


Мы никогда не умрем

by Uccello_Spreo



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 60,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello_Spreo/pseuds/Uccello_Spreo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джиму не повезло родиться младшим сыном... или повезло? Но свалившимся на его голову приключениям он только рад, вот если бы еще Спока рядом не было!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> От автора:   
> 1\. Название текста непосредственно связано с песней группы Зимовье Зверей "Мы никогда не умрем".   
> 2\. Огромное спасибо за помощь и приведение сумбурных видений в четкую мысль моему первому помощнику, Вайнеру.  
> 3\. Если вы найдете сходство с небезызвестным мультфильмом "Планета сокровищ", то возьмите конфетку, ибо так и задумано.   
> 4\. За заглушечку огромное спасибо Мечты_о_небе  
> Примечание: написано на "Star Trek Reverse 2" фест

_Это больше чем я, это больше чем ты,  
это вечной свободы дурманящий вдох._

**Пролог**

– Я надеюсь на вас, – сказал адмирал Пайк, встал из-за стола и, обогнув его, подошел к стоявшему вулканцу, протягивая тому запечатанный конверт. Спок выпрямил спину — адмирал опять подумал, что прямее уже некуда, что осталось только нагибаться назад — и взял белый тисненный конверт в руки. Посмотрел на Пайка отстраненно и немного вопросительно, словно не понимая, чего от него хотят. Адмирал кивнул на бумагу и коротко произнес: – Откройте.

Быстрыми, экономными движениями Спок вскрыл конверт, открыл письмо, пробежался по тексту стремительным внимательным взглядом и цепко посмотрел на Пайка. Пару секунд они молча глядели друг на друга, пока наконец адмирал не сказал:

– Я не заставляю вас. Вы вольны в своем выборе. Но я вас прошу: помогите. 

Наступила пауза. Спок не торопился с ответом, и из-за этого Пайк постепенно начинал нервничать, но указывать вулканцу в этот момент он просто не смел. 

– Вы... – заговорил адмирал, но вдруг Спок дрогнул, заставляя адмирала замолчать в томительном ожидании. Пайк, чтобы не спугнуть, проглотил то, что хотел сказать, чувствуя, что вот-вот все станет ясно, и вонзил напряженный взгляд в лицо вулканца. Тот словно ничего не замечал: застыл, как парковая статуя, в глазах — ни капли эмоции. Как будто Пайк и не говорил ему ничего, будто ничего и не происходит, и Спок прямо сейчас принесет чай или распорядится об уборке в особняке. – Спок...

– Я согласен, – с почти незаметной почтительностью в голосе обронил тот. Пайк выдохнул. 

– Мне придется тебя... 

– Я согласен, – уже с нажимом произнес Спок, даже не шелохнувшись. 

– Что ж, – моргнул адмирал. – Теперь нам многое следует обсудить.

**Глава 1.**

Джим сбежал по ступенькам большого дома Кирков, даже не проследив за тем, чтобы закрыть за собой дверь. Он знал, что Малкольм обязательно проверит, так зачем же лишний раз себя утруждать? Сегодня будет очень тяжелый день, поэтому отвлекаться на всякие глупости типа дверей и хорошего, приличного поведения у Джима не было никакого желания.

Последнее время он жил исключительно на автомате, убегая из дома при первой же возможности. Ему было стыдно оставлять маму одну, тем более в такое тяжелое для их семьи время. Но и оставаться рядом с ней он не мог. Сейчас она тоже плакала где-то в глубине дома, и Джим понимал ее, очень хорошо понимал. Только не плакал — предпочитал иные способы выражать свои чувства... избавляться от боли, если угодно. Жаль, что конкретно сейчас он должен был ехать в центр — Джим бы с большим удовольствием вывел из стойла Джемми. Или даже взял космосерф. 

– Поехали! – крикнул он, запрыгивая в повозку. Та качнулась под его весом, но аэродинамика не подвела — незаметная воздушная подушка мягко спружинила и неуловимо вернулась на ту же высоту, на какой была. Кенни всхрапнула, дернув крыльями — они были совсем не развиты, так, отростки торчали из спины. Это дикие камберы могли летать — у одомашненных не было такой возможности. Вот Джемми — та обладала потрясающими белыми крыльями с почти прозрачными, но очень крепкими перепонками. Но дикого камбера в город тащить нельзя. 

Джотто, полуобернувшись, кивнул и дернул поводьями. Паруса у повозки распахнулись, чтобы поймать поток воздуха, и они поехали, вместе с разгоняющейся Кенни постепенно набирая скорость. 

Движение не чувствовалось вообще. Джима обдувал теплый встречный ветер, а за спиной Джотто, сидевшего на козлах, дороги видно не было, поэтому он глазел по сторонам. Иногда Джим узнавал кого-нибудь и запоздало приветствовал, если успевал вынырнуть из своих мыслей. 

Его бы воля — он бы никогда в них не нырял. Но мысли не спрашивали — воспоминания о событиях последних дней наваливались разом в любой момент слабости и засасывали в себя, как в черную дыру. Ему иногда становилось легче, проще — когда он летал на Джемми. Или на серфе. Но здесь, в эту минуту...

Война — это плохо. Война — это больно, это страшно. Но не когда она далеко. Если не слышен грохот орудий, если не видны яркие вспышки взрывающихся торпед, пробивающих корпуса кораблей, если не улавливаются предсмертные, полные ужаса крики гибнущих людей, то войны как будто и нет. Когда все живут своей жизнью, то нет повода дрожать от страха. И только если кто-то изредка получает черные конверты, то мертвенная бездна касается сердца крылом, напоминает, что происходит, и потом снова все становится как в тумане. 

Просто недавно на войну забрали папу Джима — Джорджа Кирка, из-за травмы списанного в запас. Джордж уходил на войну, с зарубцевавшимся после ожога лицом, сильно хромавший на левую ногу, чтобы и вовсе не вернуться — прошел всего месяц, как им доставили черный конверт. Если бы они это знали — все они, и Сэм, и он, и особенно мама — то не отпустили бы отца. Они и так противились как могли. Тот не раз говорил, что это будет длиться вечно: на момент развязавшегося конфликта между Терранской и Клингонской империями Джим еще даже не успел родиться, а сейчас ему уже исполнилось восемнадцать. За эти годы властители так и не пришли к согласию, бои велись вяло, но случались такие стычки, после которых горевала вся империя, потому что так или иначе задевало каждого. Семье Кирков до этого времени везло. Кто-то решил это исправить. 

Во вселенских масштабах эта война едва ли началась — история знала настолько длительные конфликты, что успевали смениться несколько поколений. А тут всего лишь восемнадцать лет. Джим подавлял в себе яростное желание ворваться во Флот, угнать корабль и показать клингонам, кто он такой и чего стоит его месть. Но как бы ни было сильно его стремление, звездолет ему никто не даст, а даже если он и имеет там какие-то отдаленные права на него, то Сэм — старший сын, ему перейдет титул. Без титула Джим не сможет управлять «Энтерпрайз», на борт взойдет Сэм. У него будет право пролить кровь врага, чтобы оправдать отцовскую гибель. Да разве такое можно оправдать? Разве такое можно хоть как-то восполнить?.. Но как только гнев и злость начинали его переполнять, Джим моментально вспоминал заплаканное лицо матери. Он отдавал себе отчет, что не готов к тому, чтобы сражаться в космосе — фантазии фантазиями, а потерять жизнь он не хотел. А еще его останавливало знание, что второй потери мама просто не перенесет. 

Адмирал Пайк не смог опередить черный конверт. Он нанес визит спустя час после того, как почтальон опустил в щель для писем траурную весть, и не успел прижать к себе забившуюся в истерике Вайнону. Маму успокаивал Джим, потому что Сэм в этот момент находился в розарии. О том, что Джима самого нужно было успокаивать, никто не думал. Он обнимал Вайнону, смявшую в руках конверт, и смотрел на черный комок в ее белых пальцах, как на ядовитого паука. Джим не хотел даже видеть его, но заставил себя прикоснуться, вскрыл послание, в котором двумя строчками закончилась их привычная жизнь. 

Очень жаль, что Пайк не успел вовремя. Адмирал был близким другом их семьи, с ним такую новость принять было бы немного легче. 

Повозку слегка занесло на повороте, и Джим ухватился за декоративный подлокотник, чтобы не завалиться на сиденье. Джотто сидел на козлах как влитой и даже не шелохнулся, зато Джим сумел разглядеть в соседнем экипаже симпатичную девицу в светло-желтом платье. На ее голове кокетливо сидела шляпка с короткой светлой вуалью, в руках она держала оригинальный белый зонтик с причудливой ручкой в виде искусно переплетенных шестеренок разного диаметра. Девушка была в перчатках с оголенными пальцами. Лицо Джим рассмотреть не успел — последним, за что ухватился его взгляд, были ярко-алые губы и огромные выпирающие вперед клыки, затем повозка выровнялась, отрезав от Джима соседнюю. Он передернул плечами — акдотки ему никогда не нравились. Он не был ксенофобом — пусть на планете такие и встречались, Терра была слишком многорасовой — но некоторые представители своего вида выглядели чересчур отталкивающе на вкус Джима. Вот истанцы ему нравились — высокие, красивые, общительные. А акдотки... 

Джим почувствовал себя немного лучше, когда у него получилось отвлечься, даже если на такую глупость, как чужая привлекательность. Через несколько минут ему предстояло заново пройти всю ту пытку, которой его и его семью уже подвергали месяц назад: выстоять перед чванливыми зажравшимися министрами, которые будут смотреть на него оценивающе и сравнивать с погибшим отцом. Не в пользу Джима. 

На самом деле Джим не имел ничего против кабинета министров, но не когда дело касалось его семьи. Чиновники работали в поте лица, чтобы остановить войну, адмирал Пайк не раз рассказывал о долгих, почти бесконечных совещаниях и заседаниях, на которых ему приходилось присутствовать. Правда, когда Пайк это говорил, то выглядел более чем скептично, и Джим всегда думал, что адмирал язвит. Месяц назад он точно убедился, что адмирал язвил всякий раз, как речь заходила о кабинете министров Терранской империи. Сама императрица почти не появлялась в залах, где собирались чиновники, предпочитая узнавать информацию по факту и соглашаться с принятым решением или нет, но определенно всегда был в курсе всего происходящего в империи. И немудрено: правительницей была самая, на взгляд Джима, достойная этого представительница государства — терранка Аманда. Она правила уже много лет, она выдержала многое, отстояла империю в давних конфликтах, которые вылились в дипломатические разбирательства с ее непосредственным участием. Но вот войну с ромуланцами и вулканцами она предотвратить не сумела. И вообще Джим мог бы затаить обиду из-за того, что императрица не остановила конфликт, когда была возможность, и его отец погиб, но ему хватало мозгов не осмеливаться на такую наглость. 

А вообще Джим в свои восемнадцать лет думал о многом, и кое-что было совсем не его ума дело. Но когда это его останавливало? 

* * * 

Джотто натянул вожжи, и Кенни, взбрыкнув, остановилась. Когда Джим спрыгнул на землю, повозка мягко качнулась и замерла. Он привычным движением оправил костюм, вздохнул коротко, выдохнул резко, и вскинул голову, осматриваясь по сторонам. Перед ним, конечно же, огромной каменной глыбой стояло здание Суда — место, где выносились смертные приговоры и озвучивалось наследство. В некотором роде очень близкие события. 

Джим взглянул на огромные колонны, обхватить которые не хватило бы и рук трех человек, прикинул высоту всех этажей, как делал каждый раз, когда оказывался здесь, и, на миг прикрыв глаза, собрался с мыслями, готовя себя к предстоящему. Это было непросто — сильнее всего Джиму сейчас хотелось оказаться на другом краю света вместе с Джемми, взмывать с ней ввысь, пытаясь поймать вершину Эбби, горы, пика которой никто еще не достигал. Но волею судьбы — озлобившейся на него судьбы — он был именно здесь. 

Бросив быстрый взгляд себе под ноги, Джим переступил с темно-красной плитки на темно-желтую, затем снова на темно-красную, избегая линий стыка плитки к плитке — привычка, сохранившаяся с детства. Со стороны это должно было выглядеть странно, но Джима это не волновало. Достигнув крыльца, он взбежал по ступенькам, дернул головой, взмахивая длинной светлой челкой, выбившейся из хвоста, перетянутого зеленой лентой, и шагнул в раскрывшиеся перед ним искусно вырезанные двери. Они еще не успели закрыться, как следом за Джимом шагнул кто-то еще, и он обернулся. Только увидев, кто именно идет за ним, Джим почувствовал, как сильно был напряжен. 

За адмиралом Пайком длинной и тощей тенью следовал одетый во все черное вулканец. Джим знал, кто это — Спок, дворецкий адмирала, служивший ему вот уже двадцать лет. Или не двадцать? Джим еще в детстве слышал от отца занимательную историю, как однажды утром тогда еще капитан Пайк обнаружил у себя на крыльце полуголого избитого двухлетнего малыша. И как эта находка доставила немало неприятностей и самому Пайку, и всем обитателям его дома, пока наконец бездетная семья дворецкого и экономки не возложила на свои немолодые плечи заботу о мальчике. На самом деле Джим никак не мог определиться: с одной стороны, он считал, что вся история — просто выдумка, чтобы его развлечь, а с другой — сомневался: а вдруг правда? И в такие моменты мысли сами неслись вскачь: проще всего, начинал рассуждать Джим, было отдать малыша в приют, может, его усыновили бы аристократы, и он не стал бы всего лишь дворецким. Но когда Джим видел преданность, с которой Спок порой смотрел на адмирала, ожидая от него приказа или просьбы, то все подобные мысли рассеивались, как будто их и не было. 

– Здравствуй, Джим, – кивнул адмирал, тепло на него посмотрев. Джим стремительно оглядел его, охватив взглядом серебристые виски и безумно усталые глаза, подрагивающие пальцы, которыми Пайк сейчас касался его рукава, и улыбнулся в ответ, даже не скрывая облегчения. Он сейчас откровенно радовался тому, что адмирал решил составить ему компанию в таком сложном для него испытании, и чувствовал даже некоторое торжество: вчера Сэм получал свою долю наследства в одиночестве. Пайк только ради Джима проделал такой путь, только ради того, чтобы Джиму было спокойнее. Завтра уже настанет очередь Вайноны — такой порядок наследования был принят в Терранской империи: для каждого члена семьи назначался определенный день, в который ему зачитывалось завещание со всеми вытекающими последствиями. Сегодня была день Джима. 

– Адмирал, – качнул головой он, приветствуя Пайка. Тот снова одарил его теплым взглядом, и Джиму стало очень тоскливо: почти так же на него всегда смотрел Джордж. Адмирал слегка развернулся, прерывая зрительный контакт, и коротко посмотрел на Спока. Тот покосился на него в ответ, а Джим вдруг опомнился и быстро произнес: – Здравствуй, Спок.

– Мистер Кирк, – вулканец качнулся вперед, приветствуя Джима, и вернулся в исходное положение. Как доска наклонилась, ей-Богу. Прямой как штырь этот Спок! Джим иногда думал, что у Спока не позвоночник, а железная дубина, которая не позволяет даже ссутулиться. Бедный Спок.

Джим не относился к нему так, как относились практически все на Терре. Из-за проклятой войны с ромуланцами и вулканцами последние ввиду своей рассредоточенности по обеим империям оказались здесь в опале. Жители смотрели на вулканцев косо, с опаской, некоторые — особенно матроны за сорок — дернув за руку спутницу, переходили на другую сторону улицы, лишь бы не пройти мимо остроухого инопланетника. Вроде бы за восемнадцать-то лет можно и привыкнуть к такому соседству, да и все вулканцы, которые были на Терре до объявления войны, никуда за эти годы не делись, отлично себя зарекомендовав и даже ни разу не вызвав подозрений в шпионаже. Но подспудный страх и оттого сфокусировавшаяся ненависть на малочисленных представителях противной стороны сделали свое дело. Такая реакция была понятна и объяснима, но Джим относился к вулканцам — особенно к этому вот — совсем иначе. Наверное, дело было в том, что он рос во время конфликта, видел, как по-разному относятся жители Терры к тем же акдотам и к вулканцам — совершенно противоположно. Джим всегда был добрым мальчиком. Он с самого детства представлял, как это: жить на планете, где к тебе относятся так ужасно, и при этом не иметь возможность помочь своим же. Да и папа тоже поступил мудро, рассказав — придумав? — ту нелепую историю про появление Спока на крыльце у Пайка. 

Джим глядел на вулканца и не мог себе представить того двухлетним избитым малышом. Казалось, что Спок сразу был таким: неприступным, равнодушным и холодным. Высоченным и худым. 

– Спасибо, что приехали, – выдохнул Джим, широко улыбнувшись. В глазах защипало, и он отвернулся, наконец двигаясь с места. Вторые двери перед ним тут же разъехались в стороны, и Джим, не оглядываясь, вошел в прохладный холл Здания Суда. Вестибюль поражал сразу четкостью, разграниченностью: черно-белые плитки на полу, черно-белые колонны у противоположных стен зала, черно-белая мозаика. Лепнина на высоченном потолке, хрустальная люстра — такой длины, что своим кончиком, казалось, вот-вот коснется макушки Джима. Все яркие краски остались на улице; здесь с порога заявлялось, что в этом мире есть только черное и белое, никаких полутонов. Джим в принципе был согласен: закон не должен терпеть неточности. Хотя, как и в реальности, здесь наверняка были свои нюансы. 

Они втроем поднялись по лестнице — белой, с широкими ступенями и резными перилами — и замерли у дверей в кабинет, где должно было состояться слушание. Спок застыл рядом с ними, и Джим почувствовал нервозность: вулканец вдруг оказался неожиданно близко к нему. Словно уловив дискомфорт Джима, Спок сделал шаг назад и замер теперь строго за правым плечом Пайка. Тот и глазом не моргнул — привык. Как к тени своей привык. Джим бы, наверное, многое отдал, чтобы и у него была такая тень — сильная и преданная. А не эта темная фигня, что волочилась за ним по земле, куда бы он ни пошел. 

– Как ты? – заговорил адмирал. До слушания было еще несколько минут — черные часы с белыми стрелками отсчитывали секунды прямо над лестницей. 

– Нормально, – криво улыбнулся Джим, не решаясь лукавить. Пайк и так поймет все, что он не скажет, так зачем ставить себя в глупое положение? О своих чувствах врут дети и вулканцы. Впрочем, вулканцы уверяют, что у них-то чувств нет совсем, только логика. И если посмотреть на Спока, самого вулканистого из всех знакомых Джиму вулканцев, то доля истины в этом утверждении была. Он бы ни за что сказал, что Спок может что-то чувствовать. Чертова логичная машина, вот кто он. Тощая, как жердь, черноволосая, прилизанная логичная машина. Чтоб его. 

– Конечно, – понимающе кивнул Пайк и по-мальчишески небрежно оперся о стену, ссутулившись. – Как Вайнона? 

– Так же, – коротко сказал Джим, не желая делиться в таком месте подробностями. Да и адмирал мог бы сообразить, какие вопросы позволительно здесь задавать, а какие — нет. Этот точно относился к недопустимым. 

– Как Сэм? 

– Как всегда, – хмыкнул Джим и отвернулся. Он не злился на Пайка, но тот сейчас давил на незажившую рану, лез в нее пальцами, как будто не понимая, что делает. И это было больно. Он понимал, что Пайк не специально, что он проявляет участие и сочувствие, но легче от этого не становилось. И еще сильнее захотелось домой, к Джемми. 

– В розарии? – с улыбкой в голосе проговорил Пайк, и это заставило Джима повернуться к нему:

– А где же еще, – воскликнул он, с радостью меняя тему и переключаясь на брата. – Вывел какие-то лиловые розы, ходил несколько дней не в себе явно. Принес в гостиную, маму порадовать... – как назло, все само сводилось к одному и тому же. – Справляемся мы, сэр, – смягчил тон Джим, увидев печальные глаза адмирала. Тому тоже был совсем не легко. Он потерял отца, а Пайк — близкого друга, с которым прошел долгий путь. Только адмиралом стать папе не светило, их род — Кирков — славился бравыми капитанами, достойными победителями и ответственными руководителями. Джим очень хотел пойти по стопам отца, и тем обиднее было, что Сэму, по сути, титул был совершенно ни к чему: капитану корабля не пристало ковыряться в земле и даже не смотреть в небо. А Джим будет вынужден всегда оставаться на Терре. Что помешало именно ему родиться первым?.. Нет, на брата он не злился и ему не завидовал, потому что изменить судьбу в этом ее проявлении он все равно не мог, так что чувствовал простое смирение. И совсем немного — досаду. 

– Время, – вдруг сказал Спок, и Джим едва не вздрогнул. Бросил на вулканца прищуренный взгляд, хмыкнул себе под нос и отвернулся. И все равно ведь было не поспорить: в дальнем конце длинного коридора уже показались несколько сотрудников. Уже отсюда было видно, какие они важные и солидные: все походили на бочонки и смешно покачивались из стороны в сторону при ходьбе. Джим подавил в себе гнев и сделал пару глубоких вдохов. Обратился к адмиралу, игнорируя вулканца, но тот и ухом не повел:

– Вы пойдете со мной? – в голосе предательски прорезалась надежда, и Джиму оставалось только рассчитывать, что его тон был не слишком умоляющим. В любом случае Пайк покачал головой:

– Не положено, Джим. Но я буду ждать тебя внизу. Мы будем тебя ждать, – уточнил адмирал, покосившись на невозмутимого Спока. Тот снова никак не показал, что следит за происходящим. Джим едва ли не фыркнул: что еще можно было ждать от вулканца? 

Даже если Па йка не будет с ним в кабинете с этими толстяками, в любом из которых уместилось бы три Джима, ему все равно будет полегче, и он точно с достоинством выдержит все, что ему сегодня уготовано. 

Он поприветствовал подошедших чиновников. Один из них открыл дверь, пару раз не попав в замочную скважину и с противным звуком ткнувшись в деревянную панель. Наконец замок поддался, и Джим вслед за вкатившимися внутрь бочонками вошел в просторный, залитый полумраком кабинет, где до этого Сэм — а до него сотни других жителей Терры — выслушивали информацию о своем наследстве. "Только, – думал Джим, – не все из них горевали". 

Дверь закрылась за ними с тихим писком, и Джим с любопытством обернулся: изнутри та была отделана по последнему слову техники. У правого косяка на стене висел маленький медный датчик с моргающими желтыми огоньками, красная кнопка на нем, отполированная множеством прикосновений, была готова по сигналу распахнуть двери и выпустить наружу всех, кто находился в помещении. Только Джим был уверен, что так просто ему выйти не удастся — а ведь будь его воля, он метнулся бы отсюда быстрее фазерного луча. 

– Пройдите сюда, мистер Кирк, – занудным голосом позвал кто-то, и Джим, быстро повернувшись к говорившему, шагнул в центр, встав перед трибуной. Три толстяка — отсюда были видны именные нашивки на лацканах, и Джим обнаружил, что чиновников зовут Джибс, Стойнс и Карс — смотрели на него свысока, все как один задирали головы, чтобы разглядеть Джима сквозь узкие линзы очков. Стойнс, сидевший посередине, откашлялся и противно, скрипуче, как несмазанная дверная петля, заговорил: 

– Мы собрались здесь, чтобы распорядиться оставленным имуществом Джорджа Кирка. Сэмюэл Кирк накануне был внесен в Реестр как капитан Кирк, ему перешло ваше семейное судно «Энтерпрайз» семнадцать ноль один... – толстяк отвлекся, рассматривая бумаги и водя пальцем перед лицом — считывая информацию из видного только ему интерактивного экрана. Джим сдержал болезненное выражение лица: сегодня все как нарочно били в самое уязвимое место. Пайк — своим сочувствием напомнил еще раз об отце, этот Стойнс своим занудным голосом — о том, что Джиму не светит подняться в космическое море. 

– Так... – обронил толстяк. – Ах, вот оно. Итак, Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, вам по закону и завещанию отходит земля в двадцать гектаров и состояние... 

– А маме? – вырвалось у Джима. Чиновники хмуро на него посмотрели, неприятно удивленные, видимо, тем, что он вообще, оказывается, может говорить и даже перебивать. 

– Что достанется вашей матери, – чопорно заговорил Карс — не хватало только отставленного мизинца, – касается только вашей матери. Об этом речь будет вестись завтра, а не сегодня, и тем более не перед вами, молодой человек. Вы, может быть, больше не станете вмешиваться в процесс?

– Извините, – буркнул Джим, опуская голову — но не потому, что чувствовал себя виноватым, а оттого, что был готов убить их одним взглядом. 

Джибс важно кивнул, и Стойнс продолжил зачитывать что-то по листку, периодически сверяясь с собственным интерактивным экраном. С непривычки смотрелось странно и немного пугающе: человек тычет пальцем себе перед глазами и смотрит непонятно куда — сумасшедший? Такие экраны были пока что не самыми доступными по цене гаджетами, поэтому мало кто мог себе их позволить, и Джим не сомневался в собственном разуме только потому, что регулярно знакомился с новинками технорынка. 

– … Поставьте свою подпись вот здесь, здесь и здесь, – толстый ухоженный палец показал три разных места на бумаге, и Джим оставил свои росчерки на память неконтролируемой государственной машине. Теперь он был свободен и мог идти куда глаза глядят — а глаза смотрели в никуда. Двери перед Джимом распахнулись, хотя он точно не нажимал на отполированную кнопку, и он вышел в коридор, бездумно направившись к лестнице. Проходя четко под часами, Джим бросил быстрый взгляд на циферблат, потом снова посмотрел на него, чтобы точно запомнить время, и вздохнул: вся процедура заняла от силы пятнадцать минут, но его перед этим так трясло, как будто предстояло несколько часов простоять под пристальными и равнодушными взглядами чиновников. И хорошо, что все закончилось так быстро. 

Адмирал Пай к и Спок стояли у подножия лестницы. Вулканец выглядел непривычно — как-то хмуро, что было тому совершенно не свойственно. Вот чистое как отполированный камень лицо — да, а вот эти сведенные вместе брови и несколько озадаченный взгляд почти выбили Джима из колеи. Он поспешно взглянул на Пайка. Тот улыбнулся — скупо, напряженно, и Джим подумал вдруг, что тут, наверное, состоялся какой-то загадочный разговор между адмиралом и его дворецким. И по итогам дворецкий остался недоволен. И Джиму совсем не было интересно, что же тут случилось. 

Они втроем вышли из Здания Суда, двери за ними с почти неслышным, заглушенным шумом города шипением закрылись, и Джим поспешил к своему экипажу. Кенни глянула на него правым глазом и приветливо фыркнула, дернув смешными ушами. Джим устало улыбнулся и забрался в повозку, тут же некрасиво развалившись на сиденье. Он прикрыл глаза, чтобы тут же вздрогнуть от нелепого стука в подлокотник. Джим заморгал и озадаченно посмотрел на стоявшего на обочине Спока. Тот протягивал ему конверт:

– Адмирал Пайк передает вам это послание, – сказал Спок бесстрастным тоном. Джим взял письмо в руки, повертел в пальцах и решил уже убрать его во внутренний карман, чтобы ознакомиться с содержимым по дороге, но тут обратил внимание на все еще находившегося рядом вулканца. 

– Что? – несколько раздраженно спросил Кирк, вскидывая на него недовольный взгляд. Спок и глазом не моргнул — только поклонился слегка, почти незаметно, и сказал:

– Ответ нужно дать сейчас. 

– Так там вопрос? – хмыкнул Джим и, не дожидаясь реакции, вскрыл конверт, тут же прочитывая написанное на твердой картонной карточке. Там аккуратным почерком адмирала было выведено: «Приезжай сегодня на ужин». – Ого, – вырвалось у него. Джим подумал, что это как-то странно — адмирал вполне мог бы пригласить его лично, не прибегая к услугам всяких дворецких и не пачкая пером дорогой вензельный картон. Но мало ли какие причуды бывают у людей. Джим решил, что Пайк решил его поддержать — иначе зачем тому его приглашать? На душе сразу стало теплее, и он, взглянув на Спока, ответил: – Хорошо. Так и передайте, мистер Спок. Слово в слово. 

Вулканец коротко на него посмотрел, и Джим почувствовал себя полным идиотом. Он подумал было извиниться, но потом решил, что это глупо — извиняться перед дворецким, а еще это станет признанием своей вины, а так-то Спок, может, и не заметил ничего. Может быть. 

– В семь, мистер Кирк, – кивнул, подытоживая, Спок. – Всего хорошего. 

Джим проследил за ним взглядом и видел, как вулканец натянутой струной проследовал к экипажу адмирала и легко залез внутрь, усевшись рядом с ним. У Пайка была почти такая же двуколка, как и у Джима, но из-за поднятого — как и у Джима — верха он уже ничего не мог рассмотреть. Возничий адмирала тронулся, и Джотто дернул вожжи, подготавливая Кенни к дороге. Через час Джим был дома. До ужина оставалось шесть часов.


	2. Chapter 2

  
**Глава 2.**

За десять минут до назначенного времени Джим дернул за шнурок над входной дверью в особняк Пайка, и где-то в глубине дома раздался звучный, солидный бой колокола. Джим, если честно, скучал по этому звону — в детстве он частенько бывал тут с Джорджем, который позволял ему, в отличие от мамы, во всю прыть носиться по бесконечным просторам владений адмирала. Как-то раз, когда ему было десять, Джим оступился, угодив на поле в яму, и сломал ногу. Он находился далеко от особняка и долго — на его взгляд — плакал от боли и звал на помощь. Ему пришлось пролежать под лучами палящего солнца укрытым в высокой траве совсем чуть-чуть — около двадцати минут, потому что Спок, часто дыша, прибежал к нему, отозвавшись на его крик. Вулканец взял Джима на руки — осторожно, чтобы не побеспокоить ногу — и быстро понес его в дом, где ему уже оказали помощь, вызвав доктора. Папа тогда качал головой и гладил Джима по волосам, сидя рядом на удобном диване. Подоспевший доктор наложил Джиму гипс и строго-настрого запретил бегать по неизведанной местности, потому что тогда он рискует свернуть себе шею. А доктор — доктор, а не волшебник, и воскрешать из мертвых не умеет. И не очень-то хочет уметь. 

Дверь распахнулась. Спок отошел в сторону, пропуская Джима внутрь, и он радостно переступил знакомый порог. В доме знакомо пахло, и воспоминания о днях, проведенных здесь, окутали Джима. Они были как яркие вспышки: вот он бежит за огромной красной стрекозой, когда ему пять, вот пытается поймать детеныша камбера, и на крики того прилетает мамаша, стремясь затоптать опасность. Какая из Джима была опасность? Так, любопытный ребенок, хватающий все, что интересно и пестро. А детеныши камберов, между прочим, только взрослея становятся серовато-розовыми. Когда те маленькие, то кожа у них ярко-зеленая, полосатая — где-то желтее, где-то синее, чтобы можно было прятаться в пестрой траве. В тот раз Джима тоже спас Спок — услышал дикий вой мамаши-камбера и поспешил на помощь опять попавшему в неприятности ребенку. Спок сам тогда был ребенком — всего на три года старше Джима. И ничего, выручил. Джим отделался легким испугом, трещиной в предплечье и россыпью огромных синяков на теле, но остался жив. Разъяренные дикие самки, спасающие детенышей, не могли даже сравниться с милыми одомашненными животными. Джим потом долго опасался подходить к Кенни — а тогда она уже у них была. 

– Проходите в гостиную, мистер Кирк, вас уже ждут. 

– Благодарю, мистер Спок. 

Джим подумал, что если он сейчас оступится на лестнице, Спок успеет его поймать? Или это относилось только к детству?

– Джим! – приветливо воскликнул Пайк, поднимаясь с кресла и распахивая объятия. – Как я рад, что ты все-таки решил составить нам компанию, – проговорил он уже тише, обнимая Джима. 

«Нам»? 

– Ужин будет, – Пайк посмотрел на часы, – через семь с половиной минут, поэтому пока что можешь расслабиться. Присаживайся, Джим. 

Джим плюхнулся в кресло, медленно обводя взглядом знакомую до мелочей гостиную и чувствуя сожаление, что так долго тут не появлялся. Сколько его здесь не было? Уже три года, получается. Глупо вышло — если бы он тогда не ворвался в кабинет отца и не увидел... то, чего никогда не пожелал бы видеть, то по-прежнему проводил бы в этом доме уйму времени. Это очень печально — что с Пайком его примирила только потеря папы. 

– Семь с половиной? – неловко улыбнувшись, переспросил Джим. А потом, получив ироничный взгляд в ответ, все вдруг вспомнил. 

По Споку всегда можно было сверять часы. У него, кажется, где-то внутри наличествовал встроенный механизм, и на вопрос о времени вулканец каждый раз давал точный ответ, даже не посмотрев на циферблат. Джима это изрядно забавляло, и в детстве он провел не один день, отвлекая и то и дело спрашивая Спока, который час. Тот всегда отвечал вплоть до секунд. Разве не весело?

– Я очень рад, что ты пришел, – повторил Пайк. Он сказал это как будто не Джиму, а самому себе, перебирая языком буквы и взвешивая каждое слово, словно проверял, насколько с ними согласен. Судя по светлому взгляду, согласен он был полностью. 

– Спасибо, – чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке, ответил Джим. Он не привык к такой открытости адмирала, хотя тот всегда был к нему добр и всегда, когда Джордж намеревался наказать нашкодившего сына, вставал на его защиту. Так что Пайк не раз спас от ремня ягодицы Джима. 

– Сегодня будет особенный гость, – сказал адмирал. – Он появится после ужина, и я буду рад тебя с ним познакомить. Он наслышан о тебе. 

– Наслышан?! – Джим вскинул на Пайка недоумевающий взгляд. – Но я же ничего никогда не делал такого! Как обо мне можно было быть «наслышанным»? 

– Не сказал бы, – спокойно ответил Пайк. – Ты только вспомни о своих приключениях в моем саду, а уж как ты приручил камбера...

– Да что там было приручать-то, – буркнул Джим. – И вообще, это было давно и неправда. Я уже не такой, я серьезный. 

– Конечно, – кивнул Пайк. – Один твой космосерф чего стоит, – проговорил он с абсолютно нейтральным видом. – Ты же его собрал год назад? 

– Да что там собирать-то было. Тут мотор, там движок, ядро от Катапульты, принцип работы как... – Джим чувствовал смущение и небольшую гордость — отец, выходит, делился с Пайком его достижениями. Стало немного стыдно за то, что он так долго игнорировал адмирала. 

– О чем я и говорю, – с довольно проговорил Пайк и откинулся на спинку дивана, закинув ногу на ногу. 

– И вообще, – воскликнул Джим, – каждый бы собрал! 

– Не каждый, и ты это знаешь. 

– Ладно, не каждый. Но... 

– Ужин через две минуты, – сказал, показавшись в дверях, Спок, и тут же удалился, оставив покрасневшего Джима и Пайка. 

– Ты помнишь, где столовая? – после паузы спросил адмирал, и Джим кивнул, поднимаясь на ноги. Сейчас ему нужно было выйти из гостиной в холл, а затем повернуть налево, пройти мимо широкой лестницы и повернуть направо. Там широкая арка вела как раз в столовую, где Спок руководил расстановкой блюд. Когда Джим был здесь в последний раз, Спок помогал своему отцу — следил за исполнением слуг своих обязанностей. Видимо, за три года кое-что произошло, раз теперь вулканец был полноценным дворецким. 

– Присаживайтесь, сэр, – сказал Спок, отодвигая стул для Джима. Он сел, положил руки на стол, затем переместил их на колени, потом вообще засунул в карманы, получив за свое дерганье пристальный взгляд вулканца. После этого Джим просто замер и стал ждать задерживавшегося Пайка, который уже через минуту вошел в комнату. 

Джим сразу заметил на столе несколько своих любимых блюд. Сердце защемило от чувства тоски по прошлым временам. Дождавшись, когда адмирал усядется, он самостоятельно потянулся за куском кукурузного хлеба, не особенно утруждая себя следованием манерам. Откусил, разжевал и прикрыл от удовольствия глаза. Вкуснотища! Никакой больше хлеб не нравился Джиму так, как этот, который пекла повариха Пайка. Он был готов даже жениться на этой женщине... если бы она не годилась ему в бабушки. И не была акдоткой. С возрастом клыки у них выпирали все сильнее, так что... Правильно, Джим, твои мысли приняли самое верное направление. 

– Итак, Джим, мне нужно перед тобой объясниться, – заговорил Пайк, когда служанки поставили перед ним и Джимом по тарелке с супом. Зеленая желеобразная масса пахла кисловато и заманчиво, и Джим охотно принялся за еду. Отвечать с набитым ртом он не хотел, поэтому адмиралу пришлось продолжить: – Я знаю, что Джорджа ты слушать не пожелал и, сделав собственные выводы, закрылся от нас обоих. Вероятно, ты был прав. 

– Угу, – кивнул Джим. Он смотрел на адмирала открыто, но едва заметно щурился. Сегодня Пайк определенно бил все рекорды по неудачным темам. 

– Ты уже вырос и должен понимать, что чувства бывают не только между мужчиной и женщиной, – ничего не замечая, продолжал тот. 

– Угу, – снова кивнул Джим и потянулся за стаканом с соком. Не удержал — руки отчего-то дрожали — и уронил высокий бокал на стол, разлив ярко-оранжевую жидкость на белоснежную скатерть. Спок тут же оказался рядом и промокнул лужу салфеткой. Джим сжал челюсти, скрипнув зубами: не хватало только, чтобы Спок присутствовал, когда Пайк говорит Джиму о птичках и пчелках, о гомосексуализме и натуральности. 

– Мы с твоим отцом...

– Были больше, чем друзьями. На этом, думаю, разговор нужно закончить, – резко сказал Джим, остро посмотрев на Пайка. – Мы закончили? – с нажимом произнес он, видя нерешительность адмирала. Тому явно не нравилось, что разговор сворачивался — Пайк, очевидно, сказал не все, что запланировал. Но Джим больше не желал ничего слушать на эту тему. Три года назад ему пришлось нелегко — смириться, что обожаемый отец любит не мать, а какого-то чужого человека, пусть даже Джим и знал его всю свою жизнь, оказалось очень сложно. Со временем он принял это, но какой ценой! Джим сначала месяц не разговаривал с Джорджем, а потом плотину прорвало, и начались оглушительные скандалы. Именно тогда Сэм окончательно обосновался в саду, а Вайнона скрылась на верхнем этаже. Мама, разумеется, знала о Пайке и Джордже. Но она не хотела, чтобы Джим узнал, тем более так — случайно наткнувшись на обоих, увлеченных друг другом, в полутемном кабинете. 

– Закончили, – согласился Пайк. Джим скрыл облегчение, которое испытал, услышав ответ, и с невозмутимым видом принялся поглощать пищу. Ему параноидально казалось, что Спок сверлит ему затылок своим взглядом. Впрочем, зачем бы тому это было делать? 

Ужин прошел не так плохо, как Джим опасался, учитывая его начало. Когда Спок распорядился насчет десерта, Джим устало и довольно откинулся на спинку стула и выразительно похлопал себя по животу: 

– Миссис Понсон готовит все так же невероятно вкусно, – усмехнулся он и запрокинул голову, ища взглядом вулканца. Обнаружив его позади себя — слева от стула — Джим проглотил удивление и задорно спросил: – А вы, Спок? Вы все еще едите траву или все-таки балуете себя блюдами авторства непревзойденной миссис Понсон? 

Вулканец, не дрогнув, спокойно произнес:

– Я вегетарианец, мистер Кирк. Я не ем продукты нерастительного происхождения, поэтому, если миссис Понсон говорит что-нибудь из, как вы выразились, «травы», я ем это с удовольствием. 

– Вы? С удовольствием? – Джим выпрямился, сел вполоборота и скептически посмотрел на Спока. Тот ответил ему уверенным взглядом: 

– Это определение более всех подходит для того, чтобы вы поняли, что я имею в виду. А так — мы, вулканцы, не испытываем эмоций. 

– Конечно-конечно, – закивал Джим и захрустел веточкой зелени, так удачно украшавшей пирог. На вкус та оказалась наипротивнейшей, но Джим и виду не подал, что ему не нравится: проглотил и запил прохладным чаем. На взгляд, полный иронии — нет, ему не показалось! – Джим решительно не обратил внимания. 

– Восемь часов, сэр, – сказал Спок, обратившись к задумавшемуся адмиралу. Тот моргнул пару раз, недоумевающе смотря на вулканца, и, очевидно, вспомнил, к чему Спок озвучил время. 

– Спасибо, – поблагодарил он и после паузы добавил: – Через пять минут жду вас в кабинете. 

Джим застыл. Спок коротко кивнул, принимая к сведению пожелание Пайка. Пайк неловко выбрался из-за стола и проследовал по коридору к себе. 

"Прямо, – подумал Джим, – налево мимо лестницы, налево вдоль ступенек, снова налево, прямо и направо, во вторую дверь. Не всегда надежно запертую". 

Ему не хотелось туда идти. Наверное, Пайк именно поэтому и дал ему целых пять минут на то, чтобы подготовиться. В конце концов, в этом особняке — как и в их тоже — самое безопасное, защищенное от подслушивания место — это хозяйский кабинет, поэтому искать иные места для разговора было бы глупо. 

Ровно через пять минут Джим постучался в тяжелую дубовую дверь и надавил на изогнутую ручку. Та поддалась легко — еще бы, Спок в этом доме следил за всеми замками — и Джим толкнул дверь вперед, выдержав снаружи несколько секунд. Собравшись с мыслями, он переступил порог и, бросив попытки казаться уверенным, потерянно осмотрелся в комнате. 

Тут тоже ничего не изменилось: большое помещение, оформленное в шоколадно-бордовых тонах, как и раньше заставленное мебелью. На стенах деревянные панели, с развешанными на них картинами. При взгляде на одну из них у Джима ёкнуло сердце: знакомый рассветный пейзаж в золоченой раме, висевший рядом с книжным шкафом, напомнил о месте, где он так любил бывать. Наверное, на обрыве до сих пор прекрасно ранним утром. Вид, который с него открывался на бесконечный океан, до сих пор стоял в его памяти, и Джим все это время то и дело обращался к нему мысленно, возвращался в детство — туда, где сильный ветер ерошил его волосы и все казалось неважным. 

На столе — ворох бумаг и карт. Металлические шары, кубы, медная проволока, разобранная — или сломавшаяся — подзорная труба. Только перед креслом Пайка, с противоположной от Джима стороны, расчищен небольшой пятачок. Да и то: сейчас там стоял поднос с четырьмя чашками и большим чайником. 

– Проходи, Джим, – сказал адмирал, когда Джим уже вошел в кабинет. Ступив на вытертый ковер, он замер и несколько мгновений часто моргал, пытаясь выиграть время. Пяти минут оказалось недостаточно для того, чтобы подготовить себя перед визитом в эту комнату. Вот вроде бы и не случилось ничего особенного: застукал, с кем не бывает. Джим бы и не мучился так сильно, если бы не последствия. Ему пришлось так стремительно пересмотреть все, что было для него привычным, совершить первые взрослые — пусть и глупые — поступки, приняв верные, как ему казалось, решения, что рана, появившаяся после увиденного, не смогла зарасти полностью. Она болела, та рана. До сих пор. Джиму было безумно стыдно вспоминать тот вечер, стыдно, что бежал домой, забыв обо всем. Как маленький, обиженный кем-нибудь мальчишка, а не пятнадцатилетний парень, здоровый, как камбер. 

Дверь позади Джима приоткрылась, и в комнату зашел Спок. Джим ожидал фразы вроде «что вам принести?», «нужны ли вам мои услуги?» или чего-то подобного, но нет. Адмирал просто кивнул дворецкому, отмечая его присутствие, и снова обратил свой взор на глубокое темно-красное кресло. Джим догадался, что там кто-то сидит, но даже представления не имел, кто. В голове мелькнула нелепая в своей невозможности мысль, что Пайк все разыграл, и отец на самом деле жив, сидит сейчас именно здесь, в этом самом кресле. Но такого не могло быть. С такими рассылками империя никогда не ошибалась. 

– Джим, я говорил тебе сегодня об особом госте, который желает тебя увидеть, – начал адмирал, и Джим внимательно на него посмотрел, с усилием отведя взгляд от спинки кресла. Он с самого начала пялился в мягкий бархат, желая сквозь все — каркас, обивку — разглядеть, кто же там, с той стороны. 

– И кто же это? – не сдержался Джим, издав нервный смешок. Перекатился с пятки на носок, засунул руки в карманы сюртука из плотного темного материала — ни дать ни взять невоспитанный мальчишка, обряженный в костюм. Только Джиму сразу стало легче и он почувствовал себя увереннее. Спок позади дышал бесшумно, но Джим подумал, что ему не показалось, и затылок таки пронзил пристальный взгляд. 

– Джим, – торжественно проговорил Пайк, приподнимаясь над столом. – Позволь представить тебе... 

– Позвольте, я сама? – раздался негромкий голос, и Джим замер, начиная что-то подозревать. Но быть не может, чтобы здесь оказалась... – Здравствуйте, Джеймс Кирк.

Это была императрица Аманда. Джим рухнул на колени, как подкошенный, и опустил голову, следуя порыву. 

– Приветствую вас, императрица! Простите... – но Аманда не дала ему договорить. Приподняв его голову за подбородок, она посмотрела Джиму в глаза и тепло улыбнулась. Джим проглотил выдох, моргнул, не веря тому, что правда видит ее здесь. Видит. Ее. Здесь. 

Императрица оказалась очень красивой. Темные волосы мягкой волной спадали на плечи, карие глаза грели пониманием. Она была одета в темно-синее платье, корсаж которого, усыпанный черными блестящими камнями, поблескивал при движении. На поясе — универсальный поисковик-навигатор, потертый, со сбитыми от времени и частого использования тумблерами и кнопками. "Она бы могла позволить себе новый, – подумал Джим, – но ей незачем это делать, да и опасно привлекать внимание — императрице не следует покидать дворец в одиночестве". Но, судя по состоянию прибора, Аманда не заботилась о своей безопасности и часто путешествовала. Возможно, как и сейчас — вечерами и по ночам. Теперь становилось понятно, откуда она все знала о проблемах жителей Терры и прочих планет. И почему с уверенностью говорила об этом. 

– Джеймс Кирк, – повторила она, любуясь Джимом, и, потянув его за плечи, заставила подняться с колен. – Подобные церемонии оставьте для тронного зала. 

– Императрица... – с благоговением прошептал Джим, не веря тому, что она к нему прикасалась. Не каждый мог похвастаться тем, что имел честь лично встретиться с Амандой, а тут она его почти обнимала. От нее пахло очень приятно — чем-то легким, сладковатым и совсем неуловимым, как и должно пахнуть от такой прекрасной женщины, решил Джим. Раньше ему нравился только аромат духов мамы, но теперь он всегда будет вспоминать и этот. Запах внушал спокойствие, и Джим, надеясь, что незаметно, втянул носом воздух, упорно пытаясь разобрать, какие нотки составляли аромат. Не получалось. 

Она оказалась ниже Джима почти на голову. Сейчас, с высоты своего роста, он смотрел на Аманду и старался понять, как такая маленькая женщина могла выдерживать такую ношу — правление империей? 

\- Джеймс. Нам следует о многом поговорить. Я буду очень признательна, если вы меня выслушаете. 

– Коне... конечно! Да я!.. – вскинулся Джим, на что Аманда только улыбнулась:

– Очень на это надеюсь. Что ж, – она бросила взгляд на Пайка, который кивнул ей, словно что-то разрешая или же просто подбадривая, и Аманда заговорила: – Твой отец, Джим, был не просто так вызван на службу повторно. 

Джим сосредоточился, намереваясь следить за рассказом императрицы, но первые же ее слова его очень удивили. 

– Я думал, что его вызвали потому, что ресурсы империи исчерпали себя, и теперь...

– Все так думали, – мягко прервала его Аманда. – Но, Джим, как ты на самом деле считаешь: реально ли исчерпать ресурсы такой большой империи? Действительно ли понадобилось взывать к ушедшим в запас военнослужащим, чтобы они вновь взошли на борта своих судов? Война длится уже восемнадцать лет, за эти годы из академий вышли тысячи и тысячи прекрасно подготовленных специалистов. Недостатка в бойцах и руководителях не было. И не будет, – со вздохом добавила она, и Джим ясно увидел, как ее тяготила смерть подданных. В глазах Аманды стояла тоска — мутная, нечеткая, как осадок на дне озера, такая же старая и темная. Ее можно было не заметить, если не знать, куда смотреть, но Джим чувствовал, что глядит правильно. Ему стало совестно за то, что влез в такое личное, и он поспешно отвел глаза, уставившись на Пайка. Тот казался напряженным: в одной ладони комкал салфетку, на другой — ногтем большого пальца по-детски обдирал заусенцы на указательном, даже сам того не замечая. Дурацкая привычка, проявлявшаяся и у Джима, когда он нервничал. Потом все вокруг ногтя оказывалось в кровавых разводах, что было не только неэстетично, но и больно. 

– Понятно, – ответил Джим. Понятно ничего не было, и зачем она все это рассказала — тоже, но ей было лучше знать, поэтому Джим приготовился слушать дальше. Он заставил себя не дергаться и стоять на месте, впитывать новую информацию, чтобы потом, когда день не будет настолько насыщенным — через неделю, может, или даже месяц — как следует все обдумать и разложить по своим местам. Он догадывался, что сейчас на него выльется столько всего, что только успевай запоминать. 

Спок молчал. Джим отметил это краем мысли, мелькнувшей в сознании, и почти сразу забыл. 

– У твоего отца было специальное задание, Джим, – и эти слова заставили его застыть. Задание? Какое, к черту, задание? Он был хромым капитаном в отставке, кому он мог понадобиться? Что за ерунда? Джим вскинулся, вздрогнул, отступив на шаг назад, а Аманда печально на него посмотрела: – Я должна попросить у тебя прощения. 

Джим открыл было рот, чтобы спросить, за что именно, но императрица продолжила раньше, чем он успел задать вопрос:

– Это по моему заданию Джордж Кирк отправился в плаванье. Сбоев не предвиделось — у него было прикрытие, и это прикрытие работало, как ты сам знаешь.

Джим сначала не понял, о чем речь, а потом сообразил, что Аманда говорила о всеобщем заблуждении относительно повторного призыва людей, пребывавших на заслуженном отдыхе. Он и сам прекрасно в это верил, так что не сомневался насчет действия этой легенды на других. 

– Но у каждого правителя есть закулисные враги, – жестко произнесла императрица. – Я не исключение. Поначалу я наивно полагала, что война — это боль и беда, смерть и страх, но оказалось, что некоторые из моих министров — я не стану называть имен — считают иначе. Для них война это прежде всего возможность разжиться деньгами и получить власть, подорвав веру населения в меня. 

– В вас? – воскликнул Джим. – Но вы же... Вы... Да нет никого, кто мог бы сравниться с вами в мудрости, доброте и силе! Вы самая достойная! 

– Так считают не все, – спокойно сказала Аманда. Джим опомнился и затих, чувствуя смущение из-за своей чересчур эмоциональной реакции на ее слова. Не помешало бы ему перенять кое-что у Спока, замершего у дверей и так и не сдвинувшегося с места за все это время. 

– Допустим, – вынужденно согласился Джим.

Внутри него все бурлило, как в жерле вулкана, и от одной только мысли, что в правительственных кругах Терранской империи могут вестись позорные интриги, он начинал дрожать от ярости и возмущения. До этой минуты он не догадывался, даже не предполагал, что кому-то может не нравиться императрица Аманда! Джим еще не родился, когда она взошла на престол, и не мог сравнивать ее ни с кем из прошлых императоров и императриц, но мама с папой и бабушка с дедушкой рассказывали, как было раньше и как стало при Аманде, а уж сделать свои собственные выводы Джим мог вполне. Может, он и был наивен — ведь за свои восемнадцать лет не видел ничего страшнее перелома ноги по собственной глупости. И только вот гибель отца — и еще кое-что до этого — заставили его выглянуть из золотой чаши счастливого детства. Поэтому сейчас он был неприятно поражен изнанкой светлого существования и чувствовал сильную досаду на себя за то, что упустил эту сторону монеты. 

– Твой отец был одним из приближенных ко мне лиц. Я ему доверяла, – Аманда взглянула на Джима: – Я его безмерно уважала и очень горюю. Я скорблю с тобой, Джим. Я знаю, что такое терять родных. 

Джим ничего не смог сказать — в глазах позорно защипало, как будто он какая-то девчонка, а не здоровый парень. И в голову предательски заползли мысли о Споке, который тоже все это выслушивал. Какого черта тот вообще присутствовал? Тут выдавалась личная информация, которая касалась только Джима и его отца, еще, может быть, Пайка и самой Аманды, но Спок-то при чем? Неужели и он был доверенным лицом императрицы? Этот вулканец? Вулканец? Несчастный дворецкий? Он, Джим, ничего не знал, а Спок, получалось, знал все! Джим столько жил в неведении относительно отца, и все это время Спок посмел быть в курсе?! Дворецкий? Не Джим?

– Джордж должен был доставить важный документ в определенное место, куда очень сложно, но возможно добраться. Он плыл как гражданское лицо — усилиями моих доверенных лиц он был стерт с радаров как член военной кампании. Но мои враги узнали об этом, узнали о моем плане, хотя информированы были всего несколько человек. Я не хотела бы среди них искать предателя, – расстроенно произнесла Аманда и качнула головой, отчего ее волосы упали с плеча на грудь. – Они настигли его и уничтожили. Они долго искали послание, которое я передала, но Джордж спрятал его очень надежно. Даже в смерти он меня не предал.

Джим сглотнул. 

– Я обращаюсь к тебе за помощью, Джим. Я понимаю, что не смею просить тебя занять его место и завершить его миссию. Я вольна только предложить тебе это, и если ты ответишь отказом... я найду другого человека, – Аманда смотрела Джиму в глаза и не отводила взгляд с минуту. Джим смог узнать то, что хотел — императрица не лгала. 

– Почему я? – он должен был задать этот вопрос. Чувства и желания начали его разрывать: согласившись, он бы отомстил за отца, закончил его дело, но здоровое подозрение не давало ему покоя. Джиму хотелось приключений — кому не хочется в восемнадцать лет? Только не такой ценой — а судя по отцу, поплатиться за такое можно жизнью. Но чего стоит его жизнь, если он сейчас струсит и не поставит точку в последней миссии Джорджа? В память о нем, в качестве извинения за тот период, в его честь — довести ее до конца... 

– Потому что ты этого достоин, – твердо и уверенно произнесла Аманда. 

– Потому что сделал космосерф? – усмехнулся Джим, не зная, как реагировать. Так ли уж достоин? Если честно, он не считал себя кем-то настолько особенным. 

– И поэтому тоже, – вдруг улыбнулась императрица. Джим от неожиданности опешил, а потом опомнился и, тряхнув головой, сделал глубокий вдох. Медленно выдохнув, взвесил все только что услышанное, прикинул свои шансы и, чувствуя сожаление, начал говорить: – «Я не...» – Как вдруг сзади раздался почти неслышный шорох, и Джим, замолкнув, тотчас же навострил уши: Спок пошевелился! Вот только не перед ним, только не перед ним отступать — вулканец и так вытаскивал Джима отовсюду, откуда было можно, пользуясь своими способностями, превышающими людские. Не хватало еще, чтобы решение Джима подтвердило впечатление, что он — беспомощный несамостоятельный человечишка. Подавив в себе желание обернуться, Джим сжал пальцы в кулаки, сдерживаясь из последних сил, и назло Споку сказал:

– Я согласен. 

Наступила пауза. Джим пару раз моргнул, чувствуя себя неуверенно, и, не позволяя себе инстинктивно ссутулиться, чтобы стать меньше и незаметнее, посмотрел сначала на опешившую Аманду, а затем и на Пайка, который глядел на него во все глаза. Выпрямился сильнее, заставляя себя выглядеть гордо и властно, как — он представлял — выглядит не сомневающийся в своих решениях человек. Хотя Джим очень даже сомневался и, дав свое согласие — очень опрометчиво дав свое согласие — думал теперь, что слишком поспешил. Мысль, что ему следовало отказаться, не давала теперь покоя, ввинчивалась куда-то за ухо, принося с собой резкую боль и частое сердцебиение. Джиму нужно было успокоиться. 

– Что ж, – отмерла императрица. Голос ее был глух и подрагивал, и она впервые за это время потянулась за наполненной чаем чашкой, стоявшей на самом краю заваленного стола. Сделала маленький глоток, поставила на место, почти оглушительно в наступившей тишине стукнув донцем чашки о твердую дубовую столешницу. Джим терпеливо ждал, что же скажет ему Аманда, чье состояние только сильнее заставляло его сомневаться в разумности принятого решения. Ему казалось теперь, что императрица с Пайком намеревались долго его уговаривать, приводить кучу доводов в пользу, а он, Джим, сдался на первой же минуте. И что такого было в этой миссии, если его собирались уговаривать? Или все-таки не собирались? Аманда же сказала про другого человека, которого они найдут, если Джим не пойдет на этот шаг. 

Вероятнее всего у Джима просто разыгралась паранойя. Он же сам видел в глазах Аманды, что та не лгала, говоря о его праве отказаться, так что о каких возможных уговорах он тут смел думать? Он действительно сейчас подвергал сомнению слова правительницы Терранской империи? 

Джим, додумавшись до такого, сглотнул и переступил с ноги на ногу, радуясь, что ни императрица, ни Пайк не могли прочитать его мыслей. Слава Властелину. 

– Что ж, Джим, –снова начала Аманда, сложив руки на животе и внимательно, серьезно посмотрев на Джима: – Я вынуждена признаться, что ты меня удивил. 

Пайк, стоявший за ее спиной, кивнул. 

– Я ожидала от тебя отказа, – просто поделилась Аманда. – Ты очень меня удивил. Я... Очень рада, что ты принял это решение. 

«А я-то как рад», – кисло подумал Джим. Под ложечкой засосало, как бывает, когда в груди рождается предчувствие чего-то ужасного и неотвратимого. Как, например, смертельно опасной миссии. 

– Я надеюсь, что твое решение было взвешенным, – она сурово взглянула на Джима, и он поспешно кивнул:

– Да, конечно, я все обдумал, – и мысленно добавил: «За минуту-то, ага». Злость и досада на собственную порывистость и привычку сначала говорить, а потом размышлять, теперь не давала ему покоя. Хотелось как минимум побиться головой о стену, потому что Джим внезапно начал осознавать, на что именно подписался. 

За свои восемнадцать лет он ни разу не поднимался в космическое море. Все эти годы Джим провел на Терре, мастеря что-нибудь в своей комнате, портя идеальный интерьер и вызывая раздражение у матери. Он даже приблизительно не представлял, с чем ему придется столкнуться — украдкой прочитанные книги по управлению кораблем почти стерлись из памяти, замещенные более нужными знаниями по устройству моторов и движков на реактивной тяге. Джиму, конечно, было любопытно, как все работает в флагманах, и кое-что он все-таки мог припомнить, но наизусть — как студенты Академии — не заучивал ничего. Это попросту было ему не нужно — Сэм был старшим, первенцем, и капитанство переходило к нему. Джим должен был навсегда остаться на Терре, как бы космос его ни звал. И теперь, кажется, это должно было ему очень сильно аукнуться... Стоп. 

– Я не смогу этого сделать, – помрачнев, сказал он. Внутри него родилось двоякое чувство: он был несказанно рад, что вспомнил об этом факте, который перекрывал его согласие на раз-два, и безумно огорчен, поскольку уже успел настроиться на то, что его мечта воплотится. «Черт же возьми», – подумал Джим. 

– Почему? – Пайк посмотрел на него недоумевающе, и Джим покачал головой, не желая отвечать. Было стыдно перед самим собой, что упустил такой факт, что позволил себе поверить во что-то большее. Джим покрепче сжал челюсти, заскрипев зубами, и не дал себе расклеиться. Нет уж. Не в этот раз. – Джим, почему? – настойчиво повторил Пайк. Аманда перевела на Джима встревоженный взгляд:

– Ты передумал, Джим? Не страшно, ничего... 

– Нет, нет, – поспешно произнес Джим, сделав несколько шагов к столу Пайка. Сжал ладони в кулаки, выплескивая ярость хотя бы так. Сделав глубокий вдох, он коротко сказал: – Я не могу плыть. Я младший сын. 

– Ах, это, – выдохнула Аманда и улыбнулась Джиму тепло и ласково. Вытащила из кармана сложенный вдвое конверт и передала ему в руки: – Посмотри, пожалуйста. Я совсем про него забыла. 

Пайк смотрел на императрицу так же удивленно, как и Джим. Видно, адмирал тоже не ожидал, что у Аманды в рукаве будут какие-то козыри, кроме тех, о которых он знал. Джим подавил усмешку, подумал мельком: «Ну и как тебе на моем месте?» и открыл конверт, достав оттуда желтоватую бумагу. Развернул, едва не присвистнув, когда увидел печать своего рода, и пробежал взглядом по строчкам. Застыл. Посмотрел на Аманду, обернулся на Спока — тот встретил его взгляд приподнятой бровью, и Джим нахмурился на секунду — и снова опустил глаза, уткнувшись в бумагу. Сглотнул и выдавил из себя:

– Сэм... отрекся от титула... в мою пользу?.. 

Комната закачалась, и Джим зажмурился, потом распахнул глаза, часто-часто моргая. Поверить в то, что было написано рукой его брата и подписано императрицей, никак не получалось. Внезапно бумага в его руке стала тяжелее титана, и Джим едва не выпустил листки из пальцев, растерявшись от обилия эмоций. 

– Это же значит... 

– Что ты — капитан Джеймс Тиберий Кирк. И тебе принадлежит ваше родовое судно «Энтерпрайз» семнадцать ноль один. – Это сказал Пайк. Он вышел из-за стола, пораженный, и подошел к Джиму, немного разведя руки в стороны для объятия. Не решаясь прижаться к адмиралу, Джим постоял немного, чувствуя себя неловко, и, наплевав на все, проигнорировав всколыхнувшуюся в груди горечь, обнял его, представляя, что обнимает отца.

Джим ткнулся лбом в плечо Пайка, смял на плечах сюртук, сжав плотную ткань пальцами, и прерывисто вздохнул, чувствуя, что на сегодня с него определенно хватит впечатлений и новостей. Этот день начался двенадцать часов назад, но в него вошло столько, что казалось, будто прошло не меньше недели. Джим ощущал сильную усталость и резь в глазах, в груди что-то давило и мешало дышать, и он прятал лицо, прижимаясь к Пайку, который крепко обнимал его в ответ. Через минуту Джим нашел в себе силы отстраниться, и адмирал, задержав его на мгновение и тщательно осмотрев, произнес:

– А теперь нужно приступить к делу. 

– Ч-что? – вырвалось у Джима. Какое еще дело? Точнее, еще какое-то дело? Мало ему, что ли? Но Пайк не обратил на его изумление никакого внимания, отошел к столу и приглашающе повел рукой, призывая Джима подойти ближе и склониться над разложенной на столе картой. Для того, чтобы ее стало видно, адмиралу пришлось сдвинуть все свои свитки и приборы, кое-что даже упало на пол, но Пайк не обратил на это никакого внимания. Джим на негнущихся ногах приблизился и бросил взгляд на тонкое серебристое полотно, испещренное искусными письменами. Джим знал этот язык — вулканский. Подавив порыв обернуться на Спока, он всмотрелся в карту, поначалу ничего на ней не понимая. А потом догадка пронзила его разум, и Джим даже вздрогнул — такой неожиданной она оказалась. 

– Твоя цель, – бесстрастно и четко проговорил Пайк, ничего не замечая и ведя по полотну пальцем, от которого на материале оставался светящийся золотистый след, – Вулкано-ромуланская империя. Тебе нужно увидеться с главным советником императора Неро вулканцем Сареком. Он не знает об этом. 

– А... – Джим попытался было что-то сказать, но не смог сформулировать и двух слов. Интересно, он все еще может отказаться или теперь уже дороги назад нет? Подводить императрицу не хотелось, но так же сильно не хотелось терять жизнь. Джим не трусил, Джим просто трезво смотрел на вещи и приблизительно прикидывал свои шансы выполнить то, что не смог довести до конца отец, военный в отставке. – Вряд ли моих знаний и умений хватит на то, чтобы справиться с этим, – неловко сказал он, признавая свою беспомощность. – Я, конечно, постоянно ковырялся в железках и бесил маму, но я мало что понимаю в управлении кораблем — отец брал меня на борт, только когда я был совсем мал, а потом законы не давали ему этого делать, но вы и сами это знаете, – Джим взглянул на Аманду. Та поджала губы и вздохнула, и Джим подумал, что она, наверное, пытается найти выход из ситуации. Или он у нее уже есть, как припрятанный в рукаве очередной козырь. 

Пайк улыбнулся загадочно и немного снисходительно. Но сейчас Джим был готов простить ему даже это, потому что если у адмирала были варианты, как можно выкрутиться, то он с внимательно его выслушает. 

– Ты себя очень недооцениваешь, Джим, – мягко произнес Пайк. Джим закусил губу, по-прежнему чувствуя неуверенность: адмирал не мог говорить серьезно. – Ты же не думал, что Джордж никогда не замечал, как из его кабинета пропадали материалы по кораблям и через несколько дней возвращались на место, а? 

Ой. Об этом Джиму говорить совсем не хотелось: младшим в семье нельзя было касаться космического мореплавания. Для них были открыты многие пути: медицина, наука, преподавание, но о космосе они даже могли и не думать. Джиму даже не позволялось записаться добровольцем и пойти служить во Флот каким-нибудь самым разнесчастным юнгой — в семье мог быть только один космоплаватель. И даже если бы Сэм не поступил так, как поступил, Джим, всю свои годы чувствовавший тягу к космосу, был обязан провести всю жизнь, стоя на твердой почве обеими ногами. Не было строгого запрета на обучение младших детей космоделу, но это демонстративно не одобрялось. И Джим, всю жизнь считавший, что оказался достаточно хитер для того, чтобы не попасться, выходит, был раскрыт с самого начала? 

– Конечно, не думал, – нашелся он и вздернул подбородок. 

– Тогда какие у тебя могут быть сомнения? 

– Никаких, – закономерно согласился Джим и осторожно вздохнул, смиряясь наконец со своей участью.

– Поэтому оставь эти глупости и слушай внимательно, – сурово сказал Пайк, отставив заботливо-ласковый тон. Теперь перед Джимом действительно находился адмирал Кристофер Пайк, человек, привыкший, а главное, умевший приказывать. Сосредоточившись, Джим снова склонился над столом, как вдруг Пайк будто бы вспомнил о дворецком: – Спок. Подойди сюда. 

Джим подумал, что адмирал захотел еще чаю или наконец решил выпроводить вулканца из кабинета — только зачем его для этого подзывать? — но Спок, сделав несколько шагов, застыл рядом со столом, готовый к исполнению любых указаний. Джиму захотелось велеть ему отправиться на край света пешком, чтобы подольше добирался, но, увы, он не был Споку хозяином. 

– Сэр... – растерянно проговорил Джим, не выдержав тишины и дышавшей статуи близко с собой, – Спок... Зачем?.. Что?.. 

– Что?.. – переспросил Пайк, отвлекаясь от карты, и хмуро посмотрел на Джима, который глядел на адмирала насупленно и недовольно. – Ах, да! Я тебе разве не сказал? Спок теперь принадлежит тебе и примет участие в этой миссии как твой первый помощник. 

– О, – выдавил Джим. Комната покачнулась, и с губ был готов сорваться истерический смешок: что ни миг — то сюрприз, но такого выверта судьбы он точно не ожидал. Джим уже откровенно опасался жить дальше, потому что его пугало то, что он мог бы узнать за следующие минуты. 

– Вижу, ты так обрадован, что не можешь и слова сказать, – расплылся в нелепой улыбке Пайк и хлопнул Джима по плечу. – На него можно положиться, Джим. Я бы доверил ему свою жизнь. Поэтому даже не сомневайся, вместе вы точно справитесь с поставленной задачей. 

– Благодарю за эту честь, сэр, – медленно кивнул Джим в ответ на слова адмирала и сглотнул образовавшийся в горле комок. Заиграл желваками, стиснув зубы, чувствуя себя актером какого-то идиотского спектакля в театре абсурда, потому что так просто не может быть. Это ненормальная ситуация, это какой-то откровенный бред! Какие заговоры? Какие министры, рвущие на своем заду штаны ради денег? Какие вулканцы, черт возьми, какие дворецкие?! Что за миссия, что за послание?! Откуда это все взялось и почему вываливается именно сейчас и именно на Джима? С какого хрена он вообще на это подписался, где были его мозги? Явно не здесь! Он не хотел упасть в грязь лицом перед Споком, а вышло так, что теперь Спок будет видеть все его промахи и спасать жизнь при каждом удобном и неудобном случае! Да где это видано! 

Джима несло. Эмоции лились через край, и он схватился на край стола, сдавив дерево так сильно, что побелели ногти — что угодно, лишь бы сбавить обороты и не наворотить дел. Он знал за собой такую черту: если его довести до точки кипения, то он теряет контроль над собой и начинает рушить все вокруг — и предметы, швыряя их куда попало, и отношения, ссорясь с людьми. Многие были такие же; не у многих было такое огромное терпение, как у Джима. Чтобы его вывести из себя, требовалось очень долго и методично давить на больные точки — как раз это и происходило сегодня весь гребаный день. Новость же о том, что он только что подписался на долговременное тесное сотрудничество со Споком — тем самым, который всегда видел его в наиболее беспомощных состояниях и как истинный джентльмен приходил на выручку — стала последней каплей. 

– Нельзя ли отказаться от Спока? – сквозь зубы произнес он и в отчаянии запрокинул голову, понимая, насколько неудачную формулировку выбрал. 

– Без Спока ты погибнешь с вероятностью... – Пайк сделал паузу, то ли подсчитывая самостоятельно, то ли ожидая помощи от дворецкого, славящегося своим математическим умом. Компьютер ты ходячий, микросхема ты чертова.

– Восемьдесят девять процентов, сэр, – равнодушно подсказал Спок. Джим вспыхнул, щеки его покраснели. Он отвернулся и уперся взглядом в картину с рассветом на обрыве. Стало немного легче. 

– Именно. Ты можешь отказаться, – с неприятной, как показалось Джиму, улыбкой, с каким-то затаенным торжеством и даже злорадством сказал Пайк, и вся напускная веселость из его голоса испарилась, как будто и не было. – Но Спок все равно последует за тобой. Он теперь твой дворецкий. Только это будет неразумно, Джим, так что я тебе не советую. 

Джим сначала так и намеревался поступить: отречься от вулканца, потому что тот был ему не нужен. Он вообще воспринял это как пощечину своему светлому желанию найти друга. Ведь еще днем он завидовал адмиралу, что у того была такая верная и преданная тень, умная тень, толковая, сильная, а теперь, получив Спока, не знал, как реагировать. Вулканца словно швырнули ему в лицо, на, мол, пользуйся, твое теперь. А Джим так не хотел! Он хотел по-настоящему, медленно, постепенно завести подобные отношения с другим существом с любой планеты. А не так быстро, стремительно и унизительно. Когда Спок был дворецким адмирала, Джим мог надеяться, что когда-нибудь они все-таки подружатся, несмотря на все подколки, которыми Джим кидался в Спока. Но теперь даже эта воображаемая, горячо лелеемая дружба стала невозможной, потому что хозяин и слуга это только хозяин и слуга. Никакой дружбы там, где есть приказы и исполнение, быть не может. 

– Хорошо, – сказал он. Как бы внутри он ни пылал, правоту Пайка оспорить было сложно. Да и не нужно было этого делать. Джиму отчаянно хотелось не согласиться с адмиралом, сдаваться и поднимать белый флаг, но он пересилил себя. В нем клокотали негодование и возмущение тем, что с ним не считались и не советовались, но досадная мысль, что Пайк сделал это неспециально, что он хотел как лучше, грызла и подтачивала. Думая так, Джим умудрялся раззадориваться сильнее и одновременно успокаиваться. Его раздирали собственные противоречия. 

– Отлично, – кивнул Пайк, посмотрев на Джима очень внимательно. Взгляд немного смягчился, когда адмирал заметил, насколько Джим устал и вымотан. Пайк смилостивился и, очевидно меняя планы, предложил: – Я могу посвятить тебя в общий план, а детали рассказать Споку. Тебе нужно отдохнуть. 

«Вот еще», – подумал Джим, внутренне подобравшись. 

– Я хочу услышать все. 

Адмирал склонил голову набок, с непонятным выражением разглядывая Джима, и через секунду кивнул, отворачиваясь к карте и вновь превращаясь в опытного командира. Джиму предстояли бесконечные пятьдесят минут.

* * * 

Пайк закончил объяснять и отвечать на вопросы Джима, рухнул в кресло и потер лицо ладонью. К слову, Спок тоже задал несколько уточняющих вопросов, которые, когда адмирал давал на них ответы, оказались очень важными, и Джиму стало досадно, что он упустил такие детали. Императрица все это время не вмешивалась, позволив Пайку самостоятельно провести вводный курс в проблему, с которой Джиму и Споку предстояло столкнуться совсем-совсем скоро. Когда же Пайк замолк, а Джим широко зевнул, прикрыв рот ладонью, а потом, опомнившись, поспешно обернулся на невозмутимую Аманду, она заговорила, проигнорировав напряженный взгляд Джима:

– У нас есть для тебя команда. Адмирал лично отбирал людей, поэтому можешь быть в них уверен. Я не встречалась ни с кем лично, но близко ознакомилась с их делами и могу подтвердить, что выбор адмирала очень удачен. И... – она сделала паузу, словно не могла вот так сходу определиться, нужно ей говорить следующее или нет: – Если бы ты не пошел на это, то документ отправился бы с кем-нибудь из них. 

Джим не смог понять, зачем она сказала последнее. Возможно, этим она хотела показать, насколько отмеченные люди достойны доверия, раз императрица была готова отправить в миссию кого-нибудь из них. А может, дело заключалось в том, чтобы дать понять, что найти кандидата на главную роль в этом спектакле не будет сложно. Самолюбие призрачно кольнуло обидой, но Джим не обратил на это никакого внимания. Поздно уже обижаться и вести себя глупо. 

– Посмотрите на меня, – вдруг позвала Аманда. Джим поднял на нее сонный взгляд, собирая последние крупицы силы воли и заставляя себя хоть как-нибудь сосредоточиться на происходящем. Аманда наклонила голову и подняла руки, снимая через сложную прическу крепкую почти прозрачную цепочку. Мелькнул кулон, и Джим его сначала даже не заметил, пока не увидел, как императрица держит его в руках — осторожно и бережно. – Возьмите это. 

Императрица сжала медальон пальцами, нахмурилась, явно применяя усилие, и с тихим мелодичным звоном украшение распалось на две части. Цепочка тоже разделилась на две, и теперь каждая была тоньше, чем когда они были одним целым. Аманда протянула половинки Джиму и Споку и помедлила, прежде чем вложить каждую в протянутые ладони. Джим рефлекторно дернул рукой, когда пальцев коснулась горячая, почти обжигающая цепочка, но сдержался и не убрал ладонь. Приблизив ее к глазам, Джим принялся рассматривать предмет и понял, почему тот оставался незамеченным: кулон был сделан из практически бесценного материала, который обладал свойством сливаться с окружением. Цепочка была из прозрачного металла — искусной работы, прочная и надежная. Но кулон... С Джима слетела сонливость, как будто и не было, и он с интересом уставился на изделие, не удержавшись и покосившись на раскрытую ладонь Спока, который сейчас отражал своим поведением Джима. Вулканец тоже держал кулон у самого носа, сосредоточенно рассматривая. Джим немного вытянулся и приподнялся на носочках, все-таки сумев заметить, что половинка в руке Спока — зеркальная половинке у Джима. 

– Это... талисман. Он настраивается на партнеров и... 

– Простите? – выдохнул Джим и бездумно сжал в ладони кулон. Цепочка с неприятным звуком хрустнула, и он побледнел, заметив, как резко изменился взгляд императрицы. 

– Я очень надеюсь, что с талисманом все будет в порядке, – сурово произнесла она, пришпиливая Джима к полу одним своим видом. – Что вы позволите ему вам помочь, а не уничтожите прямо в этой комнате. 

– Но... 

– Просто позвольте ему работать, – отрезала Аманда. – Наденьте и не снимайте. Ни при каких обстоятельствах не снимайте талисман. Он предупредит об опасности и усилит интуицию, что повысит ваши шансы на удачный исход миссии. 

– Но... партнеры... 

– Вы с мистером Споком теперь партнеры, Джим. Вам предстоит сотрудничать продолжительное — или нет, как повезет — время, а я вижу, что у вас отношение к мистеру Споку напряженное, – Джим прикусил губу и скривился, не очень радуясь необходимости выслушивать очевидное. – Этот талисман поможет наладить отношения и сгладить углы. 

– Но...

– Наденьте. И не снимайте. 

Джим поспешно накинул на себя цепочку, по счастью оказавшуюся целой, и снова посмотрел на Аманду, которая ни капельки не смягчилась, продолжая все так же строго глядеть на Джима. Он сглотнул и переступил с ноги на ногу, чувствуя, что робеет перед ней. За эти несколько часов он привык к императрице, которая была приветлива и внимательна к нему, и стал забывать, кто именно находился с ним в одной комнате. Императрица Аманда не просто так управляла империей больше двадцати лет. Она была мудрой и властной женщиной. И сейчас она очень легко напомнила Джиму о том, кто она есть. 

Спок сделал то же, что и Джим, только, в отличие от него, спрятал кулон под одежду. И теперь уже Джим повторил за Споком, округлив глаза, когда ледяной металл, коснувшись кожи, моментально нагрелся до температуры тела. Изделие оказалось чересчур самостоятельным, само выбирало себе температуру, меняя ее от раскаленного до холодного. Это было странно. 

– Если бы я отдала его твоему отцу, Джим, возможно, нас сейчас бы здесь не было. 

Джим открыл было рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь, но понял, что сказать ему нечего. Догадка пронзила его неожиданно, но раньше него успел Спок:

– А как же вы, госпожа? Этот кулон, судя по вашим словам, и помогал вам в вашем правлении, с его помощью вы обнаружили врагов. Как вы останетесь без него? 

– Я... понадеюсь на удачу, мистер Спок, – едва улыбнувшись, ответила Аманда. Джим перевел взгляд с нее на Спока и обратно, удивляясь тому, что вулканец, оказывается, может говорить и несколькими предложениями, а не только короткими обрывистыми фразами, пусть и наделенными информацией. 

Пайк выдержал несколько мгновений и достал из-за пазухи небольшой куб, испещренный узорами и письменами. Предмет был цвета старой меди, потертый, местами зеленоватый, а выгравированные линии на нем темнели глубокими следами. Пайк набрал какую-то комбинацию, надавив поочередно на некоторые из узоров и букв — Джим не заметил, какие именно. Раздался щелчок, и помещение заполнило яркое голубое свечение, вырывавшееся из куба, стенки которого разъехались в стороны. Через несколько секунд яркость присмирела, и Джим смог разглядеть прямоугольник, на котором причудливой вязью в четко читаемом порядке располагались слова и фразы, облаченные в вулканский язык. Джим успел разобрать несколько знакомых всем слов, как вдруг Пайк, словно поджидая именно этого момента, нажал на очередной символ, и с пронзительным писком свечение исчезло. 

– Вот, – сказал Пайк, протягивая куб Джиму. Он принял его в руки и удивился про себя, каким тяжелым тот оказался. – Это — документ, который тебе необходимо доставить Сареку. 

– О-очень хорошо, – выдохнул Джим. То, на что он подписался, с каждой секундой становилось все реальнее и реальнее. Казалось, этот куб своим весом лег не в руку Джима, а на его плечи, придавив к полу. «Повезло, что Спок будет рядом», – со поражающим чувством благодарности подумал Джим. И удивился — кулон, кажется, начал работать. Аманда была права.

– А теперь тебе пора, – проговорил Пайк и кивнул сам себе, подтверждая сказанное. 

– Куда? – вырвалось у Джима, который понадеялся было, что скоро все закончится и можно будет пойти спать. А документ можно будет начать доставлять когда-нибудь... через неделю, например. 

– Домой. Тебе необходимо переспать... Спок, – обратился адмирал к дворецкому и начал ему что-то объяснять, а Джим тем временем побледнел: ему не нравилось сочетание слов «переспать» и «Спок» в одной фразе. Он округлил глаза и весь похолодел от мысли, какими надуманными и высосанными из пальца были его опасения. Но в то же время он понимал, что могло быть как угодно — сегодняшний проклятый вечер это доказывал. 

– Все начнется завтра ночью, – снова обратился к Джиму Пайк. – Вы отправитесь завтра. 

– Куда? – тупо переспросил Джим, вообще теряя нить разговора. 

– Спасать мир, – серьезно произнесла Аманда. – Площадка подготовлена. Увидимся... увидимся. 

Отдых и моральная подготовка откладывались? Ну вообще замечательно. 

Посмотрев на Спока, который взглянул на него в ответ, Джим закатил глаза и, кивнув Пайку и Аманде, молча вышел из кабинета. Если он понял правильно — а он понял правильно — завтра ему — им, черт возьми, как непривычно — нужно будет добраться до ангара. А потом — в космос?.. Черт-черт-черт! Джим ни за что не мог бы подумать, что этим закончится сегодняшний день. 

– Разбуди меня, когда я высплюсь, – пробормотал он уже дома, падая в кровать как подкошенный, даже не потрудившись раздеться и забраться под одеяло.


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава 3**

Утро началось внезапно. 

Джим хмуро посмотрел в окно, на небо, затянутое почти черными тучами, бездумно глянул вправо, пытаясь понять, что за незнакомое и непонятное чувство не дает ему покоя, и широко зевнул. Приподнялся на локтях, снова обращая внимание на погоду и ловя себя на мысли, что не хотелось бы сегодня выбираться на улицу. Спать бы и спать на самом деле: тело ломило, как будто он прямо перед сном пробежал километров пять по пересеченной местности, а голова была чугунная какая-то, чуть ли не гудела — как гудит стихающий колокол, мерно и низко. 

Джим снова лег и потер лицо ладонями, стирая с себя сонливость. Руки с глаз не убрал, пользуясь случаем и прислушиваясь к окружающему его пространству: на улице. За стенами комнаты дико завывал ветер, шумели склонявшиеся до земли деревья, а в доме с первого этажа доносились звуки фортепиано. 

Вайнона вроде бы приходила в себя, хотя Джим с трудом мог бы это заявить, если учесть, что играла мама мелодии в основном печальные и отчаянно тоскливые. 

Интересно, подумал Джим, Сэм и сейчас в своем розарии? Его бы это не удивило. Для брата не было ничего важнее, чем его драгоценные растения. В оранжерее он проводил времени столько же, сколько в розарии, выводя новые виды зеленых и кусачих гадов. Которые, к слову, невзлюбили Джима с первого его визита в теплицу. Сэм тогда посмеялся и почесал кончиком пальца местечко на стебле, у самой красноватой земли в большом вместительном глиняном горшке. Джим отвечал этой траве такой взаимностью, что не описать.

Нет, в доме Сэма не было точно. В такую грозу брат наверняка находился рядом со своими растениями, успокаивал их своим голосом и гладил цветочки. Фу, какой кошмар. 

– С добрым утром, сэр, – раздалось со стороны подножия кровати, и Джим застыл. Он даже не моргал, хотя под ладонями, прижатыми к глазам, этого все равно не было видно. 

Это галлюцинация?.. Может быть, если Джим не будет шевелиться, то все пройдет? Чувство, будто в мире что-то не так, усилилось, и Джим поспешно сглотнул и облизнул губы. 

– Сэр, вы сказали вас разбудить, когда вы выспитесь. 

О, этот голос был Джиму знаком. Самое главное – не спорить с видениями, так? 

– Сэр... 

– Да что! – воскликнул Джим, резко садясь в постели и тут же хватаясь за голову: – Ой, мамочки... 

– Сэр, позвольте... 

– Да Спок! – чуть ли не вскричал Джим. – Я сам! Я!.. – он дернулся, падая на бок и перекатываясь на живот, ноги его запутались в пододеяльнике, в котором за беспокойную ночь сбилось одеяло. Джим неловко перевернулся еще раз и с громким криком свалился с кровати. За ним огромным русалочьим хвостом сползло закрученное в гигантский кулек одеяло, потащив за собой простыню. 

– Сэр, я все-таки настаиваю, – с каким-то мрачным удовлетворением в голосе произнес Спок, и Джим мог поклясться, что тот ему не привиделся! Вулканец склонился над ним, держа руки за спиной, с некоторой долей любопытства во взгляде разглядывал его, непонятной бесформенной массой развалившегося на бежевом прикроватном коврике. 

Ладно. Уговорили. Джим со всей возможной смелостью поднял на Спока глаза и с вызовом выпятил подбородок, силясь сохранить лицо. Дворецкого, впрочем, эта демонстрация ни капли не тронула. Джим не выдержал: 

– Что ты тут делаешь? – если бы его голос так не дрожал, то вполне могло бы получиться праведное негодование, но не срослось. Джим сделал вид, что так и должно быть. 

– Я теперь ваш слуга, – скупо проинформировал его Спок. Джим открыл рот, чтобы съязвить, и тут же его захлопнул, стремительно бледнея и начиная чувствовать дикую слабость и даже тошноту. Выходит, никаких галлюцинаций и не было?.. И вчера... У Пайка... 

– А-а, – протянул Джим, не найдя ничего лучше. Воспоминания ударили его не хуже фазерного луча, оглушив на некоторое время, и Джим, выбравшись из одеяла не без помощи Спока, вскочил на ноги и осмотрел себя: – Почему я раздет? 

Строго говоря, раздет Джим не был: на нем оставалась молочного цвета сорочка длиной до середины бедра. Голые бледные ноги выглядывали из-под нее, острые коленки немного подрагивали, и Джим, вздернув нос, направился к двери, ведшей в его личную гостиную. Спок попытался его остановить:

– Сэр, я бы не рекомендовал этого делать... 

Но Джим и так понял, что поступил необдуманно. Он застыл как вкопанный, вцепившись в ручку, костяшки пальцев побелели, а Джим уже просто позеленел — бледнеть попросту стало некуда. Он порывисто сделал шаг назад, с грохотом захлопывая дверь, и, повернувшись, прислонился к ней спиной, часто-часто дыша и гневно смотря на Спока, поразительно невозмутимого:

– Какого черта ты!.. Почему ты!.. Предупредить надо было! – наконец сформулировал Джим и наклонился вперед, пытаясь отдышаться и отойти от потрясения. Через секунду он отскочил от двери и яростно указал на нее пальцем: – Кто это такие? Что они делают в моей гостиной?!

– Это ваша команда, сэр. Вам следует с ними познакомиться, потому что предстоит долгое совместное путешествие, и... 

Джим снова перебил Спока, даже не дослушав. Это становилось привычкой.

– Вот им понравилось видеть их капитана даже не в панталонах! – громким шепотом произнес Джим, приблизившись к Споку почти вплотную. Он почти сразу отшатнулся, с шипением схватившись за раскалившийся кулон, и испуганно посмотрел на свою грудь, на которой сквозь тонкий батист сорочки просвечивал сияющий символ. В мозгу как прострелило острой тревогой. – Что за... 

Джим вскинул глаза на дернувшегося Спока и заметил в его взгляде сдерживаемую настороженность. Паника всколыхнулась, и Джим сделал резкий вдох, успокаиваясь, хоть это и было проблематично: если уж Спок напрягся, чуя опасность, то Джиму вообще ничего не оставалось, кроме как бегать по комнате и размахивать руками. Но падать в грязь лицом и окончательно прослыть истеричной личностью, не готовой к подвигам, не хотелось, и Джим бросился к аккуратно сложенной одежде, стремительно натягивая ее на себя. В кармане вчерашнего сюртука, в котором он был на ужине, лежало что-то тяжелое, и Джим засунул в него руку, нащупывая куб и с облегчением, смешанным с ужасом, понимая, что послание у него с собой. О том, что было бы, вздумай он надеть что-нибудь другое, свежее из шкафа, и забыл бы куб, думать не хотелось — становилось страшно. 

И тут все пошло как по накатанной — Джим не знал, что делает, но слова вырывались у него чуть ли не самостоятельно, а картинка того, как следует поступить, так и стояла перед глазами, яркая и четкая. 

– Собирай их, – бросил он Споку, который не отходил ни на шаг, маяча на расстоянии руки. – Через кухню в амбар, в стойле Дженни через пять минут. Быстро! – прикрикнул он, видя, что Спок не торопится исполнять его приказ. 

– Сэр, я обязан... 

– Исполнять мои приказы, – со злостью в голосе ответил Джим, снова не дав Споку договорить. – Так исполняй! Ты тратишь время, Спок. 

– Да, сэр, – с трудом проговорил вулканец и ринулся к двери, распахивая ее и скрываясь в гостиной. Оттуда почти сразу донесся его голос, командующий людям, куда идти и как быстро, а Джим осмотрелся в комнате и бросился к лестнице, чтобы спуститься на первый этаж, к матери.

Вайнона сидела у окна. На ней было лиловое платье, в волосах — тонкий, почти незаметный ободок, усыпанный цветками сирени. Джим подлетел к ней и, схватив за руку, быстро-быстро заговорил:

– Возьми Сэма и Дженни и как можно быстрее уходи отсюда! Я бы сам вас отвез, но я не могу, поэтому быстрее, мама, быстрее, – он потянул Вайнону на себя, заставив ее встать с кресла. – К Пайку. Сейчас же, мама! 

– Джим, – удивленно воскликнула она, будто только проснувшись и заметив его. – Что ты делаешь? Джим, мне больно!

– На том свете будет не больно, – в сердцах выкрикнул Джим, продолжая тащить Вайнону за собой. Та упиралась поначалу, но сдалась, поняв, что сын не шутит. На пути показался Сэм, весь перемазанный землей и жующий булку. Он приветливо улыбнулся матери и брату, но улыбка сползла с его лица, когда он увидел выражение глаз Джима и испуганно-сосредоточенный взгляд Вайноны.

– Что происходит? – спросил он первым делом, и Джим порадовался, что хоть ему не придется объяснять.

– Сейчас будет жарко. Я не знаю, выстоит ли дом, – он поморщился, едва не зашипев, когда кулон стал еще горячее. Сэм пристально посмотрел на светящуюся через рубашку вещицу, но предусмотрительно не стал ничего спрашивать, догадываясь, что ответ будет длинным. – К Пайку, вам нужно к Пайку. У него защита лучше, и он вне... – «подозрений», почти сорвалось с языка, – опасности. 

– Ясно, – коротко сказал Сэм и кивнул, соглашаясь и принимая слова Джима как руководство к действию. 

– В амбар, – выпалил Джим и понесся по коридору, то и дело оборачиваясь, чтобы проверить, следуют ли за ним брат с матерью. Они следовали. 

Туда можно было пройти прямо из дома — через кухню и пару пристроенных умельцами переходов, надежно сокрытых от наружного обнаружения. Пролетая через кухню, Джим заметил, что в ней никого не находилось, и вспомнил, что сегодня было воскресенье, и слуги все как один взяли себе выходной. Одной проблемой меньше. 

Электронные датчики среагировали как должно, и Вайнона даже успела посетовать на то, что, если бы она знала, как именно Джим, запертый в доме, умудрялся пачкаться в масле и прочих мерзких жидкостях и веществах, то давно бы это прекратила, самолично взломав и выведя из строя замки. Джим никому не говорил про этот ход — знал только лакей да кухарка, которая подкармливала Джима голодными ночами, которые он проводил в своей самостоятельно оборудованной мастерской в амбаре. Маме-то уж точно не надо было про него знать, особенно исходя из ее реплики про взлом. 

Панели разъехались в стороны, скрывшись в проемах в стенах, и Джим вломился в полутемный амбар, едва не закричав от неожиданности, когда на него и его родных уставились красные огоньки готовых к выстрелам фазеров. 

– Отставить, – скомандовал Спок, выступая вперед, и оружие как по команде опустилось. Джим удивился, но надолго его не хватило — действовать нужно было быстро. 

– Сэм, мама, Дженни донесет вас до Пайка. 

– На этом чудовище!.. 

– Мама! – прикрикнул Джим, и Вайнона замолчала. – Извини, но на подготовку полетной двуколки у нас просто нет времени! Все, садитесь. Сэм, держи маму. 

– Да соображу, – покачал тот головой, забираясь на Дженни, которая стояла смирно и только дергала смешными ушами. 

– Все. Летите, – сказал Джим и шлепнул камберицу по заду. Та неуклюже шевельнулась, расправляя огромные крылья, и, выйдя из амбара, стремительно взмыла в воздух. Джим смотрел вслед несколько секунд, а затем, развернувшись, заговорил уже не так нервно: – Под сеном у меня спрятано три космосерфа. Да, три, – нетерпеливо сказал он, заметив взгляд Спока. – Нас шестеро. Вы умеете пользоваться серфами?.. Или хотя бы балансировать на потоке?.. Так, невелика наука, нет времени учиться. 

Он зашел вглубь загона Дженни и ногой раскидал сено, открывая взгляду спрятанные космосерфы. Те были грязные, кое-где к ним пристали травинки, но Джим не обратил на это внимания, быстро и отработанным движением вытащив их под свет к ногам команды. 

– Вот сюда наступаете, вот сюда надавливаете, вот так выжимаете, – коротко и понятно, на свой взгляд, объяснил Джим и потащил свой серф на улицу. – За мной!

Умело вскочив на доску, Джим мастерски вызвал искру у мотора, который выпустил из небольшого сопла струю огня и раскаленного воздуха, и приподнялся над землей: 

– Ну несложно же! 

Девушка с косичками, бритыми висками и в естрой цветастой юбке первая ступила на серф, повторив за Джимом. Выпрямившись, она уверенно посмотрела на остальных и ухмыльнулась:

– Не сложнее, чем на аэроскейте. Павел, – скомандовала она и махнула рукой на соседнюю доску. Джим немного удивленно, но крайне одобрительно смотрел на происходящее, думая, что, может быть, они и сработаются. Если выживут. 

Кудрявый юноша, затянутый в черные плотные брюки, в залихватски завязанной на животе желтой рубашке, надетой на черную, усеянную матовыми медными пластинами водолазку, и обвешанный кучей всевозможных приборов — навигационных в основном, как заметил Джим — собравшись с духом, ступил на серф. Он активировал мотор и покачнулся, расставив руки в стороны — удерживая равновесие:

– Не сложнее, – развеселившись, бросил он, – чем на космоцикле. Доктор? – Павел обернулся, посмотрев на мужчину, который был самым старшим среди них, и перевел вопросительно-доброжелательный взгляд на место перед собой: – Не желаете ко мне присоединиться? 

Доктор, при взгляде на которого Джим почувствовал, что тот ему знаком, буркнул что-то нечленораздельное, заглушенное шумом серфов. Мужчина тяжело ступил на доску, которая, едва поднявшись с Павлом над землей, резко опустилась вниз, почти коснувшись бурой травы, и тяжело, грузно поднялась на прежнюю высоту. И немудрено: у доктора две части тела были дополнены современными, совершенными в своей функциональности протезами. Вместо правого глаза у него стоял окуляр, оправленный в белую эмаль, и действовал он по принципу подзорной трубы. В глубине устройства притаился едва заметный алый огонек, который Джим уловил, краем глаза поймав короткий отблеск. Правая рука от локтя до кончиков пальцев представляла собой блестящую металлическую трубу, оплетенную проводками. На месте, где у человека находилось запястье, у доктора стоял прочный шарнир, из которого, множась, разбегались в стороны тонкие прутья-пальцы, в данный момент оснащенные присосками. Естественно, все это в массе своей прибавляло вес мужчине ого-го как, что и заставило просесть серф, непривычный и не совсем рассчитанный на такие нагрузки. Доктор через плечо нерешительно посмотрел на Павла, не радуясь тому, что стоит впереди, но иначе управлять доской было нельзя — с другой точки юноша бы попросту не справился. 

Джима обрадовало, что в команде были уже какие-никакие отношения между людьми, что, конечно, не гарантировало отсутствия ссор и скандалов, но увеличивало шансы на мирное сосуществование. «Может, – думал он, – притирка друг к другу случится быстрее, чем в нас выстрелит первая торпеда». 

– Сулу, – окликнула девушка азиата, все еще стоявщего рядом со Споком. Парень порывисто кивнул, выходя вперед, и Джим смог рассмотреть и его — окинуть взглядом мимолетно, зацепить самое яркое, что само бросилось в глаза. Перехваченные алой лентой черные волосы, взъерошенная челка, коричневая куртка из грубо выделанной кожи, ремень, перекинутый через плечо и грудь — Сулу повернулся, становясь на серф, и Джим увидел за его спиной искусной работы меч, убранный в ножны, причудливо переплетенные тонкими кожаными ремешками. Девушка приблизилась к Сулу и решительно потянула его на себя, заставив окончательно сократить расстояние между ними — ей нельзя было убирать ногу с рычага. Она обхватила Сулу за талию, крепко сцепив руки у парня на животе, и это совершенно не походило на объятие. Джим хмыкнул про себя и опомнился:

– Спок! 

Вулканец моментально оказался рядом, спокойно наступая на доску и заставляя ее немного опуститься под его весом. Серф выровнялся с остальными, зависшими от него в метре по обе стороны, Джим точно так же, как девушка — азиата, обхватил Спока поперек живота, прижимая к себе и несколько робея от ощущения едва ли не стальных мышц под своими руками. То ли вулканец так напрягся, что буквально закаменел, то ли это характерная особенность их расы — Джим не знал, и решил не заморачиваться, потому что времени, судя по практически нестерпимому жжению, у них почти не осталось. 

– За мной, – скомандовал он, вжал Спока в себя еще сильнее, чувствуя животом сердцебиение, и стартовал, со скоростью фазерного луча прорезав потемневшее небо. Гроза, будто бы специально притихшая на время не терпящих промедления действий, напомнила о себе оглушающим громом и клубящимися черными тучами где-то вдалеке, но команду это не беспокоило: им нужно было добраться до именных ангаров, в которых томились без дела прекрасные межзвездные флагманы. Императрица сказала, что площадка для отправления готова — вот они и посмотрят. 

* * * 

На гигантских размеров территории, где стояли огромные ангары с кораблями, они приземлились через минуту — Джим привычно соскочил с доски, сделав по инерции несколько шагов. Спок схватил его за плечо, удержав на месте и не позволив упасть; доктор — его было не сдвинуть с места лишний раз — остановил Павла, которого тоже бросило вперед из-за резкого торможения; Сулу с девушкой долетели наиболее удачно и осторожно сошли с серфа на землю. Джим отметил про себя, что девушка очень легко овладела нехитрыми навыками управления космосерфом, и это кое-что говорило о ее профессиональных качествах. Джим понятия не имел, зачем все это замечает — у него не было никакого опыта в наборе экипажа, как и примера сплоченного коллектива. Интуиция подсказывала, что делать, и, пусть Джим и доверял шестому чувству, он осознавал, что оно не всегда может подталкивать к верным поступкам. Зачастую он путал интуицию с собственным крайне сильным желанием сделать именно так, как хочется, отчего и выходило порой черте что. Так что Джим с опаской прислушивался к самому себе, но в данной ситуации решил-таки пойти у себя на поводу, посчитав, что в наблюдении за членами собственной команды не будет ничего плохого. 

– Сэр, – обратился к нему Спок, когда все остальные собрались вокруг. – Нам нужен ангар А25 в секторе C1, и он в той стороне, – вулканец поднял руку, указывая направление, и Джим решил не спорить — у вулканцев помимо встроенных часов в комплекте шел универсальный навигатор, так что Споку можно было довериться.

Не то чтобы Джим ему доверял до конца — все-таки они никогда не были близки друг с другом, ограничиваясь язвительными шпильками со стороны Джима и могильным молчанием со стороны Спока, но он справедливо рассудил, что сейчас тому незачем строить козни. Это вообще не в характере вулканцев, тем более Спока, которого вырастил — если та история была правдой, а Джим склонялся, что так оно и произошло — адмирал. Спок был верен Пайку так, как верен не каждый пес, и теперь вулканец принадлежал Джиму, перенеся свою верность на него. Джим, конечно, хотел не этого, но и так сойдет, если уж подумать хорошенько. Выбор, если уж по-честному, стоял или так или никак, и выбирать, по сути, было не из чего. 

«Не самое хорошее время для того, чтобы думать о печальном», – недовольно подумал Джим, давая себе мысленный подзатыльник. 

– Поторопимся!.. Спок, – выдохнул он уже на бегу. Вулканец мчался рядом, не отрывая взгляда от дороги, и Джим понял, что тот его слушает, только по тому, как Спок чуть склонил голову. – Почему ты думаешь, что нас там никто не поджидает? Они каким-то образом узнали обо мне, так что помешало бы им выяснить расположение корабля и уничтожить его к чертовой бабушке? 

– Потому что, сэр, данные расположения судна изменены, – отрапортовал Спок, даже не сбившись с дыхания. Джим покосился на него непонимающе, и дворецкий, даже не видя реакции, продолжил, словно почувствовал: – Сегодня ночью, пока вы спали, корабль перенесли в другое место. 

– Отлично, – произнес Джим, лихорадочно соображая, от стыда у него горят щеки или же он просто раскраснелся от быстрого бега. Ему было нечего стыдиться, потому что он был человеком, а не машиной, и ему требовался сон. Но Джима все-таки уязвило, что об «Энтерпрайз» Спок знал намного больше него. По крайней мере о том, где она хранилась. В конце концов, это Джим тут капитан, это он должен быть в курсе подобных вещей, а не посторонний, в сущности, вулканец. 

Внезапно вдалеке раздался оглушительный взрыв — такой силы, что волной жаркого воздуха их всех чуть не повалило на землю. Они кое-как устояли, остановившись и прижавшись к стене ближайшего хранилища, Джим тут же посмотрел на Спока, уверенный, что сделал это незаметно, но дворецкий будто ждал от него именно такого действия — он встретил взгляд Джима. 

– Это, как я понимаю, горит прежний ангар? – нашелся Джим. Спок кивнул и отвернулся, посчитав, что хозяину больше ничего не нужно. Он ошибся — хозяину нужно было срочно отдышаться, потому что ему не понравилось быть пойманным на месте преступления. Даже если никакого преступления не было и в помине. 

– Осталось немного, – сказал Спок. – Сто четыре фута после поворота. 

Джим чуть не фыркнул. 

Они добежали очень быстро. Пока остальные пытались восстановить дыхание, он поспешил за Споком, приблизившимся к кодовому устройству на воротах, и едва удержался от того, чтобы не перегнуться через плечо и не подсмотреть пароль. Вообще-то Джим должен был сам его вводить, а не доверять это дело Споку, но загвоздка была в том, что Джим не знал нового кода. 

Он вообще не был параноиком и с самооценкой у него тоже все было в порядке, но чем дальше, тем больше ему казалось, что он тут как чучело — ненужный по сути, но удачно отвлекающий внимание персонаж. Потому что факты говорили за себя: Джим не знал об отце всей правды, о переносе собственного корабля он не знал тоже, и даже этот пресловутый пароль!.. Просто последняя капля. 

Ворота с механическим звуком открылись, и из глубины гигантского затемненного помещения компанию обдало неприятным запахом смазочного масла, душок которого быстро смешался с остальными, не так ярко выраженными, и эта какофония «ароматов» чуть не снесла Джима с ног. И остальных, как он увидел, тоже. Доктор кривился и что-то бурчал себе под нос, до Джима долетали обрывки «...доктор, а не...», «...проще на скальпель самому...», «...чертов пацан...», и он не знал, как реагировать: расстраиваться или смеяться. Чувство узнавания заиграло сильнее, но Джим решил отложить это на потом. 

Он смело шагнул внутрь ангара, чувствуя, как у него от волнения слабеют колени: перед ним во всем величии предстала подвешенная на толстенных тросах красавица «Энтерпрайз» 1701, тот самый корабль, в плаванье на котором Джим уже и не чаял попасть. Судьба очень удачно и эффектно показала, кто тут руководит событиями, чему он был очень благодарен. 

Корпус «Энтерпрайз» был обит деревом повышенной твердости — иные материалы в космосе не выдерживали нагрузок. Под деревом, как Джим знал, скрывались крепкие стальные пластины, под которыми через несколько слоев надежных фиксирующих пластов находился непосредственно инженерный отсек. Он провел там немало времени, отец даже несколько раз его там терял — или делал вид, что терял, маленькому Джиму было весело в любом случае. 

С их места нельзя было увидеть «Энтерпрайз» во всем великолепии. Корабль был огромных размеров: трехмачтовый флагман длиной в двести три фута, включая бушприт, высился над командой, отчего каждый из них — за исключением, конечно, Спока — чувствовал себя совершенно ничтожным. Они стояли под днищем, чистым, не покрытым космолюсками, налипавшими за время плавания, и Джим ощущал благодарность тому человеку, который ухаживал за «Энтерпрайз» и содержал ее в таком потрясающем состоянии. Он думал, что за все это время корабль совсем пришел в негодность, панели отслоились, запузырились уродливыми клочками, но — нет. 

Девушка присвистнула, Павел приоткрыл рот — все уже привыкли к освещению в ангаре, поэтому без проблем могли разглядеть исписанные мелкой вязью доски. Джим не знал, что это за дизайнерское решение, но его и не волновало это особо: нужно было спешить. Рассмотреть и полюбоваться можно будет в любом космопорту... если они доберутся хотя бы до ближайшего. 

– Э-э-эй, – крикнул Джим. Его голос заставил всех вздрогнуть, а доктор посмотрел крайне недовольно и передернул плечами, отворачиваясь. Джим скорчил рожу, пока тот ничего не видел, и собрался было повторить крик, как вдруг откуда-то из глубины хранилища, отстукивая четкий небыстрый ритм, показался человек в красной рубашке с наскоро закатанными рукавами. Пока тот приближался, Джим сумел его рассмотреть: невысокий мужчина, светловолосый и с добрыми внимательными глазами, шагая, в свою очередь разглядывал каждого из присутствующих. У него не было правой ноги от колена — утерянную часть конечности заменял протез, функциональный и впечатляющий деталями. Джим едва ли не присвистнул: не многовато ли на него одного такое количество местами автоматизированных людей? Он не имел ничего против них, порой протезы были даже эффективнее родных рук и ног: например, модель предплечья, которая стояла у доктора, по мозговому импульсу меняла насадки на прутьях, заменяющих пальцы, а порой и сами прутья заменялись то ножницами, то резаками. Просто удивительно было, что их так много — при виде этих людей Джим оказался вынужден вспомнить, что мир — это не родовое поместье, что вокруг много обстоятельств, которые приносят боль и учат жизни.

Тем временем мужчина подошел почти впритык. 

– Кто такие? – грубовато спросил он, остановившись перед Споком. Джим решил, что человек посчитал вулканца за главного, и его это уже не удивило. По сравнению с солидным и важным Споком сам Джим казался молодым желторотиком. Как будто это не он был хозяином Спока, а Спок — его. 

Тем не менее Джим, не желая сдавать позиций, прислушался к себе, распробовал ощущения на своей груди — кулон был совсем не горячим, а очень даже прохладным. Джим немного расслабился и выжидательно уставился на Спока, молчавшего, будто подбирая правильные слова. Джим не сомневался, что Спок знал, что нужно сказать. Ну, Спок?

– Адмирал Пайк, – начал вулканец, а Джим, не сводивший взгляда с мужчины, поразился тому, как изменилось его лицо: в глазах мелькнула сильнейшая настороженность, он прищурился, а потом все прошло, как будто не бывало, и мужчина расплылся в добродушной улыбке. Теперь в его глазах плескалось облегчение, хотя подозрительность все равно оставалась в самой глубине зрачков. Джим почувствовал раздражение и в то же время радость: такой внимательный человек не мог бы пропустить опасных людей — он пристально всматривался в лица команды, выискивая в них что-то, нужное ему. Джим не догадывался, какие признаки тот ожидал увидеть. Наконец мужчина заговорил:

– Я — Монтгомери Скотт, – представился он и шутливо козырнул от виска двумя пальцами. Улыбнулся и добавил: – Но я предпочитаю, чтобы меня звали Скотти, – он подмигнул каждому одновременно и конкретно никому, и Джим подумал, что этот Скотти ему очень нравится. Монтгомери был веселым человеком и наверняка мастером своего дела — если, конечно, это благодаря ему «Энтерпрайз» была в таком превосходном состоянии. Кстати. 

– Корабль выглядит превосходно, – сказал Джим. Он собирался произнести еще кое-что, но Скотти не дал ему закончить — округлил глаза и покачал головой:

– Видели бы вы, в каком виде я получил малышку! Паруса подраны, соты сбиты, как будто кто-то бесновался, протыкая пластины. Доски проломлены так, что с верхней палубы было видно инженерный, а это извините: четыре палубы, между прочим! Кому-то детка очень не угодила, я полгода от нее не отходил. Хорошо, что ее за мной закрепили, никому бы ее не доверил, тем более сейчас, когда вот этими самыми руками самостоятельно ввинтил каждый болт и закрепил паруса! 

Скотти не хвастался, вовсе нет. Экспрессия, с которой он рассказывал Джиму и остальным о тяготах восстановления «Энтерпрайз», импонировала, хотя сердце и обливалось кровью оттого, что корабль был полуразрушен. Насколько Джим знал, отец не ремонтировал ее, когда вернулся с того боя, где его ранили, а после отправили в запас. Сейчас Джим считал, что это потому, что Джорджу было тяжело вспоминать о том, что случилось, и видеть свидетельства своего поражения в бою. Хотя Джим был убежден, что остаться в живых — это лучшее свидетельство того, что ты победил. Правда, через несколько лет космос все равно забрал отца, завершив незаконченное дело. Так что все относительно и всему свое время. 

– Вы проделали это все в одиночестве, мистер Скотт? – чопорно спросил Спок, а Джим на это почти закатил глаза, но одумался, потому что ответ действительно интересовал и его тоже. 

– Да много ли тут делать, – махнул Скотти рукой и заодно почесал себе макушку. – Нет, я не один — мне помогал Кинсер, мой бестолковый и бесполезный компаньон. Эй, ты, иди сюда! – крикнул он в пустоту, и вдалеке о бетон звякнула какая-то железяка. Послышались частые шаги. 

– Помогал — бестолковый и бесполезный? Это нелогично, – сказал Спок. 

– Пожалуй, что так, – хохотнул Скотти и покосился на Джима, кивая на вулканца и округляя глаза. Джим сначала позабавился такой бесцеремонности, но, посмотрев на окаменевшего Спока, изменил свое мнение, подосадовав, что тот, разговорившись, теперь снова замолчал. 

Тем временем до них добежал инопланетянин, достигавший своей макушкой уровня подмышки Скотти. Голова Кинсера была вся в гребнях, сам он был какого-то серо-зеленоватого цвета, а про его глаза Джим и вовсе не знал, что думать. Хотя, на его взгляд, Кинсер был всяко симпатичнее и приятнее любой акдотки. 

Настала пора представиться. 

– Я — Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, капитан судна «Энтерпрайз», – спокойно сказал он, не пропустив в голос ни капли торжества и гордости. Пусть он и не чаял когда-нибудь такое произнести, это не было поводом всякий раз выставлять свой титул впереди себя, задирая нос. «В конце концов, – думал Джим, – не я первый стал капитаном, не я последний. Однако, – поменяли мысли направление, – не каждый получает звание от отказавшегося от него старшего брата, поэтому в чем-то я определенно отличился». 

– Приветствую вас, капитан! – ответил по форме Скотти, вытянувшись в струнку и по пути дав подзатыльник Кинсеру, который, по его мнению, вытянулся недостаточно прямо. – «Энтерпрайз» готова к вылету, желаете подняться на борт? 

Джим замешкался, не зная точно, как следует поступить. Он посмотрел на Спока, который глядел прямо и бесстрастно, и вздохнул, понимая четко, что сейчас помощи он не дождется. 

– Закройте ангар, Скотти, – выдохнул Джим, принимая решение. Интуиция — именно интуиция, а не горячее желание – подсказывала, что инженеру можно верить. Да и адмирал Пайк не стал бы ставить на ремонт корабля кого попало, и тем более доверять тайну. В том, что Скотти знал — немного, но знал — Джим не сомневался. В памяти все еще легко воспроизводился тот яркий настороженный взгляд, которым он их всех встретил. – Мистер Спок, сколько у нас времени? 

– Я не могу сказать точно, сэр. Ввиду того, что они взорвали старый ангар со старым остовом корабля, снятого с производства, и не предприняли попыток отыскать настоящую «Энтерпрайз», я делаю вывод, что они посчитали, что добились своего, уничтожив и корабль, и нас. Если мы сорвемся с места немедленно, то неминуемо привлечем внимание на случай, если они до сих пор неподалеку или же оставили дозор, допустив, что мы могли скрыться. 

Джим не показал облегчение, которое испытал, узнав, что не совершил ничего страшного, когда разговорился со Скотти. Он подспудно опасался, что теряет время, беседуя, отчего шансов на спасение все меньше и меньше, но оказалось, что все в порядке. Джим не оставлял надежды, что Спок подсказал бы ему, если бы он ошибся, но все равно приятно было обнаружить, что он пока все делал правильно. 

– Что ж, – улыбнулся он закончившему говорить дворецкому, державшему осанку. Спок приподнял подбородок, сразу становясь недостижимым и слишком далеким. – Я тоже думаю, что нам следует потянуть время, поэтому считаю, что настал момент, когда мы должны познакомиться. В конце концов, нам долго предстоит быть рядом, – неловко закончил Джим. Наступила тишина — только где-то мерно гудела машина да мигали лампы, неровно освещавшие ангар. «Энтерпрайз» над головами людей и инопланетников висела так спокойно, будто ничто не могло сдвинуть ее с места. Даже мухи не летало. Джим почувствовал себя скованно и захотел обнять себя руками, но сдержался. 

– Я — Ниота Ухура. – Вперед вышла единственная девушка. Джим обратил на нее внимание сразу, как только увидел, еще тогда, в доме, отчего и среагировал так бурно: еще бы, очень приятно, когда тебя без штанов видит привлекательная темнокожая девушка. – Я связист, лингвист — говорю на многих языках и всех диалектах ромуланского, знаю клингонский. 

Ниота была красива. Если бы не поджатые губы и резкие носогубные складки, являвшиеся, скорее, чертой рода, а не возраста, то ее можно было бы назвать прекрасной, потому что глаза у нее просто лишали дара речи. Слева, над бровью, виднелась татуировка, рисунок которой переплетался на виске и заходил на скулу. В уши были вдеты серьги — большие кольца; выбритые виски, наверное, кололись коротким ежиком волос, а оставшиеся длинные пряди заплетены в мелкие косички, сейчас забранные в хвост. Одевалась она замысловато: черная атласная рубашка с широкими, собранными на запястьях рукавами, поверх нее кожаный корсет с металлическими заклепками, яркая юбка, испещренная национальными геометрическими узорами. Джим подумал, что это дань ее народу, которого на Терре, да и на других планетах империи, осталось катастрофически мало. Из-под юбки, полы которой по краям были задраны, выглядывали длинные стройные ноги, затянутые в черные лосины. Грубые сапоги на ногах завершали отпечатавшуюся в памяти картинку.

– Я — Павел Чехов, – кудрявый юноша, имя которого было Джиму уже знакомо, поднял руку, напомнив ему о школе. – Я — навигатор. Также я немного разбираюсь в инженерии... 

– Немного? – фыркнул доктор. – Да он чертов гений. Сколько тебе, малыш?

– Пятнадцать, сэр. 

– Ему пятнадцать, и он уже гений, – доктор поднял палец, акцентируя на этом факте внимание всех. Скотти прыснул в кулак, но, словив взгляд доктора, поперхнулся. 

– Мое имя Хикару Сулу, – азиат качнул головой, представляясь. Джим кивнул ему в ответ, терпеливо дожидаясь, когда тот назовет свою должность. – Я — рулевой, сэр. 

– Маккой, Леонард Маккой, – как-то даже сокрушенно проговорил доктор, потирая место, где механика крепилась к телу — Джим решил, что о себе заявили фантомные боли. Доктор поморщился и продолжил: – Я корабельный врач. 

«Врач, – думал Джим, – связист, рулевой, навигатор, первый помощник — имеются». Не хватало только одного члена экипажа, который как раз и стоял перед ними, сверкая белками хитро прищуренных глаз и постукивая по бетонному полу протезом ноги:

– Монтгомери Скотт, сэр, инженер, – с ухмылкой проговорил Скотти и скрестил руки на груди, приняв наигранно вальяжную позу. – Только учтите, без этого бестолковщины я никуда не полечу, – он хлопнул Кинсера по спине, не жалея сил, и тот чуть не ткнулся носом Джиму в грудь. – А ну держи дистанцию! – прикрикнул Скотти. Кинсер обернулся, и Джим подумал, что инопланетник близок к тому, чтобы сделать неприличный жест. Но похоже, что и Скотти, и Кинсер просто привыкли к такой манере общения, и потому не видели в ней ничего странного. В отличие от всех остальных. 

– Спок, – последним заговорил дворецкий. – Первый помощник капитана. 

Скотти присвистнул и покосился на Джима, оставив его в недоумении: что такого в том, что его первый помощник — и личный дворецкий, но об этом лучше молчать — вулканец? Неужели они так редко встречаются?.. «Да, – опомнился Джим, – действительно редко». С этой войной вулканцы потеряли все доверие, каким располагали когда-либо, и поэтому их не брали на серьезные должности. 

Джим бесконечно сочувствовал им: они не могли улететь домой, поскольку их не отпустили бы с Терры, решив, что они вывозят секреты, и не приняли бы на Ромулусе или Вулкане, посчитав шпионами. Или — что еще хуже — корабль был бы уничтожен, едва вошел бы на территорию чужой империи. В любом случае, вулканцы в Терранской империи попали в опалу и жилось им очень тяжело. 

– Ну что, капитан? – Скотти посмотрел на Джима немного с вызовом, но черты не переходил: – Что у нас дальше по плану? 

– Дальше по плану у нас разработка плана, Скотти, – недовольно поджав губы, Джим посмотрел на инженера. Тот демонстративно качнулся с пятки на носок, протез с тихим шипением выпустил воздух, и Скотти всплеснул руками:

– Так что стоим? Приступаем! Я не хочу быть подстреленным, как гусь, из пушки какой-нибудь несчастной шхуны! 

Джим покосился на неугомонного Скотти, у которого, казалось, на все был ответ или комментарий, и оглядел команду. Все смотрели на него внимательно и серьезно — каждый понимал, что это за миссия. Джим подумал мимолетно, что не знает, как бы с этим делом справился, допустим, Чехов. Аманда же сказала, что каждый из них был готов занять место Джима и исполнить миссию, так вот Чехова Джим совсем не представлял в своей роли. Сулу? Интуиция подсказывала, что Сулу — исполнительный и верный человек, но он наверняка следует приказу, а не идет на поводу своих идей, что грозило провалом. Доктор? Доктор-то, может, и справился бы, только изнылся и изворчался бы, доведя до смерти всех вокруг. Скотти с Кинсером?... Вот эти бы могли. Скотти наверняка удалось бы разговорить любого и добиться своей цели, если бы, конечно, не надоел раньше, чем успел обаять кого-нибудь. В ком Джим не сомневался, так это в Ухуре — девушка выглядела серьезной, настоящей — ничего наносного. Ее глаза были спокойны, взгляд — уверенным, она знала, на что способна. Джим, глядя на нее, тоже уверился, что со связистом ему повезло. 

Им нужно было выждать семь часов до наступления темноты — семь часов. Джим решил, что это время пойдет только на пользу: как следует усыпит бдительность врагов императрицы и позволит вырваться вперед, заручившись эффектом неожиданности. То, что они сорвались с места, когда улетали из поместья Кирков, и за ними можно было с легкостью проследить, тоже было на руку: теперь врагами считалось, что во взорванном ангаре был уничтожен не только корабль, но и Джим со своей командой. Когда враги опомнятся, «Энтерпрайз» будет уже далеко. А там... а там они что-нибудь придумают. 

Сумерки сгустились нехотя, но минуты все равно пролетели почти незаметно — за беседой, во время которой Джим, как мог, пытался понять, раскрыть для себя каждого члена своей команды. Не Спока, нет — Спок никуда от него не денется, поэтому на него можно было не обращать внимания. Тот, кстати, вел себя точно так же, как вел себя, когда был с адмиралом, чем вызывал дикую зависть у Джима — стоял на плечом на расстоянии одного шага. Вот буквально руку протяни и дотронешься до сюртука, но только Джим ничего никуда протягивать не собирался. Чувствовал, что Спок рядом, что в воздухе вокруг витает почти неуловимое чувство безопасности — непривычное, чужое, но налаживать контакты с дворецким он не собирался. В конце концов, для этого у них и был кулон императрицы.

Им, чтобы не терять времени даром и как следует ознакомиться с кораблем, пришлось подняться на несколько пролетов пристроенных стальных лесов, которые стояли крепко, не шатались. Пройдя по ним, они преодолели трап, связывавший «Энтерпрайз» с платформой, на которой до сих пор неаккуратной кучей валялись инструменты, которыми Скотти, очевидно, и ремонтировал корабль. Джим увидел много знакомых приспособлений и даже испытал небольшую гордость за самого себя, что понимал, зачем нужны все эти предметы — сам же возился с техникой сколько себя помнил. Возможно, со Скотти у них найдется масса общих тем. 

Оказавшись на корабле, Джим едва преодолел желание первым делом пройтись по палубе и крутануть рулевое колесо. В детстве он очень любил бывать на «Энтерпрайз», и папа часто брал его с собой — Сэм почти всегда отказывался присоединяться к отцу. Джим никогда не думал, что Джордж это делал от безысходности — мол, передать знания хоть кому-нибудь. Наоборот, он чувствовал себя любимым сыном и особенным мальчиком, не задумываясь, что ему, собственно, ничего и не светит. Зато сейчас вон как все повернулось, и Джим был очень благодарен папе, что тот таки показал ему все, ознакомил с многими тонкостями управления кораблем. Ну и пусть, что Джим толком ничего не помнил — с последнего визита на «Энтерпрайз» прошло шесть лет. Ему было двенадцать, когда для него все закончилось — граница, преодолевая которую, Джим не смог бы дальше находиться во Флоте, не уходя из семьи. Это было очень жестоко на самом деле — фактически, мальчишкам позволялось распробовать, что такое корабль, покопаться в строении, облазить все отсеки, влюбиться во Флот, но так ни разу и не побывать в космосе. Папа, как помнил Джим, рассказывал ему истории, как проходили битвы, как флагманы Звездного Флота, защищая империю, гибли, подрываясь на парящих минах, закрывая собой уходящие с гражданскими корабли. 

Джим с пяти лет грезил полетами и космосом — папа поднимал его на «Энтерпрайз», они преодолевали несколько километров, и Джиму удавалось увидеть с высоты их особняк — он очень любил такие вылазки. Когда ему стало двенадцать, он очень мучился, отказавшись от всего, что связывало его с небом — и отгородиться тогда получилось так хорошо, что он сейчас мало что помнил. Когда же ему исполнилось пятнадцать, он создал свое космическое море, свои корабли, собрав первый серф. Так все и началось. 

Спок смотрел на него пристально — Джим, почувствовав взгляд, сразу же решил, что это именно Спок. Не то чтобы ему этого хотелось, но просто больше некому было так внезапно и бесцеремонно выбивать из воспоминаний. Отец у Джима погиб всего лишь месяц назад, это нормально, что он то и дело думал о нем и о прошлых приключениях, пережитых вместе с ним, разве нет? У Спока не было отца, не было матери, ему не понять, что такое — терять любимого родителя. 

Джиму стало стыдно за эти мысли. Решительно прервав размышления, он сконцентрировался на настоящем и ближайшем будущем и понял, что настала пора действовать. Он физически не мог ждать — тело рвалось в полет, то ли душе не хватало места на Терре. Остальные, видимо, почувствовали то же самое, потому что все как один собрались на верхней палубе перед кормовыми лестницами. Джим посмотрел на Спока, думая, поймет или нет, уловит или нет, и ведь уловил — перевел взгляд на Скотти, тот быстро сообразил:

– Корабль готов к вылету? – спросил Джим. Скотти раздул щеки, прищурился возмущенно, но утихомирился, ответив спокойным, немного вызывающим и снисходительным тоном:

– Само собой, капитан, как же иначе? 

Так и читалось между строк самодовольное «Кто делал-то — я делал!». Джим очень надеялся, что это показное и напускное, потому что не хотелось бы провести кучу времени рядом с напыщенным самовлюбленным болваном. Хотя нет, Скотти определенно не болван, а вот павлином оказаться вполне мог, судя по тому, что Джим уже видел и слышал. 

– Системы подключены? Дилитий? Реактор? Показатели? Паруса? Соты чистые? Поток? – Джим задавал вопросы, не дожидаясь ответов, но наблюдая за реакцией Скотти. Тот поначалу открывал рот, пытаясь ответить, но не успевал, и в итоге замолчал совсем. Когда Джим закончил, Скотти отчитался ему по всем пунктам, но добавив в голос больше уважения. Джим удовлетворился его ответами и кивнул. Отошел немного в сторону, оставив позади себя команду, и взбежал по ступенькам на кормовую палубу, встав так, чтобы руль был сзади — не хотел подвергаться соблазну крутануть его разок-другой и повести себя как какой-то мальчишка. Оперся на парапет, отполированный до блеска, и, вздохнув и собравшись с мыслями, начал: 

– Я не хочу говорить о том, как важна наша с вами миссия и сколько мы спасем жизней, если она завершится успешно — каждый из нас понимает это. Но я скажу, что мы должны выложиться на сто пятьдесят процентов, что наш с вами долг — сделать все, чтобы довести дело до конца, – при этих словах Джим вдруг вспомнил вчерашний вечер и то, как Аманда приглушенно рассказывала о незаконченном задании отца и возможности Джима завершить миссию. В груди на секунду потяжелело, во рту стало горько, но он справился с собой, не обратив внимания на взгляд Спока, и продолжил: – Я не буду скрывать, что, возможно, живыми мы не вернемся. Наше поле деятельности — ромулано-вулканский тыл. С Ромулано-Вулканской империей связи не было всю войну и нет до сих пор, мы будем идти вслепую. 

– Ну я бы так не сказал, – Скотти расплылся в довольной улыбке. Джим, оглядывавший до этого свою команду, перевел взгляд с Ухуры на инженера, задержал свой взгляд на инженере:

– Что ты имеешь в виду? 

– Я не зря тут месяц обитал, не ел и не спал. Ну, не совсем тут, а там, в старом ангаре. Но тут тоже кое-что подделал. И этот тоже, – добавил он, когда Кинсер на него возмущенно посмотрел. – У меня есть пара секретиков, эта детка очень послушная и терпеливая, – Скотти любовно оглядел мачты со спущенными парусами. 

– Я надеюсь, ты считаешь, что капитан должен знать об изменениях на корабле, – тяжело взглянул на него Джим. Скотти кивнул, и он, сосредоточившись, продолжил: – Нас всего семеро, и это значит, что нам нужно стать сплоченной командой. Потому что там — там — друг у друга будем только мы сами. Я понимаю, что на заказ отношения не выстроить, но нам нужно приложить все усилия. Нам нужно доверять друг другу. Мы оказались достойны доверия самой императрицы, и я полагаю, это уже о чем-то говорит, – Джим позволил себе улыбнуться, и в ответ улыбнулись все, кроме Ухуры и Маккоя. Доктор смотрел исподлобья, насупившись, скривив губы, а лицо девушки не выражало ничего, и Джим решил, что с ней будут больше всего проблем. Он знал, как вести себя с открытыми людьми, как — с ворчливыми; умел найти подход к тем, кто позволял увидеть свои эмоции, а вот такие, как она — и как Спок, кстати — всегда вводили его в ступор, заставляя отступать. Если судить по их отношениям со Споком, то наладить контакты с Ухурой Джиму было не суждено. Ну просто отличная пара — ледышка и ледышка. Интересно, не начнется ли у них тут что-нибудь. Джим понадеялся, что нет. 

– Кораблем будем управлять только мы. Это сделано прежде всего в целях безопасности: семеро терранцев — и среди них вулканец, да — теоретически вызовут подозрений меньше, чем корабль с полным экипажем. 

– Я надеюсь, что нам вообще не придется попадать в лапы того, у кого мы можем вызвать подозрения, – буркнул Маккой и скрестил руки на груди. – Потому что там, куда мы летим, только мрак и бесконечность. И ромуланцы, конечно, которые не оставят от этой громадины даже щепочки, едва мы попадем в их плен. – Доктор сумел совместить в своем тоне и безапеляционность, и отстраненность вкупе с возмущением, Джим даже заслушался, подумав, что у Леонарда Маккоя богатейший запас ворчливых интонаций. 

– Само собой, – важно кивнул он. 

– Про то, что останется от нас, я могу не говорить? – Доктор выразительно всплеснул руками и нравоучительно взрезал ладонью воздух: – Даже костей не останется, ясно? 

– Спасибо, доктор, – Спок поспешил на выручку, и Джим едва не улыбнулся ему с благодарностью, но вовремя одумался. Вот еще, улыбаться Споку. Тот точно не оценит такую радость, так зачем Джиму стараться? С ним ему не надо было налаживать никаких отношений. Спок и так останется рядом и не подставит никогда и ни за что. Теоретически. Джим, конечно, мог довести кого угодно, но пообещал себе, что все-таки постарается держать себя в руках. 

– При идеальном излучении и адаптации к парусному передвижению передвижения двигательного мы добрались бы до Ромулано-Вулканской империи за семь дней. Сколько времени потребуется в нашей ситуации — я точно сказать не могу. 

– Я могу. Вы позволите, сэр? – Спок вопросительно посмотрел на Джима, и он, как ни старался, не смог увидеть в глазах вулканца ничего, кроме вопроса. Не найдя ни насмешки, ни презрения, Джим кивнул, и Спок взошел по ступенькам. Джим подумал, что Спок, в отличие от него самого, двигался экономно, рационально тратя энергию, и при этом не выглядел скованным или зажатым. Если бы Джим попытался делать так же, то окружающим определенно показалось бы, что он заключил себя в невидимые деревянные колодки, потому и ходит так смешно. – По приблизительным подсчетам, с учетом всем допустимых погрешностей и препятствий, путь до Ромулано-Вулканской империи займет десять суток и четыре часа. 

– Что ж так неточно-то? – спросил Маккой, отворачиваясь. Джима забавляла подобная манера вести словесные баталии: вроде бы и сказал, а вроде бы и нет — смотрел не на Спока же. Но вулканец оставался невозмутимым:

– Я не посчитал необходимым сообщать излишнюю информацию о минутах и секундах, мистер Маккой. Но если вас интересует, то я могу озвучить известные мне данные. 

– Не стоит, Спок, спасибо, – Джим поспешил остановить дворецкого. Тот замолчал, не выразив ни малейшей обиды либо досады, и Джим осознал, что глупо ожидать такой реакции от слуги, привыкшего подчиняться и исполнять чужую волю. 

– Что нам делать, капитан? – спросила Ухура. Лицо ее немного смягчилось, и Джим решил, что причина этому — его речь. Возможно, девушка поняла, что он не совсем безнадежен, и их команда не совсем обречена на гибель. Джим вообще не считал, что они обречены — наоборот, что у них все отлично складывается, и уже скоро они окажутся в космосе. В действительности Джиму очень хотелось очутиться в космическом море и постоять за штурвалом — колесо с удобными, как он помнил, ручками так и манило, так и жгло его спину, нашептывая «Ну почему так долго, Джим, давай». 

– Скотти, – обратился он к инженеру, и тот вскинул голову, готовясь внимательно выслушать капитана. – Активировать двигатель. Переключить на третий уровень, отжать сжиматель. Чехов, ты знаешь, где твое место, – он посмотрел на навигатора, и тот кивнул:

– Воронье гнездо, сэр. 

– Марс, Чехов. Это марс, а не «воронье гнездо», – Джим покачал головой, наблюдая, как Павел, ловко цепляясь за форт, устремился наверх. Там его поджидала площадка, оборудованная необходимой техникой и готовая к использованию. – Доктор? 

– Медотсек, – ответил тот. – Только не думайте, что я буду торчать там постоянно! У меня даже медсестры нет, я не хочу одичать. Я доктор, а не Робинзон, да и у Робинзона был Пятница! Не то чтобы мне был нужен чернокожий... простите, мисс Ухура, – распалившийся доктор утих, едва Ниота посмотрела на него вопросительно и удивленно, и поспешил в свой отсек, чтобы, вероятно, обустроить все по по своим вкусу и привычкам. 

– Хорошо, мистер Маккой. Мистер Сулу?

– Кормовая палуба, сэр. Штурвал. 

Джим, выдержав паузу, решительно кивнул: стартовать с Терры нужно умеющему человеку, а не ему, новому и ничего не помнящему капитану. Сейчас было совсем не важно, как сильно страдали и страдали ли вообще чувства Джима. 

– Мисс Ухура? 

– Рубка, сэр, – ответила девушка, тряхнув головой, как норовистый камбер. 

– Открыть частоты, закодировать исходящие поисковые волны. 

– Есть, сэр, – кивнула Ниота и, взметнув полами юбки невидимую пыль, спустилась по трапу на вторую палубу. 

– Ну что ж, Спок, – обратился Джим к единственному оставшемуся рядом с ним члену команды. Он чувствовал себя немного не в своей тарелке, оказавшись, по сути, со Споком наедине: все остальные были распределены по своим вахтам. На языке вертелся вопрос, который Джим все-таки решил задать, заранее предвосхищая и предвкушая ответ: – Где же ваше место? 

– Рядом с вами, сэр.


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава 4.**

Взлет прошел удачно. Джим стоял рядом с Сулу, уверенно державшим в руках штурвал, и подавлял в себе желание встать на его место и уже собственными пальцами ухватить руль. Когда по команде Скотти крыша ангара ушла в сторону на манер открывшейся ракушки, корабль тряхнуло — инженер запустил двигатели. Они всегда активировались для того, чтобы пересилить гравитацию Терры и покинуть космопорт, а в их конкретном случае были необходимы по другой причине: из-за того, что они отправлялись ночью, паруса были бесполезны, потому что соты не улавливали солнечной энергии. «Энтерпрайз» требовалось подняться так высоко, как потребуется, чтобы попасть под лучи, и для этого нужно будет преодолеть огромное расстояние на одних только двигателях. Вся надежда была на Скотти, который, как он уверял, не зря провел целый месяц наедине с кораблем.

Сулу осторожно потянул штурвал на себя, заставляя «Энтерпрайз» немного вздернуть нос, и на фоне звездного неба черной стрелой мелькнул бушприт, а под ним, как помнил Джим, на гальюне располагалась резная фигура. Она значила для него очень много; воспоминание из детства и сейчас отзывалось в нем. С того места, где он находился, ее видно не было, и Джим несколько опасался, что Скотти, отремонтировав все прочее на корабле, не убрал окончательно снесенную первым же снарядом девушку. Но заботиться об этом было рано, ведь если Скотти поправил и ее тоже, то Джим увидит фигуру немного позднее, а если не поправил, то уже ничего не изменить — они взлетели над ангаром. Из сопл то и дело короткими всполохами вырывалось яркое пламя — от этого никак нельзя было избавиться. Скотти отключил сжиматель, тем самым обеспечив практически незаметный выход огня, но но быстрых вспышек избежать было попросту невозможно. Хотя этот вариант определенно стал лучшим, ведь выбор стоял между тем, чтобы стартовать днем, видными каждому, и тем, чтобы подниматься сейчас, разбивая темноту только небольшими и редкими, но регулярными выплесками пламени. 

Джим вытянул шею, не решаясь сдвинуться с места и подойти к борту, чтобы посмотреть на то, что проплывало под ними внизу. Детские воспоминания давали представление, но очень уж хотелось освежить картинку, полустертую, почти забытую. Но Джим не шевелился, а с суровым видом продолжал смотреть вперед, на нос корабля, дальше, выше. Паруса поднимутся, когда они покинут Терру и выйдут к Солнцу, и тогда скорость значительно увеличится — батареям и кристаллам необходимо подпитываться солнечной энергией. Джим когда-то видел, как сверкают соты на парусах, но это было очень, очень давно. Нельзя вот так срываться с места, даже не воскресив минимальные знания. Это чревато горькими последствиями. Если бы Джим знал, что его память и тоска по прошлому, по отцу будет так активно вламываться в его мысли и чувства, он бы тщательно взвесил свое решение. Наверняка бы согласился, но сумел бы подготовиться к тому, что предстоит пережить. 

– Капитан, – обратился к нему Спок, молчавший все это время. Джим первым делом посмотрел на Сулу, который даже не дрогнул, делая вид, что его тут нет и он ничего не слышит. Джим не стал надеяться, что так и есть — даже ему хватало мозгов, чтобы понять: нет ничего интереснее, чем попавший в опалу вулканец, поставленный первым помощником к желторотому капитану, и разговор между ними. Повертев эту мысль так и эдак, Джим решил совместить приятное с полезным и жестом показал Споку, что им следует отойти от Сулу к борту. Воспользовавшись удобным случаем, Джим с невозмутимым видом наклонился над парапетом, всматриваясь в далекие огни — поместья и особняки. Над некоторыми был виден едва подсвеченный голубым прозрачный купол, так называемая «защитная пленка». Если подойти к нему вблизи, то ничего не почувствуется, разве что воздух будет немного вязким. Этот купол — барьер, и против незваных гостей в том числе. Он не сбивал насмерть, но оглушал, если попытаться пробиться через него на большой скорости, что, вероятно, могло случиться с теми, кто так спешил в поместье Кирков. Над домом Джима тоже была растянута такая «пленка». А теперь, может быть, особняка больше не существовало — если вспомнить, как громко и ослепительно был уничтожен ангар, в котором, по мнению врагов, находилась «Энтерпрайз».

Джим отвлекся от мыслей, прищурившись посмотрел вдаль и покачал головой — незаметно, только для себя, не соглашаясь с собственными рассуждениями. Повернулся к трапу, ведущему с кормовой палубы на центральную, спустился вниз, по-мальчишески резво и легко спрыгнув с нижних ступенек на твердое деревянное покрытие, и поспешил в жилой отсек корабля. Там сейчас должно быть пусто, и это хорошо: хотелось побыть в одиночестве и привести внутреннее "я" в порядок, разобраться со своими чувствами и настроением. Корабль немного тряхнуло — воздушная яма. Они с папой тоже встречались с таким, и Джим не боялся, хотя в первый раз испугался до слез, думая, что судно рухнет на землю и разлетится на мелкие кусочки вместе с экипажем. Вместо нелепых слез он ловко схватился за поручень, прикрепленный к стене именно на случай воздушных ям, и удержал равновесие, даже не остановившись переждать тряску. Нырнул в коридор, в конце которого была капитанская каюта, и уверенно зашагал по полированному блестящему дереву. 

Дверь была открыта. С правой стороны от нее медной пластиной крепился датчик, пока еще не запрограммированный на владельца комнат. Джим приложил ладонь к панели, и оранжевые лазеры забегали по его пальцам, считывая отпечатки отпечатки. Он почувствовал небольшую щекотку и тепло — пластина разогрелась, становясь мягче и принимая в себя оттиск ладони Джима. Раздался писк, огоньки погасли, и Джим потянул на себя дверь, закрывая на замок. В стене щелкнуло, и он толкнулся в каюту, но тщетно — заперто. Приложил ладонь к совершенно гладкой прохладной медной пластине, и что-то зажужжало, сверяя принятый оттиск с предложенным. Дверь распахнулась. Джим хмыкнул и вошел внутрь, чувствуя, что не надо было ему сбегать с кормы: как-никак он капитан, ему пристало находиться на мостике у штурвала. 

Джим осмотрелся, удовлетворенно присвистывая: каюта была оформлена в золотистых тонах, все нужные предметы — навскидку необходимые — лежали на столе, а под ними была расстелена карта изведанного космоса, нанесенная на черное полотно серебряной нитью. Он пообещал себе, что обязательно изучит карту, как только освоится с остальной обстановкой и начнет чувствовать себя увереннее, чем сейчас. Не то чтобы Джим не знал наизусть космическое пространство — знал, но такого детального полотна он пока еще не видел. 

По ногам прошелся небольшой сквозняк, и Джим обернулся, к своему облегчению увидев в проеме двери Спока. Его рука лежала на ручке, поза была напряженная, и Джим сначала подумал, что вулканец недоволен его самовольным отбытием в жилой отсек, потом решил, что не Споку быть недовольным, потому что капитан тут — Джим. И только после этого он вспомнил, что там, на корме, Спок пытался привлечь его внимание и что-то, видимо, сообщить или выяснить. «Ой-ей», – подумал Джим. 

– Спок? – он взглянул на вулканца вопросительно, с трудом заставив себя посмотреть ему в лицо. Дворецкий молчал, и Джиму стало немного не по себе: Спок был задет игнорированием — непроизвольным, вот честное слово; Спок был в смятении, пытаясь подобрать выражения; Спок надеялся, что Джим — телепат и сейчас считает его мысли? Если верным окажется второй вариант, то Джим хотел верить, что выражения не будут оскорбительными. 

– Капитан, – повторил Спок. – Нам нужно распределить каюты. 

– Сейчас? – Джим воззрился на него с недоумением. Это действительно было странное время для такого занятия: никого, кроме них двоих, тут не было, а комнат было достаточно, чтобы члены команды выбрали себе помещение по своему вкусу. А, к черту. – В любом случае, моя каюта — капитанская, это логично, как ты понимаешь. А команда пусть разбирает те, которые им понравятся — места полно. 

– Я полагаю, что разумнее будет, если каюту рядом с капитанской займу я. 

Каюта рядом с капитанской обычно пустовала — таким образом выказывалось уважение к личному пространству. Некоторые капитаны использовали их как свои персональные кабинеты или еще каким образом, потому что между каютами имелась дверь, что позволяло свободно ходить из помещения в помещение, избегая коридора. Вот через одну уже стандартно занимал первый помощник, и дальше распределение шло по порядку. Поэтому просьба Спока удивила Джима:

– Зачем? 

Он не имел планов на соседнюю каюту — ему бы с собственной разобраться, но врожденное любопытство и необходимость все держать под контролем задавали тон. 

– Я должен быть рядом с вами, сэр. Я ваш дворецкий. 

Спок впервые произнес эти слова, и Джима бросило в краску. Он и не подозревал, что это будет звучать так... Непривычно, странно и пугающе. 

– Да ты что, – огрызнулся он. – Ты должен быть в соседней комнате, если я проснусь от кошмара и буду звать мамочку?

– Именно так, сэр, – согласился Спок. Джим стремительно взглянул на него, невозмутимого до обиды, но ничего не ответил, сдерживая гневное восклицание. Вот так, точно так всегда и было! Джим подначивал Спока, а тот с бесстрастным видом умудрялся так вывернуть сказанное им, что оставалось только ловить собственную челюсть, ускакавшую куда-нибудь под комод! Шальной мыслью проскочил испуг, а потом сильное облегчение: Джиму сейчас нужно было завоевывать расположение экипажа, становиться их лидером, и если бы Спок выдал подобное на корме, рядом с Сулу, то Джиму нечего нечего было бы пытаться сохранить лицо. Спок унизил бы его перед подчиненным, нарушив субординацию просто вопиюще сильно: мало того, что вулканец был первым помощником, обязанным слушаться капитана, так еще он был и слугой. А где это видано, чтобы слуги так унижали хозяев? Если капитан не мог справиться с собственным дворецким, то что можно было от него ожидать относительно команды и миссии?.. Как хорошо, что Джим забыл про Спока и ушел с кормы. 

– Да как угодно, – со злостью в голосе ляпнул Джим. – Хочешь в соседнюю — пожалуйста. 

– Благодарю вас. Сэр. 

Джим решил, что заколотит дверь сегодня же. И пусть это будут впустую потраченные минуты, он не желал оставлять Споку открытый вход. Ну вот просто ни за что.

* * * 

Первые часы полета Джим провел как на иголках. Поспешно поднявшись на верхнюю палубу — после разговора со Споком, этой очередной нелепой перепалки Джиму было некомфортно оставаться с ним наедине и дальше — он воспользовался моментом и принялся пристально наблюдать за действиями Сулу. Рулевой был невозмутим: крепко держал руки на штурвале, не позволяя колесу уклоняться ни в какую сторону, смотрел прямо — следил, чтобы нос и корпус «Энтерпрайз» шли точно по курсу. Джим чувствовал, что Сулу — профессионал, и радовался, что тот попал в его команду. Сам бы Джим не то что не справился бы — нет, справился, но не с первой попытки. 

Сулу вдруг отвлекся от руля, опустил руку вниз, надавив на длинный тугой рычаг — и Джим замер, догадываясь, что сейчас произойдет: «Энтерпрайз» поднялась так высоко, что Терра осталась далеко внизу, с каждой минутой делаясь все меньше. Вдалеке показалась яркая-яркая полоска света, и оказалось, что Джим понял правильно: Сулу запустил механизм, и мачты начали прятаться за белыми парусами. Полотна раскрывались как гигантские веера — до этого собранными они крепились к мачтам на каждой рее.

Джим, конечно, постарался скрыть то, как сильно оказался поражен зрелищем поднятых парусов, заблестевших сотами молочно-золотистого цвета, но восхищенный взгляд спрятать не удалось. А все потому, что прежде Джим никогда не видел раскрытые солнечные паруса — они с папой летали на двигателе, потому что солнечные батареи давали, и дают, очень много мощности, а у земли это рискованно. 

И когда три мачты, голые, как деревья, сбросившие листву, оказались спрятанными за белоснежными полотнами, сердце Джима забилось чаще. Крепкая, толстая и тяжелая синтетическая ткань была усыпана множеством шестиугольных пластин, тонких-тонких, почти прозрачных, если взять в руку одну — у Джима в ящике с инструментами хранилась такая, потертая и порванная по краям. Материя парусов упруго колыхалась под встречным потоком ветра, который исчез бесследно, когда «Энтерпрайз» окончательно покинула атмосферу Терры. 

Если бы можно было простоять все десять дней на носу корабля, смотря в бесконечную даль и темноту космоса, Джим бы так и сделал. Его завораживали звезды, которые ни на милю не стали ближе, стоило кораблю подняться с планеты. Маленькие, напоминающие серебристый бисер, которым был расшит корсаж одного маминого платья, далекие светила манили и звали к себе. Джим пару раз чуть было не протянул руку в попытке поймать, ухватить звезду, зачерпнуть целую горсть и рассыпать перед собой бесконечной мерцающей дорожкой. 

Гальюнная фигура находилась под носом корабля и стремилась вверх, вытянувшись изо всех сил. Волосы девушки были растрепаны, длинные пряди струились по спине, путаясь от ветра — художник передал все до мелочей. Сверху не было видно деталей в виде одеяния и выражения лица, но Джим помнил с детства, что оно одухотворенное, возвышенное и одновременно твердое, уверенное. Глаза чуть прищурены, как бывает на солнце, губы крепко сжаты — казалось, что девушка приняла какое-то решение и следует к своей цели, невзирая на преграды и сложности. Джим пару раз спускался вниз, чтобы ее рассмотреть, и каждый раз как будто заново переживал эмоции, которые испытал, увидев ее впервые. Лиф был плотно натянут на упругой груди, шаровары, искусно вырезанные из дерева, обвивали стройные ноги, которые от колена переходили в корпус корабля. Когда Джим был маленький, ему казалось, что эта фигура и есть «Энтерпрайз», что корабль поймал юную девушку и заточил в своих досках навсегда. На тот момент Джим как раз читал мифологию и интересовался древними традициями, нередко встречая в старинных книгах упоминание, что для масштабного дела, будь то дом или еще какой важный объект, приносили в жертву невинное создание — ребенка или животное, и замуровывали в фасад. Древними варварами считалось, что хранитель убитого существа будет оберегать дом, не позволит ему сгореть и поможет избежать любой беды. Джим, впечатлившись такими фактами, считал, что гальюнная фигура не просто вырезана из дерева — это околдованная девушка, и ее дух не дает «Энтерпрайз» попасть в неприятности. С того времени прошло уже около десяти лет, и Джим, конечно, в это больше не верил, оставив в прошлом детские заблуждения, но порой, смотря на фигуру, он чувствовал, как по телу бегут мурашки — слишком правдоподобно, чересчур реалистично выглядела она. Но, разумеется, это была всего лишь скульптура. 

Джим пару раз ловил себя на том, что мысленно обращался к ней. Здесь, на гальюне, который раньше, в старину, использовался для не очень чистых целей, было тихо и совершенно безлюдно. По сути, гальюн теперь не имел смысла, но его все равно всегда добавляли в проект судна, и Джима не интересовало ради чего это делалось: традиций или, быть может, каких-нибудь малоизвестных планов. 

Что Джиму здесь нравилось, так это возможность побыть наедине с собой. После того, как Спок занял соседнюю каюту — остальные члены команды несколько обескураженно проследили за тем, в какую дверь вошел первый помощник — Джим перестал чувствовать себя владельцем своего времени и даже тела. Казалось, что Спок его преследовал: он находил Джима везде, стал той самой пресловутой тенью, об обретении которой Джим уже начал жалеть. Порой случалось, что Джим являлся куда-нибудь на корабле, будь то нижняя каюта с оружием или даже инженерный отсек, откуда не вылезал Скотти, а Спок уже был там, как будто наловчился читать мысли и улавливать намерения. Это немного пугало и очень настораживало. Поэтому Джим был очень благодарен Споку, что тот никогда не ступал на гальюн, когда Джим спускался на него. Он не знал, посещал ли вулканец это место, когда там не было Джима — надеялся, что все-таки нет, потому что его приятно грело чувство собственничества и своей территории. Остальные тоже никогда не мешали Джиму, и он был рад этому молчаливому выражению уважения. К своему удивлению, Джим понимал, что с большим желанием увидел бы у фигуры кого-нибудь из команды, чем Спока. 

Дворецкий сумел замучить Джима всего за полтора дня. Еще никогда и нигде он не чувствовал себя настолько неуверенно и некомфортно, как на собственном корабле, но Спок, казалось, поставил себе целью довести его до белого каления и мушек перед глазами. Хуже всего было то, что Джим не мог поставить его на место, потому что ему не позволяла совесть: Спок — первый помощник, его должны слушаться другие члены команды, а если капитан будет обращаться с ним как со слугой, то о каком уважении к вулканцу могла идти речь? Пусть это было странно, но Джим не мог заставить себя приказывать Споку прилюдно, а ведь именно в этом и была загвоздка: Особенно неуютно становилось в присутствии членов команды, когда Спок находился к нему слишком близко. Наедине такого не случалось никогда, и Джим замечал, что, даже если он и давал себе обещание обязательно вызвать Спока в каюту и высказать все, что накипело, ко времени отхода ко сну он не испытывал никакого желания что-либо выговаривать. Воинственный настрой как будто испарялся, стоило Джиму поднести ладонь к панели у двери. Но Спок... Спок лез с комментариями и советами — неслышными никому, кроме Джима, ведь вулканец всегда был слишком близко — выражал молчаливое неодобрение и просто не давал свободно дышать. Джим заставлял себя успокоиться или хотя бы не злиться лишний раз, потому что Спок просто выполнял свои обязанности — двойные, между прочим, как дворецкого, так и первого помощника — но Джим ничего не мог с собой поделать, снова и снова передергивая плечами и замирая, когда его слуха касался приглушенный голос вулканца. 

Джиму хотелось доказать, что он самостоятельный, способный и всячески одаренный молодой человек, что капитанством его наградили по праву, но собственный же разум не позволял перегнуть палку и сунуть голову в пекло — Джим отдавал себе отчет, что ему всего восемнадцать и он впервые вышел в открытый космос. А ведь хотелось, так хотелось рвануть «Энтерпрайз», перехватить управление и домчаться до Ромулано-Вулканской империи за три, а не за пять стандартных дней, забыть про высчитанный Споком срок в десять суток. Джим верил, что сможет, чувствовал, что у него получится, что и незаметным промчится, и с Сареком встретится, передав ему куб — все сможет. Но он понимал — это всего лишь мальчишеские порывы. В данный момент от его решений — часто принятых при помощи Спока — зависела жизнь пятерых человек и двух инопланетников, поэтому о бунтарстве и нелепых доказательствах стоило забыть. 

Полтора дня фактического безделья привели к тому, что Джим в прямом смысле слова начал испытывать зуд: ему не хватало занятий. Спок все не отставал, и Джим уже перестал его замечать, привыкнув, особенно если тот смотрел и просто молча не одобрял. Что не одобрял — Джим не знал. Спок, казалось, мог быть недовольным чем угодно, и самим Джимом, любопытным и деятельным, тем более. Вулканец был спокойным, отстраненным, Джим же еще в первые несколько часов забрался к Чехову на марс, умело потыкав кнопки, спустился к Скотти, умудрившись и там вмешаться в процесс и помочь с настройкой перемещателя, включать который Спок, не объясняя причин, ему накрепко запретил. Как будто Джим несмышленыш какой, а не капитан. Он сунулся было к Ухуре, но та так посмотрела на него, что Джим опешил и поспешил освободить рубку, оставив ее в распоряжении деловитой и серьезной Ниоты. На Сулу Джим уже насмотрелся, так что оставался только доктор Маккой, которого Джим мысленно называл «Боунс». Прозвище прицепилось из-за фразы, что после встречи с ромуланцами не останется даже костей, но Джим пока еще не осмелился обратиться так к доктору — у того поблизости всегда были универсальные гипошприцы, наполненные неизвестными субстанциями. 

Посетив каждого подчиненного по третьему кругу, Джим решительно прервал этот цикл. Он направился к себе в каюту, поняв, что эта бесконечная беготня больше продолжаться не может: он просто отвлекает команду от выполнения их работы. Их смена длилась двенадцать часов с перерывом на прием пищи в камбузе — репликатор работал исправно и радовал разнообразием предлагаемых блюд. После чего на каждом месте включалось автоматическое наблюдение — механизмы выполняли функции экипажа, отслеживая сигналы и управляя кораблем, в случае обнаружения чего-либо зазвучал бы пронзительный, почти оглушающий звук оповещения. Фактически, как знал Джим, с кораблем они бы со Споком справились и вдвоем, без команды, ну, разве что Скотти оказался бы им нужен как инженер. «Энтерпрайз» была усовершенствованным судном, полностью автоматизированным. Но было очевидно, зачем нужны были Ухура, Скотти, Чехов, Маккой, Сулу и даже Кинсер: чтобы увеличить шансы на успешный исход миссии. «И, – думал Джим с кривой усмешкой, – чтобы не дать мне прибить Спока за очередной комментарий или неодобрительный взгляд». 

Улучив момент, когда Спок отвлекся на вопрос Сулу, Джим воспользовался ситуацией и прошмыгнул в жилой отсек. То и дело оглядываясь и в прямом смысле страшась увидеть за спиной спешащего к нему Спока, Джим торопился достигнуть своей каюты. Вахта подходила к концу, и он считал, что уйти на пару минут пораньше вполне себе можно. Тем более что эти несколько минут давали дополнительную фору для того, чтобы скрыться от вулканца, который в силу характера выдерживал все положенное время, даже не удаляясь справить нужду. Джим догадывался, что у вулканцев особый метаболизм и бегать каждые пару часов им не нужно, и это даже вызывало зависть. 

Попасть внутрь удалось незамеченным, и, когда дверь за ним закрылась, а замок издал писк, Джим устало и расслабленно прислонился спиной к панели, бестолково съехав по ней вниз и неуклюже усевшись прямо на пол. Ноги гудели: двенадцать часов стоя или бегая по кораблю не могли пройти бесследно, но это ощущение было скорее приятным. Джиму нравилось чувствовать, что он не проводит время без пользы, что он делает что-то достойное и важное. 

Собравшись с силами, он поднялся и прошел к заправленной койке. Он точно помнил, что утром — биологические часы пока еще помогали ориентироваться во времени суток — оставил ее развороченной. Подушка вообще ускакала куда-то под стол, и, покидая каюту перед вахтой, Джим даже не пробовал ее отыскать. Теперь же все спальные принадлежности были на своих местах, а покрывало оказалось настолько идеально расправленным, что Джим даже опешил, не решаясь нарушить ровную поверхность ни малейшей складочкой. Наконец, он плюнул на все и рухнул прямо на плед, даже не раздеваясь и смяв в пальцах плотную натуральную — и потому дорогую — ткань. Завернулся в нее, чувствуя подкативший сон, и закрыл глаза, готовясь сладко задремать. Но не тут-то было: в дверь постучали. Да не в общую, а межкаютную, а значит, это мог быть только один дворецкий на свете — Спок. Джим притворился мертвым или, на крайний случай, крепко спящим, но Спока было не провести, и поэтому Джим, отчаянно недовольный, поднялся с койки, стянув покрывало за собой, и так, закутанный, подошел к стене, впустив Спока внутрь. 

– Капитан, – учтиво произнес тот, а Джим крепко сжал зубы и раздул ноздри, желая дать вулканцу в лоб за безжалостное отношение к чужим потребностям. – Вам необходимо поспать, капитан. 

– Да что ты, – вырвалось у Джима, и он быстро прикусил язык. Может быть, если все пойдет хорошо, Спок позволит ему вернуться к подушке? 

– Вы не спите вторые сутки, капитан. Я знаю, что предыдущая ночь стала для вас бессонной. 

– Откуда бы тебе это знать, позволь спросить? – Джим закутался в покрывало и насупленно посмотрел на Спока. Тот и бровью не повел, наверное, не заметив выразительный взгляд. Джим ощутил досаду, что тот прошел мимо. 

– У меня чувствительный слух, сэр. 

«И большие локаторы», – зло подумал Джим. – «Такими только у замочных скважин подслушивать — ничего не упустишь». 

– Ты пришел, чтобы отпустить меня спать? – вздернув брови, спросил Джим. – Ты считаешь, что я без тебя не лягу? Ты посчитал нужным самостоятельно уложить меня в кровать и поцеловать в лоб? Почесать спинку? Похлопать по попе, как делают родители с маленькими детьми? 

– Полагаю, что делают, – ответил Спок на последнее высказывание, и Джим остановился, приоткрыв рот: черт возьми, вот надо же было такое ляпнуть. 

– Спок... 

– Я не планировал чесать вам спинку, сэр, и хлопать вас по попе — я ваш дворецкий, я должен быть рядом всегда. Исключительно по этой причине я пришел к вам в каюту — мне нужно знать ваше местонахождение, чтобы я в любой момент мог вам услужить. 

– Спок... 

– Но если вы не можете заснуть без того, чтобы не вступить в тактильный контакт, я могу вам его обеспечить. Не могу сказать, что это будет мне приятно. Но моя обязанность обеспечивать вас удобством, и если ради этого нужно поступиться принципами расы, я готов. Ложитесь спать. Сэр. 

– Ну знаешь... – пораженно выдохнул Джим, даже отступив на шаг. Он не мог придумать, что сказать в ответ. Спок, ты перегнул палку? Спок, ты перешел все границы? Но это Джим первым нанес удар ниже пояса, пульнув необдуманную фразу насчет детей и родителей. Спок был сиротой; он не знал, как это — когда тебя укладывают спать. Приемные родители не в счет, потому что Джим был уверен, что престарелая экономка мало походила на родную мать в проявлении ласки. – Я уже не хочу, – скрестив руки на груди, Джим выпятил подбородок, готовясь отстаивать свое право на бодрствование. Спок впервые с появления в каюте посмотрел на Джима:

– Как угодно, сэр. 

– … Вот и отлично.

– Действительно. 

Оба не сдвинулись с места. Джим сделал глубокий вдох, лихорадочно пытаясь сообразить, что еще сказать; Спок был спокоен и флегматичен. Джим подумал, что Спок сам как механизм корабельный: стоит где скажут, делает что велят, тихий, незаметный и условно полезный. Только вредный слишком. 

– Ты так и будешь стоять тут? 

– Так и буду. 

– Но...

– Я должен находиться рядом с вами. Сэр. 

– Неужели настолько всегда?! 

– Неверная формулировка, сэр. Но я понял, что вы имели в виду, и ответ утвердительный: да, настолько. 

– Ты и Пайка преследовал точно так же?! 

– Да, сэр. 

– Бедный Пайк. 

– Не понимаю, сэр. 

– Конечно, не понимаешь, ты, упрямая вулканская морда! – взорвался Джим, чувствуя сильную злость наполовину с серьезным раздражением и желанием расколотить все предметы о голову Спока. 

– Простите, сэр. Но вы не правы: у вулканцев, как и у людей, лицо, а не морда, как вы сказали. И не могу согласиться с тем, что морда, или, как мы выяснили, лицо, может быть упрямым. Лицо, или морда, как вы сказали, не обладает такими характеристиками. Оно может выражать эмоции, но...

– Прекрати! Прекрати! Пожалуйста! 

Джим едва ли не сложил руки в молитвенном жесте. Удержавшись от этой глупости, он пронес руки мимо груди и прижал ладони к ушам, замотав головой и зажмурившись — впредь он будет думать перед тем, как пожелать, чтобы молчаливый Спок разговорился. 

Вулканец все-таки замолчал. Джим отвернулся от него, немного опасаясь смотреть в глаза, и бездумно переводил взгляд с предмета на предмет, бегло оглядывая приборы, карты и пристально всматриваясь в собственные аккуратно сложенные вещи. Да, это определенно не его рук дело — Джим никогда не отличался трепетным отношением к своему имуществу, раскидывая его как попало и где попало. Сам он умудрялся находить в подобной свалке любую понадобившуюся ему вещь, но мама исправно реагировала на беспорядок выговорами и последними предупреждениями, что все окажется в сжигателе мусора. Это хорошо, что она никогда не добиралась до мастерской, обустроенной в амбаре для камберов. После увиденного там она бы не смогла спать из-за ночных кошмаров, в которых ее комната покрывается машинным маслом, в ней летают испачканные в мазуте тряпки, а грязные паяльники и гаечные ключи причудливо развешаны по некогда чистейшим стенам. 

«Сюртук», – вспомнил вдруг Джим, поняв, что среди одежды чего-то не хватает. Не было сюртука, в котором он был у Пайка, а потом и летел на серфе, и который скинул, едва только увидел койку. Поспать, конечно, вчера не удалось — нервное состояние не позволило продремать даже часа, и Джим бестолково ворочался, поскрипывая кроватью. Неудивительно, что Спок услышал. 

– Ты копался в моих вещах? – Джим посмотрел на Спока, подозрительно прищурившись. 

– Нет, сэр, – с достоинством ответил тот и выпрямился еще идеальнее. 

– Тогда где мой сюртук? 

– В стирке, сэр. 

– В стирке?! – выпалил Джим, выпустив из рук покрывало, которое с мягким шелестом упало на пол вокруг его ног. Джим переступил широкие складки и подошел к Споку вплотную: – Ты понимаешь, что какой бы совершенной ни была современная электроника, с водой бороться ее не научили?! Там был куб! – почти выкрикнул он. – Послание Пайка и Аманды! Ты утопил его! Ты!.. 

– Я выложил его на стол, сэр, – с каменным лицом произнес Спок. – Я всегда очищаю карманы перед стиркой. 

– Ты лазаешь по карманам!.. – возмутился Джим, тут же переключившись. Он бросил стремительный взгляд на стол и теперь уже сумел разглядеть на нем зеленоватую фигурку. Стало легче. 

– Вовсе нет, сэр. Я выложил ваш... ваши вещи, опустошив карманы, и я не знаю, что у вас там лежало. 

Джим поклясться мог, что Спок хотел сказать «ваш хлам». Но доказательств у него не было. Он сорвался с места и демонстративно подошел к столу, выразительно рассматривая все, что там лежало: старая карта памяти, пара гаек, скомканные бумажки — когда только успел набрать этой ерунды — и тот самый медный куб. Целый, зеленоватый, местами потертый, все так же покрытый причудливой вязью из символов и непонятных Джиму букв. Он взял его в руки, мимолетно удивившись его тяжести, и покосился на Спока: тот стоял неподвижно и будто бы не следил за Джимом. Только он знал, что вулканец бдительно наблюдает — затылок не покидало ощущение пристального взгляда. 

Джим подкинул в руке куб, ойкнув, когда острый угол воткнулся в самый центр ладони, поменял руку, потрясая пораненной. Посмотрел на Спока незаметно — тот чуть повернул голову в его сторону, напряженный, натянутый, как пружина. Джим подумал, что Спок чересчур ответственно относится к своим обязанностям. Оградить его от всего не получится в любом случае: Джим пусть и несовершеннолетний, но достаточно взрослый для того, чтобы отвечать за себя и рисковать своей жизнью. И никаким спокам не должно быть дела до этого. 

Он сжал в ладони куб, терпя боль, когда углы и ребра впились в мягкую плоть, и вдруг охнул, почувствовав, как некоторые символы сдвинулись с места. Джим насторожился, поднес куб к глазам, пытаясь вспомнить, что же именно набирал Пайк перед тем, как открыть послание. Бесполезно: адмирал закрывал куб пальцами, Джим не видел комбинации. Что ж, осталось попытаться самостоятельно, надеясь на любящую его удачу. 

– Капитан... – осторожно начал Спок и даже сдвинулся с места, поднимая руку. Джим его проигнорировал, порхая пальцами по граням, символы на которых начали светиться голубоватым светом. – Что вы делаете, капитан... 

Джим ничего не слышал: в крови кипел азарт, любопытство не давало покоя и яростно подстегивало. Он вертел куб в руках, вспоминая старую игрушку, где нужно было выстроить грани по цвету, собрав их из разрозненных разноцветных квадратиков. Пальцы ловко нажимали на знаки, перебирая множество комбинаций, и Джим чувствовал, что вот-вот достигнет своей цели. 

– Капитан... Сэр, вы не смеете!.. – запальчиво воскликнул Спок, делая несколько шагов к Джиму. Протянул руку, собираясь вырвать куб, но не успел: тот засветился ярким голубым светом, грани разошлись в стороны, и конструкция повисла в воздухе, излучая проекцию на стены. Джим вытер пот со лба и посмотрел на Спока торжествующе, тут же обратив взгляд на голубые письмена. 

Однако никаких записей не было. Вместо этого из голубых лучей собралась голограмма головы адмирала Пайка, который укоризненно смотрел на Джима: 

– Я так и знал, что ты попытаешься взломать куб, – прозвучал голос Пайка, разнесшийся по каюте неожиданно громким эхом с каким-то механическим дребезжащим отзвуком. – Джим, ты совершенно не изменился, – голова покачалась, пытаясь устыдить Джима, но он пораженно смотрел на голограмму, ничего не понимая. Это что, все было зря? Все его ухищрения и мозговой штурм? – Что в пять, что в восемнадцать! Лишь бы в шкаф залезть и вытащить все спрятанное, да? 

– Но... – вырвалось у Джима. Он был растерян и переводил взгляд с головы Пайка на Спока, вся поза которого выражала острое неодобрение и даже осуждение поступка. Джима не волновало мнение Спока, потому что он считал, что сделал все правильно. Адмирал продолжал говорить, ничего не слушая — да он и не мог, ведь был всего лишь записанной проекцией:

– Я надеюсь, это послужит тебе уроком, Джеймс Тиберий Кирк. И надеюсь, что с этой минуты ты будешь держать свое любопытство в узде, а руки при себе. Куб нужно сберечь любой ценой, его тайны тебя не касаются, и если ты не можешь справиться с этой задачей — отдай его Споку. 

Джим вспыхнул и стремительно покраснел, отводя взгляд в сторону. Спок пошевелился, переступив с ноги на ногу как будто в нерешительности, и Джим дернулся, а куб закрылся и упал на ковер с глухим стуком. 

Наступила пауза. 

– Сэр... – начал Спок, но Джим вскинул руку, и вулканец послушно замолчал. Вот чего-чего, а слушать сейчас Спока Джиму совсем не хотелось. Мало того, что его отчитали как нашкодившего мальчишку, так еще и прямым текстом сказали, что он не справляется с заданием. С элементарным не справляется — доставить послание в место назначения! И все это при Споке! При том самом, черт возьми, Споке, который с самого детства был свидетелем неудач и проколов Джима! 

– Свободен, Спок, – глухо сказал он. 

– Но, сэр... 

– Свободен, – уже сквозь зубы процедил Джим, даже не взглянув на вулканца. Это было ни к чему, потому что он и так знал, что тот недовольно поджал губы и слегка прищурился, словно обдумывая поставленную перед ним задачу. 

– Как прикажете, – наконец сказал Спок и удалился, оставив Джима в одиночестве. 

Ну вот, теперь осталось решить, что делать дальше, и упасть, наконец, в койку. Он это заслужил. 

* * * 

Джим проснулся и сразу же смял в пальцах задравшуюся до груди рубашку — нет, ему не приснилось. Он пытался отдышаться и морщился, даже сквозь ткань чувствуя странный пульсирующий жар кулона императрицы. Интуиция, подстегнутая побрякушкой, чуть ли не завывала, как сирена, о приближающейся опасности. В тот раз, еще на Терре, раскаленный кулон ощущался не так — он палил жаром ровно, стабильно, а сейчас была именно что пульсация, как будто на цепочке висело сердце. Джиму стало жутковато, и он поспешно достал кулон, потянув за цепочку — нет, украшение как украшение. Даже того же цвета, каким и был при получении. Как же он нагревался? Как эта штуковина работала?

Джим снова удивился, вознамерившись обязательно выяснить, как же этот загадочный металл взаимодействует с чутьем, как он воздействует на чувства, заставляя предчувствие говорить о себе. Тут не могло быть ничего элементарного: вот кулон, обычный, декоративно отделанный, но стоит ему нагреться, как все ощущения обостряются. Джим насторожился еще во сне, забеспокоившись, кто это мог приложить раскаленное тавро к его груди. Во сне это был Спок, который решил заклеймить своего хозяина и таким образом отыграться за унижения, и Джим, разорвав прожженную рубашку, увидел на видном месте, на пару дюймов пониже яремной впадины резкую угловатую «С». В реальности ничего этого не было — но кулон обжигал. 

Джим поднялся с койки, прикидывая, удалось ли ему поспать хотя бы пару часов, но состояние свидетельствовало, что нет, не удалось. В глаза как песка насыпали, во рту пересохло, голова чугунная, и внутри от виска к виску перекатывался тяжелый каменный шар, попеременно ударяясь то о левый, то о правый. Ощущения были незабываемыми, и Джим почувствовал досаду. Он совсем забыл о своей характерной особенности: он недостатка сна у него всегда раскалывалась голова. Безжалостно раскалывалась. 

Доктор! Точно, у Маккоя должно быть что-нибудь от головы, но это потом — сначала на мостик, нужно выяснить, что не так, раз сигнализирует кулон. 

Джим выскочил в коридор, по пути стукнув в дверь Спока, и поспешил по коридору на верхнюю палубу. Выбравшись наружу, Джим поджал губы: вулканец находился на корме. Сулу рядом не было, но рулевой и не был нужен: Спок прекрасно справлялся сам, умело управляя штурвалом. 

И только тут Джим впервые подумал: а что, если адмирал Пайк вырастил Спока как своего преемника? Что, если он обучил его тонкостям корабельного дела так же, как сделал Джордж для Джима? Судя по тому, как умело и уверенно тот держал руки на рулевом колесе, как непринужденно смотрел вдаль, сосредоточенно прищурившись, Спок владел нужными знаниями. 

Джим почувствовал злость. Это было несправедливо: он — сын капитана, а Спок — всего лишь слуга. Но при этом Джим не знал чуть ли не половины, понахватав информации отовюду, откуда только смог, а Споку, судя по всему, все досталось на протянутой ладони! Черт возьми! А ведь он только успокоился!

– Что случилось? – резко спросил Джим, взбежав по трапу. Ему хотелось бы величественно подняться, да эмоции не позволили — так и подстегивали мчаться вперед. – Спок? Ты ведь тоже чувствуешь! 

– Чувствую, сэр, – кивнул вулканец, не отрывая взгляда от просторов за носом корабля. – Смею предположить, что нас ожидают неожиданные трудности. Правда, в силу предупреждения эти трудности сложно назвать неожиданными, но поскольку мы не знаем, какие именно трудности нас ожидают, то их все-таки можно определить как неожиданные. 

Джим выслушал его с каменным лицом. Откашлявшись — и испытав гордость за то, что сдержался и не перебил вулканца — он медленно произнес:

– А ты можешь предположить, чего именно нам нужно опасаться? Я спал всего ничего...

– Сорок минут, сэр.

– … и мог пропустить какой-нибудь сигнал. 

– Вы не смогли бы пропустить никакого сигнала, потому что система оповещения на «Энтерпрайз» проведена по всем каютам. Раздается такой пронзительный звук, что не заметить его невозможно. Сэр. 

– И ты, разумеется, это тоже знаешь, – Джим ощутил горечь. Это его корабль, а он не знает о нем кучу деталей! Если сначала он злился на Спока — ладно, нужно быть честным хотя бы с самим собой: Джим и сейчас злился на Спока — то постепенно ярость и обида стала вытесняться досадой на себя. Хотя видит Бог, Джим никак не мог рассчитывать, что когда-нибудь его мечта исполнится. Он не смел даже думать об этом, потому что такой подарок судьбы подразумевал боль — смерть Сэма. Оказалось, что были иные варианты, и теперь Джим почти ненавидел себя за то, что упустил столько времени. 

– Я знаю многое, сэр, – сказал Спок, и Джим ощутил облегчение: вулканец не понял, что он имел в виду. 

В этот момент на марсе что-то коротко пискнуло, и Джим со Споком одновременно подняли глаза наверх. Джим посмотрел на вулканца, тот ответил ему спокойным, но слегка удивленным взглядом, и он снова сорвался с места, чувствуя, как в крови появляется адреналин и сонливость вместе с плохим настроением уходит прочь. Забираясь наверх по вантам, он не переставал говорить: 

– В квадранте семь ноль два обнаружен подбитый корабль! – воскликнул он, и Спок, его расслышав, кивнул. – До него два часа ходу на полных парусах!.. Но почему они не дают сигнал бедствия? Я думаю, у них сдохла передача. Судя по сканеру, у них пробит левый борт, а именно там у такого рода кораблей находится рубка, – Джим говорил скорее для себя, но Спок кивал, соглашаясь. Джим улавливал движение краем глаза и чувствовал пьянящий восторг: приключения начались! Это тебе не позорно вскрытое тайное письмо, это — настоящая беда, и Джим мог бы проявить себя, если бы спас экипаж. Нужно лететь на помощь! 

– Сэр, – обратился к нему Спок, и Джим был вынужден прервать свои размышления. – Сэр, вы не считаете, что кулон и его предупреждение связаны именно с эти кораблем?.. 

– О, да ладно, Спок, что опасного может быть в том, чтобы прийти на помощь терпящему бедствие судну? Там могут быть раненые! У нас есть Боунс... То есть, доктор Маккой, он наверняка с радостью поможет экипажу корабля. Разве нет? 

– И не подумаю, – раздалось снизу, с палубы. Ворчливый тон, недовольный голос, хмурый — Джим перегнулся через ограждение марса, чтобы рассмотреть — вид: доктор Маккой к вашим услугам. 

– Если вы оттуда, капитан, свалитесь, я вас лечить не буду. Я не записывался в доктора к глупым идиотам, – изрек доктор и поднялся на корму, встав рядом со Споком. Джим почувствовал себя неловко, занимая место Чехова, который сейчас наверняка спал. Хотя почему бы капитану не побыть на месте навигатора? Джим точно знал, что на в уставе на эту тему ничего нет. По крайней мере, из того, что он помнил. 

– А клятва Гиппократа?

– Давал, – кивнул Маккой и отвернулся. 

– Ну, знаете, – выдохнул Джим, негодуя. Он поспешил спуститься вниз и, неудачно поставив ногу на толстый канат, не успел сориентироваться. Стопа проскользнула в дыру, и Джим повис на вантах вниз головой. – Черт возьми! – выкрикнул он от неожиданности. 

– Ну вот, о чем я и говорил, – меланхолично заметил Боунс и широко зевнул. Джим, покачиваясь и пытаясь ухватиться за канат, покраснел от натуги и прилившей к голове крови. Он едва не ругнулся во весь голос, когда до его плеч дотронулись чужие руки, поддерживая и приподнимая, и Джим смог вытащить ногу из плена. К своему огорчению, Джим догадывался, кто это мог быть. Обернувшись, он наигранно широко улыбнулся:

– Спасибо, Спок! Ты как всегда вовремя! А у меня как всегда нога, – он выставил вперед правую ногу, которой почему-то всегда доставалось: сначала он ее сломал, потом ее истерзала мамаша-камбер, потом, уже без участия в его жизни Спока, он пролил на ногу раскаленное масло, сел на торчавшую в тряпках отвертку, и вот теперь этой же несчастной правой ногой запутался на вантах. Замечательно. 

– Пожалуйста, сэр, – вулканец церемонно поклонился, а Джим не удержался и посмотрел на Маккоя, который с напряженным выражением лица держал штурвал. Это получалось, что Спок всучил руль доктору и помчался спасать, так? Маккой вот точно не был доволен ситуацией: он прикасался к рукояткам чуть ли не брезгливо, поджал губы и подозрительно посматривал в их сторону. Джим насторожился: все в команде знали, что Спок — дворецкий, но афишировать все равно не стоило. «Повезло, – думал Джим, – что среди членов экипажа нет никого из именитой семьи: другие могли слушаться и дворецкого, и конюха, если он по факту стоял выше в иерархии на корабле. Но чтобы наследники титулов подчинялись прислуге?.. Не бывать такому». 

– Я думаю, что тебе стоит вернуться к штурвалу, – сказал Джим и резко замолчал, поняв, что именно произнес. Он только что добровольно отдал Споку штурвал? – А то наш милый доктор срочно нуждается в терапии. Так, доктор? – громко спросил Джим. 

– Что? – переспросил Маккой. 

– Судя по вашему виду, вы нуждаетесь в скорой помощи. Лицо зеленоватое, глаза запали, запах... 

– Вас, капитан, не касается, каким образом я достигаю спокойствия на этом корабле, несущем меня в ад, – с достоинством произнес Боунс. – Эй, ты, зеленокровый, возьми у меня эту штуку! Никогда больше не прикоснусь к этим грязным рукояткам! 

Правда, Джим был уверен, что дело совсем не в рукоятках и даже не в алкоголе, хотя початая бутылка отменного виски наверняка ждала своего часа в быстро и профессионально организованном доктором тайнике. Джим мог бы поклясться, что Маккою стало не по себе от ощущения вибрирующей мощи корабля, от осознания, что одно неверное движение — и «Энтерпрайз» поведет в сторону, а курс собьется. 

– Я бы вас попросил, – грозно произнес Скотти, выбираясь на палубу. Кинсера с ним не было, и Джим подумал, что у них что-то вроде пересменки: пока Скотти разгуливает по кораблю, Кинсер следит за отсеком, а потом они поменяются. Хотя несколько часов знания о их дружбе заставили Джима считать, что Кинсер и Скотти попросту неразлучны. – У моей девочки все чистое и свежее! После ремонта, проведенного вот этими самыми руками, между прочим, никто к ней не прикасался! Так что ни о какой грязи не может идти и речи, – он воинственно посмотрел на насупившегося Маккоя, который чуть подался вперед, готовясь принять вызов и вступить в первую стычку. Корабль без ссор — не корабль: пространство замкнутое, отвлечься не на что. Джим все понимал. Но не сразу же с места в карьер! 

– Допустим, – отозвался Боунс. Он скрестил руки на груди, принял гордый вид. – Но ваши руки, мистер Скотт, тоже не эталон чистоты. Вряд ли вы тщательно следили за гигиеной и стерильностью инструмента, знаю я вашу братию. Вас столько в моем кабинете с загноившимися царапинами побывало - не сосчитать! А все «чистое и свежее после ремонта», конечно. Все как один говорили то же, что и вы, не веря, что дело в банальной гигиене! 

– Мои руки, мистер Маккой, вас не касаются, пока я их не сломал. То же относится к ногам, голове и прочим частям моего тела! 

– Да как угод...

– Отставить, – рявкнул Джим, прекращая перепалку. На него пораженно уставились две пары глаз — Спок предпочел вернуться к штурвалу. Ну и ладно. – Что за детский сад вы тут развели! Взрослые люди! 

– Тоже мне, воспитатель нашелся, – фыркнул Маккой. Джим посмотрел на него предупреждающе, и тот поднял руки, сдаваясь. Направился в сторону двери, за которой скрывался вход в медотсек, на удивление внятно бормоча себе под нос: – Отрадно видеть, что у нашего юнца прорезались зубки. А то все гоблин в няньках. 

Джим выдохнул и тут же посмотрел на Скотти, который сделал вид, что ничего не слышал. Покрасневшие кончики ушей говорили об обратном. Джим выпрямил спину и, решив проигнорировать выпад Маккоя, обратился к Споку:

– Сколько осталось до точки? 

– Один час сорок три минуты, сэр. 

– До какой точки? – насторожился Скотти. Вытянулся весь, а нос его, кажется, удлинился от любопытства. 

– В квадранте семь ноль два потерпело бедствие судно. Сигналов о помощи не поступало, но капитан решил...

– О, нет-нет-нет, это плохая, чертовски плохая идея! – запротестовал Скотти, обращаясь к Споку. – Тем более в нашей ситуации! 

– Я пытался донести до капитана, что это может быть ошибкой...

– Но капитан не стал слушать, именно так, – закивал головой Джим, перебивая обоих. 

– Капитан, нам нельзя уходить с курса...

– Вы сомневаетесь в нашем навигаторе? Что он не выведет нас на прежний курс? – Джим прямо посмотрел на Скотти, потом перевел выразительно-напряженный взгляд на Спока. Ему сейчас было принципиально важно выиграть эту битву. 

– Нет, малец хорош, – махнул рукой Скотти, – но там может быть ловушка, капитан! 

– Ну какая может быть ловушка в подбитом корабле, в радиусе десятка световых лет от которого нет ни одного судна? Этот корабль не может даже сигнал о помощи подать! Мы можем спасти чужие жизни, как вы не понимаете! 

Скотти почесал макушку:

– Так-то оно так, и говорите вроде бы верно, но... 

– Никаких «но», – отрезал Джим. – Мы меняем курс. Спок? 

– Есть, капитан.


	5. Chapter 5

**Глава 5**

Джим не мог сказать точно, какое расстояние было между «Энтерпрайз» и тем полуразрушенным кораблем, развороченный бок которого до сих пор дымился. Определенно достаточное для того, чтобы с кормы, стоя рядом с Споком, можно было увидеть перебитые каюты. Обломки свисали уродливыми, пугающими кусками, и Джим пару раз сглотнул — не справился с воображением и представил, что стало бы, если бы так пострадала «Энтерпрайз». 

– Нужно попытаться выйти на связь, – сказал он. Спок покосился на него и больше ничего не сделал, а Джим перевел на вулканца негодующий, буквально испепеляющий взгляд: – Я неясно выражаюсь? Необходимо найти способ, Спок. 

– Азбука Морзе? – предположил Скотти, почесывая макушку. Джим не понял, шутка это была или нет. – Взять фонари и...

– Это может сработать, – кивнул Спок. Джим помедлил и тоже кивнул, и Скотти поспешил к горевшему кормовому фонарю. Потянувшись, он достал до светильника и, удерживаясь на носочках, повернул рычажок — металлические пластинки встали в пазы, и свет скрылся. – Что передавать, сэр? 

– Стандарт, Скотти, – Джим оперся о парапет, внимательно вглядываясь в корабль, на котором, казалось, не было никого живого. Вполне могло выясниться, что они зря потеряли время — может быть, спасать больше некого. 

Скотти принялся сигнализировать, отправляя яркие вспышки в пустоту космоса. С того судна никто не отзывался, и Джим почувствовал себя как в невесомости — доски палубы ушли из-под ног, колени ослабели, и он впервые подумал, что примчался неизвестно куда неизвестно зачем. Ладно бы сам — каждый отвечает за себя — но и команду привел, которая вообще не имела никакого отношения к капитанским капризам и не должна была рисковать жизнями по его прихоти. Они нанимались на миссию, а Джим поволок их к черту на рога. Джим мог подставить всех — и команду, и императрицу. И империю. Только отступать он не смел — не теперь, когда прибыл в место назначения. Он доведет до конца и их общее задание, и это самовольное предприятие. 

– Я пойду туда, – решительно сказал он. На Спока он даже не взглянул — хотя тот тоже ощущал теперь уже гревший мерным теплом кулон. Не мог не ощущать. Джим закрыл на это глаза, намереваясь нарушить данное императрице обещание всегда брать в расчет показания побрякушки, и в одиночестве направился к трапу. По пути обернулся на оставшегося у руля Спока: – Справлюсь один. 

– Нет, – безапелляционным тоном ответил вулканец. Скотти все посылал сигналы, не получая никакой реакции, он был сосредоточен и внимательно смотрел на подбитое судно, поэтому можно было позволить устроить небольшое выяснение отношений:

– Да что ты, – Джим вздернул бровь и заиграл желваками. Раздражение вспыхнуло извержением вулкана, забурлило лавой в груди, но он сдержался, только глаза прикрыл, чтобы не видеть Спока. Тот смотрел на него пристально и тяжело, пригвождая к палубе — Джим буквально чувствовал, как ноги наливаются свинцом. В ответ он посмотрел на него дерзко, нагло, усмехнулся, торжествуя от вида промелькнувшего в карих глазах удивления, и развернулся, спускаясь по трапу. 

– Мистер Скотт, – обратился Спок, пока Джим еще не нырнул внутрь корабля. Он замедлил шаг, ожидая, что же вулканец скажет, и дождался: – Прекратите бесполезное действие. Разбудите рулевого Сулу, навигатора Чехова и связиста Ухуру. Принимайте управление кораблем. 

– Есть, сэр, – нерешительно и как-то потерянно произнес Скотти и встал у штурвала. Джим, стоявший прямо у кормы, услышал четкие шаги Спока, затем загрохотали доски трапа, и вулканец оказался на палубе. Увидев Джима, на миг остановился, на лице проявилась какая-то эмоция, но Джим не успел определить, какая именно. Он бы не хотел, чтобы это были жалость, презрение, или даже снисходительность, но был уверен, что Спок к нему чувствовал что-то из перечисленного. Хотя вулканцы, конечно, вообще ничего не чувствовали. Чертов, чертов Спок. – Я готов, капитан. 

Разве что каблуками не щелкнул. Джим прикинул, насколько разумно будет сейчас вступать в перепалку с принявшим решение дворецким, и пришел к выводу, что мог просто приказать оставаться на корабле. Спок, как слуга, исполнит приказ. Но Джиму не хотелось очередной раз напоминать и себе и Споку, что тот должен подчиняться не только по званию на корабле, но и из иных соображений, гораздо менее приятных для обоих. Хотя Спок наверняка никогда об этом не забывал. 

– Очень хорошо, – язвительно произнес Джим. – Моего мнения спрашивать не нужно, так? 

Спок промолчал. Джим решил, что вулканец пошел по пути наименьшего сопротивления, определив вопрос Джима как риторический. 

– О, ну конечно, – всплеснул он руками и нырнул в дверной проем, даже не придержав качнувшиеся после него створки. Мстительно подумал, что Спока должно было задеть, но тут же отбросил эту мысль: вулканцы обладали реакцией лучшей, чем у людей. Такой мелочью Спока было не взять. 

Оказавшись на самой нижней палубе, пройдя по оборудованному настилу, Джим подошел к подвешенной над закрытым люком шлюпке. Спок следовал за ним по пятам, не выпуская из виду и радиуса в три фута, Джим разве что дыхания в затылок не ощущал. Он запрыгнул в шлюпку, по привычке пощупал мотор — именно такие он и мастерил у себя в амбаре, именно их он и поставил на серфы. Сложенный парус даже не заколыхался от движения рядом, и Джим потянулся к нему, умудряясь разглядеть темневшие полупрозрачными пластинками солнечные соты. Молочно-белый парус с раскиданными по плотной ткани тенями казался неуместным в полутемном помещении над самым дном корабля. 

Спок встал рядом, готовясь нажать на кнопку и открыть люк. Здесь нельзя было активировать мотор, потому что такая непредусмотрительность могла окончиться пожаром и взрывом — топливо было реактивное и воспламенялось от искры. Сопла работали с такой силой, что шлюпка должна была добраться до того корабля за считанные минуты. 

Спок поднял руку к рычагу с кнопкой, другой придержал качнувшуюся от веса Джима лодку. Джим приготовился к недолгому падению: рефлекс запускать двигатель сразу у него был отработан на ура, поэтому висеть в космосе бесполезной штуковиной он будет недолго. Еще бы удалось умудриться и улететь без Спока, но сейчас, он признавал, это выглядело бы чересчур по-детски. Поэтому он дождался, когда Спок открыл люк, потерпел, пока тот не сел, и самостоятельно, опередив потянувшегося туда же вулканца, потянул за рычаг, спуская шлюпку в космос. Канаты отошли, и лодка покачнулась, зависнув в невесомости, но Джим заученным, поставленным движением активировал двигатель. Огонь вырвался из сопла, и они рванули в сторону судна. Джим сидел на руле, двигая его по мере необходимости, Спок сидел на носу, выпрямив спину и не отрывая взгляда от корабля. Кулон по мере приближения к нему раскалился почти до нестерпимого жара, но Джим не обращал на него внимания, следуя курсу. 

Они зависли над лежавшем словно на килевании судне, и Джим поспешно отвел взгляд от зиявшей дыры в боку корпуса. Он никак не мог отделаться от ощущения, что корабль — это живое существо, и ему сейчас должно быть очень больно. Развороченный бок — настолько развороченный, что видно корабельное устройство — это далеко не щекотка. Джим отчаянно сочувствовал поверженному судну. Он поднял голову и на уцелевшей части корпуса увидел выведенные старательной рукой буквы «...асотка». Начало слова было разнесено в щепки. Джим сглотнул и потер лицо, снимая с себя морок и будто просыпаясь. Спок молчал. Джим подумал, что чертовски хорошо, что Спок пошел с ним. Без вулканца тут было бы слишком жутко и безнадежно — как будто Джим один во всей вселенной. Находиться в космическом море рядом с разрушенным судном — что может быть печальнее и отчаяннее. Только висеть в невесомости, держась по привычке за доску, чтобы не упасть вниз, хотя это в принципе невозможно. 

Джим подлетел еще ближе, зависнув точно над покосившейся верхней палубой. Оглянулся на Спока, который напряженно наблюдал за его действиями, и приподнялся, готовясь спрыгнуть вниз. Спок застыл, пока Джим летел — прошло меньше секунды, а будто время остановилось. Приземлившись, он поднялся на ноги, расставив руки в стороны, чтобы удержать равновесие, и поднял голову вверх:

– Опускайся ниже, тут можно ее привязать. 

– При всем уважении, сэр, я не считаю разумным оставлять лодку без присмотра, что, собственно, вы и предлагаете сделать. 

– Хорошо. Что предлагаешь ты? – не то чтобы Джим собирался следовать совету Спока, но тот мог оказаться каким-нибудь действительно дельным. 

– Вы останетесь в шлюпке, а я пойду на разведку. 

Или нет. 

– Не думаю, – уклончиво ответил Джим и ослепительно улыбнулся: – Спускайся, Спок, я тебя жду. 

– Как прикажете, сэр. 

Спок приподнялся, отчего лодка угрожающе качнулась, будто на волне, и спрыгнул вниз. Выпрямившись, он оправил свой черный сюртук, и Джим решил не язвить на тему того, что жабо на рубашке немного помялось из-за приключений — зачем огорчать Спока? 

– Пошли, – сказал он, не приглушая голоса. Рассудил, что, раз они так громко спускались на палубу, то теперь не было смысла таиться и прятаться. Если тут все-таки был кто живой, что маловероятно, он тем охотнее выйдет на звук голоса. 

– Да, сэр, – вздохнул Спок. Джим посмотрел на него косо, но вулканец оставался бесстрастным и показательно спокойным. В отличие от Джима, нервы которого вот-вот готовы были сдать. Вероятно, он все-таки зря затеял эту вылазку. 

Джим наступил на доску, которая вдруг соскользнула вниз и с грохотом ударилась о борт. Пришлось схватиться за Спока — тот тоже выставил руку, чтобы удержать Джима и не дать ему упасть. Проделано это все было так быстро и четко, что Джим грешным делом подумал, что Спок тренировался специально, чтобы ловить его в неожиданные моменты. От движения кулон на груди сдвинулся с места, прижался к коже, и Джим сдавленно зашипел, испытывая жгучее желание или сдернуть с себя подарок императрицы, или замотать его к чертовой матери в какую-нибудь тряпку, чтобы не чувствовать ничего. Спок тоже ощущал этот жар, но выглядел настолько равнодушно, что Джима это даже задело. 

– Сэр, – сказал вдруг Спок. 

– Что? 

– Вы так и будете держать меня за руку? Если вы намереваетесь продолжать, то информирую вас, что я не против, разумеется, но в силу особенностей нашей расы предпочел бы этого не делать. 

«Твою мать», – уныло подумал Джим и резко выдернул ладонь из крепкой хватки Спока. Это еще вопрос, кто кого держал. Джим поспешно прошел вперед, чувствуя себя неловко и лихорадочно вспоминая, о каких таких особенностях говорил Спок. Кажется, вулканцы — тактильные телепаты, но руки Спока в перчатках, так что ему не нужно беспокоиться о том, что вулканец мог считать его эмоциональный фон. А если считал, то страшного в этом не было ничего: в ту секунду Джим испытывал крайне смешанные чувства, и ни одно из них не касалось Спока. Кажется. 

Они уже дошли до разбитых едва ли не в пыль трапов, ведущих на корму. Между ними расположилась дверь во внутренние помещения корабля, покосившаяся, повисшая на одной петле. Джим подошел к ней, тронул едва, и доска свалилась под ноги с таким шумом, что и мертвого поднять смогла бы. Спок неожиданно оказался прямо за спиной и положил руку на плечо: 

– Нам следует уходить, капитан, – в его голосе отчетливо слышалась тревога. Джим бы заслушался, если б не ситуация, мало располагавшая к наслаждению эмоциональными нотками в вулканской речи. 

– Да погоди ты, – отмахнулся от него Джим, уже вознамерившись зайти внутрь. Хватка на плече сделалась заметнее, Спок еще сильнее сжал пальцы, и Джим поморщился от боли: – Руки убери! – он дернул плечом, но бесполезно: Спок проигнорировал, начав тянуть его на себя. 

– Ваша безопасность — моя обязанность, – твердо проговорил он. – Нам следует немедленно отсюда уйти. Как можно скорее. Сейчас же, сэр. 

Спок заговорил короткими фразами, и Джиму самому стало не по себе. По телу побежали мурашки, как от холода. Да какой холод в космосе? Температура там всегда одна и та же, при которой толком не замерзнешь. Ветров не бывает — пустота и бесконечность в вечной темноте. И при всем при этом Джим почувствовал озноб, а кулон на груди раскалился до совсем нестерпимой температуры. Спок дернул рукой, так и не доведя ее до груди, и только тогда Джим по-настоящему испугался: если уж вулканец не выдерживает, значит, действительно очень опасно. Он сорвался с места, схватив Спока за руку, и рванул к оставленной неподалеку шлюпке, которую привязал самостоятельно, пока Спок спускался на палубу. 

Шлюпки не было. Точнее, она была, но двигатель ее работал в слабом режиме, позволявшем просто зависнуть над местом, и в ней стояло четыре человека. Или не человека. Их лица походили на уродливые маски, противные глазки-щелочки буравили Джима и Спока, а у одного из них — главаря, как решил Джим — рот прорезала неприятная усмешка, до гадливости изменив общий вид инопланетника. 

– Здравствуйте, – сказал главарь и переступил с ноги на ногу, отчего лодка угрожающе покачнулась. – Мне очень радостно приветствовать вас на моей «Красавице». Она сейчас не в лучшей форме, я знавал ее в иные времена, но... Не, устал я от правильных слов, я лучше по-нашенски, по-пиратски, – со смехом в голосе проговорил главарь и расхохотался. Трое оставшихся послушно загоготали, держась за свои животы, и Джим не выдержал — дернулся вперед, импульсивно понадеявшись, что может что-то сделать. Спок, которого он все еще держал за руку, стиснул в ладони пальцы Джима, заставив остановиться. – Ай-яй-яй, – покачал головой главарь и достал из-за пояса фазер. Поигрывая оружием, пират с интересом рассматривал Джима. – Какой непоседливый он у тебя. Капитанчик. Капитанишка. Ничтожный малец, пришедший в объятия смерти. Жалко, молодой совсем. Но тебя не звали, ведь так? Сам сунулся, значит, придется расплачиваться. Мики, Джейк, – окликнул главарь.

Из-за спины Джима показались два здоровенных инопланетника, державших его и Спока на прицеле. Один из головорезов ухмыльнулся, обдав Джима смрадным дыханием, и лизнул его, проведя языком от подбородка до виска. Джим поморщился, чувствуя резко подкатившую тошноту, и неосознанно переступил с ноги на ногу, приблизившись к Споку вплотную. Вулканец стоял как скала — недвижим и непоколебим. 

– Попались, пташки, – пророкотал второй здоровяк и, хрипя и закашливаясь, попытался рассмеяться. Джим раздул ноздри, сдерживая порыв наклониться и опустошить желудок. Там и так было пусто, а станет совсем свободно. 

– Они вас посторожат. А то вон ты какой ретивый, все бросаешься на меня, как бешеная собака. Пристрелить? – главарь прищелкнул языком, а Джим уставился на него исподлобья, часто и тяжело дыша. Ему было ненавистно признавать, даже если перед самим собой, что пока что он ничего сделать не мог. Любое движение рисковало стать последним — спровоцировавшим на атаку. Этот главарь, Джим чувствовал, только прикидывался таким несуразным и вроде бы добродушным. Глаза говорили обратное: толстяк был жестоким и безжалостным. Поэтому хотя бы ради жизни Спока, которому тоже наверняка достанется, Джиму стоило придержать себя в узде. 

– Мне ентот нравится, – осклабился тем временем один из карауливших и дернул Джима на себя, заставив отступить от Спока и развернуться к себе лицом. Джим решил, что это плохой знак, и насторожился, пристально посмотрев на вулканца. Тот проследил за ним одним лишь взглядом, в котором не было ни единой эмоции. Джим не знал, хорошо это или плохо: отсутствие эмоций могло говорить как о сосредоточении, так и о растерянности, которую Спок пытался скрыть. 

– Мики-Мики, – поцокал языком главарь. – Все-то тебя на смазливеньких тянет. Ты в глаза ему посмотри: ни опыта, ничего. Что ты с ним делать будешь? 

Спок напрягся — его плечи дрогнули и замерли. Джим пару раз моргнул, надеясь, что ослышался, но пираты снова захохотали, а этот Мики, снова дыхнув на Джима, огладил его зад. Джим подскочил, развернулся моментально, занес руку для удара и уже почти ударил, но пират с легкостью перехватил его кулак, демонстративно причмокнув толстыми, как разваренный пельмень, губищами:

– Ты ет не дури, милашка. Хотя я люблю таких, да, с характером. Чтобы и покричала, и посопротивлялась, – он оглядел Джима с головы до ног, чуть не облизнувшись. Вытащил уже кончик языка, касаясь им нижней губы, и снова сложил «уточку», имитируя поцелуй. Джиму стало очень гадко — как в грязи вывалялся. В такой жирной и вонючей, прилипчивой и отвратительной на вид — как этот самый Мики. 

– Я — мужчина, – не сдержался он. 

– Да где ты мужчина, – удивился пират, демонстративно оглядев Джима со всех сторон. Главарь позади затих, прислушиваясь и наблюдая. Джим был уверен, что тот получает массу удовольствия от такого представления. – Не вижу. Разве что сисек нет, а так баба бабой — симпотная, космы длинные — держать удобно будет. Как накручу на руку, так все. Только сиськи бы еще, – Мики досадливо покачал головой и махнул рукой: – Да сойдет. 

– А Спок?.. – вырвалось у Джима. Он весь похолодел — такими сальными глазами смотрел на него пират. Пушка все еще касалась лба, и Джим то и дело морщился, когда инопланетник слишком сильно надавливал на ствол, прижимая его к коже и делая больно. 

– Этот, штоль? Твой дружок? – раздался голос второго здоровяка, Джейка. Послышалось движение — Джим стоял к Споку спиной и ничего не мог видеть — и голос зазвучал снова: – Ишь ты, прям каменный. Тобой гвозди забивать можно. Не, полюбовник твой не пойдет, в него не засунешь. Сожмет как тисками, а мне мой джуниор еще нужен. Мне тоже ты сгодишься, – ободрил Джима пират. 

Джим хотел было расставить точки над «i» и сказать, что Спок совсем не его любовник, но остановился, сначала решив не выдавать никакой информации ни о себе, ни о Споке, а потом посчитав, что пока что вообще лучше помалкивать. Зачем лишний раз открывать рот и провоцировать врагов? Лучше понаблюдать и найти уязвимые места, хотя в таком типе, как Мики, вряд ли такое было — огромный, страшный, уродливый. Джим даже не мог считать его дураком, потому что очевидно, раз уж он выжил в стычке и раз главарь доверил ему пленника. 

– Ну пошли, штоль, – Мики снова дернул Джима, заставив того двинуться следом за собой. Джим порывисто обернулся и перехватил ухмылку Джейка, оставшегося со Споком, а вулканец даже не повернул головы. Джим подумал, что Спок же не мог знать, что Джим на него смотрел, и потому не отозвался, но ему все равно стало намного страшнее. Он почувствовал — иррационально, но стопроцентно — что он в большой опасности, а на Спока рассчитывать было нельзя. 

Мики водрузил ему на плечи тяжеленную ладонь, ухватил пониже затылка, заставив наклониться вперед, проходя в дверной проем. Сам пристроился сзади и толкнулся в Джимов зад бедрами так, что Джим чуть не упал. Он почувствовал ягодицами твердое, похожее на дубинку, и сглотнул, ожидая свою скорую смерть. У него наверняка будут разрывы, от которых нельзя вылечиться. Этот пират занесет какую-нибудь заразу, потому что никто не знал, где носило этот несчастный корабль и в каких пиратских гаванях он останавливался. Боунса на них не было! Хотя, наверное, его могли бы вообще пустить по кругу, а так он достанется только двум... Убить бы себя за такие мысли. 

С палубы донеслись обрывки разговора — Джим отчетливо уловил голос главаря, затем шум мотора шлюпки, и настала тишина. Мики вел его глубже, и Джиму приходилось перешагивать через обломки, запинаться, когда пират толкал его в спину, и молчать, крепко стиснув зубы. Неожиданно снаружи раздался звук падения тяжелого, грузного тела, и снова наступила полная тишина. Мики замедлил шаг, прислушиваясь, и вдруг стремительно втолкнул Джима в ближайшую каюту. Когда-то в ней спали — висели гамаки и по полу были раскиданы соломенные тюфяки, по которым ползали мерзкие на вид многолапые насекомые и прочие гады. Но внешняя стена каюты оказалась одной из тех, которые снес неизвестный снаряд, поэтому Джим со своего места мог видеть далекую «Энтерпрайз» и маленькую лодку с четырьмя пиратами на борту. 

– Ну что, малыш, – заговорил пират, посмеиваясь. В его голосе звучало предвкушение наряду с вожделением, а Джим подумал, что не хотел бы, чтобы его первый подобный опыт произошел в обстоятельствах, из которых он может не выйти живым. – Приступим? 

Пират медленно, вдавливая стопы в покосившийся пол так, что Джим чувствовал каждый его шаг, подошел к нему и поднес руки к его горлу, принимаясь развязывать шнурок на рубашке. Надолго его не хватило, и он, смяв ткань в руках, порвал ее, обнажая грудь и живот Джима. Одежда обрывками повисла на плечах, и Джим зло прищурился, примериваясь. От сквозняка скрипнула покосившаяся дверь; Мики ничего не заметил, а Джим вдруг задумался на секунду: давно ли в открытом космосе появились сквозняки?.. Пират вдруг закатил глаза, приоткрыл рот и качнулся в сторону Джима, угрожая рухнуть прямо на него, но он успел отскочить в сторону. Тело Мики с грохотом упало на пол — с точно таким же звуком на палубе недавно упало что-то тяжелое, и теперь Джим понял, что это было — а за Мики обнаружился невозмутимый Спок, педантично одергивавший манжеты. 

– Капитан, – кивнул он. – Рад видеть вас в добром здравии. 

– Спок! – воскликнул Джим и встал, уперев руки в бока: – Ты слишком поспешил, я как раз придумал, как его уложить! 

– Уверен, у вас еще будет возможность проверить свои способности, – ровно произнес Спок. – Сейчас нам привезут остальных членов команды. 

* * * 

Через тридцать минут Спок, который, как выяснилось, обладал более тонким слухом, сообщил, что к ним приближается шлюпка. Они выскочили на палубу, затаившись у борта, переглянулись, держа в руках по фазеру, и Джим, посчитав время самым подходящим, кивнул вулканцу. Тот кивнул в ответ, показав, что понял сигнал, и выглянул из-за борта вслед за опередившим его Джимом. И вслед же за ним спокойно поднялся во весь рост, готовый встретить экипаж, который весь поместился в маленькую шлюпку. 

Первой на палубу спрыгнула Ниота. Цветастая юбка всколыхнулась, пестрые узоры взметнулись, как стая птиц, мелькнули длинные ноги в удобных кожаных сапогах. И только когда девушка оказалась прямо перед Джимом, он увидел, что под татуировкой, на скуле, у нее наливается фиолетовый синяк. Припухлость была заметна невооруженным взглядом, и Джиму стало неимоверно стыдно. Остальные участники путешествия спрыгнули с лодки, и на их лицах, как и у Ухуры, намечались гематомы. Чехов, который был как колосок — тощий, длинный и кудрявый – прижимал правую руку к груди, и Джим, на секунду задержав взгляд на нем, заметил следы лечения. Доктор Маккой уже успел применить свои знания для лечения пострадавших: Скотти держал пакет сухого льда у носа, Сулу сплевывал кровь вместе с кусочками зубов, а Кинсер просто смотрел на Джима. 

– Иди-ка сюда, малец, – сказал Боунс и, схватив его за шею — Джим охнул от боли, потому что у него уже наливались синяки после руки пирата — отвел его в сторону: – Вот что я тебе скажу. Они сейчас промолчат, но больше такого не потерпят, – выплюнул доктор злобно. Джим подумал, что хорошо, что тот не схватил его механической рукой, а то переломил бы шею, и все. – Я их вылечу, я доктор, а не садист, но к тебе я не прикоснусь и кончиком шприца. Даже крышечки от тюбика с мазью не увидишь, понял? Каким бы болезненным для тебя ни стал путь из этой западни, в которую нас завел ты, чертов юнец! И бинта не покажу! Надеешься на свою удачу — надейся, но только она не распространяется на остальных. И чем раньше ты это поймешь, тем будет лучше. Для всех. Ты понял? – Боунс сдавил пальцы сильнее, теперь уже стискивая плечо, и Джим поморщился. Бросил короткий взгляд на членов команды, которые не смотрели на него, и опустил глаза. 

Наступила пауза, полная молчания. Маккой все еще стоял рядом с ним, сложив руки на груди, смотрел насупленно и строго. И то ли сжалился, то ли немного успокоится, спустив пар, но сказал:

– Ты уже не тот непоседливый любопытный мальчишка, которому я лечил сломанную ногу. За десять лет у тебя должны были вырасти мозги, я не верю в то, что их нет. Но на тебе лежит ответственность за каждого из присутствующих, и я знаю, что ты это понимаешь. Поэтому впредь, я очень тебя прошу, избегай идти на поводу у своих прихотей.

– Я получаю от вас выговор при экипаже. Я капитан. Какой я после этого капитан, если мне выговаривает корабельный врач? – Джим устало взглянул на Боунса. 

– Так будь таким капитаном, который не получает выговоров, – прямо произнес тот. – Они, – доктор выразительно посмотрел на Джима, а потом качнул головой себе за спину, показывая на экипаж, – дали тебе скидку на неопытность, а такого быть не должно. Еще один промах — и ты им больше не руководитель. 

– Я понял, – угрюмо произнес Джим, надеясь, что до остальных — и до Спока особенно – слова доктора не донеслись. Джиму и так было отчаянно стыдно перед своими людьми. Не хватало только этого. 

– Капитан, – вдруг позвал Спок. Джим обернулся на него резко, вперился внимательным взглядом, охотно отрываясь от разговора с Маккоем. Доктор шумно вздохнул и отошел в сторону, а Джим едва заметно выдохнул от облегчения, когда это случилось. 

– Спок?

– В рубке судна идет передача. Я слышу характерные сигналы оповещения, – сообщил тот. Вытянулся в струнку, руки за спину завел и чуть склонил голову, говоря — Джим не сразу глаза сумел отвести. 

– Вперед, – приказал он ему, но все остальные тоже послушались и направились вслед за Джимом. Они со Споком уже успели кое-что разузнать, пока были на этом корабле в ожидании прибытия шлюпки, и Джим помнил, куда нужно идти. 

И правда — входящий вызов. Джим посмотрел на Ухуру, которая, и так сообразив, что нужно сделать, села в крутящееся кресло старого образца и нажала на нужные кнопки, щелкнув парой тумблеров. Послышался мерный гул, а потом на небольшом экране проступили знакомые черты пиратского главаря: 

– Капитан Мадд на связи, – произнес тот с усмешкой и развалился в кресле Ниоты, находясь в рубке «Энтерпрайз». – О, капитанишка! Не ожидал тебя увидеть, но так тоже сойдет, – Мадд хохотнул и крутанулся вокруг своей оси. – Вы скоро взорветесь, капитан – таймер отсчитывает ваши последние минутки. Мы настроили самоуничтожение «Красавицы», чтобы вместе с ней убрать и вас. Идеальное преступление, правда? Когда вы появились на нашем радаре, я решил, что нас вернулись добить, посчитав, что среди нас все-таки остались выжившие. Но чутье подсказало мне рискнуть и не пытаться скрыться на корабле — вы бы нас и не нашли, если бы мы не захотели. Вы с тем остроухим такие очаровашки! Мне жаль моих парней, но такова судьба, – Мадд вздохнул и сжал руки в замок, пытаясь выглядеть страдающим. Джим ни капли ему не поверил — ему еще не приходилось видеть ни одной такой же лживой рожи. 

– Вы ничтожество, капитан Мадд, – сказал он вместо сотни вертевшихся на языке оскорблений. Именно в эту минуту воспитание дало о себе знать. 

– Вполне вероятно. Но я буду жить, а вы скоро умрете. Так какая разница, что я ничтожество? Кроме вас об этом не будет знать никто, а вас самих не станет в ближайшие минуты, – улыбнулся пират, пугая Джима полусгнившими черными зубами. – Отличный корабль, капитан. Благодарю за него. Мой вам совет: не доверяйте никому. Ах, да! Он же вам не пригодится! Ну, звиняйте тогда, – Мадд козырнул двумя пальцами и отключился. 

– Не тронь мою девочку! – выкрикнул Скотти в погасший экран, а Кинсер грозно показал кулак невидимому противнику. Джим скупо улыбнулся подобному единодушию и закусил губу, лихорадочно пытаясь сообразить, как выпутаться из этой ситуации. 

На первый взгляд она казалась совершенно безвыходной: шлюпка их всех не выдержит, а если они и смогут в нее забраться, топлива не хватит ни до какого космопорта. Этот вариант практически гарантировал прозябание в космосе до последней минуты жизни: встреча с кораблем, который сможет их поднять на борт, очень маловероятна. Даже со своей удачей Джим не мог так рисковать. Да и не после того, что ему сказал Боунс. 

Послать сигнал о помощи? Рубка корабля исправна, но в этом квадранте на границе с Ромулано-Вулканской империей вряд ли удастся дождаться кого-нибудь, кто будет готов оказать помощь, а не расстрелять на месте. Да и не так много у них времени, чтобы ждать чужой корабль. Даже если идти на всех парусах — досюда не добраться за несколько минут. 

– Делать нам что? – недовольно спросил Боунс. – Я доктор, а не самоубийца! Соглашаясь на эту миссию, я все-таки рассчитывал остаться в живых, знаете ли. И до сих пор рассчитываю. Если, капитан, вы ничего не придумаете — вас некому будет лечить! 

Джим не был уверен, что ему стоит говорить, что, если он ничего не придумает, то никого лечить и не придется. 

– Скотти, есть возможность отключить программу самоуничтожения? 

– Н-нет, сэр. Для этого вводится специальный код, который знают люди, управляющие кораблем — у каждого члена команды свой номер. Мы не узнаем его. Взломать систему я даже не буду пытаться, потому что на судне такого типа — к тому же очень старом — любая попытка постороннего вмешательства в систему приведет к ускоренному уничтожению. 

– Неприемлемо, – отрезал Джим. Скотти согласно кивнул. Чехов молчал, Сулу тоже не вмешивался, видимо, не имея совершенно никаких соображений. Оставался Спок. Но Спок мог и подождать. В конце концов, если у него появится идея, он не станет молчать, а озвучит ее мгновенно, даже не спросив мнения капитана о своем вмешательстве в мозговой штурм. 

– Вмешательство... – повторил Джим задумчиво, смакуя собственную мысль. В голове, как обычно на кончике языка — фраза, вертелась какая-то смутная, неоформившаяся идея. Джим постучал указательным пальцем по губам, поводил глазами по рубке, ни на чем не задерживаясь, и вдруг застыл, уставившись на разломанный ящик с торчащими из него микросхемами и формами. Посмотрел на пульт, встретился взглядом с Ухурой, проигнорировав ее полностью: из консоли с кнопками и тумблерами, с мигающими огонечками тут и там торчали щепки, гвозди и развороченные динамики. 

– Вмешательство! – воскликнул он и даже вскинул руку, едва не задев Ухуру. Девушка успела отклониться, но Джим опять ничего не заметил, уже выбегая из каюты: – В инженерный! Скотти, Спок! Да все, за мной, немедленно! 

Инженерный отсек обычно находился на самой нижней палубе. В этот раз оказалось так же, поэтому, спустившись вниз по трапу, они, морщась на мерцавший неровный свет, добрались до большого, массивного пульта. В центре обширного помещения, за их спинами, находился прочный котел, солнечная энергия в котором перерабатывалась в энергию, необходимую для движения корабля. На современных судах стояло оборудование, позволявшее избегать этого этапа в передаче энергии, что сделало корабли функциональнее, быстрее и легче. Но «Красавица» была выпущена очень давно, и таких новшеств ей получить не грозило. 

– Скотти, – быстро проговорил Джим. – Ты знаешь коды частот, ты не можешь не знать лазейки и черные ходы в систему «Энтерпрайз». 

– Допустим, – осторожно ответил Скотти, немного опасливо смотря на капитана. Джим кивнул и продолжил:

– Нужно активировать транс-перемещатель. 

– Отсюда? – Скотти округлил глаза.

– Отсюда, Скотти, отсюда, – нетерпеливо повторил Джим. – На «Энтерпрайз» в постоянном режиме включены частоты обнаружения входящих вызовов. Если выйти на связь с «Красавицы», то частоты «Энтерпрайз» уловят передачу. Необходимо послать шифр, который скомандует активировать транс-перемещатель.

– Вы предлагаете послать в систему девочки вирус?

– Да. 

– Окей, спрошу иначе, капитан. Вы предлагаете написать вирусную программу за минуту? Особенно если учесть, что у нас этой минуты может уже и не быть? 

– Вот вирусная программа, – Джим достал из кармана сюртука сметенную утром со стола карту памяти. – Я изучал радиочастоты и их функциональность, я модернизировал двигатели космосерфов, пытаясь собрать что-то покрупнее и полезнее. Надеюсь, пригодится, – улыбнулся он уголком губ, увидев заблестевшие от восторга и надежды глаза Скотти. 

– Сэр!.. 

– Быстро, Скотти! – Джим вскрыл панель, закрывавшую устройство пульта, поставил карту в свободное гнездо и нажал на нужные кнопки, активировав программу. Скотти сосредоточенно склонился над консолью, быстро печатая на появившейся клавиатуре. На лбу инженера выступил пот; скапливаясь на кончике носа, он капал вниз. Команда напряженно застыла, не зная, чего ожидать: взрыва или спасения. Джим надеялся, что спасения. Сам он не сомневался в том, что все удастся, но неверие остальных его немного сбивало. 

– Есть! – воскликнул Скотти. Остальные встрепенулись, посмотрели на Джима неуверенно, но почти с надеждой. – Активирую... 

Серебристые спирали закрутились вокруг каждого из команды, и через секунду они оказались на пустой «Энтерпрайз». Пошатнулись, очутившись на ровной палубе, и рванули к борту одновременно. Джим вдруг ухмыльнулся и поспешил в рубку, набирая частоту, по которой проходил последний вызов. 

– Ах ты, сукин сын!! – проревел Мадд, чье красное лицо едва помещалось в экран. Собственно, это было все, что успел сказать капитан пиратов. Раздался взрыв, по экрану пошли серые полосы, и связь оборвалась. Джим поднялся с кресла, развернулся, столкнувшись со стоявшим близко-близко Споком. Он и не заметил, как тот подошел.

– Это впечатляет, капитан. 

– Ну что ты, – расцвел Джим. – А хотя что я, спасибо за похвалу. 

– Вы очень удачно придумали поменять нас местами. 

– Спасибо, Спок. 

– А теперь нам стоит вернуться на прежний курс. 

– Согласен. Мистер Чехов! – закричал Джим, поспешив к выходу из рубки. – Курс на Вулкан!


	6. Chapter 6

**Глава 6.**

Усталость валила с ног. Джим стоял на палубе, смотря в небо и удивляясь, что звезды ни на милю не стали ближе, хотя «Энтерпрайз» относительно поверхности Терры находилась безумно высоко. Все такие же далекие и сверкающие, звезды гипнотизировали своим мерцанием, баюкали, но Джим не мог заставить себя уйти внутрь. Сердце то и дело сбивалось в неровный ритм, дыхание перехватывало, а кончики пальцев немели от пробегавших по ним мурашек. Джим сжимал ладони в кулаки, расслаблял, снова сжимал, отдаленно удивляясь, почему не чувствует ничего, даже прохлады. Ветра не было, но от движения создавалось ощущение, что воздух проскальзывает по коже, освежая утомленного Джима. Только все это было бестолку: Джим хотел просто упасть в койку и не просыпаться несколько суток. Он надеялся, что может рассчитывать на Спока: вулканец просто обязан справиться с тем, чтобы сберечь сон хозяина. Даже если вдруг опять случится что-нибудь ужасное, даже если опять настанет смертельная опасность для всех, а для мира — угроза уничтожения, Джима нельзя будет разбудить. Спок обязательно получит такой приказ, когда Джим все-таки доберется до своей каюты. 

Он сделал несколько шагов на подгибающихся ногах и буквально рухнул на нижнюю ступеньку трапа, ведущего на корму. Издал протяжный стон — мышцы отозвались болью почти нестерпимой, какая бывает от сильной усталости или долгого бега. Джим поставил локти на колени, устроил голову на ладонях и закрыл глаза. Через мгновение, когда его повело, он потер лицо, заставляя себя хоть немного приободриться и отчаянно не понимая, что он все еще здесь делал: в каюте его ждала койка, приглашающе откинув одеяло. Но именно сейчас Джим не мог заставить себя отправиться туда. Он иррационально считал это предательством команды. Как будто своим нелепым бунтарством против сна он извинялся за свой необдуманный поступок, который едва не привел к смерти всех членов экипажа. 

– Эй, – недовольно прозвучало сверху, и Джим с трудом поднял голову. – Чего расселся? Застудишь себе ягодицы или еще какую заразу подхватишь, а мне лечи потом. Вечно вы мне работы прибавляете, Джеймс Тиберий Кирк. 

– Ох, точно, – слабо улыбнулся Джим. Он вдруг вспомнил, как доктор там, на «Красавице», упомянул, что регулярно лечил травмы, полученные Джимом, когда он был еще мальчишкой. – Так это вам приходилось меня ставить на ноги?

– Угу. Особенно когда ты их ломал, – скривил губы Маккой. Раздалось неповторимое и незабываемое бултыханье, которое бывает только в стеклянной бутылке, и доктор поднес ко рту горлышко с крепким даже на вид виски. Джим еще ни разу не пил виски. Состояние опьянения было ему знакомо; оно очень походило на то, как Джим чувствовал себя сейчас: голова тяжелая, но пустая, мысли ленивые, а меж висков будто не мозги, а какое-нибудь желе, в котором плавают впечатления и эмоции. И все доходит долго и искаженно. 

– Зачем вы пьете, мистер Маккой? 

– Я не пью, – хмыкнул тот. – Я дезинфицирую душевные раны. 

– Как интересно, – сказал Джим, чтобы хоть что-нибудь сказать. И замолчал, не зная, что делать дальше: доктор не выдал ничего такого, что требовало бы ответной откровенности, но он же вообще об этом заговорил, значит, мог рассказать. Значит, Джиму нужно было или замять вероятную историю, или подтолкнуть доктора рассказывать. Если Джим сбежит, то навсегда потеряет возможность сблизиться с Боунсом, а через него он наверняка сможет наладить отношения с остальными членами команды. Ну, так подсказывала интуиция. 

– Интересно тебе, – хмыкнул доктор. Джим понял, что эта фраза ничего не значила — так, чтобы поддержать разговор. 

– А что у вас случилось, мистер Маккой? 

– Что случилось... – он снова сделал глоток, и алкоголь мелодично бултыхнулся в бутылке. Джим вдруг тоже захотел приложиться к ней, но подумал, что в его состоянии виски будет последней каплей, и он просто рухнет на палубу, лишившись последних сил. – Никогда не женись, Джимми. Никогда. 

– Почему?.. – Он и так не собирался этого делать. Сначала считал себя тем, кому девчонки не нужны — как думает каждый мальчишка в свое время. Потом — что он никому из них не понравится, потому что всегда в машинном масле и грязной одежде, как будто не из приличной семьи, а из подворотни. Затем стал замечать взгляды девушек, но понял, теперь уже окончательно, что ему девчонки не нужны: ну какие девчонки в космосе? Если придется выбирать между женой и полетами, Джим не задумываясь выберет полеты. Так что ни о какой женитьбе не могло идти и речи. 

– Да обдерет тебя, с-с... А-а, – махнул Боунс рукой, не договорив. – Даже дочку, понимаешь? Дочку. Девочку мою. 

– А как ее зовут? 

– Кого? – почти рявкнул доктор. – С-с... жену бывшую или дочь?

– Дочь, – моргнул Джим. Его ни капли не устрашила реакция Боунса. Был бы в себе — вздрогнул бы от неожиданности и громкого крика, а так приоткрыл глаза лениво да снова закрыл. 

– Джоанна, – вздохнул Маккой. – Джоанна... – и снова хлебнул виски. Джим кивнул:

– Красивое имя. 

– И она красавица у меня. В с-с... мать пошла, но хорошо, что не в меня. Я ж знаешь чего боюсь, Джимми, – проникновенно заговорил Боунс, придвинувшись к Джиму поближе. Джим услышал жужжание механизма второй руки Маккоя и выпрямился, заставив себя немного пробудиться и прислушаться к доктору: – Что наговорит она всякого обо мне. Что и гад я, и бросил ее, и что не нужна она мне. А как это не нужна? Она ж девочка моя, моя Джоанна. Я ее купал, я ее на руках качал, коленки лечил, когда разбивала. Бывало, вернусь с дежурства, а она бежит ко мне, платье развевается за ней, раз — и упала. Но не плакала никогда — сильная она у меня. Смелая. Только бы эта с-сука ничего не сделала. А то возненавидит меня дочь... 

Джим помолчал. Слов не находилось, но не потому, что разлетелись, а потому, что сказать было просто нечего. 

– Все будет хорошо, Боунс, – вырвалось у него, и Джим прикусил язык. 

– Боунс? – доктор приложил горлышко ко рту и скосил глаза на Джима. Получалось, что Маккой говорил в бутылку, и звук выходил каким-то призрачным и ненастоящим: – Ну да, подходит. Что осталось от меня после развода? Только собственные кости. – Он сделал глоток и поморщился, затем снова покосился на Джима: – А ты что тут сидишь, а? 

– Да... – протянул Джим. – Не знаю, – не нашелся он с ответом. – Не могу заставить себя идти спать. 

– Я могу. Я доктор, у меня есть власть. Быстро пошел в каюту! – с угрозой в голосе произнес Маккой. На удивление он совершенно не казался пьяным: в речи на на миг не проскользнуло хмельной интонации. – Тоже мне, не знает он. Лечи потом хронический недосып! 

– Ладно-ладно, – улыбнулся Джим. – Спокойной ночи... Боунс. 

– И тебе, Джимми. Джим, – вдруг позвал доктор. 

– Что? – обернулся он. 

– Вот серьезно, капитан. Джим. Спи, пока спится. Никто не знает, что будет потом — может, с завтрашней ночи мы и глаза не сомкнем до самого Вулкана. Поэтому не теряй ни минуты. 

– А вы? 

– А я посижу немного. Иди уже! 

Джим рассеянно махнул рукой и скрылся в дверном проеме. 

Путь до каюты был свободен — жилой отсек как будто вымер. Людей и так было всего ничего, а сейчас все спали крепким беспробудным сном. Джим шел осторожно: его немного вело, но он не торопился, ступая аккуратно. Сейчас он чувствовал себя хранителем покоя своего экипажа. Именно в эту минуту, пока все видели сны, Джим действительно ощущал себя их капитаном. 

В каюте было предсказуемо пусто и очень чисто — когда только Спок успел прибраться?.. Джим вошел внутрь, прислонился к двери и выдохнул, прикрыв глаза, чувствуя себя здесь совершенным чужаком: прошло всего несколько часов с того времени, как они со Споком отсюда вышли, но казалось, что позади осталась вечность. Койка, вопреки ожиданиям идеально заправленная, так и манила к себе. Джим, по пути раздеваясь и бросая одежду прямо на пол, направился к ней и, стянув брюки и скинув обувь вместе с ними, рухнул на матрас, завернувшись в покрывало так же, как и несколькими часами ранее. 

Полежал. Перевернулся на другой бок. Зажмурился. Расслабился. Поменял позу. Лег на живот. На спину. На бок. Вытянул ногу. Улегся звездой — все это было абсолютно бесполезно. Джиму не хотелось думать, что предостережение Боунса исполнилось так быстро и у него уже наступил хронический недосып. Вообще Джиму казалось, что, раз он так чертовски сильно вымотался, то уснуть он должен моментально, чуть ли не упасть на пол при виде подушки. Но оказалось наоборот: глаза у него слипались, это так, но в голове роились сотни мыслей, да еще и так резво — не в пример тому, как было на палубе рядом с Боунсом. 

Джим перевернулся на спину и открыл глаза, раздраженно выдохнув и стукнув кулаками по койке. Это было до безумия несправедливо — сон не шел. Он зажмурился снова, заставил себя расслабиться, ощутил, как тело его буквально растеклось по койке — обычно он так справлялся с бессонницами, просто отпуская себя. Но на этот раз не помогло. 

А потом Джим подумал, что чем черт не шутит? В конце концов, Спок сам говорил, что слышал, что происходило в каюте капитана, так может и сейчас?..

– Спо-о-ок, – едва слышно прошептал Джим. Со стороны двери, ведущей в каюту дворецкого, не раздалось ни звука, и Джим решил, что вулканец давно и глубоко спит. – Спо-о-ок, – повторил он немного громче, но опять ничего не случилось: замок не пискнул, шаги не послышались. «Нечестно», – подумал Джим, – «сначала говорил, что всегда будешь рядом, а сейчас тебя нет, ты, остроухий чертов вулканец!». Стало до странного обидно, и в глазах совсем по-глупому защипало, но Джим проморгался и успокоился, подумав, что ну его, этого Спока, к черту. Он и раньше засыпал без кого бы то ни было, заснет и сейчас. Может быть, к утру. 

– Сэр? – тихий голос так напугал Джима, что он чуть не подскочил в кровати. 

– Спок?! Это ты?! – недовольный нотками испуга, Джим откашлялся и попробовал снова: – Ты почему не спишь? 

– Сэр... – впервые за все время Джим услышал в голосе Спока что-то, похожее на нерешительность. Осталось только определить, к чему относилась эта нерешительность: к тому, что Джим, видимо, сошел с ума на почве переутомления, и Спок не мог решить, как себя с ним вести, чтобы не сделать хуже, или же к тому, что Спок был не уверен в своем верном восприятии звуков, донесшихся из каюты капитана. – Вы меня позвали, сэр. 

– Я? Тебя? Да, позвал, – вдруг согласился Джим. – Что это на тебе?

– Одеяние для медитаций, сэр. 

– А-а. Понятно. 

– … Могу я узнать, зачем я вам понадобился? Вы оторвали меня от медитации. 

– Ох, извините, – едко произнес Джим. Спок вскинул бровь, и Джим растерял слова, вертевшиеся на самом кончике языка, уже готовые сорваться. 

– Так все-таки, капитан? 

– Я не могу уснуть, – прямо ответил Джим, опустив вводную часть проблемы. 

– Почесать вам спинку? – невозмутимо произнес Спок, заведя руки за спину. Широкие рукава его черного халата зашелестели от движения, и Джим поежился от мурашек, побежавших по спине. 

– Нет, не надо. 

– Почесать еще что-нибудь? – Спок был настолько равнодушен и бесстрастен, предлагая такое, что Джим просто взбесился. 

– Нет! – рявкнул он. – Иди к себе, ты, чурбан! 

– Я вулканец, сэр. 

– Заметно. 

– Сэр? – интонация Спока изменилась, привлекая внимание Джима. Злость схлынула, и он посмотрел на дворецкого:

– Что, Спок?

– Я могу предложить вам помощь, сэр. Это интимная процедура, но она наверняка поможет вам заснуть. 

– Э-э-э-э... – протянул Джим, смотря на Спока расширившимися глазами. – Э-э... – В мыслях некстати всплыло, что в старину няни молодых людей удовлетворяли своих подопечных, чтобы им сладко и хорошо спалось. Джим понадеялся, что Спок не считает себя его няней. 

– Насколько интимна эта процедура? – тонким голосом спросил он и кашлянул, прочищая горло. 

– Весьма, сэр. Адмирал Пайк... 

– Ты и Пайку это делал?! – воскликнул Джим и скривился от отвращения. А он из этих рук одежду принимал и... 

– А почему бы и нет, сэр? В последние годы у адмирала начались проблемы со сном, и я...

– О нет, молчи, молчи, не произноси этого! – возопил Джим. – Я не хочу слышать про то, как ты ублажал Пайка! 

– …Простите? – произнес Спок после паузы, во время которой наверняка справлялся с изумлением. 

– Ты. Пайк. Плохой сон. Интимная процедура. 

– О, – вырвалось у Спока. – Я говорил о мелдинге, сэр. Это очень интимная процедура — необходимо доверие между участниками процесса. 

– Да во время иного тоже, знаешь ли, необходимо доверие!.. 

– Безусловно. – Спок и глазом не моргнул. – Так... могу я узнать, согласны ли вы на мелдинг? 

– Ты полезешь мне в голову?

Спок слегка поморщился, и Джим, почувствовав легкую обиду, подумал, что и вулканца можно довести до проявления эмоций. 

– Не совсем так. Я воздействую на определенные точки вашего разума и усыплю его. 

– Надеюсь, меня вместе с ним, – глупо пошутил Джим и, поймав недоуменный взгляд вулканца, быстро проговорил: – Отлично, Спок, действуй. 

Спок подошел к койке и осторожно присел на край. Джим хотел было подвинуться, но вулканец сел на край покрывала, и шевельнуться не получилось. Джим решил, что ему все равно. 

– Расслабьтесь, сэр, – тихо сказал Спок. – Вот та-ак... 

Теплые сухие пальцы легли на лицо непонятной фигурой, и Джим почувствовал, будто в мыслях промелькнуло что-то не его — чужое. И последним, что пронеслось в голове, было понимание, как именно работает кулон: если опасность неявная, если ее можно обойти, свернув за угол, то он разогревается пульсацией. Если вероятность обойти чересчур мала, но все-таки реальна — иначе зачем он был бы нужен, этот кулон — то тепло идет непрерывно. Сейчас на груди лежала прохладная подвеска, и ее температура успокаивала ничуть не хуже сидевшего рядом Спока. 

* * * 

Утро началось неожиданно — Джим проснулся резко и сразу же сел, смяв в руках одеяло. Поморгал немного, пытаясь сообразить, что это за место и где его комната, а вспомнив, чуть не слетел с койки — так сильно вздрогнул. 

В памяти промелькнули смутные картинки того, как он вчера засыпал — сколько ему удалось поспать, интересно? По общему состоянию выходило, что достаточное количество часов, может быть, даже десять. Если, конечно, Спок позволил бы ему столько проспать. Джим же был капитаном, он должен был присутствовать на мостике и управлять кораблем или хотя бы следить за курсом, за порядком на судне. Без него нельзя было обойтись — такова участь капитана.

Думая об этом, Джим поспешно собрался, наскоро приняв душ, оделся по привычке небрежно и быстро — у него никогда не было дворецкого широкого профиля, и он прекрасно справлялся со всем самостоятельно. Выскочил в коридор и поторопился на верхнюю палубу, не очень хорошо представляя, что там сейчас происходит в его отсутствие. Да как он вообще посмел проспать столько времени, когда под его ответственностью такая важная миссия?.. 

Выскочив на палубу, Джим широко улыбнулся, приветствуя оказавшегося там Маккоя — доктор был бледен и, отвлекшись от рассматривания темневшего над головой неба, хмуро посмотрел на Джима, но кивнул в ответ. Джим решил, что их разговор накануне, когда они сидели вместе на трапе, помогло им стать немного ближе. Пропасть сократилась и все в том же духе, и теперь должно было стать легче. 

– Доктор! – воскликнул Джим и подошел к нему, протянув руку для пожатия. – Как ваше самочувствие? 

– Прекрасно, сэр, – буркнул Боунс. – А как ваше? 

– На удивление потрясающе! Я благодарен вам за то, что вы вчера настоятельно отправили меня в койку.

– Эта моя обязанность, сэр. Зачем мне прибавлять себе работы в медотсеке, когда я могу покомандовать вами при всех? – иронично улыбнулся Маккой, и Джим рассмеялся:

– И правда. Все с вами понятно, доктор, вы жаждете власти и готовы упиваться ею в любой удобный и не очень момент, – пошутил Джим, а Маккой неожиданно подхватил:

– Разумеется, сэр. Это всегда приятно: быть вправе приказать капитану снять штаны для укола.

Джим расхохотался, запрокинув голову и зажмурив глаза, и, успокоившись и стерев выступившие от смеха слезы, покачал головой:

– Да вы шутник, доктор. 

– Ну еще бы. С моей-то профессией, – кивнул Боунс, и Джим, нарочито фамильярно хлопнув его по спине, пошел к трапу, не обернувшись на доктора: он немного опасался, что встретит недовольный взгляд. 

Взбежав по трапу, Джим наконец оторвал глаза от ступенек и посмотрел на штурвал, за которым на этот раз стоял Сулу. Рулевой выглядел забавно: черная повязка на лбу приподняла челку, и та теперь топорщилась, напоминая миниатюрную львиную гриву или солнечные лучи, какими их рисовали дети. Лицо его было сосредоточенным и даже немного суровым: Сулу стоял как вкопанный, смотрел строго вперед и ни на что не отвлекался, однако появившемуся на корме Джиму перепал кивок и короткое: «Капитан». Джим ответил, и Сулу, как будто и не отвлекался, продолжил смотреть вперед, далеко вперед, за нос корабля. Джиму показалось на минуту, что ничего тоскливее и придумать было нельзя: впереди не происходило ничего интересного, только изредка мимо проплывали обломки старых кораблей и древние метеориты, давно потерявшие свою скорость. 

Спок оказался тут же. Он стоял слева от Сулу и выглядел почти так же сурово, как и рулевой. Джим едва не запнулся, когда заметил вулканца: сердце пропустило удар, а дыхание перехватило, кровь прилила к щекам, потому что ему стало стыдно за ночные выкрутасы и причину, почему он все-таки заснул. Никогда в своей жизни он даже не допускал мысли, что когда-нибудь даст вулканцу прикоснуться к своему разуму. 

Джим не знал, было ли это воспоминание или же просто нафантазировалось в преддверии сна, но Спок действовал осторожно и почти ласково. Джим не мог охарактеризовать свои ощущения, но было очень похоже, что Спок ощупал его разум самыми кончиками пальцев, надавливая на нужные точки, чтобы Джим расслабился и перестал фокусироваться не ненужных мыслях. У Спока получилось — тот наверняка занимался этим делом не в первый раз. Но Джим очень хотел верить, что с Пайком Спок не был таким внимательным и чутким. Это было очень важно. 

– Спок, – жизнерадостно произнес он, опираясь на его плечо. Пока что Джим не дотягивал до роста вулканца, но поскольку он все еще рос, то тело его обещало вытянуться еще сантиметров на десять, а именно столько не хватало для того, чтобы сравняться со Споком. Поэтому Джим выглядел немного нелепо, вытягиваясь вверх, чтобы его предплечье могло лежать на плече Спока, который, едва ощутив на себе чужую руку, напрягся и чуть ли не окаменел. Джим подавил желание отступить, наоборот, заставил себя выстоять несколько секунд рядом с ним, старательно показывая, что ничего не замечает и не чувствует. И только потом, потянувшись, отступил: – Сколько, интересно, я проспал?

– Десять часов и тринадцать минут, сэр, – даже не повернув головы, ответил Спок. Джим сначала удивился такому количеству сна, а потом задумался: с чего это Спок следит за тем, сколько он спит? «Ах, да», – почти раздраженно подумал он, – «дворецкий должен заботиться. Ну-ну». 

– Какая точность, – одобрительно сказал Джим. – А что здесь происходит? 

– Ничего, сэр. 

– Какая жалость, – хмыкнул он. 

– Сэр, – вдруг обратился к нему Спок, и Джим даже весь повернулся к нему, чтобы выслушать. Вулканец все еще смотрел прямо перед собой — вдаль, и Джим подумал, что ему решительно не нравится так разговаривать со своим дворецким. Тот, кстати, был еще и его первым помощником, а значит, капитан мог требовать, пусть и невербально, общения глаза в глаза. Как от дворецкого Джим от Спока ничего требовать не хотел и предпочитал не задумываться, почему. 

– Да, Спок? – Джим не выдержал паузы и дотронулся до локтя вулканца. Спок дрогнул — почти незаметно, но Джим как почувствовал: пауки так чувствуют, когда дергается паутина. Где-то внутри зазвенел звоночек, в ушах загудело на низкой ноте, как будто кто коснулся гитарной струны, и кулон вдруг обжег грудь. Джим зашипел от неожиданности, схватился за подвеску и сжал прямо через рубашку, подумав, что где-то опять затаилась опасность — но кулон был холодным. Спок не мог этого не заметить, но со спины Джиму не удавалось разглядеть его лица и потому не получалось определить, как он отреагировал на вспышку. 

– … Мне нужно с вами кое-что обсудить, – сказал наконец Спок. Джим едва выдохнул, скрывая улыбку: это так важно звучало! Нескоро он привыкнет быть капитаном, перед которым все должны отчитываться и кого должны слушаться. 

– Я полагаю, что не здесь, – спокойно проговорил Джим, и в этот раз Спок кивнул — как-то судорожно, резко. Джиму это не понравилось, а предчувствие и вовсе не оставило камня на камне от его уверенности и умиротворения, с которым он взошел на корму. 

– Сулу, управление на вас, – бросил Спок и направился к трапу, чтобы спуститься вниз. Джим опешил, думая, не показалось ли ему, что вулканец отдал приказ в присутствии капитана и минуя его интересы, а потом поспешил за ним. Спок уже скрылся за дверью, ведущей в жилой отсек — створка покачивалась совершенно бесшумно, потому что петли были смазаны первосортным машинным маслом. Скотти знал толк не только в инженерии, но и в банальном уходе за кораблем, и это вызывало уважение и приязнь. 

Спок обнаружился у капитанской каюты. Он стоял прямо, лицо его было до отвращения бесстрастно, но Джим поспешно отвел глаза в сторону, чувствуя, что после того, как вулканец уложил его спать, попросту некрасиво и бессовестно критиковать манеры и привычки Спока. Быть может, для него в Джиме тоже было что-то мерзкое и раздражающее, кто знает? Джим бы мог вот прямо так, навскидку, назвать пяток своих черт, которые бесили его самого: например, легкомыслие и порывистость, несерьезность и, как ни печально это признавать, инфантильность. Любопытство тоже принесло немало неприятностей: сколько раз ему говорили «не суй свой нос в чужие дела»? Да не сосчитать! И это все была лишь малая толика всего, что бесило Джима в себе самом. А остальное он любил. 

Джим открыл дверь, впустив Спока в каюту, и вошел следом. На миг смутился, заметив незаправленную койку, и еще больше смутился, когда Спок привычно и на автомате подошел к ней и принялся убирать раскиданные повсюду спальные принадлежности. Подняв заодно и кое-что из одежды, Спок сложил грязное и отнес к репликатору, отправив на чистку и в стирку. Только после этого он повернулся к Джиму, выказывая готовность поговорить. 

– Итак, Спок? – Джим поджал губы, загоняя подальше стыд, и уверенно посмотрел на вулканца. Тот и бровью не повел:

– Я должен сообщить вам неприятную новость, сэр. 

– Я слушаю, – вот теперь снова засосало под ложечкой. 

– Нам нельзя было пользоваться перемещателем. Нас могли засечь. 

– Отлично. Это все?

– Сэр... – Спок немного округлил глаза, и Джим едва не прыснул со смеху, таким забавным тот ему показался. 

– Ну что «сэр»? 

– Я полагал, что это вас обеспокоит...

– Это меня обеспокоило, – хохотнул Джим и засунул руки в карманы сюртука. В приличном обществе такое делать было нельзя, но тут, при Споке, вполне позволялось. Тот был своим... во всех смыслах. 

– Но ваша реакция... ваши эмоции... – Спок будто не мог сформулировать собственные мысли. Его взгляд перемещался с предмета на предмет, а пальцы мелко подрагивали, и вулканец завел руки за спину, отчего Джиму сразу стало скучно. 

– Ну что — реакция? Что — эмоции? – он покачал головой, не переставая улыбаться. – Меня одно интересует, Спок... Какого черта ты говоришь мне об этом сейчас? – перед глазами, как на электронном табло — цифры, побежали красные секунды, отсчитывая бесполезно потраченные на сон минуты и часы. 

– Вы предпочли бы, чтобы я сказал об этом на пиратском судне? – голос Спока похолодел, в нем не осталось ни капли учтивости. Джим чуть прищурился, всматриваясь в Спока, узнавать которого просто отказывался: перед ним стоял самоуверенный вулканец, убежденный в своей правоте и неправоте Джима, готовый к истерикам и воплям. Джим, к своему позору, знал, что Спок действительно мог от него такого ожидать. И имел на то основания. – На судне, до взрыва которого оставались секунды? 

– Нет, но... 

– Со всем уважением, сэр, я не бездушная машина, коей вы меня, судя по всему, считаете. Я подсчитал наши шансы на спасение, если мы останемся на корабле, и если рискнем и воспользуемся перемещателем...

– Разумеется, во втором случае шансы оказались выше, – Джим горько усмехнулся и снова покачал головой, удивляясь и Споку, и себе. 

– Разумеется, – чопорно кивнул тот. 

– Как нас могли засечь? – Джим потер бровь, чувствуя неприятную, какую-то ввинчивающуюся боль. Он поморщился и вдруг дернулся, когда Спок поднял руку и протянул ее к Джиму: – Что ты... 

– Простите, сэр, – невероятно, но теперь перед ним стоял привычный недоступный, как крепость в горах, Спок. Смотрел немного тревожно и как-то чересчур въедливо, и Джим нахмурился, недовольный таким вниманием. Боль вдруг ударила изнутри, будто взорвавшись, и Джим скрючился, резко наклонившись вперед. Спок шагнул ближе, и Джим неожиданно уперся макушкой ему в живот. Спок положил ладонь Джиму на затылок — тяжелую горячую ладонь. Кулон вдруг как по своему желанию качнулся и нагрелся, став по температуре близким к температуре рук Спока, но Джим решил не думать об этом сейчас — еще будет время.

– Чш-ш-ш... – Это для Спока прозвучало совсем уж неожиданно, и Джим замер, прислушиваясь к себе и ощущению чужой ладони на голове: боль как растворялась, Спок как будто забирал ее, высасывал, впитывал в себя, но Джим был уверен, что самому Споку не больно ни капли. Неприятное ощущение рассеялось, и Джим выдохнул, качнул пару раз головой, внимательно анализируя собственные чувства, и пораженно выдохнул: прошло. 

– Это что было? – сипло произнес он и сморгнул рефлекторно выступившие слезы. Спок снова спрятал руки за спиной и отступил на шаг. Джим пригляделся: Спок выглядел удивленным, даже пораженным случившимся. Он чуть не фыркнул: если вулканец кажется шокированным, то как сейчас выглядел сам Джим? Глаза были как фары на одной из разобранных моделей космосерфа — приспособление оказалось бесполезным, потому что в темноте и тумане освещения не хватало, а в сумерках или днем в нем не было нужды. 

– Я не могу сказать. 

– Не хочешь или не можешь? – хмыкнул Джим, которому ответ был прекрасно известен. 

– Не могу, – повторил Спок и поджал губы. Джим скривился и почесал затылок: 

– Так как нас могли засечь? 

– Солнечные паруса отследить невозможно – природное излучение не является сколько-нибудь выделяющимся на радарах. Нам не стоит активировать реактивные двигатели, даже при аварийной ситуации это крайне нежелательно...

– Потому что неприродное излучение засечь проще простого, – закивал Джим. Он так и думал. Перемещатель работал на мощности ядерных двигателей, которыми «Энтерпрайз», конечно, была оснащена, но которые не являлись необходимыми — обычно вполне хватало солнечной радиации. И поскольку Джим пошел против правил и спровоцировал рискованную ситуацию, выбраться из которой можно было исключительно таким способом, то и вина за обнаружение была на нем. Все просто. 

– Именно так, сэр. 

– Только у меня вопрос, Спок, – немного подумав, произнес Джим, придавив указательным пальцем нижнюю губу и опустив на секунду взгляд, будто собираясь с мыслями. – Почему об этом знаешь ты, но не знаю я? 

– Простите, сэр? 

– Какого, понимаешь ли, черта об опасности с перемещателем знаешь ты? Ты всего лишь дворецкий! Какого черта ты посвящен в такие детали? Капитан здесь я, но я уже который раз задаюсь вопросом, Спок: зачем я здесь нужен? Вот ты мне скажи, зачем? Что еще я узнаю о своем экипаже от чужого человека? Может быть, ко мне придет Кинсер и скажет, как правильно держать штурвал? Да мне кажется, что самая паршивая блоха информирована лучше, чем я, и совсем не потому, что я тупой, а потому, что мне просто не сочли нужным сообщить! – почти крича выпалил Джим и всплеснул руками, едва не задев Спока. Вулканец даже не шевельнулся в попытке уклониться.

– Сэр, – осторожно заговорил тот, но Джим ему не позволил, резко развернувшись и направившись к столу. На нем был такой идеальный порядок, что Джиму стало тошно, и он, почувствовав внезапное и сильное раздражение, резким движением смахнул все предметы на пол. Вещи свалились с грохотом, тяжелые металлические приборы скрипнули по полу, оставив в паркете глубокие вмятины. Джим запоздало подумал, что, наверное, мог повредить что-нибудь, что впоследствии окажется чем-то важным и необходимым, но потом ему стало все равно. По-прежнему чувствуя злость, он оперся руками о столешницу, навис над ней, ссутулившись и всматриваясь в полотно с нанесенной на него картой. 

– Ты ведь не понимаешь ни черта, ведь так? – покачал он головой. Ничего слышать и слушать Джим не хотел, ему нужно было просто высказаться, передать в пространство накипевшее. Он запустил пальцы в волосы, с силой дернув за ленту, которой держался хвост — пряди рассыпались по плечам, несколько волосков вырвалось, и Джим почти удовлетворенно выдохнул: боль отрезвила. Правда, ненамного. Но кожа, уставшая от собранных волос и тугого узла, приятно заныла, и Джим, не отдавая себе отчета, провел пятерней от темечка до затылка, чувствуя, как по спине побежали мурашки. Это помогло немного успокоиться, и Джим прикрыл глаза, пытаясь взвесить: ему действительно так необходимо говорить об этом? И кому — Споку? Вулканцу? Слуге? Это же просто паранойя, не более того: зачем было бы брать Джима, если в нем нет нужды? Зачем рисковать еще одной жизнью? 

– Я не понимаю, сэр, что я должен понять. Вы ничего не объяснили... – Спок хотел было еще что-то сказать, но Джим вдруг чуть ли не оскалился, развернулся резко, зло улыбнулся, глядя Споку прямо в глаза, и проговорил: 

– Ну что ж ты все лезешь, а? То каюту тебе подавай соседнюю, то слушайся тебя, то отдыхай, а ты покомандуешь. Кто я для команды, а? Так, мальчик какой-то? Я должен быть их капитаном!

– Сэр, все в ваших руках... 

– Да ни черта не в моих! Ты вмешиваешься, ты лезешь, втискиваешься между мной и командой, Спок! Ты перехватываешь руководство! Я как ни выйду, ты на мостике! Ты у штурвала! Ты за штурвалом! Твои приказы исполняются всеми поголовно, а на меня до сих пор смотрят с настороженностью! 

– Сэр, причина этому не во мне, – твердо сказал Спок, решительно не позволяя обвинить себя во всем. Но это было произнесено напрасно: Джим как взбеленился. Прищурился резко, вскинул подбородок, и вдруг глаза его блеснули торжеством: он придумал. 

– Я все узнаю, вот увидишь. Я узнаю, что у нас за миссия. Тут ведется непонятная игра, и я не на главных ролях. Я похож на дурака, наверное? Мне не нужны главные роли, мне никакие роли не нужны, я хочу заниматься любимым делом! 

– Сэр...

Кулон нагревался. Джим запальчиво сжал его в ладони, убирая с голой кожи под рубашкой, убежденный, что дело ни в какой не опасности — эта побрякушка несчастная реагировала на ссору. Джим покажет ей ссору! Отношения наладит, так сказала императрица? Джиму на фиг не нужны никакие налаженные отношения с этим гребаным тупоголовым вулканцем, чтоб ему пусто было! 

– Да ты вот здесь у меня уже! – выкрикнул Джим. – Опасность? Зачем мне знать, да? Дают корабль? Да кто я такой, чтобы заподозрить неладное! Дали игрушку и довольны!

– Сэр, вы не правы, – Спок все-таки успел вставить пару слов, но Джим ничего не заметил. Он сжал кулаки, стиснул зубы, заставляя себя утихомириться — сейчас он сам уже не понимал, что на него нашло. Наверное, то, что именно капитан должен заниматься всеми вопросами, а пока выходило, что все решалось в обход Джима, низводя его как руководителя даже ниже гальюна. Джим допускал, что это делается, чтобы не загружать его, ведь он был неопытным юношей, но суть-то в том, что Джим хотел быть в курсе всего! Он относился не к тем, кто учится плавать постепенно, он предпочитал прыгнуть в воду на глубине и выплывать самостоятельно — такую жизненную позицию передал ему отец. 

– Разве? – Джим вдруг наклонился и выпрямился, подкинув в руке найденный среди упавших вещей куб. Спок напрягся — Джим заметил краем глаза — и усилием воли перевел взгляд на Джима. 

– Я догадываюсь, что вы хотите сделать. Не нужно, сэр. 

– А ты мне не указывай, - неожиданно тихо произнес Джим, глядя на Спок внимательно и сурово. – Я не относился к тебе, как к своему слуге, я воспринимал тебя как равного, но взамен получил загадки и тайны. Ты сам виноват, что я не в курсе того, в курсе чего имею полное право быть. Тебе никто не запрещал говорить мне все, что я должен знать, но ты не говорил. – Джим припечатывал Спока каждым оброненным словом. Вулканец казался невозмутимым, но Джим видел, как заходили у того желваки, как дрогнули веки, когда Спок вознамерился скрыть опасный прищур.

Джиму не было страшно — адреналин гнал его вперед, как когда-то азарт заставил собрать первый двигатель, сможет или не сможет, справится или не справится. Тогда справился. А сейчас? Джим ненавидел чувство зависимости от кого-либо, он предпочитал решать все самостоятельно, своими руками, своими силами. Но тут он оказался в западне: заставить вулканца выдать информацию он не мог, а шестое чувство просто верещало сиреной, что тут не все чисто. Замкнутый круг. Бессилие мучило Джима почти так же сильно, как и неизвестность. Джим чувствовал, что он как подвешен: опоры под ногами нет, а поддержка от того единственного существа, на которую он мог рассчитывать ввиду давнего знакомства, теперь не стоила и гроша. Спок все разрушил — даже зачатки доверия. 

Вчера он помог Джиму уснуть — Джиму, измученному испытанием, и черт с тем, что все случилось по его же вине. Суровости проблемы это не отменяло ни в коей мере. А Спок не позволил этому вырасти во что-то большее, чем определенное доверие между хозяином и слугой, переданным в личное бессрочное пользование. 

Джим знал, что ничего хорошего не будет. Знал, что друга таким образом ему не получить, а тень в виде дворецкого за плечом не могла заменить близости между товарищами. Но он все равно надеялся, а сейчас жестоко получил по носу. Сам виноват. Не надо было верить и надеяться. 

Неприятно усмехаясь, Джим надавил на знакомые символы, и послание от императрицы открылось снова, замерцав по стенам каюты ярко-голубыми отсветами. Снова появилась голова Пайка — Джим ожидал что-то подобное, но все равно оказался неприятно удивлен: это еще раз доказало, что он прав. 

– Ты опять это сделал, Джим, – без приветствия заговорил Пайк, а Джим хохотнул. Покачал головой сокрушенно и вызывающе посмотрел на Спока, мол, представляешь, какие чудеса бывают. Спок стоял с каменным лицом и яростно смотрел на Джима, и он, заметив, только широко улыбнулся, перевел взгляд на голограмму адмирала и издевательски поклонился:

– Добрый вечер, адмирал, рад вас видеть! Как поживаете? Как императрица? 

– … тебе должно быть стыдно. Ты нарушаешь данное слово — это бесчестно... 

Джим приподнял брови, вслушиваясь в речь Пайка, и несколько раз моргнул, пораженный:

– Ты слышал? Конечно, слышал. Ты представляешь? А говорили красиво, складно. Спок, – вдруг совсем другим тоном произнес Джим. – Я не хочу подозревать адмирала — друга моего отца — и императрицу — главную женщину моего государства — в том, что они меня обманули. Но ты своими поступками буквально заставляешь меня так думать. 

– Вы ошибаетесь, сэр, – твердо произнес Спок, глядя Джиму прямо в глаза. Джим задержал дыхание, не обращая внимания на продолжавшего говорить Пайка, и посмотрел на Спока с затаенной надеждой, даже не отдавая себе в этом отчета. – Вы — один из самых достойных на эту миссию людей. Вы выбраны не как бесполезный член экипажа, вы — капитан. То, что я совершаю что-то за вашей спиной, я делаю исключительно ради вашего блага, сэр. Ваше благополучие — моя обязанность. Вы менее выносливы, вы всего лишь человек. Вы вымотались в происшествии с пиратами, а до того вы и вовсе не спали. Я не мог позволить вам подняться раньше, чем вы восполните недостаток сна, я не мог позволить себе разбудить вас, чтобы вы выполняли свой капитанский долг. Долг это долг, но ваше здоровье мне важнее. 

Джим смотрел и думал: врет или не врет? Получалось складно и красиво, походило на правду. Пайк неожиданно прокашлялся, и Джим не смог не обратить внимание на то, что тот произнес дальше:

– …надеюсь, Спок рассказал тебе о перемещателе и что его нельзя активировать. Я не успел тебе сообщить все тонкости управления «Энтерпрайз», но, поскольку ты наверняка доберешься до этой части послания раньше, чем вляпаешься в какую-нибудь неприятность, я поспешу тебя предупредить: засечь перемещатель легче легкого, Джим. Не вздумай его использовать! В ином случае я сомневаюсь, что вы сможете отбиться от... 

Кулон полыхнул. В эту же секунду корабль содрогнулся — походило на то, что в борт попал разрушительный снаряд. Джим похолодел: перед глазами возникла «Красавица» и в мыслях в момент всплыли опасения, что с «Энтерпрайз» может произойти то же самое. И что на пиратском судне, что сейчас, оказавшись в непосредственной близости к страшной реальности, Джим не смог понять, что будет делать, если такое все же случится. Сердце затопили отчаяние и безысходность, но он решительно отогнал от себя ненужные эмоции, бросившись прочь из каюты. Пайк все еще вещал, но Джим на бегу уже не разбирал ни слова. 

На верхней палубе никого не было, кроме Сулу и Чехова. Павел сидел на марсе и лихорадочно нажимал на кнопки, аппаратура пищала и мигала всеми цветами радуги. Это встревожило Джима чуть ли не сильнее взрыва, но он тряхнул головой, беря под контроль эмоции. «Спок», – подумал он с усмешкой и замешанном на стыде смущением, – «гордился бы мной». 

– Отчет, Чехов! – крикнул Джим, взбираясь по вантам. Канаты дрожали, натягиваясь под его весом еще сильнее, но он не обращал на это внимания: зависнув на полпути, Джим прислушивался к тому, что говорил навигатор:

– ...ческих миль, сэр! Курс верный, нас догнали и атаковали без предупреждения, сэр!

– Я понял это и сам, Павел! – воскликнул Джим. – Рекомендации? – наигранно весело спросил он, на что Чехов пожал плечами:

– Запускать реактор, сэр. Больше вариантов нет.

– Это тоже не вариант, – со злостью проговорил Джим. Запустить реактор — это как помахать лазером в сто солнц, мол, мы здесь, идите, поймайте нас. Если они и спасутся от этого корабля, то почти наверняка встретятся с сотней других. Вероятно, они скроются раньше, чем те прибудут в эту точку пространства, но найти их по следу, который оставит реакторный двигатель, будет проще простого.

Джим устремился вниз и опять поспешил переставить ногу на нижнюю веревочную ступень, та ушла из-под стопы, сапог заскользил по материи, и Джим чуть не слетел вниз, но вовремя ухватился обеими руками за канаты. Повис, как обезьянка на матери, выдохнул медленно, понимая, что снова чуть не попрощался с жизнью, и уже осторожнее начал спускаться вниз. 

– Что за судно? – крикнул он, пытаясь заглушить вновь прозвучавший взрыв. Сердце облилось кровью, когда снаряд опять попал в корпус, когда всех тряхнуло, а Чехов чуть не навернулся с марса. Сулу — Джим посмотрел — вцепился в рукоятки штурвала, Спок ухватился за ванты, около которых стоял. Оставалось надеяться, что Скотти с Кинсером в порядке и что доктор Маккой не наткнулся на свой собственный шприц, потеряв равновесие. А еще же Ухура! 

– Класс «Дредноут», – прокричал в ответ Чехов. – Это первый корабль из серии военных флагманов, собираются на Терре, разработка военных Терранской империи! Он не мощнее «Энтерпрайз», вот если бы мы столкнулись с последними... – голос мальчишки наполнился то ли благоговением, то ли восторгом, но Джим его чувств не разделял.

– Как такой корабль мог оказаться здесь? Он терранский?

Первой мыслью было, что их нагнали противники императрицы. Если этот «Дредноут» производят на Терре, то это был логичный и закономерный вывод, поэтому Джим был уверен, что услышит положительный ответ. Он ошибался. 

– Нет, сэр! – крикнул Чехов, почти свешиваясь с марса. Джим подумал, что Павел сейчас просто навернется и свернет шею, но мальчишка легко держался тощими руками за невысокий парапет вокруг своего места. – Он выпущен там, но первые были списаны, потому что не отличались ни от «Кельвина», ни от «Потемкина» по мощности и функциональности. То есть военные корабли были идентичны кораблям для мирного космоплавания! 

– Ага, выходит, списанные корабли рассосались по вселенной? – хохотнул Джим, чувствуя себя неуверенно. Лучше бы это были терранцы, потому что с ними он знал, как нужно поступить. А теперь оказалось, что это какие-то другие инопланетники, может быть, клингоны! Только клингонов Джиму и не хватало! После стычек с ними выживали немногие, как будто недостаточно было войны с ромуланцами и вулканцами! Джим яростно зарычал. 

– СЭР! – закричал Павел. – Они заряжают срединную пушку! – в голосе Чехова было столько неприкрытого страха, что Джим сначала не понял, о чем говорит мальчишка. А потом смысл слов дошел до него, и Джим просто похолодел. 

Если какая пушка и могла оставить такую дыру в «Красавице», то только срединная. 

– Капитан, – вдруг совсем рядом раздался голос Спока. Джим крутанулся на месте и попал прямо в его руки — Спок удержал Джима, инстинктивно поняв, что тот от порывистого движения может потерять равновесие. Джим вспыхнул. – Вас вызывает мисс Ухура. 

– В рубку?

Спок кивнул, и Джим поспешил туда. Влетев в дверь, он вопросительно посмотрел на девушку, но та на него даже не взглянула: взгляд ее был прикован к дисплею, на который транслировалась передача, видимо, с того самого корабля. 

– А вот и капитан, – улыбнулся неприятный мужчина с вытянутым лицом, высокими скулами и серыми глазами. Его черные волосы были взъерошены, а черный вытертый плащ поблескивал в свете огоньков на панели управления — Джим видел мерцание и на консолях позади мужчины. Джим знал, кто носил такие плащи. И это было очень плохим знаком. – Мое имя Джон Харрисон, – с легкой снисходительной улыбкой сказал наемник. Глаза его оставались холодными, просто убийственно ледяными, и, к своему ужасу, Джим отчетливо видел в них скорую смерть своей команды. – А как зовут вас, капитан?

– Джеймс Кирк, судно...

– Я знаю, что у вас за судно, – небрежно проговорил Харрисон, чуть поморщившись и отведя взгляд, как будто «Энтерпрайз» даже не стоила упоминания. – Юэсэс семнадцать ноль один. Корабль давно отлетал свое, вам так не кажется?

– Я полагаю, что вас не касается, на чем я летаю со своей командой, – нахмурился Джим. Харрисон снова снисходительно посмотрел на него и покачал головой: 

– Вы с характером, капитан. Это располагает. 

– Очень за вас рад, – едва ли не выплюнул Джим.

– Напрасно, капитан, – хищно улыбнулся Харрисон. Он подался вперед, лицо его приблизилось так, что на дисплее стали видны только глаза — серые, пугающие. И Джим никак не мог отделаться от ощущения, что смотрит в глаза рыбе — такими равнодушными и пустыми они выглядели. Наверное, именно в таких может появиться взгляд, полный жестокого интереса «выживет ли, если я разрежу здесь?» и любопытства «как брызнет кровь, если я проколю тут?». 

– Что вы хотите этим сказать? 

– Я хочу предложить вам сделку, – тот как будто не услышал вопроса Джима. Перевел взгляд точно на него, и расстояние между ними будто бы стерлось. Джим почувствовал, как холодеют его пальцы и как в контрасте с этим буквально вплавляется в кожу раскалившийся кулон. «Перестань», – почти с насмешкой, как-то обреченно подумал он, – «я и так знаю, что это опасно». 

– … Я слушаю. 

– Ваша жизнь в обмен на жизни членов вашей команды, – коротко, не вдаваясь в подробности произнес Харрисон. Теперь становилось понятно, почему взведенная срединная пушка все еще не выстрелила. 

Джим не задумался ни на секунду:

– Я согласен. 

– Превосходно. Вы прибудете на борт через пять минут и ни секундой позже. Я отпущу ваше судно с вашими людьми, а потом мы с вами поговорим, – Харрисон кивнул, отмечая согласие Джима, приподнял брови, сдерживая улыбку, и отключился. 

– Сэр... – пораженно произнесла Ниота, вжавшись в кресло. Джим даже не думал, что она может быть такой напуганной — девушки такого типа всегда казались ему едва ли не стальными внутри. Как маленькие женственные «Энтерпрайз»: снаружи кожа, а под обивкой металл. Получалось, что Джим и тут ошибался. 

– Время, мисс Ухура, – неловко улыбнулся Джим. – Мне нужно идти. 

Едва он покинул рубку, как его путь перегородил Спок, который, видимо, все это время простоял у прикрытой двери и все слышал. Джим поморщился, как при неприятном, болезненном чувстве, и через силу улыбнулся во все зубы, почти скалясь:

– Спок! Какая неожиданность!

– Капитан, – низким голосом заговорил Спок, игнорируя все попытки Джима отвлечь внимание, – это ловушка. 

– Я знаю, – кивнул Джим, даже не переменившись в лице и все так же широко улыбаясь. Зато Спок моргнул, усваивая информацию, и непонимающе посмотрел на Джима. Он проигнорировал это и продолжил: – Я полечу на «Дредноут», а ты спасешь команду. Не теряй время, – он хлопнул вулканца по плечу и направился на палубу. 

– Сэр!.. 

Джим не обернулся, продолжая идти, и только лишь поднял руку и помахал ею над головой:

– Я ничего не слышу! 

Выбравшись на верхнюю палубу, Джим все еще улыбался. Маккой, чудом оказавшийся тут же, подлетел к нему, но Джим на него даже не взглянул, повернув к доктору голову, только когда тот сильно, почти больно дернул его за руку:

– Капитан!.. Джим! 

– Капитан!

– Кэптин! 

Сулу, нервно сглатывая, смотрел на Джима, не отпуская штурвала, а Чехов хватался то за ванты, чтобы слезть вниз, то за рычаги на своей консоли. На палубе не было больше никого, только три человека и капитан, но ему казалось, что тут нестерпимая беготня и паника. 

– Все в порядке, – быстро проговорил Джим. От напряжения зубы у него стучали, сам он дрожал — волны неприятной неуверенности и слабости мурашками проходили по телу. Колени подкашивались, поэтому Джим не двигался, опасаясь, что попросту рухнет на доски. 

Что, если Спок не успеет? С Джимом не случится ничего, но Спок уже проявил себя, как своенравный слуга, умудряющийся толковать приказы как удобно ему, а не как надо Джиму. Только бы Спок не стал рисковать людьми. Только бы не стал. Только бы... 

Джим отвернулся от стоявшего рядом с ним Боунса, сделал пару шагов и нажал на кнопку интеркома, вмонтированного рядом с дверями в жилой отсек. Раньше ему не приходилось пользоваться этим устройством, и было печально, что первый раз пришелся на такую напряженную минуту. 

– Скотти, подготовь шлюпку. У тебя минута. 

У самого Джима осталось приблизительно четыре. Если он правильно рассчитал, то трех ему вполне хватит, чтобы добраться до «Дредноута». Интерком искаженным голосом инженера ответил что-то согласное, но Джим уже не слушал — его внимание отвлек Боунс. 

– Что... Что происходит? – жестко, на грани крика спросил тот, едва не прижимая Джима к стене. Он вывернулся и зло посмотрел на доктора:

– Все в порядке, Боунс. Я отлучусь на... пару минут. Спок остается за старшего на всякий случай. 

– Какой такой всякий случай? – подозрительно спросил доктор, снова приближаясь вплотную и притискивая Джима спиной к стене. – Ты мне присыпку на рану не бросай, я доктор, а не дурак последний: куда собрался? Уж не геройствовать ли? – Маккой прищурился единственным человеческим глазом, окуляр на правом чуть выдвинулся вперед. Доктор почти презрительно сплюнул на пол и пригрозил Джиму механической рукой, вместо пальцев на которой в этот раз были острейшие скальпели:

– Да какое геройствовать, – усмехнулся Джим. – Какой из меня герой, Боунс? Разве я на что-нибудь вообще способен? 

– Прибедняться ему только не хватало, – Маккой сплюнул еще раз, а Джим поморщился, когда прутья-пальцы, бывшие только что скальпелями, мгновенно стали маленькими бор-машинками. Зубы тотчас же заныли: Джим никогда не ходил к зубному лекарю, но память поколений, видимо, дала о себе знать. 

– Отпусти меня, – строго сказал Джим. Маккой вздернул верхнюю губу, показывая зубы, как скалящийся зверь, и не сдвинулся с места. Джим жестко повторил: – Отпустите меня, доктор Маккой. 

– Знаю я этот взгляд, малец, – проговорил тот, по-прежнему не отходя от Джима. Он сжал челюсти, чувствуя отчаянную злость и бессилие: врать не получалось и не хотелось, но нужно было торопиться, чтобы уложиться в назначенные сроки. Доктор рассердился не на шутку, и Джим чувствовал себя совсем не уверенно. Двери вдруг качнулись, глухо стукнувшись друг о друга, но Джим не повернул головы, чтобы посмотреть.

– Капитан? – раздался вдруг сбоку голос Спока, в котором Джим расслышал новые интонации. Что-то из серии приглушенного негодования и отдаленной, как гром перед летней грозой, досады. 

– Спок! – выдохнул Джим, радуясь ощущению, что доктор при появлении вулканца сбавил обороты и теперь уже не прижимал его к стене, а ограничился простым сверлением взглядом. Окуляр выглядел как дуло пушки — такой же черный и бездонный, поэтому Джим предпочел поглядывать в человеческий глаз Маккоя. И там-то его и поджидала засада: эмоции, которые Боунс даже не пытался скрывать. Джим к своему неудовольствию легко прочел там обиду, опасение и тревогу — за него. 

– Капитан, – вулканец чуть склонил голову. – Вам пора, капитан. 

– Куда ты его отправляешь, ты, зеленокровая морда! – прорычал Боунс, а Джим сглотнул комок, совершенно внезапно появившийся в горле. Моргнул пару раз, переваривая последние факты, и кивнул, даже не скрывая горькой усмешки:

– Действительно, Спок. Мне пора. Передаю тебе управление кораблем, – с издевкой произнес он и грубо оттолкнул от себя Маккоя, шустро нырнув в люк, ведущий на нижние палубы. Доктор резко развернулся, выставил руку, чтобы схватить Джима хотя бы за полы сюртука, но поймал лишь воздух:

– Джим! Джимбо! – закричал он. – Глупец, что ты задумал! 

«Ничего хорошего», – думал Джим, сбегая по трапам все ниже и ниже. Доктор кричал что-то еще, огрызался на Спока, покрывая его таким отборными космическими эпитетами, что Джим даже терялся. И все равно он был согласен с каждым словом Маккоя. Злясь на Спока, на то, как легко вулканец отпустил его в пасть врагу, Джим несся все быстрее и быстрее, только чудом не ломая конечности. 

– Капитан, – поприветствовал его Скотти, стоя рядом с пультом управления. В голосе инженера отчетливо сквозило любопытство, но Джим его проигнорировал, отчаянно прикидывая, сколько времени он потерял с Боунсом. 

– Скотти, – кивнул Джим, залезая в шлюпку и проверяя собранный парус. 

– Все готово, капитан, – едва ли не с обидой проговорил тот, на что Джим только улыбнулся и покачал головой:

– Как только я окажусь в открытом космосе, готовь еще две шлюпки и вызывай Спока. В данный момент «Энтерпрайз» управляет он. 

– Но...

– Это приказ, Скотти, – жестко произнес Джим и махнул рукой, больше не смотря на инженера.


	7. Chapter 7

**Глава 7**

До «Дредноута» Джим добирался бесконечное количество секунд. Он пытался считать, мысленно отмеряя пройденное время, отсчитывая его вдохами и выдохами, проплывающими далеко-далеко звездами и бешеным сердечным стуком. 

«Энтерпрайз» осталась позади. Джим был уверен, что Спок мгновенно подрядил оставшихся на борту людей, собрал их всех и на подготовленных инженером шлюпках они покинули корабль, оставив его на растерзание метеоритам и пиратам, если, конечно, «Дредноут» не успеет первым. 

Джим выжимал из двигателя шлюпки все, на что тот был способен, он раскрыл парус, чтобы солнечные пластины впитывали энергию звезды и прибавляли мощности лодке. Джим кусал губы и стискивал пальцы на руле так сильно, что первые фаланги стали белыми-белыми от напряжения. «Дредноут» с каждым мгновением становился все ближе, семейный корабль — все дальше. Сердце заколотилось сильнее, когда Джим подлетел вплотную к вражескому судну и бросил канат для того, чтобы пришвартоваться рядом с ним. Его вместе с лодкой затащили на огромный черный корабль, похожий на грубо обтесанную гранитную глыбу, лодка стукнулась о верхнюю палубу, и Джим не удержался, кубарем полетел на доски, перелетев через борт своей шлюпки. Он упал под мерзкие смешки, чуть ли не уткнувшись носом в чужие черные сапоги, и даже не поднимая головы понял, кто над ним возвышался. 

– Приветствую вас на борту, капитан Кирк, – насмешливо произнес Джон Харрисон. – Поднимите нашего гостя, – резко приказал он, и все вокруг Джима сразу же закопошились, смех прекратился. Оказавшись на ногах, Джим покачнулся, но предупреждающе выставил руки перед собой, отказываясь принимать помощь бросившихся к нему членов экипажа «Дредноута». Харрисон хмыкнул и усмехнулся, снисходительно посмотрев на Джима, который крепко сжал зубы, чтобы не дать вырваться едва державшемуся на языке ругательству. Определенно подцепил от Боунса — никого другого, ругающегося так же грязно и виртуозно, Джим еще не встречал. Это вообще было занятно: Джим знал, что Маккой умел пользоваться культурным языком, но все же чаще переходил на понятный многим, но слегка неприличный диалект. А в минуты особенного негодования рядом с ним можно было находиться только с ушами, закрытыми ладонями, и никак иначе. 

– Капитан, – с нажимом произнес Харрисон и ухмыльнулся, отвернувшись от Джима. – Следуйте за мной. 

Джим помедлил пару секунд и, переборов себя, сделал шаг в сторону капитана «Дредноута». В голове упорно вертелись мысли, что он знал о таких, как Харрисон, и пусть четкого воспоминания не приходило, ощущение, что такие люди опасны, было необычайно ярким. Джим, прищурившись, наблюдал за врагом, инстинктивно отслеживая каждое его движение. Все, чем являлся Харрисон, было глубоко неприятно ему, и он не понимал, откуда в нем это чувство. 

Люди в черных плащах, прыткие, юркие, ловкие и неописуемо хитрые, ничего не делавшие для других и не пропускавшие ни единой возможности обогатиться. Без зазрения совести подставлявшие всех, кроме членов семьи — за нее принимался экипаж судна, на котором они плавали. И вместе с тем верные своему слову. Единственная загвоздка была в том, что они сами выбирали, какому из своих слов быть верными. 

«Наемники», – выдохнул Джим, поражаясь их количеству и опасному виду. Да лучше бы это были клингоны — опасные, но чтившие честь, чем бесславные наемники, не знавшие, что это такое. В одной из многочисленных книг отцовской библиотеки он когда-то наткнулся на описание этой прослойки многорасового общества обеих империй. И все, что он помнил об их происхождении — что они как будто принадлежали космосу. У них не было своей планеты: каждый из тех, кто плавал на кораблях, подобных «Дредноуту», был отщепенцем в своем племени. На борту можно было встретить и орионцев, и кардассианцев, даже ференги, хитрые и жадные по своей натуре, неожиданно хорошо вписывались в компанию. Джим и после беглого осмотра тех, кто его окружал, успел заметить представителей многих знакомых ему по книгам рас. 

И этот Джон Харрисон — явно же человек, терранец. Чтобы инопланетники поставили во главе терранца?.. Некоторые из чужаков происходили из миров, где человека не считали даже за равного себе, а на этом судне, очевидно, все слушали Харрисона, подчинялись ему и уважали. Чем же тот заслужил такое? Джим чувствовал, что такое отношение было неспроста, но ответа на поверхности все не появлялось, и он отвлекся, когда Харрисон обратился к нему:

– Вы, капитан, такой неразговорчивый. 

– Мне не о чем с вами разговаривать, – запальчиво отрезал Джим. 

– Вы так юны и вспыльчивы, – хмыкнул Харрисон. – И ошибаетесь, – словно между прочим заметил он, отвернувшись. Джим не удержался и посмотрел в ту же сторону, куда был направлен взгляд наемника, и похолодел: тот глядел на видневшийся вдали его корабль. «Энтерпрайз» не сдвинулась с места, и это было ожидаемо: Джим приказал покинуть судно после того, как покинет его сам. Он мог только надеяться, что Спок выполнил его приказ. Что он хотя бы в этом его послушался. 

– Мистер Кирк, – вдруг обратился к нему наемник. – Я вот о чем размышляю: оказались ли вы достаточно умны, чтобы предоставить вашему экипажу шанс спастись, или все-таки нет?

– Не понимаю, о чем вы говорите, – Джим выпрямился, хотя Харрисон на него и не смотрел. 

– Понима-аете, – с улыбкой в голосе протянул тот. – Вы же знаете, зачем мне нужны, не так ли? 

– Догадываюсь, – сухо ответил Джим. 

– Догадываетесь, – покладисто согласился с его формулировкой Харрисон. – В любом случае, вы поступили разумно, прибыв сюда. Так вы подарили своей команде пять минут жизни. Надеюсь, они успели попрощаться друг с другом.

– Но вы же обещали! Вы дали слово! – выкрикнул Джим, не выдерживая напряжения и кляня себя за то, что надеялся, будто наемник исполнит обещанное. Вспомнить о том, что на момент принятия решения он еще не знал о личности Харрисона, Джим не успел. 

– Я слово дал, я слово взял. – Харрисон даже не посмотрел на него. Склонился над бортом, устроив локти на перилах, и почти мечтательно вздохнул: – Я даже не буду врать, что мне жаль ваш экипаж, который до сих пор на корабле. 

Джим округлил глаза и застыл как мраморная статуя. Моргать не получалось, дышать тоже, поэтому вскоре он принялся хватать ртом воздух, но безуспешно.

– Да что же вы, – проговорил наемник. Джим готов был вцепиться ему в горло за проклятую насмешку в голосе, за снисходительность: казалось, что Харрисон даже по-своему умилялся благородному порыву Джима, его глупости и желанию всех спасти, пожертвовав собой. Джим же на самом деле предоставил своим людям пять минут на то, чтобы спастись, потому что чувствовал, что Харрисон не выполнит сказанного. Но одно дело предвидеть и другое — оказаться в эпицентре. Джим откровенно не знал, что ему делать. – Дышите, капитан. 

– Что вы сделаете? – выдавил он и на мгновение зажмурился, собираясь с силами. 

– Вы даже не представляете, как красиво горят в космосе корабли, – задумчиво произнес Харрисон. – Ничего не могу с собой поделать — впечатляющее, завораживающее действо. Мой любимый момент — когда взрывается реактор. Все озаряется так ярко, как будто мы стоим напротив Солнца, но ничем не обжигает... Это затягивает, знаете. Я не оставляю после себя кораблей. 

Джим сглотнул и перевел взгляд, вонзенный в затылок Харрисону, за его плечо, на видневшуюся далеко-далеко «Энтерпрайз». Сглотнул еще раз, чувствуя отчаяние, бессилие, и еще раз, но комок в горле никак не желал рассасываться. Стало почти больно, в глаза как песка насыпали, и моргать снова не получалось. Все вокруг расплылось, защипало, затряслось вдруг с невероятной силы грохотом. Палуба заходила ходуном, и Джима бросило вперед, на Харрисона, который оказался словно каменным под своим черным плащом. Он раздавал команды, пока корабль трясло, приказывал стрелять, разорвать на щепки «Энтерпрайз», но через миг, показавшийся Джиму вечностью, раздался еще один выстрел, оглушительный и далекий — снаряд влетел в борт «Дредноута». Харрисон закричал что есть сил, ударил кулаком по перилам борта и решительно оттолкнулся от него, бросившись к интеркому. Нажал на кнопку, вызывая кого-то, но Джим даже со своего места сумел расслышать бестолковое шипение — связи не было. Тогда наемник, направившись куда-то вглубь корабля, исчез в дверном проеме, то и дело освещавшимся изнутри тревожным желтым светом. Инопланетники сновали туда-сюда, и Джим, ринувшийся вслед за врагом, нырнул следом, вжав голову в плечи — проем двери был очень уж невысоким. 

Джим точно помнил, что первый выстрел был беззвучным. То, что это все-таки был выстрел, сомнений не вызывало: ничто больше не могло так повредить корабль, как снаряд из срединной пушки. Но даже это не нанесло бы такой существенный ущерб судну, подобному «Дредноуту» - мощности «Энтерпрайз» действительно не хватило бы, в этом Харрисон был прав. 

Он спешил вниз, перескакивая со ступеньки на ступеньку, даже не боясь свернуть себе шею. Тут, конечно, не было Спока, чтобы поймать его в случае чего, но сейчас Джим был уверен, что можно рассчитывать на удачу. Кулон уменьшил температуру, оставаясь горячим, но не обжигающим, и Джим очень хотел ощутить, как у подвески начнется пульсация — сигнал к тому, что опасность может и обойти стороной. А там и до охлаждения будет недалеко. 

Мимо Джима, даже его не замечая, вверх по трапу бежали члены экипажа корабля, и у каждого из них вид был испуганный и сосредоточенный одновременно, как у животного, чье жилище может быть разорено, а детеныши убиты. Любой из них был готов драться до самой смерти, чтобы не дать пасть «Дредноуту», своему дому, не дать погибнуть остальной команде, своей семье. И Джим был поражен тем, что бессердечный, хладнокровный Харрисон теперь не казался таким уж бесстрастным и насмехающимся — на очередном повороте Джим успел разглядеть его напряженное лицо, сжатые, побелевшие губы и прищуренные глаза. «Так тебе», – думал он. Он знал, что все только начинается: «Дредноут» по-прежнему имел возможность разбить «Энтерпрайз», даже если та и смогла подбить его, заставив лишиться ресурсов и энергии. 

Но когда Джим и сам повернул туда же, то застыл как вкопанный, поняв, где он место, где оказался. Харрисон больше никуда не бежал — он стоял впереди Джима, внушительный и неожиданно огромный, как будто за несколько секунд умудрился вырасти раза так в полтора. Это было иллюзией, потому что наемник и так был высокого роста, а тут, в этом корабельном отсеке, оказались очень низкие потолки. Сам Джим касался макушкой перекрытий и инстинктивно втягивал голову в плечи, чтобы не стукнуться. 

Вспышка света — проблесковый маячок, вмонтированный в светильник над входом — озарила помещение, и Джиму стало плохо от увиденного: они были в инженерном отсеке, там, где хранилось оружие. Снаряды различных диаметров лежали строго по порядку, датчики на каждом показывали, какова мощность того или иного ядра. Джим видел такое в одном справочнике, добраться до которого было очень сложно, а все потому, что к космическим дисциплинам не допускались младшие наследники. Но Джиму хватило ума и находчивости, и теперь, представляя в красках, что останется от «Энтерпрайз», если Харрисон применит снаряд А-20, он чувствовал, как кровь стынет в жилах.

– Нет, нет, нет, нет, – едва слышно забормотал он, пытаясь сообразить, что делать. 

Кулон по-прежнему не раскалялся, и, пожалуй, только это удерживало Джима от того, чтобы не забиться в панике. Выходило, что из этой ситуации все-таки можно было выбраться без потерь. Или без больших потерь. 

Ему нужно было предупредить своих о том, к чему решил прибегнуть Харрисон. Как угодно, но сделать это, потому что иначе он никогда не простит себе смерть своей команды. И дело было совсем не в прощении себя, нет, черт возьми, они просто не могли погибнуть из-за того, что Джим не сумел что-то придумать! Он ответственен за них, он капитан, он даже за Спока ответственен, если на то пошло. 

– Загрузить, – резко бросил Харрисон, и от стены отделились два силуэта. Желтый свет быстро мелькнул на их лицах, создав уродливые тени в глазных впадинах и у носа, и подчиненные резво исполнили приказ. Теперь пушка — не срединная, и Джим не знал, почему — была готова выстрелить ядром с показателем мощности А-10. В два раза меньше, чем самая опасная из всех имевшихся здесь. Почему Харрисон начал с нее? Как будто решил размяться пробным ударом, а ведь они не раз уже пальнули из орудий по бортам «Энтерпрайз», еще когда Джим был на своем судне. Верить в то, что Харрисон не хотел уничтожать «Энтерпрайз», Джим больше не мог. 

– Вы слишком громко дышите для того, кто хочет затаиться, – прозвучало в темноте. – И я пытаюсь понять, Кирк: вы дурак или просто безрассудно смелый? По-глупому смелый, – повторил Харрисон. – Я все равно сотру ваш корабль в пыль. Сначала я хотел сделать это быстро, чтобы ваши люди умерли сразу, но теперь — теперь ни за что. Вы повредили мой корабль, вы повредили мой дом, а за это нужно мстить. 

Харрисон говорил обманчиво мягко. И это было жутко: почти то же самое, как слушать ласковый голос, вещающий о том, как и что он отрежет первым, когда ты лежишь на холодном столе в окружении скальпелей, ножей и ручных пил. Джиму казалось, что чувства абсолютно идентичные. И если в случае со скальпелями человек будет беспокоиться только о себе, то Джим почти терял рассудок от страха за свою команду. И Спока, конечно. Спока, который отправил его на «Дредноут», не исполнил приказ и поставил «Энтерпрайз» с членами экипажа под смертельно опасный удар. 

– Я думал начать с А-6, но решил, что это слишком медленно даже для меня. К тому времени, как я доберусь до реактора, не останется ничего, что бы могло красиво взорваться. Только щепки и шестеренки будут плавать в пространстве. Это скучно. Я пробовал, – пояснил Харрисон тоном, каким обычно делятся секретом. – Бум, – сказал вдруг наемник и переключил рычаг, отправив снаряд в полет. 

Джим не сразу понял, что случилось. А сообразив, яростно закричал, перестав видеть что-либо из-за гнева и мстительной злости, застлавшей глаза. Он захотел крови, захотел вырвать этому проклятому человеку сердце, и потому бросился вперед, налетев Харрисону на спину со всей силой, на которую оказался способен. Наемник покачнулся, упав грудью на приборы, а Джима оттащили грубо оттащили чужие руки, удержав на месте. Харрисон выпрямился, впился в него взглядом и коротко кивнул своим людям, позволяя им отпустить пленника. Те переглянулись — Джим почувствовал движение позади себя — и ослабили хватку, давая Джиму вырваться. Он выпрямился, одернул задравшийся сюртук, высокомерно посмотрев на Харрисона, который напряженно молчал и по-прежнему не сводил с него взгляда, будто умудрившись заметить в Джиме что-то новое. Новое, неожиданное, может быть даже опасное — для Харрисона. 

– А вы не так просты, капитан, – наконец сказал наемник и мотнул головой, откидывая выбившиеся пряди назад. Некоторые так и остались на вспотевшем, блестевшем лбу, едва сдвинувшись от движения, и Харрисон большим пальцем отвел волосы с лица. 

– Я польщен, – процедил сквозь зубы Джим, едва удержавшись от того, чтобы не поклониться издевательски. 

– Лжете, – хмыкнул Харрисон. Джим прищурился и вдруг резко развернулся, делая замах, и двинул кулаком в скулу наемника. Тот от неожиданности распахнул глаза и покачнулся, и Джим заметил изумление на его лице: Харрисон точно не ожидал подобного от Джима. «Выкуси», – подумал он. Извернулся, когда его попытались схватить люди наемника, завернул резко между колоннами устройств и приборов, бросившись вперед по проходу. Добежав до конца, едва не запнулся о железную трубу, свалившуюся сверху от тряски при первом выстреле «Энтерпрайз». Поднял ее, сжал в пальцах крепко и поспешил обратно к Харрисону, который, Джим был уверен, до сих пор оставался там, где он его оставил. За ним бежали те двое, и Джим стремительно развернулся, неожиданно и сильно ударив обоих и одним ударом отправив каждого в отключку. 

Харрисон действительно был там — самостоятельно загружал в пушку снаряд. Датчика из-за его спины видно не было, но судя по размерам, это было ядро не меньше А-15. Харрисон очевидно перешел от слов к делу, решительно поменяв свое намерение растянуть удовольствие. 

Чтобы уничтожить «Энтерпрайз», понадобится четыре выстрела А-20 или семь А-15, но даже одно «пятнадцатое» ядро может нанести очень серьезный урон. Джиму нужно было спешить, и он ускорился, пулей преодолевая оставшийся десяток футов. Он уже занес руку с трубой, как вдруг Харрисон повернул голову, злобно оскалившись, перехватил руку Джима, сдавив запястье с невиданной силой — так, что Джим почувствовал, как у него хрустнули косточки. Наемник отшвырнул Джима в сторону ярусов со снарядами, и он повалился на продолговатые ядра, непроизвольно оперевшись на поврежденную руку и застонав от боли. 

– Тебе меня не остановить, – пробормотал Харрисон и, встав так, чтобы Джиму было видно все, что он делал, демонстративно легко переключил рычаг, выстрелив в «Энтерпрайз». Через секунду даже сюда, в глубину «Дредноута», донесся отдаленный грохот взрыва. Джим сглотнул и замотал головой, не позволяя себе расклеиться и сдаться. В конце концов, «пятнашка» не смертельно опасна, от нее много шума, корабль вообще могло задеть по касательной... Пожалуйста, пусть так и будет. 

– Ты ублюдок, – выпалил Джим. 

– В некотором роде ты прав, – кивнул Харрисон. О, если бы Джим мог передать, как сильно его раздражало это умение наемника вести беседу в подобной ситуации! Джиму хотелось рвать и метать, закидать к чертовой матери этого урода всеми ядрами, что здесь только были, но это было бессмысленное, пусть и жаркое желание. – У меня нет родителей. Я создан неестественным путем в качестве эксперимента, так что — да, ко мне можно применить такое определение. 

– Ты не человек?.. 

– Я больше, чем человек. Равного мне нет. И тебе, капитан, со мной точно не справиться, – прозвучало почти сочувствующе. Джим пытался сообразить и никак не мог вспомнить, когда же Харрисон начал обращаться к нему на «ты». 

– Иди ты к черту, – выплюнул Джим и неловко поднялся на ноги, снова выставляя впереди себя тяжелую трубу. Рука болела, и он наудачу перехватил оружие левой ладонью, взялся покрепче. 

– Это бесполезно, капитан. Ты только сломаешь о меня вторую руку. – В голосе Харрисона, к удивлению Джима, не было ни издевки, ни насмешки. Он просто констатировал факт, и Джим ему поверил, но трубы не опустил:

– Отойди от пушки, – потребовал он, на что Харрисон лишь закатил глаза: 

– Ты всегда ничего не слушаешь? 

– Это его характерная черта, – раздался совсем близко голос Спока, и из темноты в грудь наемника вонзился красный луч. Фазер был настроен на поражение, а не на оглушение, и Джим моментально сообразил, что Спок снова подслушивал, сумев вычленить главное: Харрисон — сверхчеловек, а значит, «оглушение» для него сродни обычной щекотке. Вероятность того, что режим «на поражение» вырубит наемника хоть на несколько минут, была мала, но практика говорила, что это сработало: Харрисон валялся на полу и не шевелился. 

– Спок, – сказал Джим, растерявшись. 

– Капитан. 

– Какая неожиданность, – добавил Джим. 

– Действительно, – кивнул вулканец. – Простите, я должен кое-что сделать, – быстро проговорил Спок и осторожно перешагнул через Харрисона, нажав некоторые кнопки на приборной панели. Огоньки, до этого мигавшие с неопределенной периодичностью, погасли, и инженерный отсек как будто вздохнул с облегчением, остановив все процессы и замолчав. В помещении стало темно и тихо, как в могиле, и Джим пару раз моргнул, привыкая к мраку. 

– И что теперь? – шепотом спросил он. 

– Держитесь за меня, сэр. Я вас выведу. – Голос Спока раздался так близко, что Джим едва не вздрогнул. 

– Ты видишь в темноте? – неуклюже пошутил Джим, чувствуя нервозность. Рядом со Споком кулон стал остывать так стремительно, что ему даже стало холодно. А о том, почему самому Джиму при появлении Спока стало спокойнее, думать и вовсе не хотелось. Наверняка потому, что Спок самим своим присутствием говорил о том, что с командой все в порядке. И с «Энтерпрайз» по возможности тоже. 

– Нет, сэр. Не вижу. Но у меня есть фонарь. 

– А он точно не выпал по дороге сюда? 

– Капитан, вы задаете непривычно странные вопросы. С вами что-то не так? 

– Со мной все в порядке, просто ты до сих пор его на зажег, вот я и подумал... 

– Вы подумали неправильно, сэр. 

– Ты не представляешь, как я рад. 

– … 

– Спок? 

– … 

– Спок?! 

– В моем кармане отверстие, сэр. 

– Да что ты говоришь! 

Джим взмахнул руками, не рассчитав силы и так и не выпустив из ладоней трубу. Та, поднявшись в воздух, прочертила во мраке невидимую дугу и попала во что-то упругое. 

– Капитан... – Спок будто говорил сквозь зубы. – Опустите ваше оружие. 

Джим послушно разжал пальцы, и труба с грохотом свалилась на пол. 

– Дайте мне вашу руку, – велел Спок, и Джим протянул правую. Спок взялся за нее крепкой хваткой, и Джим зашипел от боли, скривившись. Спок замер: – Что с вашей рукой? 

– Очевидно, она повреждена. 

– Сэр... 

– Это не я, – зачем-то сказал Джим. – Это он, – он ткнул левой рукой в произвольном направлении, не представляя, где именно лежал вырубленный Харрисон. И проглотил следующие слова, когда почувствовал, как пальцы Спока, сухие и крепкие, почти нежно пробежались по припухшему запястью. Джим ощутил прикосновение и задержал дыхание, не зная сам, на что надеясь: что Спок просто проверяет, насколько опасна травма, или что это не только проверка, но и... 

– Вывих, сэр. С подозрением на перелом. Вам нужно показаться доктору Маккою. 

– Опять? – простонал Джим. Из головы совершенно выветрилось то, что они находились на вражеском судне. Что самый главный неприятель валялся где-то неподалеку и мог в любой момент прийти в себя. Сейчас, в этой темноте, Джим чувствовал, что они были только вдвоем. Остальное как будто исчезло, поглощенное черной дырой. 

Пальцы снова мягко скользнули по коже, и Джим поежился от мурашек. Щеки покраснели, жар опалил их, и Джим отвернулся, хотя и так ничего никому видно не было. Спок вел себя как-то очень странно, и Джим опасался, что ему нравились такие изменения. 

– Нам нужно идти, – наконец сказал Спок и осторожно взял Джима за предплечье, потянув в сторону. Джим послушно пошел за ним. 

По пути не встретилось никого. Точнее, все, кто встретились, без чувств лежали на палубах, через которые проходили Джим и Спок. Вулканец вел Джима, не отпуская его руки, а Джим не пытался отстраниться. Он, не отдавая себе отчета, задерживал дыхание и прислушивался к чувству, впервые проявившемуся почему-то здесь, на «Дредноуте». 

На верхней палубе их ждала шлюпка — такая же, на какой прилетел сюда Джим полчаса назад. Спок оставил его рядом с лодкой, исчез куда-то на пару мгновений и появился уже с канатом от той, Джимовой шлюпки. Привязал к своей, помог Джиму забраться в нее и сел сам, заведя двигатель и начав управлять суденышком. 

Через три минуты Джим распахнул глаза и открыл рот, увидев самое ужасное, что когда-либо встречал за всю свою жизнь. Сбылся его кошмар: «Энтерпрайз» была разворочена почти так же, как «Красавица». Его взгляд перебегал с кормы на нос, на гальюн, на паруса — все было на месте. Только бок корабля был пробит. И даже отсюда Джим видел нутро собственного судна, металлические балки перекрытий, клочки деревянной обшивки. Но, присмотревшись, он понял, что повреждения только показались страшными, на самом деле это все можно было отремонтировать за месяц-другой в доке. Скотти должен справиться. 

– Нам нельзя останавливаться, – нарушил тишину Спок, заметив взгляд капитана. Может быть, сумел различить в них решимость встать на ремонт или просто захотел поговорить, а не молчать бестолково. Джим с непонятным чувством подумал, что Спок, наверное, на всякий случай следит за ним, потому что мало ли, вдруг Джиму опять приспичить выкинуть какой-нибудь фортель? 

– М-м-м? – непонимающе протянул он, с усилием оторвавшись от «Энтерпрайз» и посмотрев на Спока, сидевшего на руле с прямой спиной и расправленными плечами. Его форма – черные брюки и жакет с воротником-стойкой, застегнутый на все пуговицы – местами запылились, а на месте, где обычно был карман, отсутствовал кусок материала и торчали нитки. Так вот как он «выронил» фонарь. 

– Нам нельзя терять время, сэр. Судно подождет. У Скотти есть возможность замаскировать пробоину и залатать ее, чтобы никто не пострадал, и я полагаю, что это единственный разумный вариант. Мы в семи часах от Ромулано-Вулканской империи и в двадцати — от Вулкана. Нам нельзя останавливаться, – еще раз повторил Спок тоном, от которого у Джима по спине побежали мурашки. Он снова почувствовал себя маленьким мальчиком. А запрет — даже нет, всего лишь настоятельная рекомендация — выбила почву из-под ног, и Джим неверяще уставился на вулканца:

– Ты предлагаешь мне оставить все как есть? Изуродованный корабль притащить к Вулкану, так, что ли? Этот корабль — достояние моей семьи! – перескочил с намеченной темы Джим и чуть не вскочил на ноги, чтобы выглядеть более внушительно. Он вовремя вспомнил, что они со Споком находились в лодке, и потому остался сидеть, неловко держась за борт здоровой рукой. Правая, если ее не тревожить, почти не болела, только пульсировала от притока крови. Джиму чудилось, что, если присмотреться, то можно увидеть, как опухшее запястье раздувается и сдувается в такт сердцебиению. 

Они уже подлетали к «Энтерпрайз». Пробитый бок все еще дымился, и Джим не мог на это смотреть. Он нетерпеливо подождал, пока Спок подберется достаточно близко, чтобы он спрыгнул на палубу прямо в руки бледному, но яростно поджавшему губы доктору Маккою. Вулканец направил шлюпку вниз, скрывшись за бортом. Джим решил, что Спок направился в транспортный отсек, чтобы через люк на днище доставить лодку на место. 

– Не верю своим глазам! – вскричал Боунс. – Тебя ни на минуту нельзя оставить одного! Мало того, что решил самоубиться, так еще и запястье повредил! 

– Боунс... 

– Я тебе дам «Боунс»! А ну со мной в медотсек быстро! Глаз с тебя не спущу, а то знаю я: тебе только дай волю — мигом сломаешь себе еще что-нибудь! 

– Но...

– Какие еще «но»?! 

«Хорошо, – подумал Джим, – что на палубе не было больше никого». Все остальные куда-то пропали, и он очень надеялся, что с ними все в порядке. Маккой, наверное зная, что Спок отправился за ним, специально ждал Джима наверху, чтобы сразу проверить его состояние. От этого на душе потеплело, а самокритичные мысли убавили свой разгон. Боунс выглядел взволнованным, встревоженным — он походил на взъерошенного воробья, которого окатили водой. Как будто ему самому было странно беспокоиться за человека, с которым знаком совсем немного. Его прошлые вызовы в дом Кирков - пока Джим рос - были просто работой, а теперь, спустя восемь дней близкого существования, Маккой очевидно привязался к Джиму. И для Джима это оказалось очень важно и очень странно. Поэтому он покорно выслушал все, что Боунс ему сказал, принял все упреки и с некоторыми даже согласился — так выразительно смотрел на него... друг. 

В медотсеке было пустынно и прохладно. Инструменты, стойка для капельницы, подушки валялись где попало, но большинство коек, привинченных к полу, осталось на своих местах. Хотя некоторые ножки все-таки вырвались вместе с досками — от удара А-15. 

Боунс поднял стул, поставил его около своего стола, заваленного бумагами и бутылёчками — чудо, что ни один на разбился — и заставил Джима присесть. Затем, все так же молча, но демонстративно шумно дыша, уверенно, но осторожно взял поврежденную руку, внимательно следя за реакцией Джима. Парень не морщился, не кривился — терпеливо переждал осмотр и выслушал поставленный диагноз:

– Перелом, капитан. Но несерьезный, зарастет приблизительно за неделю. Если вас никуда опять не понесет, конечно, – последнюю фразу Боунс обронил с таким видом, как будто ничего такого в виду не имел, а просто к слову пришлось. Джим хмыкнул, пряча улыбку, а затем спросил:

– Неделя? Помнится, раньше я несколько недель ходил.

– Вы выросли, молодой человек, – чопорно поджав губы, ответил Боунс, по-видимому, уязвленный вопросом. – Если это удалось тебе, почему ты уверен, что медицина должна была оставаться на месте? Правда, не сказал бы, что ты сильно вырос. Если кого-нибудь интересует мое мнение, – очередной выразительный взгляд на Джима, – то ты каким был непоседливым шебутным мальчишкой, таким и остался. Только масштабы изменились. И проблем больше, – не удержался он все-таки. Джим вздохнул, покорно принимая все, что Боунс посчитал нужным произнести. Ему хватало мозгов понять, что дело было в обиде. И в том, что Маккой не очень-то понимает, что ему делать с этими чувствами — симпатией, заботой. Отвык за время битвы с женой. 

– Само собой, – кивнул Джим. Сейчас его начало беспокоить то, что они до сих пор стояли на месте. «Дредноут» мог ожить в любой момент, а если и не мог — мало ли что там Спок наколдовал — то наверняка у Харрисона были припасены и другие штучки для того, чтобы не дать уйти кораблю, посмевшему дать отпор. Как «Энтерпрайз», например. 

– Ты издеваешься надо мной? – вдруг спросил Маккой, с подозрительным прищуром уставившись на Джима.

– С чего ты это взял? – удивился он. 

– То, что ты со мной соглашаешься и не споришь, дает повод так думать, знаешь ли. Я прекрасно помню, как тебя было не заткнуть во время наложения гипса и перевязок, как ты возмущался, что не хочешь несколько часов лежать без дела. Камберы, видишь ли. Эти камберы тебя чуть не убили, а ты все к ним рвался. А вроде бы неглупый ребенок, – покачал головой Маккой. 

– Я и сейчас неглупый, – заметил Джим. 

– Не сказал бы, – съязвил Боунс. Джим сделал глубокий вдох и медленно выдохнул, призывая себя к терпению. 

– Вы не правы, доктор, – опять — и опять неожиданно — раздался голос Спока. Он незаметно для обоих вошел в медотсек, и черт знает, сколько сумел услышать. Джим хотел было ляпнуть что-то про плохую привычку подслушивать, но подумал, что это будет нехорошо и несправедливо. А со Споком и так предстоял тяжелый разговор, незачем было усугублять. 

– И ты тут. Ну конечно, как же без тебя. Как будто подштанники не сможет свои найти, если ты ему не подашь, – проворчал Боунс. Джим вспыхнул при упоминании своих подштанников и поджал губы. Однако Спок оставался невозмутим:

– Это логично, доктор. Это моя обязанность.  
– Да заберешь его сейчас, заберешь, – пробормотал Маккой, резво нанося на запястье Джима прохладное средство с резким кислым запахом и закрепляя повязку поверх мази. – Завтра на осмотр. Хотя нет, я тебя сам найду. Уж на корабле ты от меня никуда не денешься, – почти злорадно произнес он и небрежно кивнул, мол, убирайтесь отсюда, у меня есть дела и получше. Джим не стал искушать судьбу и поспешил удалиться, даже опередив Спока. Тот уверенным шагом вышел вслед за ним. 

Они отошли на несколько футов от двери в медотсек и Джим притормозил, позволяя Споку его нагнать, и, понизив голос, сказал:

– Надо собрать экипаж для обсуждения одной остро стоящей проблемы, Спок. 

– Позвольте мне догадаться: вы говорите о пробоине? 

– ...Допустим, – после паузы ответил Джим. Он, конечно, не сомневался в способностях вулканца, но тут его просто поразила скорость, с какой тот понял, о чем будет вестись речь. 

– Будет выполнено. И, насколько я знаю, в данный момент на верхней палубе находятся мисс Ухура, мистер Сулу и мистер Чехов. Мистер Скотт вместе с мистером Кинсером латают борт средствами, которые нам доступны. 

– Маскируют, ты хотел сказать, – хмуро уточнил Джим. 

– Действительно, – не стал спорить Спок. 

– Мне это не нравится, – проинформировал его Джим и направился на палубу. – И да, Спок, – он остановился в дверях, приоткрыв плечом створки. – Передайте Скотти, что нам нужно немедленно уходить отсюда. На всех парусах — никаких следов оставлять нельзя. 

Спок кивнул, принимая к сведению, и Джим ступил на доски палубы. Вулканец вышел следом и тут же направился вниз по трапу — за инженером. 

Через пару минут «Энтерпрайз» была уже далеко от безжизненно зависшего «Дредноута», а все члены команды собрались в общей каюте. 

* * * 

– Самый важный вопрос, который нам следует решить, это что делать с бортом, – сразу начал Джим, дождавшись, пока все рассядутся. Сам он остался стоять, для внушительности еще опираясь на стол и как бы нависая над подчиненными. Правда, судя по их лицам, эффекта это не возымело никакого. 

– Капитан хочет сказать, что нужно определиться: лететь на ближайшую базу для ремонта или продолжить путь до Вулкана, – дополнил Спок. 

– Спасибо, Спок. Что бы я без вас делал, – съязвил Джим. 

– Не знаю, сэр, – бесстрастно ответил Спок, на что доктор Маккой, тоже присутствовавший здесь, громко фыркнул:

– Ну вы даете. Два сапога пара, – и покачал головой. 

– По существу, пожалуйста, – холодно прокомментировал выпад Маккоя Джим. 

– Да как угодно, капитан, – доктор весь подобрался, как будто собрался отстаивать свою позицию с кулаками. – Я за то, чтобы покончить к чертовой матери с этим делом как можно скорее. А значит, никаких баз — вон, умелец наложил иллюзию и отлично, хватит. Пусть никто не ходит в ту часть корабля, там же ничего важного и необходимого нет? Жилые каюты, которые никем не используются? Ну и какие еще могут быть вопросы? – раздраженно закончил доктор тоном, не допускающим обсуждения. Джим сосредоточенно его выслушал и перевел взгляд на поднявшего руку Сулу:

– Капитан, я считаю, что вставать на ремонт неблагоразумно. Мы потеряем массу времени, а оно нам необходимо. Мы почти у цели, и останавливаться сейчас — глупо. 

– Допустим, – кивнул Джим. 

– А я считаю, что нужно отремонтироваться, – заявил Чехов. – Капитан прав: вдруг еще что случится? Насколько безопасна пробоина? Может быть, корабль на части развалится? Или от просрочки с этим делом нельзя будет потом его починить? 

– Не, корабль не развалится, – сказал Скотти, вмешавшись. И снова замолчал, сложив руки на груди и насупленно смотря на каждого из присутствующих. Кинсер стоял точно так же. 

– Капитан, – подала голос Ухура. – Нам не следует останавливаться. 

Она повторила слова Спока. 

– Потому что мы потеряем время. Нам ценна каждая секунда, а тут работы не меньше чем на месяц. На нас положилась императрица, сэр, нельзя предавать ее доверие. Я понимаю ваше желание починить семейный корабль, – она сглотнула, и Джим удивился: Ухура не казалась девушкой, способной проявлять эмоции при всех. Тот прыжок на космосерф, который случился в самом начале — а будто в другой жизни — был совершен под воздействием момента, ни о каких эмоциях не могло идти и речи. А тут... голос Ниоты подрагивал, она моргала чаще, чем обычно, и вообще выглядела какой-то потерянной. Джим хотел бы думать, что это из-за него, но интуиция подсказывала, что дело совсем не в нем. 

Большинство высказались за то, чтобы продолжить путь, и Джим все понимал. И даже где-то в глубине души был согласен. Но это отцовский корабль с дырой в боку, и одна мысль об этом была невыносима. Перед глазами так и стояли дымившиеся доски и оплавленные металлические балки — ужасно. Что сказал бы отец? 

– Капитан, – заговорил Скотти, поняв, что больше никто не выскажется. – Я о-о-очень хочу отремонтировать мою девочку. У меня сердце кровью обливается, в груди дыра размером с пробоину, верите? Но нам все-таки нужно двигаться дальше. Мы... мы же уже почти достигли места назначения? Какие-то сутки осталось лететь, – Скотти говорил тихо, как будто доказывая самому себе, что так поступить будет правильно. 

Джим посмотрел на Спока, опасаясь увидеть торжествующий взгляд, но наткнулся на прямой бесхитростный взор. Ему стало полегче: выходит, это не было очередным проигранным боем. А значит, можно было принимать решение большинства, тем более если оно казалось вернее альтернативного варианта. 

Спок понял его без слов. 

– Через шесть часов сорок одну минуту мы пересечем границу Ромулано-Вулканской империи. В данный момент мы находимся в нейтральной зоне. 

– Ну, раз все решилось, я пойду налаживать маскировку, – сказал Скотти и уже направился было к выходу, как Джим его окликнул: 

– Задержись на минутку, – и обернулся к остальным: – Все, совещание окончено. Спок, все в твоих руках. 

Инженер моргнул удивленно, но ничего не сказал, и из каюты они вышли вместе. Кинсер шел следом, ни звуком не выдавая своего присутствия, и Джиму на миг стало любопытно, как Скотти еще не потерял своего друга, такого тихого. И вообще, за все эти дни Джим ни разу не слышал, чтобы Кинсер произнес хотя бы слово — он вообще говорит? Или у его расы не развит речевой аппарат, и они общаются при помощи жестов и письменности? 

Внизу было ветрено, и Джим первым делом подумал, что Скотти не успел поставить блокировку. Джим знал, что в арсенале инженера наверняка припасены разные фокусы, и на этот раз решил все оставить на откуп Скотти. Однако понаблюдать за его работой ему было очень интересно. Кстати, о фокусах. 

– Скотти... – задумчиво произнес Джим, обратив на себя внимание, но толком не подобрав слова. Инженер внимательно на него глядел, и Джим сориентировался наконец: – Чем вы выстрелили в корабль Харрисона? Это было беззвучное оружие... 

– Сверхзвуковое, сэр, – резво поправил его Скотти. 

– Сверхзвуковое, – согласился Джим. – Очевидно, что «Энтерпрайз» была им оснащена не без твоей помощи. 

– А то как же, – разулыбался инженер, а Кинсер за его спиной оживленно и важно закивал. – Я мистеру Споку давно рассказал о нем, еще до истории с пиратами. 

– Неужели? – Джим прищурился, гневно раздул ноздри и сделал глубокий вдох: разговор со Споком будет еще более напряженным, чем он предполагал. Но это подождет. – Что ж... А что ты уже сделал? – он перевел заинтересованный взгляд на наскоро залатанную дыру. Маскировка действовала элементарно: устанавливала иллюзию целостности как снаружи, так и изнутри. Опасность была в том, что искусственное изображение никак не отличалось от настоящего, и если бы, допустим, Ухура наступила на иллюзорную доску, она бы просто выпала в открытый космос. Скорость у корабля была большая, и потерю бы даже не заметили, пока им не понадобились бы услуги связистки. Поэтому к иллюзии необходимо было добавить блокировку — чтобы человек почувствовал границу и не переступил ее. 

– Да ничего особенного, – отмахнулся Скотти и развернулся, посчитав вопрос капитана сигналом к действию. Нагнулся к ящику с инструментами, чуть отставив механическую ногу — по-видимому, та не сгибалась. Так плохо установили протез? Не соединили связки? – Но тут и делать ничего особо не надо. Девочке такое пережить нестрашно, она большая и сильная, уж я-то знаю. Всю корму ее облазил, ощупал — не рассыпется она на части от А-... Каким он стрелял, не знаете, сэр? 

– Пятнадцатой. 

– Ого, – Скотти даже немного растерялся, услышав, и тут же восхищенно присвистнул: – Да мы счастливчики, кэп. То есть, капитан, сэр, простите. Я думал, чем-то другим, максимум двенадцатой. Нам повезло, сэр, задело почти по касательной — сами видите, как пробито. А от удара корпус развернуло... и сами понимаете, сэр, если бы он успел выстрелить еще раз, от нас бы мало что осталось. Точнее, остались бы обломки. 

– Понимаю, Скотти. 

– Вы очень умно поступили, когда рванули к нему, сэр. Вы дали нам достаточно времени активировать сверхзвуковую — а ее, между прочим, даже в Реестр оружия не внесли, потому что я никому не сказал. Это моя собственная разработка...

– Позволь тебя перебить, – Джим по привычке поднял руку, обращая на себя внимание, но Скотти его не видел — он копался в инструментах, громко копаясь в содержимом тяжелого даже на вид ящика. – Насколько ты был уверен, что все сработает верно? 

– Честно, капитан? – инженер выпрямился и повернулся к Джиму лицом, держа в руках угрожающего вида штуковину. Приглядевшись, Джим распознал знакомый прибор, необходимый для настройки электронных компонентов механического устройства. – Пятьдесят на пятьдесят: или выстрелит, или не выстрелит. Но вероятность выстрела все же была достаточно высока, чтобы рискнуть. 

Кинсер деловито пробрался между капитаном и приятелем, подлез к тому же ящику, в котором тот только что копался, и достал что-то маленькое и непримечательное — то ли моток тонковолоконной бечевки, то ли что-то похожее. Джим не присматривался. 

– Но ты оказался прав, и я тебе благодарен. Это из-за тебя получилось отбиться от наемников, – прямо сказал Джим. Скотти зарделся:

– Да о чем речь, капитан. Это работа моя, я подписался на это дело и доведу его до конца. Да и как я мог оставить вас там? Вы же наш капитан, – просто ответил Скотти, и Джим сглотнул: он-то полагал, что тут никто в нем не нуждается, а этот человек, оказывается, принял его как своего главного и был готов защищать, если потребуется. – Вы, конечно, не дело задумали с этим самопожертвованием, но... 

– Да не самопожертвование это, – поморщился Джим. – Мне бы ничего не было. Как ты думаешь, почему Харрисон попросил меня прибыть на борт? Потому что знает, что капитаном такого судна может быть только аристократ, а не отброс общества, как Мадд. А за аристократа можно потребовать выкуп у его семьи. 

– Угу, – помрачнел Скотти и как-то с жалостью посмотрел на Джима: – Или продать втридорога на рабском рынке на территории Ориона. Как вы думаете, какая судьба вас ждала бы? 

– Ого, – вырвалось у Джима. О таком он прежде не задумывался. А ведь правда: что бы выбрали наемники? Неужели связались с семьей и империей вместо того, чтобы продать на Орионе среди таких же ублюдков и преступников без капли риска попасться властям? Как глупо получилось. Нет, Джим даже с такими знаниями поступил бы так, как поступил, но собственная недалекость — или наивность? — уже начинала раздражать. 

– Так что, капитан, – продолжал тем временем Скотти, – это был необычайно смелый и умный поступок. Именно вы спасли нас всех. 

– Скотти... – Джим смутился. Ему было очень приятно услышать такое о себе — значит, он не зря старается и ищет пути сближения с командой. У него получается стать настоящим капитаном. Не все удается сразу, тем более изменить отношение к тебе других людей, но и тут удача постепенно начинала улыбаться ему. – Скотти, можно один вопрос? 

– Конечно, капитан. Только, надеюсь, не о том, чем я занимаюсь с Кинсером, – скривив губы и скосив брови домиком, сказал инженер. Кинсер выпрямился, уставился на Скотти, как показалось Джиму, изумленно — точно прочитать эмоции по таким глазам ни у кого бы не получилось. Разве что у Скотти, потому что он давно уже контактировал с Кинсером. 

– … Что случилось с твоей ногой? Извини за бестактность, но... 

– Да какая бестактность, капитан, – разулыбался инженер. – Как-то, лет пять назад, задумал я залезть под обшивку на днище одной детке. А она была плохо закреплена и свалилась, придавив килем. Вот просто отрезала мне ровно по колену ногу. Я протез сам собирал, – похвастался он. – Но идеальный — колено вот не сгибается толком — но зато свое. А то откуда я знаю, что там в магазинах выдается, а? 

– И правда, – рассмеялся Джим. Он облегченно понял, что Скотти не печалится об утерянной ноге, и его вопрос не надавил на больную мозоль. Если получится еще узнать и тайну Маккоя, то любопытство Джима будет полностью удовлетворено. Вот честное слово. – Не буду тебе мешать. Но я мог бы тебе помочь, – добавил он. – Что мне сделать? 

– О! Лишние руки никогда не были так нужны, как сейчас, – рассмеялся Скотти. – Значит, слушайте...


	8. Chapter 8

  
**Глава 8.**

Несмотря на близкую границу, Джим чувствовал себя в безопасности и ни капли не переживал. Кулон спокойно лежал на груди под одеждой, не нагревался, изредка пульсировал, но не вспышками горячего, а будто раздувался и сдувался за доли секунды. 

Оставив Скотти и Кинсера доводить все до конца, Джим поторопился в свою каюту. Ему не пришлось выходить на палубу — окольными коридорами удалось добраться до того, где располагались жилые помещения. 

Его каюта была заперта — иного и ожидать не стоило. Приложив ладонь и услышав писк двери, Джим на миг ужаснулся, представив, как все, что было на его столе, разлетелось по каюте от удара снаряда. У него было столько всего мелкого и легкого, что наверняка собирать придется несколько часов. Если не лет. Джим ненавидел уборку — Вайнона никогда не могла заставить его навести порядок в своей спальне и гостиной. Сначала Джим не понимал, почему это должен делать он, а не прислуга, а потом навострился просто сбегать при каждом напряженном моменте. В ангаре с камберами было хорошо — в меру грязно, в меру чисто, очень удобно, одним словом. Занимайся не хочу. А тут... 

А тут было очень чисто. 

Увидев это, Джим встал прямо на пороге, застыл как вкопанный, удерживая своим телом дверь. Но действительно — сколько ни моргай, беспорядок в каюте не появится. 

Здесь было идеально чисто. Все на своих местах — аккуратные стопочки документов, карт и справочников лежали на столе, на ковре — ни пылинки, койка заправлена мастерской рукой — сам Джим так заправить никогда не мог, сколько бы ни старался. И он знал, какому мастеру принадлежала эта рука. Кому же еще? 

Он подошел к интеркому и вызвал Спока. Через минуту тот был в каюте капитана. 

– Здравствуй, Спок, – издалека начал Джим. Вулканец мгновенно подобрался, как будто его собирались пытать и он об этом знал. Джим не хотел считать, что разговоры с ним Спок воспринимал как наказание или пытки. 

– Капитан, – тот поклонился коротко, и Джим скривился вдруг, чувствуя раздражение. Но промолчал. 

– Так значит, ты знал о разработанном Скотти сверхзвуковом оружии. 

– Разумеется, – кивнул Спок. 

– Очень хорошо. Тогда позволь мне задать вопрос: почему об этом не знал я? 

– Потому что Скотти вам не рассказал, – ровным голосом ответил вулканец. Незаметно для Джима он принял свою излюбленную позу: прямой как штырь, руки за спиной, как у заключенного на прогулке. 

– Допустим, – растерялся Джим. Он ожидал услышать другой ответ, что-то из серии «Простите, капитан, виноват», а не такое. – Но почему мне не рассказал ты? 

– Потому что вы не спрашивали, сэр. 

И с этим тоже было не поспорить. 

– А как я мог узнать, что ты что-то знаешь, если ты молчишь? – раздражение брало верх. 

– Никак, сэр. 

– Да что ты! Так вот в этом и проблема, Спок. Ты о корабле знаешь больше, чем я! Ты... ты вообще отправил меня к Харрисону! – вырвалось у Джима, и он поспешно захлопнул рот, в шоке округлив глаза. Надо же было такое сказануть. 

– Я вас не отправлял, сэр, – твердо произнес Спок. – Вы сами направились на «Дредноут». 

– Допустим, – упрямо проговорил Джим. – Ты даже не остановил меня, Спок. 

– Я не посчитал целесообразным вас останавливать. 

– Потому что я принял решение и имел на это право? – с усталостью в голосе спросил Джим. И правда, чем он думал, когда понадеялся, что ему удастся разговорить Спока, этого упрямого вулканского дворецкого? Определенно не головой. 

– Нет, – ответил Спок немного резко. Джим вдруг задумался: понимал ли Спок, что Джим хотел услышать? Это же могло оказаться просто издевательством над ним — вулканцы ведь такие логичные, структурированные. Ходячие стеллажи с алфавитно разложенными документами! А тут Джим со своими этическими задачами — задымится еще Спок-то. – Потому что у мистера Скотта было сверхзвуковое оружие. Если бы его не было, я бы воспрепятствовал вашему самоубийственному поступку. 

– Серьезно? – с сомнением в голосе произнес Джим. 

– Вулканцы не шутят, сэр. 

– Хорошо. 

– Что именно, сэр?

– Что ты не намеревался отдавать меня на растерзание наемникам. 

– Я напомню вам, сэр, что вы сами направились...

– Я знаю. Знаю. Все. Поговорили, – нарочито резкими фразами ответил Джим, не желая, чтобы Спок портил ему светлое и теплое ощущение в груди какими-нибудь важными на взгляд вулканца подробностями. – Вы сразу активировали оружие? 

– Через три минуты сорок пять секунд после вашего отбытия, сэр. Я вынужден сообщить, что нам сильно помешал доктор Маккой, который решил, что я вознамерился уничтожить «Дредноут» с вами на борту, – Джим отчетливо слышал в голосе Спока праведное возмущение и непонимание, почему Боунс подумал именно так. Было очень непривычно разбирать в словах Спока мелькавшие эмоции, и Джим на миг озадачился: ведь раньше такого не было? Когда же началось? – Он бросался на меня и мистера Скотта, и я был вынужден запереть его у него в медотсеке. 

Джим посчитал необходимым пересмотреть возможную причину того, что там из пола вместе с досками обшивки была выдернула койка. Вероятно, это сделал Боунс в приступе ярости. И опять же становилась понятна нервозность, с которой доктор его встретил, и злость, которой тот просто пылал на Спока, когда тот зашел в медотсек за Джимом. 

– Мы намеренно стреляли в срединную пушку, капитан. Остались только боковые орудия, а они не могли нанести ущерб больший, чем срединная пушка, и потому...

– А я еще думал, почему Харрисон самостоятельно внизу запускал ядра! Ведь для срединной ему нужно было спуститься на среднюю палубу, а не на нижнюю, – открыл истину Джим. – Отличный ход, Спок. Твоя идея? 

– Мистера Скотта, сэр. 

– Ничего, ты тоже молодец, – похлопал его по плечу Джим. Затем вдруг задумался: – А сколько у нас вообще времени? 

– По терранскому времени сейчас час дня тринадцать минут, капитан. 

– Обед! То-то я такой голодный. Нужно всех собрать и поесть, а то никто же нормально не ел уже кучу дней, – легкомысленно сказал Джим. – Ты же их соберешь на камбузе? Там и столы стоят, я видел. Репликатор на месте, если ничего с ним не случилось от пробоины, так что... м-м-м, еда-а. 

– Разумеется, сэр, я всех соберу. 

– Огромное тебе человеческое спасибо. А я пока переоденусь... Нет, без твоей помощи, Спок. – В памяти все еще звучала презрительная фраза про подштанники и неспособность Джима их самостоятельно отыскать, и он вопреки сказанному решил справиться в одиночку. Не чтобы доказать что-нибудь Боунсу, вовсе нет — самому себе. Раньше он всегда одевался сам, у него не было дворецких, камердинеров и прочей прислуги, чтобы сесть им на шею и свесить ножки от безделья. Так что уж в этом Спок ему точно не был нужен. 

* * * 

Ухура присоединилась к ним последней. Джим сначала думал, что команда не поддержит его желание пообедать за одним столом, но обошлось — все охотно подсели за стол, выбранный Чеховым, и каждый не по одному разу сбегал к репликатору, который был цел и невредим. «И слава Богу, – сказал Джим, – а то питались бы мы только космолюсками до самого Вулкана». Скотти шутливо оскорбился на плохо скрытый намек, что он не способен починить устройство, и все громко рассмеялись. Ну, кроме Спока, разумеется. Хотя даже Кинсер выдал что-то вроде похрюкивания, чем заслужил одобрительные возгласы: выходит, не только Джима интересовала способность Кинсера издавать хоть какие-нибудь звуки. 

Чехов оживленно рассказывал о своей родине — судя по историям, это фантастическое место находилось в центре Терры, занимало всю свободную площадь одного материка, и в этой стране случились все-все открытия, когда-либо сделанные на планете. А если было документально подтверждено, что новшество впервые упомянуто в другом месте, то это стопроцентно липа, потому что только в Руссии — огромной территории неизведанных степей и лесов — процветала наука и простая житейская мудрость. 

– Даже штурвал изобрели у нас, – гордо сказал Чехов и заел слова наколотой на вилку сосиской — невкусной по большому счету, но все равно более аппетитной, чем твердопанцирные космолюски. 

– Да что ты, – язвительно прокомментировал Маккой, видимо, не найдя ничего получше. Паша закивал, и капли масла капнули с сосиски на салфетку. 

– Ой, – сказал Паша, когда их заметил. Боунс на это закатил глаза и покачал головой, мол, пятнадцать, что с него взять. Цыпленок неоперившийся. Хорошо, перевел Джим взгляд друга, что научился салфетку на колени класть. Неловкий, неуклюжий, а все туда — приключения искать на свою голову. А ему потом лечи. 

– А вообще, – прожевав, продолжил Чехов, – у нас очень веселые люди. У меня вот семья из семи человек: папа, мама, бабушка по отцу, дедушка по маме, старший брат и младшая сестра... ну, и я, да, – добавил он, и все рассмеялись. Джим посмотрел на свою команду — так, не вглядываясь, просто запоминая их счастливые, совсем не хмурые сейчас лица — и задержался на Ниоте, которая смотрела в свою тарелку и не поднимала головы. – Так когда я дома был, то мне заниматься не давали, и мне от шума сбежать хотелось, а когда... 

Ухура резко встала, вышла из-за скамьи, даже не обернувшись. За столом все замолчали, проводив девушку изумленными взглядами, Паша помрачнел, положил вилку с недоеденной сосиской на тарелку и сложил руки на краю стола, ничего не говоря. Джиму стало не по себе: мальчишка был таким радостным вот только что, а теперь как будто солнышко выключили — сразу потемнело вокруг и даже стало прохладно. Встречаются же люди, способные на такое воздействие, ничего не скажешь. 

– Извините меня, – сказал Джим. Воспитание никуда не делось. Он поспешно выбрался из-за стола и пошел в сторону, куда минутой раньше ушла Ухура. 

Джим не знал, зачем пошел за ней. В воздухе отчетливо витало ощущение одиночества, и Ниота не казалась тем человеком, который охотно делится душевными переживаниями. Но может быть, если она в такую минуту не окажется одна, ей станет хоть ненамного легче? Джим помнил себя, когда умер отец: он искал тишины, темноты и покоя, чтобы полностью отдаться своему горю, выпустить его в слезах, а плакать при ком-то восемнадцатилетнему парню как-то не к лицу. Мужчины вообще не плачут, как считали многие, но это было не так. Джим не считал себя плаксой, но иногда испытывал настолько сильные чувства — как, например, вот буквально только что у Харрисона в боевом отсеке, когда тот выстрелил А-15, и Джим ничего не смог поделать — что не замечал, как у него появлялись слезы. Раньше такого не было, и он все-таки предпочитал думать, что со временем это пройдет. Что это просто из-за эмоциональной нагрузки и переживаний из-за отца — рана в душе не зарастет никогда, но постепенно покроется плотной коркой прочих воспоминаний. 

Поэтому он пошел за Ухурой — знал, что быть сейчас одной она не желает, но и при всех ей тоже оставаться тяжело. 

Джим нашел ее на корме. Девушка стояла у фонарей, юбка слабо колыхалась от движения корабля — ветра не было. Ниота облокотилась о перила, устало склонила голову к плечу и смотрела назад — на путь, пройденный «Энтерпрайз». Джим интуитивно понял, что видела Ниота совсем не бездушный космос — она смотрела куда-то дальше. 

– Мисс Ухура? – обратился к ней Джим осторожно, не торопясь приближаться. Плечи девушки напряглись, она вся как заледенела, и Джим на секунду пожалел, что решил ее поддержать своим присутствием. Из всей команды только Ниота относилась к Джиму слишком непонятно, никак не демонстрируя своих чувств. Даже азиат Сулу был для него более открытым, хотя в их-то культуре подобное совсем не приветствовалось. Джим только два раза видел эмоции на лице девушки: когда та запрыгнула на серф и когда Харрисон вышел на связь. В первом случае это был азарт, вызов, а во втором — страх. Джим и сам его испугался, только никто, слава Богу, этого не понял. Руководители должны быть смелыми. 

– Капитан, – поспешно произнесла Ухура, выпрямившись и пару раз проведя ладонями по лицу. Джим подумал, что она стерла слезы. Голос ее звучал глухо, сдавленно, на грани плача, но девушка держала себя в руках. Это вызывало уважение и желание обнять хрупкую Ниоту, оградить от бед и горя. Но судя по всему, было уже поздно. – Что-то случилось? Я нужна в рубке? 

– Скорее на камбузе, – неловко улыбнулся Джим и встал рядом с ней, облокотившись на парапет. Ухура осталась стоять, а Джим чувствовал, как волнуется: это был первый откровенный разговор с красивой девушкой. А так как она была еще и его подчиненной, все могло повернуться неприглядной для Ухуры стороной: вдруг она подумает, что Джим злоупотребляет полномочиями и приказывает ему все рассказать?

– То есть? – не поняла Ниота. 

– Вы не доели свою порцию. А я сомневаюсь, что в последнее время у вас была возможность нормально питаться, а не добывать себе минуты на перекус. 

– Возможно, – уклончиво ответила она. Джим улыбнулся:

– Здесь хорошо, да?

– На ромулано-вулканской границе в разгар войны? – Тон девушки был просто непередаваемым. – Действительно, очень хорошо. А главное, спокойно, – скептически добавила она. 

– Вы правы. Зато после окончания миссии мы сможем вернуться домой, – в сердце тут же кольнуло иголкой нежелания возвращаться куда-либо. Джим бы с радостью остался в космическом море, даже если тут было полно опасностей. Здесь простерлась свобода; он владел собой, и больше никто не мог бы возложить на него ответственность кроме той, которую он принял на себя сам. 

– Да. Сможем, – каким-то мертвым голосом произнесла Ниота, отвернувшись. 

– Что у вас случилось? – мягко произнес Джим. Девушка помолчала немного, но затем спросила:

– Зачем вам это знать? 

– Я капитан. Я должен знать свою команду. Я должен помогать своей команде. 

– Вам не удастся мне помочь. 

– Но все-таки...

– Не знаю, зачем вам чужие проблемы, – пожала она плечами. – У меня нет семьи. Все. Вам стало лучше? 

Голос ее сорвался, но она взяла себя в руки. 

– По законам жанра лучше должно было стать вам, – тихо заметил Джим. 

– Хорошо, – резко произнесла она. – Я... 

– Не рассказывайте мне, если не считаете нужным, мисс Ухура. Я не только капитан, я еще и простой человек, – остановил он ее порыв, и девушка вновь замолчала. – Я хочу вам помочь. Разделить вашу боль. Я вижу, что вам больно. Я не знаю, почему, да и не имею права знать. Но вот у меня недавно умер отец. Я любил его больше матери. Он был уволен в запас, а потом его снова призвали... Он подорвался на нашей миссии, – закончил Джим со вздохом. Все это время его терзала невысказанная вина за то, что команда завершает дело его отца, и теперь, упомянув об этом, он ждал реакции Ухуры так, будто ждал приговора суда. 

– Как вы думаете, почему я согласилась на нее? – неожиданно прямо посмотрела на Джима Ниота. 

– Не имею представления. Хотели помочь императрице? 

– Хотела погибнуть. У нас тут все такие собрались, капитан, потому что таких искали — которые не боятся. Только Пашка — нет, у него нормальная жизнь. Я его взашей выгнать хотела, но не получилось. Сулу — жену потерял и дочь. Скотти просто терять нечего, вот и срывается куда позовут. Доктор Маккой... 

– Да, знаю. 

– Ну вот. Я же не с Терры, с Темпоса, а она... Недалеко. А я из дома сбежала на Терру. По глупости. А потом вернулась, а нет ни дома, ни поселения. Вся деревня перебита была. Только я из нее осталась, да только лучше бы не оставалась, понимаешь? Ходила по пепелищу, перешагивала через обломки и выла в голос, потому что нет никого больше. И когда Пашка сказал, что ему из дома сбежать хотелось, то еле удержалась, чтобы не отлупить, – прерывисто вздохнув, договорила она. – Мне возвращаться некуда, капитан. 

– И ты... – Джим не смог найти нужных слов. 

– Я сначала думала, что ничего у нас не получится. Я не собиралась заваливать миссию — только убийцей мне еще быть не хватало. Но потом я на вас посмотрела и подумала, что не все потеряно. Если уж из вас, золотого тепличного мальчика, получается что-то достойное, то я тем более не должна сдаваться. Только не обижайтесь, – спохватилась Ниота. 

– Да какие обиды, – хмыкнул Джим, лукавя: его задели ее слова. И пусть он сам понимал, что она говорила правду — он действительно был тепличным мальчиком, рос в заботе и во внимании, среди доступных книг — но все равно было неприятно получить такую оценку себя. 

– Обиделись, – вздохнула Ниота. – Но я же сказала — вы теперь нормальный, а не как сначала. У вас получается, капитан, быть капитаном. Так держать. 

– Спасибо, – улыбнулся Джим и направил взгляд в звездную пустоту. Ниота ушла, а он еще немного постоял на корме в одиночестве. 

* * * 

Они пересекли границу тридцать минут назад. Каждому из команды удалось урвать несколько часов сна — тому немало поспособствовало внушение Спока, что приборы, чувствительные и без наблюдения человека, моментально подадут сигнал при обнаружении препятствия или вражеского судна. К вулканцу присоединился Боунс, заявивший, что даже если они проведут на своих местах все оставшееся до Вулкана время, лечить их после такого подвига он не собирается — ему и так хватает возни. Так что, если они были согласны самостоятельно мучиться с переутомлением и катастрофическим недостатком сна, что явилось бы слишком высокой ценой за вахту, ради Бога. Это, конечно, подействовало — убеждение в виде объединившихся корабельного доктора и старшего помощника справилась с сомнениями каждого из членов экипажа. Но все равно никто из них не смог проспать больше четырех часов. Маккой лишь всплеснул руками, старательно игнорируя вопросы и замечания Джима о том, что сам-то не поспал, и недовольно удалился к себе в медотсек, оставив корму и корабль на попечение «бодрствующих самоубийц». 

Джим и шагу не ступал с верхней палубы, стоя у штурвала, которым управлял Сулу, такой же настороженный и внимательный, вглядывавшийся вперед, как и капитан. Спок находился тут же, только стоял позади и чуть поодаль от Джима. Когда интуиция, тревога и нетерпение толкали его на то, чтобы осмотреться вокруг, он поворачивал голову и первым делом видел вулканца. Взгляд фокусировался на нем так, как стрелка компаса притягивается к северу, и Джиму стоило некоторых усилий посмотреть за спину Спока, туда, вглубь оставшегося позади пространства. Вулканец же оставался невозмутим и бесстрастен: то ли намеренно игнорировал, то ли на самом деле не замечал взглядов. Джим надеялся, что второе. 

Он ничего не мог поделать с инстинктивным желанием всматриваться в бесконечный горизонт в поисках ромуланских кораблей. Джим понимал, что приборы Чехова и Ухуры дадут знать об опасности гораздо раньше, чем ее сможет заметить Джим невооруженным взглядом, которого, естествено, не хватало на то расстояние, на каком улавливала аппаратура. Но все-таки там Джим чувствовал себя увереннее — появлялась иллюзия, что он все держит под контролем. Даже если он и отдавал себе отчет, что теперь от него мало что зависело — оставалось полагаться на удачу. И, что поразительно, пусть Джим и привык в своей жизни рассчитывать на везение, сейчас он хотел бы получить какие-нибудь реальные основания верить в относительную безопасность — за своих людей он переживал больше, чем за себя. 

Его напряженное состояние усугублялось подозрением — он не мог поверить, что за все это время не показалось ни одного вражеского судна. Его, конечно, это радовало, потому что он всегда надеялся на такой благополучно открытый путь до Вулкана, но стоило поглядеть правде в глаза: давно ли между воевавшими империями были неохраняемые границы? Джим пристальнее всматривался в пространство уже полтора часа — приступил за час до пересечения, уверенный, что вот-вот начнется свистопляска с обстрелами и погонями. Но ничего не начиналось. Это было хорошо, но... неправильно. 

Приборы и механизмы, установленные Скотти, передавали тишину и транслировали свободный радиус в тысячу космических миль. Джим, к своему горячему стыду, понимал, что не верит инженеру. Скотти не давал поводов для сомнений, за него поручилась императрица Аманда и даже адмирал Пайк дал понять, что каждый из выбранных в команду людей достоин этой миссии. Но на территории Ромулано-Вулканской империи просто не могло быть такого молчания. 

– Если они неисправны? – вырвалось у Джима, когда он спустился вниз. Скотти летал по отсеку, не расставаясь с гаечным ключом, проверял проводки, крепления, контакты. Кинсер насупленно и хмуро следил за другом, а при вопросе Джима так негодующе посмотрел на капитана, что он почувствовал холодок между лопаток. Но все равно продолжил: – Что, если... 

– Приборы работают, капитан, – оскорбился Скотти, отвлекшись от своей беготни, но быстро взял себя в руки. Джим понадеялся, что инженер тоже понимал: что-то идет не так, и из-за этого остановился, а не желая усыпить бдительность. «В конце концов, – решил Джим, – Скотти же опытным космоплавателем, он должен чувствовать команду — напряжение передается просто по воздуху». С этим требовалось что-то делать. 

– Они ничего не показывают, Скотти, – помолчав, озвучил мысли Джим. – На радаре — ничего, на частотах — ничего, на сенсорах... 

– Ничего, – договорил за него инженер, помрачнев. – Капитан, приборы функционируют идеально. Я сам их настраивал, каждый. 

Это-то Джима и беспокоило. Он не хотел подозревать Скотти, чувствовал себя предателем и мерзавцем, думая о таком, но сомнения, зародившиеся в нем с час назад, быстро переросли во что-то огромное, а страх за остальных членов команды лишал его логики. 

– Скотти... Я не говорю, что ты плохо настроил...

– О, – вырвалось у того. По изменившемуся лицу Джим понял, что Скотти догадался о его мыслях, и ему стало еще гаже. – Именно это вы и говорите, капитан. Но вспомните встречу с «Красавицей» или «Дредноутом», сэр. Мои приборы информировали нас своевременно, - в этом месте Джиму показалось, что Скотти завуалированно обвиняет его в той истории с пиратами и риском, но он отмахнулся от ощущений. – И о метеоритах мы тоже знали заранее — именно поэтому у нас не только корпус каким-нибудь взбесившимся булыжником не пробит, но и щиты не задеты. 

Да, это правда. Джим подумал было, что, раз Скотти такой мастер, то запросто мог установить какой-нибудь таймер на отключение функционирования, но это предположение отметало то, что сканеры и сейчас сообщали о помехах в виде метеоритов. Тогда в голову Джима взбрела мысль, что Скотти мог перенастроить аппаратуру на обнаружение исключительно мелких объектов, но это уже откровенно попахивало паранойей, и Джим даже потряс головой, изгоняя безумные идеи. 

– Скотти, я... 

– Не извиняйтесь, сэр. Я понимаю, почему вы это сказали, но я не предатель. Если приборы ничего не показывают, то это значит, что показывать попросту нечего. 

– И все же прости. 

– Да прекратите, капитан, – улыбнулся Скотти и хлопнул Джима по плечу. – Наоборот, вы молодец, что не струсили заговорить о таком. Так и надо — если что-то вызывает сомнения, нужно разобраться как можно быстрее, пока не случилась беда. Я много времени провел в космическом море, сэр, я знаю, как важна уверенность в людях. 

Джим вернулся наверх, чувствуя тяжесть на душе, но ее удачно разбавляло успокоение — Скотти не ошибся в своих расчетах, не подстроил никакой подлости. Поговорив с ним, Джим убедился, что такой человек не может быть предателем — слишком искренний и болтливый. Ну, и чутье подсказывало Джиму, что все в порядке. Стыд за то, что он усомнился в человеке, чье изобретение спасло ему жизнь, немного горчил, но уже рассасывался. 

* * * 

Они летели все дальше, и Джим переживал все больше. Его пальцы отстукивали на бедрах ритм, а уставшие глаза, начавшие побаливать, по-прежнему вглядывались вдаль. Ни один из членов экипажа не изъявил желания покинуть свой пост ради ужина, сна и теперь уже завтрака, только Боунс, жутко разъяренный, принес каждому по порции. Заставить кого-нибудь поспать на этот раз ему не удалось — все отмалчивались и упрямо смотрели на свои рабочие консоли с мерно попискивавшими датчиками. Или, как Сулу, Спок и Джим, не сводили взгляда с горизонта, которому не было конца и края. 

«Вообще, – вдруг подумал Джим, как никогда четко представив зависшую в полете «Энтерпрайз», – если бы не невесомость вокруг, то было бы чертовски страшно падать в бесконечную фиолетово-черную бездну». 

До Вулкана оставались считанные часы. Теперь Джим уже предпочитал не позволять своим мыслям вращаться вокруг того, что за шестнадцать часов — и тридцать две минуты, сэр — не показалось ни одного ромуланского корабля. Во-первых, в этом попросту не было смысла — «Энтерпрайз» предстояло пролететь мимо Ромулуса, а сделать это незаметно никак не получится, как бы Джим ни чаял. Обойти Ромулус с другой стороны тоже не выйдет — они с Вулканом лежали на одной орбите. По траектории, рассчитанной адмиралом и точно занесенной в программу Скотти, они и так дали большой крюк, чтобы не попасться на глаза ромуланцам. Можно было бы обогнуть солнце и подлететь с тыла, но это заняло бы столько времени, что Джим даже представить опасался — мало того, что солнце было огромно, так еще и планеты двигались по своей орбите вокруг него. «Энтерпрайз» пришлось бы их попросту догонять, а в этой напряженной обстановке они бы все умерли от остановки сердца, и даже Боунс бы их не спас. 

Вулкан следовал за Ромулусом и в данный временной промежуток, в который попал Джим с командой, Вулкан был точно за первой планетой. Джим бы многое отдал за возможность избежать перелета около Ромулуса, но таковой не было. Терять месяцы на то, что можно сделать меньше, чем за терранские сутки — преодолеть расстояние от границы до Вулкана — было недопустимо. Империи находились в состоянии войны, и Пайк приложил немало усилий, чтобы просчитать путь до Ромулано-Вулканской империи с учетом вероятности избежать столкновения с боевыми вражескими кораблями. Да и своими тоже — в такое время никто никому не доверял. И тем не менее «Энтерпрайз» все равно умудрилась наткнуться на опасности. И если в первом случае причиной послужил чрезмерный альтруизм Джима, во втором наемники нашли их самостоятельно. И совершенно точно потому, что знали: использовать транс-перемещатель может только корабль совсем не последней сборки. На той же «Красавице» он не был предусмотрен, потому что устройство такого уровня стоило немалых денег — аристократы могли себе это позволить, а военный флот — тем более. А там, где были деньги, были и их хозяева — в этом случае хозяином оказался Джим. 

И даже с учетом этих двух стычек нельзя даже сравнить то, что им пришлось пережить при такой траектории полета, с тем, с чем они столкнулись бы при ином пути. Именно поэтому Джим — да и все остальные — были так поражены отсутствием ромуланских кораблей на территории их империи. Это просто не могло закончиться хорошо. 

Джим не сразу заметил, как у него стал нагреваться кулон. Медленно, спокойно, с настолько плавным переходом к температуре чуть повыше, что уловить эти изменения было очень сложно — тем более при таком сосредоточении на деле, как у Джима. До Вулкана оставалось всего ничего — меньше часа полета. И когда Джим все-таки обнаружил потеплевшую подвеску, он схватился за нее и почти испуганно обернулся на Спока. Тот смотрел на Джима прямо и так, будто делал это уже несколько минут. Джим сжал кулон, взгляд Спока потемнел. Вулканец коротко кивнул, и Джим прерывисто вздохнул, чувствуя, как у него от нервов — и так напряженных почти сутки — начинают дрожать руки. Он вцепился в парапет, краем глаза улавливая взгляд молчаливого Сулу, и вздрогнул, когда его плеча коснулась рука: 

– Капитан, нам нужно поговорить. 

– Я знаю, – огрызнулся Джим и тут же пожалел о вспышке. Но Спок, кажется, даже и не заметил агрессии — уверенно и настойчиво потянул Джима в сторону, чтобы никто не смог ничего расслышать. 

– Они могут ждать нас впереди, – заговорил Спок. – Я полагаю, это было бы логично: тонко построенная ловушка, основывающаяся на раздраженных чувствах неприятеля. 

Джим хмуро на него посмотрел, и Спок решил уточнить:

– Мы почти сутки ожидали нападения. Как только до цели нам осталось пятьдесят минут, мы поверили, что нам удастся завершить нашу миссию успешно без единой потери, и стратегически верно напасть на нас именно в это время — вблизи от заданной цели. 

– Это понятно, – отмахнулся Джим. Он и сам думал об этом — мысли пронеслись в его голове как ураганный ветер, позволив посмотреть на картину со свободной границей совсем с другой стороны. Ромуланцы не были логичными вулканцами, наоборот: они действовали порой бесчестно, играя на нервах. Мастерски играя. Даже один этот замысел был способен в пух и прах разбить настрой всего экипажа, потому что нет ничего паршивее потерянной, разрушенной надежды. 

– Необходимо связаться со Скотти. 

– Точно! – озарило Джима, и он поспешил к интеркому. Велев подготовить пушки и выслушав массу удивленного ворчания, он вернулся обратно к Споку и замер рядом с ним. Вулканец оказался близко-близко, и Джим подумал, что это очень странно — чувство полного единения, поразительной, абсолютной целостности перед лицом опасности. На миг проскользнуло желание подобной общности вне риска для жизни, но Джим отогнал от себя эту неправильную мысль: все потом. Что-то в нем отозвалось, и он почувствовал внутри себя нечто вроде вибрации или тонкого неслышного звона — как, наверное, чувствует паук, когда кто-то задевает нить его паутины. Кулон на груди был уже ощутимо нагревшимся, и Джим вдруг повернулся к Споку, бессознательно, даже не задумываясь зачем. Его половинка подвески будто подпрыгнула — приподнялась и натянула цепочку, стремясь к половинке Спока. Джим хотел было поймать свою часть, но, взглянув на завороженного вулканца, не стал этого делать, просто наблюдая. Задержав дыхание, он смотрел, как обе части кулона, засветившись, объединились в одну — золотое свечение пробежало по месту соединения, озарило все вокруг ослепительной вспышкой и истаяло, оставив часто-часто моргать и заново привыкать к полумраку космоса. С металлическим звоном кулон снова распался на две части. Джим взглянул на Спока, Спок — на него, и Джим закусил губу, робея от мыслей и ощущений, появившихся у него в этот момент. Они не успели даже подумать о том, что произошло, как услышали крик Чехова: 

– Капита-а-ан! Ромуланцы в арьергарде! 

Джим вздрогнул — и как проснулся. В голове шумело, палуба качалась, хотя такого просто не могло было быть — корабль шел по курсу, никто не стрелял, все борта выверены. 

– Скотти! – воскликнул Джим и бросился к интеркому, оставив Спока позади. В груди что-то натянулось, как тугая резинка, его чуть было не бросило обратно к вулканцу, но он удержался на месте, усилием воли переставляя ноги. Чувство пропало резко, как будто его и не было, и Джим решил, что ему все показалось, потому что то, что случилось, было необычно. Но задумываться было некогда, так что он вызвал Скотти и прокричал в микрофон, что пушки нужно любым способом переместить назад. Он понимал, что так не делают — нужно было разворачивать «Энтерпрайз». Но разворачивать «Энтерпрайз» — это подставиться под удар, потому что вставший боком корабль — отличная мишень, тем более для военных флагманов ромуланцев. Джим посмотрел назад, за корму — краем глаза он уловил фантом стоявшей у парапета Ухуры в цветастой юбке — и, к своему ужасу, увидел пять вражеских кораблей. Сердце ушло в пятки, затем — как по команде — поднялось к горлу, мешая дышать и сглатывать накапливавшуюся от волнения слюну. 

– Не сбавлять ход! – прокричал он в микрофон. – Активировать все ресурсы! Нам осталось... мистер Спок? 

– Сто тридцать три, сэр, – вулканец тут же оказался рядом, а Джим подавил желание отстраниться.

– Сто тридцать три космических мили! Выжать все возможное! Мы должны уйти от них, Скотти, должны! 

Вулкан маячил перед глазами, как большой красный шар. Не заметив появления планеты, «Энтерпрайз» оказалась голова войти в ее атмосферу меньше чем через полчаса — Скотти прибавил мощности двигателям, подключив реактор. «Энтерпрайз» рванула вперед — это почувствовали все, кто находился на корабле. Теперь было неважно, что после них оставался след, по которому их можно было выследить — они долетели! Они практически долетели, и теперь нужно было всего лишь добраться до космопорта. Или хотя бы земли. 

– Капитан! – раздался из интеркома на корме голос Ухуры — она сидела в рубке и теперь наверняка принимала сообщения от ромуланцев. Джим ответил:

– Слушаю. 

– Они собираются открывать огонь! Они предлагали сдаться, пока мы не увеличили скорость, теперь они... 

– Я понял, Ниота. Держитесь крепче, нас потрясет, – с улыбкой в голосе проговорил Джим и отключился, расслышав тихое, но уверенное «Есть, сэр». 

Вдалеке раздался выстрел, но Сулу как почувствовал направление снаряда — крутанул штурвал так резко, что кораблю удалось уйти и спасти второй, целый, борт. Сулу выровнял курс, но тут уже раздалось три залпа — одно из ядер попало в цель, повредив корму и угодив в капитанскую каюту и каюту Спока. Остальные жилые помещения размещались по бортам, поэтому они остались целыми, а вещи Джима и вулканца можно было увидеть раскиданными по пустоте за Энртерпрайз. Обломки мебели, книги, разорванные тряпки висели в невесомости, превратившись в очередной космический мусор, и Джим вдруг ужаснулся: куб! Куб, переданный Пайком, послание императрицы, остался в его каюте на столе — после истории с «Дредноутом» Джим не желал к нему прикасаться, каким бы неуемным ни было его любопытство. И вот теперь оказалось, что он принял неверное решение. 

– Спок! – закричал он одновременно с очередными залпами. Сулу управлял штурвалом так лихо, что «Энтерпрайз» мотало из стороны в сторону, и Джим налетел на Спока, вцепившись ему в предплечья: – Я оставил куб на столе! 

– Я схожу за ним, капитан, – отрезал Спок и, отцепив от себя его руки, направился было к трапу, но Джим не позволил — добежал до вулканца, схватил за руку, разворачивая лицом к себе: 

– Черта с два ты пойдешь за кубом! Я пойду! – выкрикнул он в лицо Споку с яростью. 

– Нет, капитан, – твердо сказал Спок, и Джим понял, что в этот раз разубедить вулканца не удастся. Но не попытаться он не мог:

– Да, Спок! Да! Это моя ошибка, мне ее и исправлять! Я оставил куб, мне и идти! – быстро проговорил он, приблизившись к Споку настолько, что почувствовал на себе его частое дыхание. А ведь со стороны-то казался невозмутимым и бесстрастным! Ха! 

– Это нелогично, капитан. В трюме опасно, я не могу позволить вам спуститься вниз. 

– А себе, значит, можешь, – корабль снова повело в сторону, и ноги Джима заскользили по отдраенной палубе так, что он был вынужден снова вцепиться Споку в руку, сжав своей ладонью его. Спок отдернул руку, едва только Джим встал на ноги:

– Вулканцы выносливее и сильнее терранцев, сэр, – с каким-то до отвратности мрачным торжеством заговорил Спок прямо на ухо Джиму, нарушая собственные правила. Вокруг стоял грохот, средняя мачта — грот-мачта — перебитая ядром, упала на переднюю — фок-мачту, и та покосилась под огромным весом тяжеленного металлического столба. Паруса порвались, и пластины замерцали, угасая. Чехов едва успел спрыгнуть с марса — улетел бы в открытый космос, и черта с два бы его смогли потом найти. Джим осознал это за одно мгновение, насильно отвлекшись от Спока, который не стал терять времени даром, а поспешил вниз. Вдруг он остановился и обернулся к Джиму: – Спасите своих людей, капитан — прикажите им спуститься вниз, в транспортный отсек. 

«Шлюпки!» – пронеслось у Джима в мыслях, и он, сбитый с толку указанием Спока, не заметил, как тот скрылся в трюме. В ту же секунду очередной снаряд прицельно перебил последнюю — бизань-мачту, и та с оглушительным грохотом и протяжным ревом рвущихся внутренних тросов начала крениться вниз, прямо на стоявшего под ней невозмутимого Сулу. На лице азиата была написана такая решимость и готовность довести «Энтерпрайз» до космопорта на Вулкане, чего бы ему это ни стоило, что Джим опешил, потеряв несколько секунд, но потом рванул, напрыгнул на Сулу, толкая того с места и сваливая на палубу. Сулу забился под ним, больно ударяя то в челюсть локтем, то коленом под ребра, но Джим не обращал на это внимания: нужно было забрать Чехова, Ниоту и как можно скорее спуститься в трюм, к лодкам. 

– Давай, вставай, – поднявшись, Джим грубо дернул Сулу на себя, заставляя и того подняться на ноги. Потянул за собой вниз, на палубу. Оставив корму, они нашли Чехова — мальчишка бился, закрученный в солнечный парус, и никак не мог выбраться наружу. Джим помог ему выпутаться, а затем погнал к трапу, приказав и Сулу, и Пашке через считанные секунды быть на нижней палубе. Сам он торопился к рубке, напрочь забыв об интеркоме — с обрушившимися мачтами на верхней палубе теперь нечего было делать.

 

Пробиться к дверям, ведшим к Ухуре, было сложно — Джиму пришлось постараться, чтобы отодвинуть завалившие вход обломки. Когда получилось достаточно отодвинуть дверь, он скользнул внутрь, тенью метнувшись в приоткрытые створки рубки. Ниота смотрела на дверной проем так, будто ожидала появления Джима, и он подумал, что было бы, если бы он не сумел до нее добраться — она бы так и погибла здесь, в этой на удивление целой рабочей каюте? 

– Поторопись, – приказал он, сам того не заметив. Девушка вскочила с кресла, бросила на пульт передатчик, вынув его из уха, и изменилась в лице, перестав быть напуганной девушкой. Теперь за Джимом следовала опасная воительница с планеты Темпос — таких, как Ниота, ромуланцы вырезали деревнями. «Теперь, – подумал Джим, вспомнив все, – пришло время отомстить». 

В трюме было темно, но Скотти сумел даже на ощупь найти рычаги управления люками. Когда все забрались внутрь — он несколько раз переспросил, сел ли Кинсер — Скотти надавил на рычаг, и панель внизу стала отъезжать. В трюм проник слабый свет космоса, но его все равно недоставало для того, чтобы разглядеть каждого. 

И только тут Джим подумал о том, что сказал Спок. «Спасите своих людей, капитан». Джим выдохнул, подался вперед, почувствовав от волнения сильную тошноту и слабость. Голова кружилась, а Джим безумно надеялся, что Спок был тут же, может быть, на соседней скамье, но тут. А то, что молчит — так его же никто и не спрашивает. 

– Спок? – нарочито весело позвал он, убедив себя, что вулканец рядом. В ответ не раздалось ни слова, остальные, до этого переговаривавшиеся, замолчали, ощутив тяжесть тишины. Джим прерывисто вздохнул: – Спок тут? – это прозвучало даже жалобно, но Джиму было все равно. 

– Сэр... – раздалось со стороны, и Джим узнал Скотти. Он возненавидел его в этот момент — за то, что он отозвался, а Спок — нет. – Сэр, его тут нет. 

– Отлично, – сказал Джим, задавливая в зародыше ужас и панику. – Отлично. Скотти, у тебя не завалялось фонаря? 

– Сэр, если бы у меня был фонарь, мы бы не сидели тут как... 

– Отлично, – снова произнес Джим, просчитывая варианты. Варианты дальнейших действий менялись в его голове, как на счетчике: так нельзя, так не выйдет, так не получится. Наконец, он приподнялся, собираясь выбраться из шлюпки. 

– Джим, не дури! – воскликнул Маккой. – Он сам...

– Куда вы, сэр, – испуганно позвал, перебив доктора, Чехов. Джим ухмыльнулся — эх, в темноте не видно — и залихватски присвистнул: 

– Спасать первого помощника. Пожелайте, что ли, мне удачи, – пошутил он и выбрался из шлюпки. – Скотти, лезь внутрь. Я открою люки. 

* * * 

Кое-как добравшись до трапа, в полной темноте Джим умудрился доковылять до малейшего источника света, ничего себе не сломав. Мрак в проходе едва рассеивался светом, пробивавшимся в оставшиеся после обстрела дыры в корпусе. Следуя по коридору мимо инженерного отсека — палуба выше нижней с транспортным — Джим пытался сориентироваться, куда ему дальше двигаться. К сожалению, он не успел изучить «Энтерпрайз» заново — кое-что стерлось из его памяти, рассеявшись дымкой. В детстве ему мало что было интересно, кроме кормы, рубки и инженерного отсека — именно там он проводил все время, на какое отец брал его с собой. Но Спок находился в опасности — Джим знал это, как знал, что спутник Терры — Мун. И Джим был должен во что бы то ни стало его спасти или погибнуть вместе с ним, что-либо иное не позволяло его извращенное чувство справедливости. И долга. 

Он попытался толкнуть дверь, но у него это получилось с трудом. Протиснувшись в проем, он оказался в темноте и перевел дух, попробовав было сделать шаг. Но не тут-то было — впереди стояла преграда, и без света обойти ее было нельзя, потому что препятствие явно было большим — Джим, если бы сунулся, вполне мог бы застрять. А еще через мгновение он почувствовал то, что моментально перечеркнуло его первоначальный план: запах химического дыма. Огонь не причинил бы особого вреда кораблю, под деревянной обшивкой которого таились толстые и прочные металлические пластины, из которого и состоял корпус. Поэтому был изобретен особый вид оружия — химическое пламя, которое пожирало металл с такой жадностью, с какой обычный огонь не поедал бумагу. Ввиду такого действия в элитных кругах — и в пиратских, на удивление, тоже — прибегать к этому оружию считалось недостойным. И то, что ромуланцы решили его применить говорило о желании уничтожить «Энтерпрайз» любой ценой. 

Джим развернулся, кое-как открыл дверь, просочился в образовавшийся проем и что есть сил помчался в инженерный отсек — там наверняка должна быть какая-нибудь переносная лампа. Да хоть керосиновая, если не современная, может быть, Скотти коллекционировал старинные предметы? Найти фонарь Джим уже даже не мечтал, хотя это было бы просто идеально, волшебно — ему нужно было спуститься вниз, в транспортный отсек, но для того, что он задумал, необходим свет. 

Передвигаться на ощупь в инженерном, среди труб, всякого рода конструкций и осколков, было сложно. Джим несколько раз едва не упал, но всякий раз удерживался, и только в один момент везение оставило его буквально на секунду — он рухнул как подкошенный, наступив на какую-то маслянистую жидкость. По ладони, которой он уперся в пол, полоснула боль, но Джим не обратил на это внимания: поднялся и упрямо продвинулся дальше, к искомому ящику с инструментами, очертания которого виднелись из-под обрушившихся панелей управления. Подобравшись поближе, Джим потянул на себя коробку, та нехотя сдвинулась с места, и через секунду — на счету было каждое чертово мгновение — он уже запускал руку внутрь, пытаясь по ощущениям отыскать фонарь. Да хоть свечи!.. Есть! Не веря своему счастью, Джим дернул рукой и тут же взвыл от боли — ладонь с зажатым в ней фонарем застряла между корпусом ящика и едва приоткрытой крышкой. Изловчившись — и боясь упустить трофей — Джим достал добычу и, включив фонарь, бросился в транспортный отсек. 

Со светом бежать оказалось легче — предметы теперь не прыгали под ноги, Джим не запинался об них, рискуя разбить нос. До транспортного оказалось всего ничего, и Джим ворвался в него, едва не снеся дверь. Запах дыма проник уже и сюда, он шел с кормы. У Спока оставалось все меньше и меньше шансов, каждая минута промедления могла оказаться в жизни вулканца последней. Джим подумал, что он исполнил его пожелание — спас команду, и теперь все зависело от его выбора. 

В транспортном над соседним люком висела шлюпка, а в углу, сваленные небрежно — наверняка упали после какого-нибудь взрыва — лежали три космосерфа. «Что ж, Спок, посмотрим, я — твою неудачу или твоя неудача — меня», – ухмыльнулся Джим, стремительно подбираясь к доскам и ловко выуживая нижнюю — самую любимую. Ступил на нее, мигом почувствовав себя на своем месте, активировал двигатель на низкой мощности и надавил на рычаг, открывая люк. Тот поддался неохотно, как будто предпочел бы запереть Джима в этом склепе, которым стала «Энтерпрайз». Как только пространства оказалось достаточно для того, чтобы вылететь наружу, Джим отключил мотор и по инерции камнем рухнул вниз. 

Двигатель завелся снова, едва только Джим дотронулся до него пяткой — взвыл охотно, радостно, как будто только и ждал этого момента. Джим облетел «Энтерпрайз» и похолодел, увидев, какое яркое и сильное пламя бушевало на корме и в каютах. Спок... вряд ли мог в таком выжить, но Джим переборол свой страх и направился в самую гущу дыма, откашливаясь и щурясь, когда едкие вещества попадали на лицо. Только оказавшись здесь, он сообразил, какой опасности подвергает себя — если он не отыщет Спока, то стопроцентно погибнет сам. Слабость от ядовитого дыма уже распространялась по телу, но Джим не давал себе воли расслабиться и сдаться. Все равно терять ему больше было нечего: корабль не восстановить, команда спасена, Спок... мог быть жив. 

Нырнув еще глубже, Джим нащупал какие-то доски и когда поводил руками вокруг, то обнаружил что-то текстильное и мягкое. «Кровать», – подумал Джим. Оставалось надеяться, что это кровать в капитанской каюте, а не где-то еще. Рыская руками в клубах черного дыма, Джим закашлялся так сильно, что начал задыхаться. Его легкие будто рвались наружу, и вдруг доска словно ушла из-под ног — его повело в сторону, качнуло, как маятник, и... Его запястье перехватила чужая рука, крепкие пальцы сдавили так, что Джим почти вскрикнул — если бы у него оказались силы. Сил не было, но в перемазанное, едва заметное среди дыма лицо Спока нагло ухмыльнуться он сумел: 

– Что же вы, мистер Спок, о себе-то не подумали? Прошу на борт, – обхватив вулканца руками и чувствуя ответные крепкие объятия, Джим ощутил сильную боль в груди, скукожился, уклоняясь от неприятных ощущений, повис на Споке и отключился.


	9. Chapter 9

**Глава 9.**

Когда он пришел в себя, первым делом в глаза ему бросился яркий свет. Джим лежал на спине, голова его покоилась на подушке, телу было очень жарко — неоправданно жарко. Под ним словно разлили раскаленный огонь, кожа зудела и очень хотелось пошевелиться. Вспышка света над ним ослепила Джима — лампа безжалостно озаряла всю палату, белоснежную, как успел он заметить перед тем, как зажмуриться от рези в глазах. 

– Сэр? – прозвучало близко-близко, чуть ли не на самое ухо. По рукам и спине тут же побежали мурашки, и Джим поежился, хмурясь от неприятных ощущений на раздраженной коже. В голове возникли озарения-воспоминания, и Джим сразу же вспомнил и ромуланцев, и дым, и схватившегося за руку Спока, за которым он вернулся. Выходит, у него все получилось: вулканец был жив, сам Джим был почти жив, судя по слабости, и если ориентироваться на совсем не печальный голос Спока, то и команда была в порядке. 

– Спок? – пытаясь скопировать его тон, ответил Джим и нерешительно приоткрыл правый глаз, примериваясь к освещению. 

– Вы пришли в себя, – констатировал вулканец, и Джиму показалось, что в голосе его прозвучало облегчение. Спок еле слышно — Джим уловил это потому, что в палате было совершенно тихо — выдохнул и пошевелился. По шелесту одежды Джим понял, насколько близко был вулканец: в футе, не дальше. 

– Ну, видимо, это действительно так, – пошутил он. Глаза постепенно привыкали к свету, и Джим повернулся в сторону, откуда доносился голос, чтобы наконец увидеть своего дворецкого и засыпать того вопросами, которых в данный момент было очень и очень много. 

Спок сидел у стены. Он ссутулился, его ноги были согнуты в коленях, на коленях лежали руки, а пальцы висели безвольно и обессиленно. Джим растерялся и осмотрелся — стульев в помещении не оказалось, и он ошибся: это была не палата, а совершенно пустая, только с единственной кроватью, комната без окон. Стены, выкрашенные в белый, раздражали глаза, отражая электрический свет единственной лампы в середине потолка. В целом Джим радовался тому, что Спок решил составить ему компанию. Проснуться в одиночестве в таком месте Джиму очень бы не хотелось. 

– Где мы, Спок? 

– На Вулкане, сэр, – глухо ответил тот, даже не подняв головы. Джим еще раз присмотрелся к нему и удивился, заметив, как небрежно тот выглядит: больничная — или какая-то — форма была мятая, черные волосы, которые обычно лежали прядь к пряди, оказались растрепаны и взъерошены. Лица Джим не видел, но примерно представлял, какое выражение там застыло — безысходности и нечеловеческой усталости. Ну, Спок и не был человеком. 

– И что мы тут делаем? 

– Заперты, сэр. 

– Что-что? – пораженно переспросил Джим. Да быть такого не могло! – Я не ослышался? Ты правда сказал — Господи, прости — что мы за-пер-ты? Мы? На Вулкане? 

– Мы, сэр. На Вулкане, сэр. Заперты, – припечатал Спок последним словом и поднял голову, прижавшись затылком к стене и прикрыв глаза. – До выяснения обстоятельств. 

– Каких, мать твою, обстоятельств? – вспылил Джим и дернулся, попытавшись встать. Но тут же рухнул, даже не приподнявшись толком, на спину и сильно закашлялся. В горле першило, а в легких как будто что-то щекотало, не давая толком вдохнуть. Когда кашель затих, Джим обессиленно застонал, чувствуя боль в груди, а на языке привкус лекарств — незнакомых, по-видимому, не терранских, а местных. – Судя... по тому... – попытался проговорить он, – что я не умер и даже... лежу в кровати, мы все-таки не совсем персоны нон грата. 

– Не думаю, сэр, – так же безжизненно отреагировал Спок, а Джим откровенно забеспокоился: раньше вулканец позволял себе хоть какие-нибудь вольности в обращении с ним, намекал, ставил в неловкое положение так виртуозно, что и прикопаться было нельзя, а тут отвечает на все вопросы, что Джим ему задает, и кивает, как болванчик, в подтверждение своим же словам. Что еще успело случиться за время, пока Джим был без сознания? 

– Я долго спал? – хмуро и серьезно спросил он. 

– Вы не спали, сэр. Вас едва... Вас едва спасли. Вы слишком сильно отравились угарным газом, была высока вероятность, что вы все-таки умрете. 

– Ха! – воскликнул Джим, не делая резких телодвижений в опасении вызвать новый приступ кашля. – Я всем показал!

– Безусловно, сэр. 

– Да что с тобой такое, Спок! Ты расстроился, что я жив? Ну так будет много возможностей меня умертвить, и ты станешь свободным на своей планете. Тоже мне, повод...

– Замолчите. Сэр. 

– Что?..

– Заткнитесь. Сэр. 

– Да как ты... 

– Не смейте никогда больше произносить такое, – едва ли не мертвым голосом проговорил Спок, подняв на Джима тяжелый, убийственно мрачный взгляд. 

– Да я же... 

– Пошутили, сэр? – с откровенной, чрезмерной издевкой произнес Спок. Джим не верил своим ушам: вулканец в принципе не мог передавать такие эмоции, они же все как... логичные до мозга костей! Никаких чувств! Только математика, расчеты и рациональность! 

– Да! – рявкнул Джим, снова пробуя приподняться на локтях. На этот раз получилось, но голова от движения закружилась, руки задрожали, в горле снова запершило, и он откашлялся, прогоняя неприятное отвлекающее ощущение. 

– Не делайте этого больше. – Спок обошелся без всяких «сэров», просто отдав Джиму приказ. Джим возмущенно посмотрел на вулканца, чувствуя, что над губой выступила испарина, и слизнув пот. Во рту стало солоно, и Джим скривился, тут же отбросив все свои мысли: Спок просил, а не приказывал. Для этого было достаточно посмотреть ему в глаза. 

– Да что случилось, Спок? Где остальные? 

– В камере в соседнем блоке. Меня здесь, с вами, тоже не должно быть — я заключен в комнате рядом с вашей. Я тоже был нездоров, но быстро пришел в порядок. Я... убедил, что мне нужно к вам. Меня пустили. 

– А с ними точно все в порядке? – забеспокоился Джим. Перед глазами тут же замелькали картинки страшных пыток, а в ушах уже зазвучали крики Ухуры, но морок развеялся одним высокомерным ответом:

– Вулканцы не приветствуют насилие. Мы отказались от него тысячу лет назад, сэр. Вряд ли что-то изменилось за последние восемнадцать лет. 

– Пожалуй, ты прав, – задумчиво произнес Джим. – А как мы здесь оказались? 

– Мы с вами приземлились недалеко от этого места. Я донес вас сюда и нам оказали помощь. 

– Ты поразительно щедр на подробности. 

– Простите, сэр. 

Пытаясь обуздать чувства, взметнувшиеся при словах о том, что Спок нес его сюда — Джим сам не понимал, что в этом такого, но сердце забилось чаще — он вдруг по-новому взглянул на сидевшего на полу вулканца: 

– Тебе там не жестко, Спок? 

– Удовлетворительно, сэр. 

– А вот мне мягко, – вообще-то могло бы быть и помягче, но выбирать было не из чего. 

– Рад за вас, сэр. 

– Не хочешь присоединиться ко мне? – сказал Джим и захлопнул рот, осознав, что сморозил. Глаза его округлились, и он испуганно посмотрел на Спока, который смотрел на него несколько удивленно и с каким-то недоверием. Джим подумал, что этим чувствам нельзя находиться рядом, а потом — что совсем уже не в своем уме. – То есть... 

– Спасибо, сэр. Вы очень великодушны, но я обойдусь, – отрезал Спок. Джим едва не хлопнул себя по лбу от разочарования в самом себе и окружающем мире, но помедлил:

– Я имел в виду, что ты мог бы присесть на край кровати. Вдвоем мы не уляжемся, но так тебе будет значительно удобнее. Ты мой дворецкий, меня беспокоит твой комфорт, – многозначительно проговорил Джим. Спок хмыкнул и поднялся — раз так быстро сдался, то уже давно сидел и наверняка чувствовал боль... в ягодичной области. 

Матрас прогнулся под вулканцем, а Джиму неожиданно сделалось уютнее и спокойнее. Сердце забилось ровнее, но странно — волноваться меньше Джим не стал. На языке вертелась уйма вопросов, но важного — самого важного — он вычленить не мог и потому молчал, пытаясь найти хоть какие-нибудь слова. Спок сидел с краю, устроив ладони на бедрах, и тоже молчал, ничем не помогая. Джим был уверен, что тот тоже чувствует неловкость. Раньше ее определенно не было — Джим просто знал, что отношение Спока к нему поменялось. Сам-то он всегда чувствовал нервозность и раздражение при виде вулканца, и если посмотреть правде в глаза, то все его поведение было просто дерганьем за косички. Ну, или за краешки острых ушей. 

Наверное, ему следовало спросить об их миссии, о вулканцах, о Вулкане — ведь Спок все равно что-то видел. Вместо того, чтобы знакомиться со своей родной планетой, Спок был заперт в четырех стенах. Это ужасно — быть около дома, но не допускаться к нему. Его собратья посчитали Спока опасным, иначе не отгородились бы. Но то, что их все-таки спасли, а не позволили умереть, могло быть не только философией расы, но и чем-то, относившимся в успешному исходу их задачи. 

Спросить, может, и стоило, но Джим не мог заставить себя переключиться. Он не хотел снова возвращаться в реальность с практически уничтоженным кораблем, обугленный остов которого до сих пор должен был висеть над Вулканом. 

– Мне будет не хватать «Энтерпрайз», – вдруг сказал он, почувствовав горечь. Спок дернулся — не ожидал, наверное, что Джим решится заговорить, или просто ушел глубоко в свои мысли. Что же с ним случилось? Почему он такой... никакой? Как будто им лужу какую-нибудь вытерли и выжали в медный таз — настолько бесформенным, пусть и державшим спину прямо, казался Спок. Джиму было очень не по себе. Он привык опираться на него, язвить, подкалывать и подстраивать словесные ловушки, но с таким Споком нечего было и стараться. Такого Спока хотелось... взять за руку, чтобы поделиться своими силами.

Джим не стал искушать судьбу и сжал ладонь в кулак, удерживая себя от необдуманных поступков. 

– Мне... тоже, – признался Спок, и Джим закусил губу, запрещая себе думать о корабле, отце и сгоревших надеждах. До Вулкана они же добрались?... Только непонятно, в качестве кого — спасителя или врага. Вулканцы пока что давали знать, что доверять им не собираются. Это было нехорошо и неправильно, но Джим чувствовал, что нужно просто подождать — и все решится. 

– Слушай, – вспомнил Джим, – тогда, на корабле, наши кулоны... – Спок напрягся. Джим понял, что нащупал что-то важное и болезненное для вулканца, но остановиться не мог. И не хотел. – Ты ведь знаешь, что тогда произошло? 

– Не имею представления, сэр. 

О, ну раз пошел официальный тон, то Спок точно что-то скрывал и не считал нужным делиться этими знаниями с Джимом. Да как бы не так. 

– Как скажешь, – кивнул он. – А все-таки? 

– Сэр, мне нечего вам сказать. С этой особенностью дамских украшений я не знаком. 

– А с другими, значит, знаком? – Джим почти засмеялся. Спок шумно вздохнул — Джим снова удивился, каким открытым тот сейчас выглядел, даже доступным в каком-то плане. Бери — не хочу. Узнавай — не хочу. Лезь внутрь... Джим многое бы отдал за то, чтобы влезть в Спока. Перебрать все его воспоминания, болезненные и не очень, понять, о чем он думает, как судит и чем руководствуется в принятии решений и определении действий. Ведь Спок — он до жути далекий. Между ним и Джимом не три дюйма от руки до руки, а космические мили, миллионы космических миль неизвестности и отчужденности. 

– Нет, – сухо ответил Спок, даже не пытаясь исхитриться и выйти из неловкого положения с гордо поднятой головой и иронической усмешкой, сокрытой в изгибе губ. Джим вздохнул, не зная больше, что делать. 

Его снова раскрытая ладонь лежала на покрывале тыльной стороной вверх. Кончики пальцев подрагивали — наверное, остаточное после отравления и переживаний. Джим этого даже не замечал: задумавшись, он покусывал губу, сдирая кожицу — почему всегда кажется, что если откусить еще кусочек, то будет ровнее и совершеннее? Ведь обычно получается только хуже и больнее. 

– Я тогда что-то почувствовал, – заговорил он. Они были одни. Спок никому не расскажет — он был хорошим дворецким. А хуже, чем сейчас, Спок о Джиме точно думать не будет: наверняка тот считал его безалаберным, бесполезным и легкомысленным. До сих пор. – Когда половинки соединились, по мне будто волна пронеслась — от макушки до кончиков ботинок, вот правда. Как взорвалось во мне что-то и тут же истаяло. А потом как резинкой какой к тебе пристегнут оказался. Отходил — и назад тянуло, – закончил он со смешком. Стена и так не казалась ему интересной, а тут и вовсе тошно стало, и Джим повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на Спока. Тот глядел на него, не моргая, и в глазах было то ли изумление, то ли надежда, то ли все вместе — смешалось, встряхнулось, лопнуло, оставив только разноцветные блики на стенах скучной, безликой комнаты. 

Джим резко выдохнул, как будто выплыл из глубины, и, даже не удивляясь, еще крепче вцепился в руку Спока. Тот сжимал его ладонь несильно, неуверенно, и Джим, чувствуя, что так надо, поднес его пальцы к своим губам и оставил слабый, мимолетный поцелуй. 

– Сэр...

– Джим, я думаю. Теперь ты можешь звать меня Джим. 

* * * 

Джим все-таки смог выяснить, сколько времени заняло приведение его в порядок вулканскими докторами — тревога за неоправданные ожидания императрицы дала о себе знать. И пусть Терранская империя была так далека от него — или это он был далек от своего дома — миссию следовало завершить. 

Спок сказал, что им занимались два часа. А потом еще три Джим приходил в себя, и Спок пришел к нему в комнату, чтобы ждать рядом с ним. 

Они сидели — ладно, Джим лежал — держась за руки, и неловко молчали. Джим не хотел разбавлять тишину своим лепетом и бестолковой болтовней — сейчас ему казалось необычайно важным то, что Спок наконец-то занял правильную нишу в его, Джима, жизни. Ту, какую он определил вулканцу давным давно. Спок... Джим не знал, почему молчал Спок. Но был уверен, что это молчание не было окрашено ничем отрицательным. Может быть, он тоже раздумывал, что случилось, как случилось и почему? Мысли Джима скакали, как безумные кузнечики, он отчаялся хоть что-то обдумать по-нормальному, не сводя глаза с вспышек ярких шаров, то и дело возникавших на белых стенах. Что это был за эффект? В груди тянуло, но уже не от боли после отравления, а от чего-то другого, и... 

Недалеко, будто сразу за приоткрытыми дверями в комнату Джима, заскрежетал засов. Скрипнула дверь, раздались четкие чеканные шаги, и перед ними предстали несколько вулканцев. Они были одеты во что-то явно неудобное, но традиционное, выглядели совершенно неприступно и даже немного высокомерно — а Спок вдруг будто уменьшился, ссутулившись, и попытался было вырвать руку из пальцев Джима, но он не позволил. Спок покорился, но лицо опустил. 

«Да ему стыдно!» – подумал Джим. Но почему?.. И тут же, калейдоскопом, как до того — шары, перед глазами замелькали картинки, как Спок носил подносы, убирал со стола и помогал Джиму одеться. Каково было вулканцу, представителю такой великой расы, оказаться в положении слуги, привыкнуть к своему месту, считать, что так и должно быть — и оказаться перед сородичами? Свободными, властными, сильными. Все, что было в Споке вулканского, как будто соскоблили, оставив в утешение лишь жалкую содранную окровавленную кожу. Спок, чувствовал Джим, пытался закутаться в остатки своей гордости, укрыться в глубине себя, не показываться наружу и макушкой. И Джиму стало стыдно — не за него, а за себя. За то, что своим присутствием он усугублял муки Спока. 

– Живите долго и процветайте, – произнес тот, кто стоял впереди. Рука Спока дрогнула, и Джим поспешно ее выпустил, чтобы вулканец сложил ее в незнакомый Джиму жест: 

– Долгих лет жизни и процветания, – глухим голосом ответил Спок. Джим повторил то же самое, попытавшись поприветствовать непонятным жестом, но ему не удалось. Главный вулканец не обратил на это внимания — его взгляд был направлен на грудь Спока, где в разрезе на рубашке промелькнула половинка кулона. 

– Вы с Терры, – сказал вулканец. – Меня зовут Сарэк. И я рад приветствовать здесь своего сына. 

– Что? – вырвалось у Джима. Сарэк посмотрел на него, затем перевел взгляд на грудь, но из-за покрывала видно ничего не было. Джим поспешно достал часть кулона и показал ее Сарэку, решив, что тот желал нужно именно это.

– Когда вы вылетели на Вулкан? – увидев вторую половинку, требовательно спросил Сарэк.

– Десять дней назад. Мы успели день в день. Императрица говорила, что нужно уложиться именно в этот срок, но мы не знаем... 

Услышав это, Сарэк стремительно вышел из комнаты, связавшись по какому-то переговорному устройству с неизвестными Джиму людьми. Или вулканцами. Через полчаса он вернулся, выглядя взволнованным — прилизанная до того челка смешно топорщилась, но Джим и не подумал улыбнуться. Сарэк перевел взгляд на Спока и выжидательно замер. 

– Мое имя Спок, – наконец заговорил тот. – И вы ошибаетесь: я не могу быть вашим сыном. 

– Боюсь, что я не ошибаюсь, – бесстрастно произнес Сарэк. Остальные вулканцы молчали, но Джим был уверен, что каждый из них чувствовал сильное удивление. Ну, как чувствовал — так, недоумевал. Это же вулканцы, какие эмоции?

– Я не хочу вас перебивать, – слабым голосом начал Джим, и все тут же посмотрели на него. Кроме Спока. – Но давайте сначала выясним, что происходит, почему мы тут оказались и где мои люди. Потом вы возьмете у меня то, с чем я к вам сюда летел, и мы отправимся в обратный путь. По-моему, идеальный план. 

– Действительно. Но я бы предпочел, чтобы впредь вы избегали разговаривать со мной в таком тоне. Я могу уделить вам еще семь минут. 

– Договорились, – кивнул Джим. 

* * * 

Вулкан — планета, едва ли не полностью захваченная ромуланцами. Они использовали местные ресурсы, относясь к вулканцам почти как к рабам за мирные настроения и отказ участвовать в войне с Терранской империей. Фактически, воюя с Ромулано-Вулканской империей, Терранская билась только с ромуланцами. Вулканцы до сих пор не имели права голоса, мнение целой расы не учитывалось, тогда как охочие до войны соседи активно разжигали вражду, высасывая из Вулкана все, что было нужно для производства оружия и влияния на близкие планеты, которые входили в состав империи. Ромулус угрожал всем народам, принуждая принять участие в войне, за отказ он подвергал наказанию: захватывал и, заставляя подчиняться, забирал ресурсы. То есть каждая планета империи при желании и нежелании так или иначе присоединилась к ромуланцам. Вулкан был одной из таких планет. Но за свое влияние, за свои способности вулканцы подверглись большему контролю. Ромуланцы не затевали геноцид, но так подавили вулканскую натуру, так принизили их ценности, вовсю отыгрываясь за то, что когда-то те приняли учение Сурака, что вулканцы долгое время не могли поднять головы. Настало время выразить презрение за отказ взращивать в себе ненависть и злобу, и ромуланцы охотно воспользовались этой возможностью. Логика ими презиралась, но вот достижения вулканцев в науке исключительно приветствовались. 

Когда-то Сарэк был первым советником императора — Неро. Когда в империи только заговорили о войне, Сарэк приложил немало усилий, чтобы не дать ей начаться — действовал уговорами и убеждениями, но жадный до власти и денег Неро разозлился и одномоментно сослал первого советника на его родную планету, заодно и полностью отрезав ее от всего остального мира. Все восемнадцать лет вулканцы были заперты на своей родине, как Спок в этой комнате. Отслеживался каждый шаг, особенно тяжело пришлось Сарэку, за которым Неро приказал наблюдать особенно внимательно. Но тем не менее...

Соседние планеты не обладали такими возможностями, как Вулкан. Вулканцы, благодаря своей бесстрастности, сумели скрыть от патрулирующих улицы ромуланцев готовящийся к воплощению план. Но как бы хорош тот ни был, своими силами справиться было невозможно, и вулканцам оставалось только ждать. Они тянули несколько лет, совершенствуя детали, прорабатывая мелочи, но срываться с места и атаковать ромуланцев по-прежнему было неразумно. 

– И только четырнадцать дней назад нашлись те, кто не смогли справиться с ожиданием. Они сорвались, – Сарэку было стыдно это произносить. Но он выглядел опустошенным и совершенно равнодушным. Минуты переживаний из-за этой встречи высосали из него остатки эмоций. – Они поставили под угрозу весь наш план, и я не могу назвать причин, по которым этого не случилось. Но мы действительно ждали слишком — или достаточно — долго, чтобы усыпить бдительность ромуланцев. После нашей атаки на Вулкане их практически не осталось — мы всех их взяли в плен, но именно из-за нашего опасения вы первым делом были помещены сюда. Ромулус знает о нашем бунте, но на самом Ромулусе мирные жители начали гражданскую войну, так что... 

– Так что им есть чем заняться, – договорил за него Джим. 

Сарэк говорил долго и много. Джим не верил, что семь минут могли тянуться так бесконечно, но и вулканец не мог нарушить свои же слова о допустимом времени. Остальных вулканцев перед тем, как начать рассказывать, он отпустил, и они сидели втроем. Точнее, сидел Джим — Спок и Сарэк стояли друг напротив друга. Сарэк больше не говорил, что Спок его сын, а Спок не отходил от Джима. 

– У меня нет предположений, как Аманда узнала об этом. Но она предложила нам поддержку. 

– Каким образом? – спросил Спок. Он немного ожил. Отбросив идею, что Сарэк — его отец, Спок слушал вулканца и впитывал историю родной планеты с жадностью умирающего от жажды. Джим его в общем-то понимал. Больше всего Джима удивляло одно: откуда Сарэк мог знать императрицу так близко, чтобы называть ее по имени? 

– Кулон, – коротко ответил Сарэк. – Он несет в себе потаенный смысл, и раз он у вас, то это значит, что вам его отдала только Аманда.

А раз она отправила их на Вулкан, то значит, она говорила о своей готовности оказать поддержку. Задумываться над истинным смыслом украшения Джим не спешил, нутром чувствуя, что все совсем не просто. 

– Я должен вас покинуть. Вас и вашу команду скоро перевезут в другое место. Более... комфортное, – после паузы добавил Сарэк. 

– Но... 

– Долгих лет жизни и процветания, – быстро проговорил Спок, перебив Джима, который посмотрел на него возмущенно, но промолчал, признавая правоту. Пусть ему и было донельзя любопытно — Сарэк явно не рассказал и половины, хотя говорил кратко и емко, экономя слова и не украшая факты выразительными оборотами и образами. 

Он попрощался и покинул комнату, оставив Джима и Спока вдвоем. Растерянными и не уверенными в том, что им ничего не привиделось. 

* * * 

Следующие недели пролетели как один день, но каждые сутки тянулись медленно и безнадежно. 

Джим, Спок и команда больше не были заперты — им позволялось даже совершать прогулки на жарком дворе имения, в котором их поселили. Нельзя сказать, что они пользовались этой возможностью часто. Джим вообще вышел на улицу только один раз, и, умудрившись за пять минут обгореть до красноты и сильной боли, больше не совершал таких ошибок. Спок оставлял его в одиночестве, и Джим не был на него в обиде: если бы он сам впервые оказался на Терре, то не приходил бы в каменную коробку покоев даже на ночь. А Спок всегда возвращался к нему, хотя Джим и не скучал от безделья: на том же этаже, в том же крыле, где были его комнаты, расположились комнаты всех членов команды. Так повелось, что все с самого утра приходили к Джиму в гостиную и весь день проводили с ним. Было очень непривычно видеть членов экипажа «Энтерпрайз» в одеждах вулканцев, но после приземления ни у него самого, ни у кого-нибудь из них не осталось ничего целого. 

Через пять дней после того памятного разговора с Сарэком к Джиму подошел Скотти, отвел его к окну и по секрету сообщил, что «Энтерпрайз» доставили в ближайший ангар и скоро предоставят необходимые материалы для того, чтобы восстановить корабль. Джим очень удивился и обрадовался — он уже успел попрощаться с судном — а потом подумал, что какие материалы в разгар войны: боевые фрегаты и Терранской империи, и вулканцев сотнями разрушались каждый день, и каждый из этих кораблей было необходимо отремонтировать и снова отправить на фронт. На что Скотти с ухмылкой сказал, что судно, миссией которого стало донести такую новость, заслужило на свои палубы хоть немного металла. Так что, начиная с того дня, Джим провел немало времени, помогая Скотти практически заново отстроить «Энтерпрайз». Но он совсем не жаловался: наоборот, он внутренне ликовал, потому что не было лучшего способа узнать корабль досконально, чем создать его самостоятельно. 

Когда Неро был побежден, возликовал весь мир. Но Терранская империя и Вулкан праздновали победу по праву.

Джим с друзьями томились в ожидании прочих новостей, потому что понимали: мало отрубить голову, необходимо найти всех врагов, которые поддерживали павшего императора. Спок в это время почти не покидал гостиной Джима, прислуживая и предугадывая его желания, и Джиму от этого было горько: смотреть на то, как Спок пытается не потерять себя в том месте, где должен был по идее себя найти, оказалось тяжело. Остальные, даже Маккой, старательно этого не замечали: за время полета каждый нашел, за что уважать Спока, и такая его потерянность для любого из команды оказалась неожиданностью и фактом, которому оставалось только сочувствовать. 

Но еще через две недели все было окончательно завершено. Флагманы Терранской империи были отправлены назад, праздновать победу на родине, а на Ромулус — поверженный, разбитый Ромулус — прибыла императрица Аманда. 

* * * 

– Спок? – позвал его Джим, заметив, как тот мнется в дверях. Вулканец прошел в комнату — спальню — и встал рядом с Джимом, когда он изучал содержимое своего гардероба. Вулканцы оказались так щедры, что мастерицы создали каждому по несколько комплектов одежды, привычной на родине, и Джим был безмерно им — мастерицам — благодарен. Он так устал от этой безразмерной робы, которая при ходьбе запутывала ноги и сдавливала горло, что смотрел на Спока, до сих пор носившего местный костюм, с сочувствием и жалостью. Спок, впрочем, измученным ни капли не выглядел, наоборот, ступал гордо и даже немного высокомерно. Джим решил, что тот так восстанавливает свою уязвленную гордость. 

– Вам помочь, сэр? – нарушил тот молчание, с готовностью предложив поддержку. 

– Да... как ты думаешь, мне к лицу желтое или голубое? Или, может быть, розовое? 

– Золотое, сэр, – моментально ответил Спок и вычленил из глубины шкафа нечто приятного золотистого цвета. 

– Может, все-таки розовое? Подойдет к моему румянцу, а бриллиантовая крошка — к испарине, – пошутил Джим. Спок так на него посмотрел, что он предпочел не продолжать тему. 

Через два часа начиналось празднование победы и коронации Сарэка. Новостей за последние дни было столько, что у Джима земля уходила из-под ног, стоило ему задуматься об этом, поэтому он не думал, просто плывя по течению. Впечатления не успевали откладываться в голове — их тут же заменяли другие. Джиму порой казалось, что он все еще плывет на Вулкан и ему снится сон, или он болен, бредит и скоро проснется в горящем корабле. Или он умер и это его персональный рай, в котором они завершили миссию отца, восстанавливают «Энтерпрайз» и Спок рядом с ним, молчаливый и спокойный. Надежный. Проверенный. 

– Нам еще добираться до Румулуса, сэр, – напомнил Спок. 

– Это нелогично, – передразнил его Джим. – Зачем нам на Ромулус, когда удобнее — и без разрухи — отпраздновать на Вулкане? 

– Это традиция, сэр. 

– Плясать на костях врагов? – Джим взглянул на Спока и, заметив хмурый вид, замолчал. Затем добавил, определившись с цветом костюма: – Хорошо, золотой. 

– Вам помочь? 

– Чтобы Боунс опять высмеивал меня насчет подштанников?

– Подштанники вы можете надеть сами. До остального доктор не додумается. Он никогда, должно быть, не видел костюм, отличающийся от рубашки и заношенных брюк количеством предметов. 

– Я обещаю ему не говорить то, что ты сказал, – заговорщицким тоном произнес Джим и выразительно подмигнул, на что Спок позволил себе слабую, почти незаметную — только уголками губ — улыбку. Джим почувствовал себя так, будто совершил подвиг, и развернулся всем корпусом к вулканцу: – Приступай. 

– Я приглашен на аудиенцию к Сарэку и императрице Аманде, – вдруг сказал Спок, снимая с Джима халат. Под шелком оставалась рубашка и панталоны с оборками по краю у колена, и Джим засмущался, но не решился как-нибудь это проявить. В конце концов, нужно иметь воистину мужскую силу воли, чтобы не покраснеть, когда дворецкий видит тебя в оборках. Особый дворецкий. 

– Ого, – отозвался Джим. – Это еще зачем? 

– Не имею представления, сэр. Я могу попросить у вас позволения отлучиться на празднике?.. 

– … О черт возьми, ты сейчас серьезно! Да с чего ты взял, что нужно спрашивать такие вещи, Спок, – покачал головой Джим. Он изогнулся, выбираясь из исподней рубашки и оставаясь только в панталонах. Спок подал свежую, подождав, пока Джим ее не наденет, и взялся было за резинку панталон, но Джим, перехватив его руки, покачал головой: – Уж это позволь сделать мне. А то у Боунса правда какое-то чутье на подштанники. 

– Как угодно, сэр, – кивнул Спок. – То есть вы даете свое позволение?

– Да, да, да, даю, Спок, Господи ж ты боже мой! – развернувшись к Споку голым задом, Джим требовательно протянул руку за свежим бельем. Вулканец медлил, и Джим обернулся к нему, наткнувшись на взгляд, как на влетевшую в лоб пулю. Спок смотрел на него жадно, пристально, как сканировал черными глазами с головы до ног. Джим почти чувствовал мурашки там, где взгляд касался кожи: на щиколотках, на лодыжках, икрах, коленях, бедрах, ягодицах... дальше начиналась рубашка, и Джим порадовался, что стоял к Споку не передом. Вот срам-то был бы. Представив, Джим поперхнулся и хотел что-то сказать, но не смог — слова не шли, он мог только хрипеть и сипеть. Наконец он сдался и повторил жест, прося подштанники, и на этот раз Спок дерганным движением протянул ему белье. Джим выхватил белый хлопок и шустро надел на себя, старательно игнорируя произошедшее. 

Между ними, если по-честному, явно что-то происходило. Ни Спок, ни Джим об этом не заговаривали с того самого дня, когда Джим пришел в себя в белой комнате и обнаружил Спока рядом с собой. После они просто были рядом друг с другом, изредка прикасаясь один к другому дольше, чем того позволяли приличия. Но начать разговор ни у кого из них не хватало ни смелости, ни духу. Или ума. 

Он совсем не ожидал прикосновения к бедру и обернулся едва ли не в прыжке: Спок стоял очень близко. Достаточно близко для того, чтобы Джим смог разглядеть не сошедшие до конца царапины на щеке и капельки выступившего над губой пота. Спок волновался и часто дышал, Джим перехватил его настроение и прерывисто вздохнул, когда Спок прижал его к себе такой крепкой хваткой, что не вырваться. Джим дернулся пару раз, а потом перестал изображать сопротивление: Спок его поцеловал. «Конечно, – успел подумать Джим, – попробуй убеги от вулканца, когда он тебя держит, попробуй пересилить того, кто сильнее тебя в три раза и кто держит так, что дух перехватывает, кто целует, кто...». Джим перестал лукавить перед собой и ответил на поцелуй. В конце концов, к этому все шло. 

Спок вдруг сжал его предплечья сильнее, и Джим в отместку пихнул его под ребра кулаком. Это положило конец неожиданной ласке. Джим отвернулся как ни в чем не бывало, отказываясь о чем-либо думать прямо сейчас — на душе было спокойно и очень, очень тепло. 

– Следует поторопиться, – сдавленным голосом произнес Спок и протянул Джиму брюки: – Сэр? 

Отлично! Как будто ничего не произошло. 

* * * 

Праздник удался на славу. Так думал Джим, расхаживая по огромной бальной зале императорского дворца, в котором собрались представители обеих империй всех мастей: хитрые ференги, кардассианцы, баджорцы, орионцы, акдоты — и акдотки, которым лучше было не улыбаться. Во всех уголках просторного помещения стояли группки тех, кто уже был знаком и кто только-только узнавал друг друга. Инопланетники смотрели на других с опаской, но с надеждой: все устали от долгой войны, и хотелось мира. Ромуланцы успели подпортить жизнь каждой расе на каждой когда-либо открытой планете. Джим, смотря на гомонящих и смеющихся инопланетников, впервые за это время задумался: сколько еще неизведанных миров скрывает космос? Там столько опасностей, но интерес это только подстегивало. Джима вдруг так сильно потянуло в ангар с «Энтерпрайз», остов которой был только недавно окончательно обшит металлом и деревом, как давным-давно тянуло в амбар с камберами, где он хранил космосерфы. 

Это правда было всего лишь месяц назад? Это на самом деле они с Ухурой, Сулу, Чеховым, Скотти, Кинсером, Маккоем и Споком перевернули мир всех этих людей? Жалкая восьмерка человек? Они действительно оказались на это способны? Они смогли? 

– Джим, – совсем неожиданно рядом раздался знакомый голос, полный тепла и восхищения. Джим обернулся, не веря своим ушам, и бросился на шею Пайку, наплевав на все правила приличия. – Джим, мальчик мой... 

– Адмирал, – прошептал Джим, сам не свой от избытка чувств. Кажется, он начинал понимать вулканцев: в эту минуту он очень бы хотел отключить ненадолго свои эмоции и по-нормальному поприветствовать... друга своего отца. А так он висел на его шее и никак не мог его отпустить, иррационально боясь, что, расцепив руки, он попрощается с реальностью и упадет куда-нибудь в зазеркалье. Столько событий за короткий срок! 

– Джимми, – Пайк крепко его обнял. Джим прижался к адмиралу, спрятал лицо в пиджаке — как когда-то в прошлой жизни, в день слушания по завещанию. – Джимми, ты такой молодец... 

– О, Господи, – выдохнул Джим. – Это не я, это мы, – он отвлекся и нашел взглядом каждого из своей команды. Только Спока в зале не было — он по-прежнему, уже больше часа, был наедине с императрицей и будущим императором. 

– Конечно, – кивнул Пайк и добавил: – Мне нужно тебе многое рассказать. У тебя наверняка накопились вопросов, а я как раз испытываю жгучее желание поделиться лишней информацией, – глаза адмирала весело сверкнули, и Джим, ощущая эйфорию, расхохотался: 

– Думаю, со свободным кабинетом в этом дворце проблем не будет. 

Они вдвоем вышли в холл, свернули наугад в первый коридор и пошли по натертому до блеска паркету. Доски не скрипели и выглядели до оскомины новыми и идеальными, но Джима это не интересовало: он наконец-то узнает правду! В груди клубком свернулось предвкушение, сердце трепетало от любопытства, но он сдерживался, чувствуя, как подрагивают от волнения пальцы на руках и мурашки бегут по телу. 

Толкнув вторую по счету дверь, Джим улыбнулся: 

– Не поверите, сэр — кабинет. Как по заказу. Заходите, – он придержал тяжелую створку и вошел следом за Пайком, который уже зажег лампу на столе. Оранжевый свет озарил комнату, и Джим пожал плечами, увидев разруху и сломанные стулья: – Я могу и на полу. 

– Не выдумывай, – адмирал углядел какой-то пуфик и поставил его перед Джимом, сам усевшись на такой же, смахнув с него осколки и пыль на отчаянно замусоренный пол. Вздохнул и начал: – У тебя есть вопросы? 

– Уйма! – воскликнул Джим. Нет уж, если он начнет сейчас спрашивать, то в итоге в голове его будет просто катавасия из ничем не связанных фактов. Лучше уж по старинке: нет ничего лучше, чем узнать историю от участника событий. – Давайте уж вы и по порядку. 

– Как скажешь. 

Двадцать лет назад в этом дворце состоялся длительный дипломатический визит Аманды к Неро. Между Терранской и Ромулано-Вулканской империями был хрупкий мир, и Аманда надеялась его укрепить, но, как оказалось позже, Неро ничего укреплять был не намерен — у него уже был план, как начать продолжительную войну с целью подавить сопротивление Терранской империи и присоединить ее к своей, увеличив тем самым свое влияние. Но Неро держал это в тайне, и Аманда была уверена, что все в порядке. С ней прилетели Джордж Кирк и Кристофер Пайк.

Во время этого длительного визита — Аманда была на Ромулусе в течение четырех месяцев — она познакомилась и сблизилась с первым советником Неро, вулканцем Сареком. Они много времени проводили вместе, и под конец визита Аманда была печальна: ей не хотелось расставаться с Сарэком. На ее груди был амулет тонкой вулканской работы — подарок от Сарэка как знак привязанности. Они знали, что разлука неминуема: первый советник Неро и императрица другого государства — политически невозможный союз. В политике ничего не делается быстро, и, хотя у Аманды была надежда и даже созрел план, все сорвалось, когда через два года Неро объявил войну. Императрица оказалась отрезана от Сарэка, все контакты были прекращены, передачи не велись, связь была потеряна. Аманда была в отчаянии. Она была убита горем — Пайк был рядом и как мог утешал ее, но это было бесполезно. 

Когда началась война, на Терре и остальных планетах империи началась сумасшедшая резня: испуганный народ убивал вулканцев, вырезал целыми семьями, не оставляя никого, даже детей. Всем чудились шпионы и враги — в то время как в Ромулано-Вулканской империи Вулкан оказался планетой пленников с сосланным на нее Сарэком. Ромуланцев в империи не было — им бы досталось сильнее, но вся злость обезумевшего от страха народа обратилась на вулканцев. 

Этот кровавый дождь прекратился, когда Аманда на балконе, с которого обращалась к населению — и эти обращения обычно транслировались на приемниках всех планет империи — встала на колени и, плача, попросила прощения у вулканцев за то, что устроили остальные жители. 

После этого вулканцы перестали быть персонами нон грата, но и с распростертыми объятиями их никто встречать не собирался. Многие горожане переходили на другую сторону улицы, завидев вулканца. Им перестали давать нормальную работу и нехотя брали слугами в дома, доверяя только самые грязные дела. Вулканцы все сносили смиренно, зная, что ни здесь, ни на родном Вулкане им не будет покоя: если они вернутся, за шпионов и предателей их будут принимать там. Никто даже подумать не мог, что Неро по своей прихоти заблокировал целую планету. 

Аманда не переставала искать пути прекратить войну. Пайк подозревал, что причиной тому было не только желание перестать терять людей своего государства, но и в ее сердце затесалось еще кое-что. Она созывала советы, на которых раз за разом присутствовало все меньше людей: она отсеивала предателей, рискуя собственной жизнью. На вопросы, что ее хранит, она всегда отвечала высокопарно и насмешливо «Любовь, Кристофер». Аманда держалась молодцом, Пайк испытывал к ней все большее и большее уважение, но однажды, когда ее предал первый советник, она едва не сдалась. 

Именно тогда случилась история с Джорджем Кирком. Из-за подлости Маркуса Джордж погиб, так и не успев ничего разузнать, и Аманда опустила руки. Восемнадцать лет борьбы могли бы вымотать кого угодно. И неизвестно, что случилось бы, если бы не передача разведчиков-пограничников, сумевших перехватить сообщение ромуланцев о том, что на Вулкане началось восстание, что вулканцы взбунтовались и открыто отказываются подчиняться дальше. Видимо, это было что-то из ряда вон выходящее, раз ромуланцы забыли закодировать послание, но оно сыграло на руку Терранской империи. У Аманды открылось второе дыхание, и она ловко и быстро придумала новый план, который категорически отличался от всех предыдущих. Он был восхитителен тем, что оказался прост как дважды два, потому что целью его служило передать знак, что Терра готова прийти на помощь вулканцам. Кодовым числом — датой начала атаки — было количество дней, точно рассчитанное адмиралом. Десять дней «Энтерпрайз» предстояло преодолевать расстояние. На одиннадцатый терранцы наступали на Ромулус. Вулканцы должны были атаковать изнутри. 

Оставалось только найти нужных людей. Миссия была рискованная и опасная, но запасного варианта не имелось. Они стреляли вслепую, шансы были пятьдесят на пятьдесят: или получится, или нет. Серого в этом монохроме быть просто не могло. 

Выбор пал на Спока — как вулканец, он обладал быстрым и острым умом, очень споро обучившись премудростям управления корабля. Пайк и так не имел от него секретов, относясь к Споку, как кому-то вроде племянника, так что оставалось только обновить знания и отправить вулканца в путь во главе команды. Вот только плыть под руководством вулканца никто бы не согласился, его и слушать бы даже никто не стал, и тогда Пайк вспомнил о Джиме. Идея о подставном капитане была гениальной и для кандидата на эту роль отчаянно жестокой, но выбора не оставалось. Спок при Джиме становился серым кардиналом, которому предстояло править кораблем и миссией. Пайк не стыдился своего решения, но чувствовал перед Джимом вину за то, что пришлось его использовать. 

Услышав всю историю, Джим некоторое время сидел и пытался ее осмыслить. Он не сразу заметил напряженного, нервничавшего адмирала, который выжидательно смотрел на него глазами, полными скорби и печали. Когда Джим сообразил, что же так тревожило Пайка, он едва не рассмеялся, потому что сейчас, после всего, это показалось ему таким чертовски глупым. 

– Вы знаете, – подумав, проговорил Джим. – Раньше, вот хотя бы месяц назад, я бы вас ни за что не простил. 

Пайк вздохнул, но промолчал, позволяя Джиму договорить. 

– Но за этот месяц... даже нет, за десять дней полета я столько повидал, что должен вам сказать: я не только не обижен вашим поступком, я еще и благодарен вам за то, что вы дали мне возможность изменить мир. Это политика, сэр, – сказал Джим, а Пайк посмотрел на него с гордостью. Глаза его заблестели, как будто он готов был вот-вот заплакать, но адмирал отвернулся, и Джим ничего больше не увидел — потекли ли слезы? – Сэр, в политике нет места чувствам. Меня хотели изнасиловать, продать в рабство, поджечь — как с этим можно сравнить то, что вы поставили меня на место капитана ради удачного исхода миссии? Я знал, что это рискованно. Я отчаянно трусил тогда, на Терре, отправляясь в путь. Я не знал никого из команды, а теперь я за каждого пойду в огонь. И за каждым, если придется. 

– Ох, Джим, – выдавил Пайк, поворачиваясь. – Если бы ты знал, как похож сейчас на своего отца. 

Джим сглотнул:

– А вот за эти слова огромное вам спасибо, адмирал. 

– Ты их заслужил, – скупо произнес Пайк, сдерживаясь. Джим бы простил ему и слезы, и крики, и крепкие объятия, но адмирал предпочел вести себя скованнее. «Наверное, – думал Джим, – смущается своей реакции — все-таки Пайк не молод». Если сам Джим стеснялся вести себя как мальчишка в свои восемнадцать лет — да и не пристало совершившим такую миссию прыгать и кричать от восторга — то от взрослого зрелого мужчины и подавно ожидалось спокойное и серьезное поведение. 

И уже собираясь уходить, Джим остановился, схватившись за ручку двери, и обернулся к оставшемуся сидеть адмиралу. Джиму стало не по себе: Пайк провожал его полным боли взглядом. Джим и не забывал о том, кем на самом деле были друг другу Пайк и отец, и сейчас сочувствовал адмиралу потому, что тот видел в нем Джорджа. 

Джим заставил себя перестать об этом думать — представил большой сильный кулак, смявший ненужные тяжелые мысли, для которых будет другое время — и с довольно искренней улыбкой спросил: 

– А куб? Это ведь была подстава?

– Да, Джим, – взгляд Пайка просветлел, и Джиму показалось, что в его глазах промелькнула благодарность за то, что он не позволил погрязнуть в печали и тоске по потерянному. – Мне все-таки известна сила твоего любопытства, и нужно было отвлечь тебя от истинного знака для вулканцев. 

– У вас прекрасно получилось, – хохотнул Джим, чувствуя себя немного глупо и одновременно польщенно: он как мальчишка попался в ловушку, но Пайк удостоил его любопытство отдельной забавы. – Но как вы могли предвидеть нападения?..

– Что? О чем ты, Джим? 

– Да я вскрывал ее дважды и каждый раз на нас нападали, – только договорив, Джим понял, как по-идиотски это звучит. – Неважно. Забудьте, что я сказал.

– Совпадение, Джим, – покачал Пайк головой. Помедлил немного и словно нехотя произнес: – Не мог бы ты... 

– Что?.. – Джим непонимающе взглянул на адмирала и моментально догадался, что тот хочет побыть в одиночестве. – Да, конечно.

Решительно потянув на себя дверь, Джим вышел из кабинета и направился к бальной зале, откуда доносилась громкая музыка и веселый смех. 

* * * 

Он оставил Пайка около получаса назад, чувствуя полный душевный раздрай. Мысли об отце и о том, что он все-таки сумел завершить его миссию — которая, к слову, тоже оказалась ложью — никак не хотели затихать. Перед глазами плясали воспоминания из детства, как отец сажал его на детеныша камбера, который должен был вырасти вместе с ним; как отец приподнимал его для того, чтобы Джим мог сам покрутить штурвал и посмотреть вдаль — пусть далью и были закрытые ворота ангара, где томилась «Энтерпрайз»; как отец целовал его в висок перед сном и бережно укутывал одеялом, делая вид, что поверил изображающему сон сыну — Джордж прекрасно знал, что, стоит ему выйти из комнаты, Джим сразу же схватится за спрятанную под подушкой книгу. 

Сердце сдавило, но глаза были сухими. Джим считал, что сейчас и было самое время пустить скупую мужскую слезу — та все равно бы моментально высохла, никем не замеченная. Здесь, на балконе, в это время суток было даже свежо. Ветерок, жаркий и сухой днем, был прохладным и пускал мурашки по коже, Джим ежился, но возвращаться назад, в зал, не спешил. Он ждал Спока. Он был уверен, что Спок его здесь найдет. Может, через пять минут. Может, прямо сейчас.

– Сэр? – на плитку, которой был выложен пол балкона, ступили ноги, обутые в сапоги на небольшом каблуке. Звук раздавался престранный: как будто по камню били деревом, но Джиму нравилось. Он вслушивался в ритмичный стук и чувствовал, как мысли его плывут, уносимые ветерком, куда-то далеко. Сознание будто готовилось его вот-вот оставить, и эта грань делала все вокруг таким сюрреалистичным и неправдоподобным, что Джим не мог понять, нравится ему такое состояние или нет. 

– Спок? 

– Я вас искал. 

– Ты меня нашел, – хмыкнул Джим и оперся о парапет, смотря вдаль. Там, за горизонтом, до сих пор садилось местное солнце — Джим так и не удосужился узнать название светила. Не то чтобы ему это было интересно. Алая полоска, почти слепящая яркостью, протянулась от одного края до другого, сходя на нет с обоих концов, и Джиму нравилось это зрелище. Была в нем какая-то неизбывная тоска, первобытные боль и страх. А что, если солнце больше не взойдет? 

– Капитан, – неожиданно обратился к нему Спок. Джим повернул голову и взглянул вопросительно, и Спок продолжил: – Могу я рассказать вам историю? 

– Сегодня поразительный вечер, – улыбнулся Джим. – Конечно, можешь. 

– … Двадцать лет назад женщина встретила мужчину. Они... полюбили, – голос Спока дрогнул от нерешительности, но он не остановился: – И, хоть им пришлось расстаться, женщина улетела, будучи в тяжести. С собой у нее был традиционный кулон, обеспечивавший защиту вступившим в связь — для полного функционирования его нужно было всего лишь разделить между супругами — а по законам того места, где они познакомились с мужчиной, они заключили брак. Но она должна была улететь в одиночестве. На родине у женщины был высокий пост, и рожать без мужа было нельзя, а выходить ни за кого другого она не имела права и не желала. Она разродилась тайно, отправив собственного ребенка в далекую деревню к кормилице. Женщина позволяла себе редкие визиты — так, чтобы сын не понял, что она та, кем она и была. А потом началась война, и с ней пришло много крови. Людей стали убивать только за подозрения, и женщина потеряла покой и разум от переживаний о своем ребенке. Как только у нее получилось, она поспешила в далекую деревню, чтобы обнаружить убитую кормилицу и не найти своего сына. Женщина бросилась искать его, но ей не пришлось идти далеко: в ближайшем дворе деревни она обнаружила завернутое в плащ, когда-то подаренный ею, тельце ребенка, зверски изуродованного и безнадежно бездыханного. Женщина отчаялась, она была на грани безумия, и она встала на колени, вымаливая прощение у народа, который подвергся резне. Убийства прекратились, но ее ребенка вернуть не мог никто. Потому что его, сам того не зная, скрывал ее верный друг и соратник. Спустя восемнадцать лет она узнала, что ее любимый мужчина жив, что он по-прежнему верен их интересам, и поспешила ему на помощь, и неожиданно обрела сына. 

Джим помолчал, переваривая и понимая, что теперь многое встало на свои места. 

– Так ты императорский сын? 

В горле запершило, и Джим попытался откашляться, но не получилось. В груди огромным фурункулом назревало разочарование, сердце ныло и болело от досады. Выходит, теперь ничего не будет так, как он мечтал? Если Спок... не Спок? Джим почувствовал себя так, как будто у него отняли что-то необходимое и важное. Но злиться было не на кого: кого обвинять в том, что родители нашли потерянное дитя? Как можно возмущаться самим этим событием?.. Оказалось, что можно — если этот потерянный ребенок — тот, с кем появилось желание провести многие-многие годы.

– Да. 

– Отлично. Поздравляю тебя с найденными родителями, – Джим искусственно улыбнулся, ненавидя себя за это просто лютой ненавистью. У Спока никогда не было материнских объятий, а Джим даже не мог за него толком порадоваться. Кто он после этого? 

– Благодарю, сэр. 

– Эй-эй, что это за «сэр»? Теперь я должен так к тебе обращаться. Ваше высочество.

– Сэр... 

– Спок. Зачем ты мне это рассказал? – он с усилием сменил тему, но все равно разговор никак не хотел переходить в другое русло. Ну на самом деле: Джим бы предпочел этого не знать. Если по-честному, то Джиму хотелось, чтобы этого просто не происходило, чтобы Спок так и оставался его... Его другом. Или кем-то большим. Но не настолько весомой личностью, как наследный принц. 

– У меня не должно быть от вас секретов. 

– Почему? – вырвалось у Джима. 

– Потому что я ваш первый помощник. 

Это сейчас действительно прозвучало? Джим отказывался верить, хотя очень и очень хотелось сдаться и допустить мысль, что Спок решил остаться с ним. Может, это просто шутка? Может, в этой фразе был какой-то затаенный смысл вроде «я бы хотел, но я не могу, простите» или «на колени, холоп, я твой властелин»? Но откуда-то Джим знал — чувствовал — что Спок имел в виду строго то, что произнес. А это значило, что... Черт же возьми. Они вместе?

– Не дворецкий? - уточнил Джим, не позволяя улыбке появиться на лице. 

– Если вы попросите. 

– Вот еще. Ну конечно, ищи теперь дворецкого! Только к одному привык, как он оказался императорским сынком. А другой кем окажется? Сыном Солнца? Нет уж, обойдусь. 

– Разумно, сэр. 

Они помолчали. Закат почти завершился, осталась только тоненькая-тоненькая полоска пронзительного розовато-желтого цвета, и Джим завороженно наблюдал за тем, как и она постепенно исчезает. Фиолетовое небо поглотило свет — яркая вспышка мелькнула напоследок, и настала полная темнота. Постепенно глаза привыкли, да и освещение дворца тоже не оставляло их в ночи. Джим пытался что-нибудь сообразить и одновременно ни о чем не думать — это было трудно. Мыслей в голове было как пчел в улье, и каждая требовала к себе внимания. 

– Они решили пожениться, – сказал Спок. – И объединить империи. 

– Ого. А ты? 

– Они предложили мне остаться. 

– Ну да, ты же наследник. И не мог бы ты говорить более подробными предложениями? 

– Их величество... Аман... Ма... Аманда достаточно молода для того, чтобы еще родить. 

– Классно, у тебя будет брат или сестра. Ты, главное, не давай им много воли, а то придется потом от наследства отказаться. От трона, точнее. Так что ты ответил? 

Спок посмотрел на Джима — он почувствовал взгляд, уловил движение головы или что-то его просто подтолкнуло, но Джим посмотрел в ответ и задержал дыхание, поняв, что сейчас прозвучит что-то совсем особенное. Спок помедлил еще немного, разомкнул губы — Джим подался вперед, сгорая от нетерпения и любопытства. Потом взял себя в руки и принял серьезный вид, а Спок вздохнул и произнес:

– Что меня ждет мой капитан. 

Джим открыл было рот для комментария, но замер. Дрожь прошла по его телу от макушки до пят, оставила после себя слабость и волнение. Когда он полностью осознал, что сказал Спок, то резко выдохнул, зажмурился, не справляясь с эмоциями. Его затопило чувствами, его просто оглушило, смыло безумной, отчаянной волной счастья и ощущения, что так просто не бывает, но все равно случилось. Джима словно подхватило ветром, радостного, довольного, и он снова зажмурился, силясь справиться с напором собственных чувств. Ему хватало мозгов понимать, что так просто Спока ему не отдадут — как ни крути, а он все равно наследный принц. Рано или поздно его привлекут к правлению империей, может быть, прислушаются к пожеланиям, но тем не менее. И тем не менее: несколько лет — а может, и десятков — у них было. 

Джим бросил быстрый взгляд на Спока, застывшего в ожидании, и заметил его пристальный ответный взгляд. Неожиданно смутился и отвернулся, чтобы снова посмотреть, и теперь уже широко улыбнулся, не скрывая и не сдерживая обуревавшие его эмоции. Отвернулся опять, но успел заметить полуулыбку Спока. Нашел своей ладонью его, крепко сжал, тут же расслабив пальцы, а Спок ловко переплел их со своими, не выпуская. Сжал через секунду, и Джим, до безумия счастливый, глубоко вздохнул, стараясь говорить без перехода на вырывающийся смех: 

– Как ты думаешь, нам будет сложно отыскать команду? 

– Сомневаюсь, капитан. В бальной зале есть шестеро подходящих людей. 

– Да, я тоже их приметил... А чем мы займемся? 

– Я был бы не против бороздить космические просторы в вашей компании, но если вам нужна цель, то как вы смотрите на открытие новых миров? Во вселенной столько неизведанного. 

– Новые миры? В такой компании? С риском для жизни, наемниками и пиратами, подстерегающими на каждом шагу?.. Положительно, Спок. Положительно.


End file.
